Fascination
by Nienna-lo
Summary: Je revisite l'histoire de S. Meyer, mais Bella y a un passé bien plus torturé. C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent et laissez vous tenter...Après la pluie, le soleil et la boue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Rien ne m'appartiens et je ne gagne rien sauf des review^^

Je me décide à mettre en ligne ma propre fic. C'est la première alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent (surtout pour l'orthographe) et que vous n'hésiterez pas à m'envoyer des remarques (même si c'est pour me dicter toutes mes fautes.) pour que je m'améliore.

Gros bisou et bonne lecture

ps: oui, je sais pour le titre, j'ai pas été chercher loin...mais j'ai aucune idée. Si vous êtes inspirés, n'hésitez pas à me donner des propositions.

XXXXXX

Bella regarda par la fenêtre du hublot. **« Mais pourquoi! Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit? »** Bella ferma les yeux douloureusement en se rappelant les cris de sa mère. L'assistante sociale lui avait expliqué que Renée ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle en voulait à Phil, mais les faits étaient là. Bella savait sa mère ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder.

Quand on lui avait proposé d'aller vivre chez son père, elle avait tout de suite accepté.

Une fois descendue de l'avion, Bella se mis en quête d'une navette, mais elle reconnu avec surprise son père, qui l'attendait. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant pas comment se saluer. Bella pouvait voir à ses gestes nerveux, que son père était gêné. Il fit un mouvement pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se tendit et ils en restèrent là.

**« Bienvenu ma chérie »** Son regard vide croisa le regards de son père quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne les abaissent vivement. **« Bonjour »**

Le trajet se fit en silence. Bella voyait bien que son père hésitait à parler et elle fut soulagée qu'il ne dise rien.

La maison n'avait pas changée. Son père l'aida à monter ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre. **« Écoute... »** Bella se tendit **« Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas en parler et qu'il faudra du temps. Je... » **les épaules de son père s'affaissèrent. «** Ecoute, je...j'ai parlé avec des médecins, et ils m'ont fait comprendre que tu avais besoin d'avoir ton espace. Un endroit rien qu'a toi où tu serais en sécurité. »** Il passa la main dans ses cheveux **« Tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais...J'ai fait mettre une serrure à ta porte. » **Bella le regarda encore une fois avec surprise: au début de son adolescence, cela avait été un de leur gros sujet de dispute. **« Tiens, voilà la clé. »**

Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il la serra convulsivement contre lui. **« Ho Isabella,..Je suis tellement désolé. Je..Je ne veux pas que tu aie peur de moi et,..et je veux te dire que je ferais tout pour te protéger. Ici tu n'as rien à craindre. »** Bella se mis à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de son père alors qu'il continuait à lui dire des paroles rassurantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père se redressa et essuya ses propres larmes. **« Bon. »** il mit un peu d'entrain dans sa voix **« Je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le repas. Ce sera près vers 19h30, je t'appellerai. »**

Une fois son père partit, Bella regarda pensivement la clé que son père lui avait offert. Son père semblait pas lui reprochait quoi que ce soit. Il ne la détestait pas,..Bella frissonna de dégout. Dégout sur ce qu'il s'était passé, dégout d'elle même.

Les larmes aux yeux, Bella courut sous la douche. Il fallait retirer cette saleté. L'eau chaude lui brulât la peau, mais elle n'en tient pas compte, occupée à se frotter avec force la peau. Ce fut l'appel de son père qui la rappela à l'ordre. Elle se releva, n'ayant même pas le souvenir de s'être roulée en boule sous l'eau, et alla manger. Son père ne dit rien de la soirée et encore une fois, Bella lui fut reconnaissante.

Le lendemain matin, son père avait préparé son petit déjeuné et laissé un mot avec les indications pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Tout en marchant, Bella se promis de faire des efforts pour son père et de le remercier de tout ce qu'il fessait pour elle. Les journées passaient terriblement lentement. Bella se levait vers 8h30 et passait sa journée à lire dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque. Le soir, elle cuisinait pour elle et son père. Cette vie monotone laissait malheureusement beaucoup de temps à Bella pour réfléchir. Il lui arrivait de rester des heures à pleurer. Parfois, elle était prise d'accès de colère et détruisait tout autour d'elle. Heureusement pour elle, son père travaillait toute la journée et ne se rendait pas compte de la détresse de sa fille qui se mettait à ranger pour que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. Bella était en train de s'auto-détruire. Plus rien ne l'intéressait mais elle continuait à faire semblant pour son père. Il avait fait tant de chose pour elle...il l'avait accueilli chez lui malgré sa monstruosité.

Ce soir là, Charlie regardait un match pendant que Bella préparait une ratatouille. Elle était en train de peler les légumes quand elle se coupa au doigt. Bella regarda sans réagir son sang couler. Elle avait mal. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se mis à sourire. Enfin elle ressentait quelque chose! Presque heureuse, elle regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux furent attirés par le paquet de sel. Après avoir fouetté les marins, on jetait du sel sur les plaies. C'était une véritable torture mais cela désinfectait. Bella eu tout de suite envie d'essayer. Ressentirait-elle quelque chose?

La douleur la fit crier.

Son père accouru immédiatement dans la cuisine. **« Tout va bien ma chérie? »** Bella lui retourna un sourire resplendissant **« Tout va bien papa, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure. »**

Une fois à table, Charlie sourit tendrement à sa fille. Elle était si forte. **« Tu es prete pour demain? »**

Bella le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. **« Demain? »** Son père rit doucement «** C'est la rentrée demain mon ange. Tu n'avait tout de même pas oublié? »** Bella rougit **« Complètement.. » « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce passera bien »** Le repas se fini en silence. Bella réfléchissait. Elle avait totalement oublié la rentrée scolaire. Comment cela allait-il se passer? Bella avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir rien qu'en la regardant combien elle était impure. Elle se mis à trembler. Puis, elle se reprit. La souffrance et le désappointement venait de l'espérance. qu'espérait-elle? Il n'y avait rien à espérer de cette école. Par le passé, elle n'avait jamais su se faire des amis, cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Son père était déjà partit quand elle se leva le lendemain matin. Le petit déjeuné l'attendait sur la table, comme lors de son arrivée. Bella se sentit mal encore une fois. Son père était tellement attentionné.

Elle se mangea rapidement pour être à l'avance à l'école. Son père lui avait acheté un voiture. Elle ne le méritait pas pourtant. _En même temps, ainsi il ne doit pas me coltiné partout. Je suis déjà une charge pour lui, alors n'en rajoutons pas trop._ Bella secoua la tête pour faire partir de son esprit toutes ces pensées négatives.

L'école ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre. Bella pouvait voir, à l'abri de sa voiture, des groupes se former. Ils se connaissaient surement depuis des années et elle, elle arrivait comme un cheveux dans la soupe.

Toc toc. Bella sursauta en regardant le garçon qui toquait à sa fenêtre.

**« Salut. Tu dois être la nouvelle Isabella Swan. Tu dois être un peu perdue..Je te fais visiter? »**

Bella le regarda sans rien dire **« Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella »** Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit. **« Alors, bonjour Bella. »** Il rit **« J'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Mike Newton »** Une bonde apparu à ce moment là. **« Je m'appelle Jessica, je crois que l'on sera dans ****la même classe en math »** Bella tenta de sourire. «** Ok. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller au secrétariat. »** Elle descendit aussi rapidement que possible en fessant attention à ne pas tomber.

Mike se proposa de l'accompagner et Jessica le suivit.

Jessica était le genre de personne à adorer les ragots, mais elle n'était pas difficile à vivre. C'était plutôt facile de jouer la comédie avec elle et son groupe d'ami. A la cantine, Jessica présenta Bella à Lauren, qui semblait ne pas l'apprécier du tout, et Angela, avec qui Bella se sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Angela était du genre discrète mais toujours présente en cas de soucis. Il y avait des garçon aussi. Jamais Bella n'avait eu autant honte d'elle même à ce moment là. D'une certaine manière, elle comprenait même pourquoi Lauren ne l'appréciait pas. Tout les garçons de leur année semblaient être intéressé par elle.

Bella se tortura la tête; peut-être avait elle paru trop ouverte aux propositions ou ses habits trop...Elle se reprit. Elle avait déjà été vérifier dans les toilettes et avait pu constaté qu'elle ne portait rien de trop voyant ou de sexy. Non. Elle portait un gros pull et un jeans. Bella soupira et se répéta comme un mantra _Tu es nouvelle, les gens sont toujours attirés par la nouveauté. Ça va passer. Ça va passer._

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler à chaque fois que Mike ou Eric la touchaient.

Bella était en train de penser que tout se passait plutôt bien quand ils firent leur apparition. Ils étaient...magnifiques.

Jessica me les désigna de loin. **« Ce sont les enfants adoptifs des Cullen. La blonde, c'est Rosalie. Elle est en couple avec le mec baraqué. L'autre fille, c'est Alice. Elle est en couple avec Jasper, le type qui à l'air de souffrir constamment. Le denier, c'est Edward, mignon mais hyper arrogant »**

Bella regarda interloquée Jessica. Comment pouvait-elle parler d'eux comme ça? Désigner Rosalie comme « la blonde » c'était totalement..minimisateur. Ils étaient tous magnifiques et tellement troublant! Leur peau étaient blanche comme de la porcelaine et leur yeux noir avec des reflets dorés. Même leurs démarches étaient magnifiquement gracieuse. Une sorte d'aura émanait d'eux. Une aura intrigante, fascinante, attrayante...dangereuse. On aurait pu les confondre avec les statues de quelconques divinités. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment à leur place ici.

Bella rougit en se rendit compte qu'elle fixait Edward. Ses cheveux d'un brun cuivrée étonnant contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il était superbe. Celui-ci la regardait avec un air frustré. Bella rougit de plus belle et se leva pour aller en classe.

Bella entra lentement dans son de cours de science nat. Elle baissa les yeux en voyant qu'elle aurait cours avec Edward. Celui ci jeta un regard vers elle. Bella eu un mouvement de recule devant son regard chargé de haine. Secouée, elle voulu quitter la pièce mais le professeur la poussait déjà vers la place vide. La place à coté d'Edward. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé comme ça? Surement qu'il savait. Il devait savoir et était furieux de devoir la supporter. Bella baissa le visage de honte. Une fois le cours finit, Bella resta assise sans bouger et regarda Edward courir vers la sortie.

Elle allait s'enfermer dans les toilettes et n'en sortit plus de toute la pause.

Bella ne vit pas Edward du reste de la journée et en fut soulagée.

En rentrant chez elle, Bella couru dans la salle de bain. Elle avait envie de sentir quelque chose, elle avait envie d'avoir mal. Elle prit le rasoir de son père et se coupa le bras. Ses larmes se mirent à couler. Puis un sourire de soulagement s'afficha sur son visage.

Maintenant qu'elle se sentait plus sereine, Bella repensa à sa journée. Elle n'avait rien fait pour justifier le comportement d'Edward. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Bella commença à s'énerver. Comment avait-il pu la traiter comme ça? Il ne la connaissait pas!_ En même temps, tu le mérite..._Bella étouffa un sanglot.

**« Bella? Bella tu es là? »** Elle entendit son père monter les escaliers. **« J'arrive papa... »**

**« J'ai pris rendez vous avec le médecin pour tes blessures et voila le numéro du psy.. »** Bella le coupa **« ça va..je m'en occuperai. A quel heures dois-je y aller? » « Demain matin, tu loupera une partie de tes cours, mais je suis sur que tu saura rattraper les autres. »**

XXXXX**  
**

Voila, le premier chapitre est fini. Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai la suite. J'espère que cela vous aura plu.


	2. Visite médicale

C'est ridicule, mais j'avais tellement peur que personne ne lise ma fic, que je met déjà une petite suite. C'est court, mais ça explique beaucoup de chose. Peut-être trop. Pourtant, le pire n'es pas là....je suis un monstre^^

Enfin, voila...merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont prit le temps de mettre une review, vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'effet que ça m'a fait. (ma famille me prend pour une dingue à sourire et a faire des petites danses de la victoires^^)

XXXX

Le lendemain matin, Bella mis du temps à se lever. Elle ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital. En trainant les pieds, Bella se rendit à son rendez vous.

La secrétaire lui fit un grand sourire **« Tu as rendez vous avec le Dr Cullen salle 3 »**

Bella se figea. Le _Dr Cullen_!! Peut-être qu'Edward savait finalement, peut-être avait-il raison de la mépriser.

Bella pensa à partir, elle ne voulait pas voir ce docteur qui ne connaissait pas le secret professionnel. Mais un homme qui ressemblait plus à un top modèle qu'à un médecin lui fit signe.

«** Bien..je vais te demander de retirer tes vêtements dans la cabine là-bas »**

**« Non »** C'était sortit tout seul.

Le docteur Cullen la regarda avec douceur. «** Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il faut que je vois tes plaies. »**

Bella rougit de colère «** Non. Je ne vous veux pas pour médecin. Vous avez tout dit à vos enfants! Ils savent, je sais qu'ils savent! Es-ce que c'était drôle? Vous avez rit? »** Bella commença à pleurer sous le regard surprit du médecin **« Isabella, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui t'as laisser penser que mes enfants sont au courant de ce qui t'es arrivé, mais je t'assure que je ne parle pas de mes patients à ma famille. Et surtout, surtout, personne ne pourrait rire de ce qui t'es arrivé. Personne. »**

**« Je..je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prit. C'est qu'il me regardait tellement.. méchamment »** Bella se rendit compte que ses propos étaient désordonnées et s'arrêta. **« Pardon. »** Elle respira profondément **« Je vais aller me changer d'accord? »**

Bella garda les yeux baissés tout le reste de l'entrevue.

Un mois plus tôt, elle s'était fait agressé par des drogués. Ils s'étaient amusés à la ruer de coups avant de lui faire la proposition « tournante ou sourire d'ange ». Elle avait choisi le sourire. Furieux, ils avaient continué à la blesser avec un couteau et l'avaient abandonnée sur la grand place avec comme vêtement des barbelés.

Son corps était couvert de cicatrices. _Sauf mon visage finalement_ pensa t-elle avec dérision.

Le dr Cullen s'arrêta particulièrement sur ses blessures du dos et du ventre. **« Bien, ton dos s'est enfin cicatrisé et nous avons empêché l'infection de te blessure au ventre. Si tout continue comme ça, tu va pouvoir bientôt arrête les anti-douleur. »**

Bella se rhabilla rapidement. Elle avait arreté les anti-douleurs depuis une semaine, mais ne préféra rien dire. Le médecin n'aurait pas comprit. «** Bien, prend rendez-vous à l'accueil pour dans 15 jours et on refera le point. Et voilà un mot pour ton cours de gym. Il est valable toute l'année. »** Il me fit un petit sourire complice **« Merci »**

C'était une vrais bénédiction: Elle était une vrais catastrophe en sport. Bella ne se dirigea pas immédiatement vers le secrétariat: Elle avait encore une visite à effectuer.

XXXX

Je sais que c'est très court, mais me connaissant (je n'ai pas de patience) la suite arrivera très vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le dernier (pas très dur vous allez me dire!).

Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre par semaine (je dis tenter car maintenant il faut que je me retienne un peu -je sais pas si je vais y arriver- et car je sais que plus tard, il va falloir gérer).

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review!

XXXXX

Bella arriva à la pause du midi à l'école. Jessica lui tomba dessus pour savoir la raison de son absence. Bella resta muette durant quelques secondes avant de murmurer qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Bella laissa parler Jessica en plaçant quelques « Mmm » et hochement de têtes, pour que celle-ci la laisse tranquille.

Elle craignait un peu de revoir Edward. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers sa table. Puis releva la tête surprise. Il n'était pas là.

Toute sa famille était assise, comme chaque jour, mais aucune trace de lui. Elle regarda avec attention aux autres tables, pour voir si par hasard, il se serait assis avec d'autres personnes, mais rien. Edward avait disparu.

Il ne fut pas non plus présent en science nat.

Bien que cela paraisse égocentrique, Bella avait l'impression que l'absence d'Edward avait un rapport avec elle.

La semaine passa rapidement. Elle fut aussi terriblement destructrice pour Isabella. Celle-ci se coupait de plus en plus régulièrement. Le bout des doigts, les bras, les jambes.

Elle observait à chaque midi la table des Cullen, mais il n'y avait jamais Edward. Pire, elle observait que ses frères et sœurs semblaient eux aussi parfois dérangé par sa présence, surtout Jasper.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais en entrant dans la cantine, elle avait vu Jasper devenir terriblement pâle, faire quelques pas vers elle, puis être entrainé de force dehors par les autres membres de sa famille. Depuis, tous semblaient l'éviter le plus possible.

Parfois, Bella se reprenait elle-même. C'était totalement impossible. Ce n'était que son imagination et sa paranoïa qui lui jouaient des tours.

Le lundi suivant, Bella eu une surprise en allant à son cours de science nat.

Edward était là.

Son souffle se coupa un instant. Puis, elle se dépêcha d'aller s'assoir.

**« Bonjour »** Elle se tourna vers lui surprise.

**« ****Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan. »** La voix d'Edward était magnifique et totalement ensorcelante. Bella ne su quoi lui dire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait alors que la semaine passé, il la regardait avec haine.

Heureusement le professeur Banner commença son cours. Elle baissa la tête. Elle aurait bien voulu lui parler, mais il semblait inaccessible. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'imagine des choses? Edward avait été polit rien de plus. Aurait-elle voulu plus?

**« Les dames d'abord? »** Il fallait remettre dans le bon ordre des racines d'oignons. Bella fut rassurée d'avoir déjà fait l'exercice à Phénix: elle ne passerait pas pour une idiote aux yeux d'Edward.

**« ok »** murmura t-elle.

**« Prophase »** déclara t-elle doucement. Il la regarda avec un sourire légèrement suppérieur.

**« Puis-je regarder? »** Il y jeta un coup d'œil **« Oui, c'est bien la prophase. La suivante? **» Bella lui tendit sans un mot. Leurs mains se touchèrent un bref instant. Ce fut comme si un courant électrique les traversait. Edward retira sa main, troublé. **« Désolé » **Il lui jeta un regard de biais pour voir sa réaction à son touché glacial. Elle était aussi troublée que lui.

**« C'est l'anaphase. »** Edward la regarda sur de son résultat. **« Je peux regarder? »** Le sourire de Bella était légèrement moqueur. Elle espérait presque qu'il se soit trompé. **« Juste »** Edward sourit en la voyant un peu déconfite.

Le reste de l'exercice se fit rapidement. Ils se sourirent presque complice.

Bella ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de totalement différent chez Edward par rapport à la semaine dernière. **« Tes yeux.. »** murmura t-elle **« Tu porte des lentilles? »** Edward la regarda frustré par son observation **« Non »** sa voix était plus sèche que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Et Bella se replia sur elle même.

Edward serra les poings en entendant les pensées de leur professeur _Ha se garçon est bon, mais trop froid. Il aurait pu laisser essayer Isabella, mais non..._

**« -Laisse moi deviner, Edward, tu as estimé qu'Isabella ne méritait pas de toucher au microscope ? »**

**« Détrompez vous » **reprit-il** « elle en a identifié trois sur cinq. »** Sa voix était suave et Bella rougit en baissant la tête.

**« J'ai..j'ai déjà travaillé avec de la blastula de fera. » **Avoua t-elle. Le professeur lui sourit gentillement.

Edwar la regarda. Il voulait tellement lui parler, savoir ce qu'elle pensait et son ignorance le rendait fou**. « ****Dommage, pour la neige, hein ? »** Elle le regarda un peu perdue. **« Pas vraiment non. »** Il lui sourit engageant. _Parle moi Bella, dis moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi...Je veux comprendre. Je veux tout savoir de toi. _**« Je n'aime pas le froid. » **Elle gigota gênée** « En fait, je desteste ça »**

**« Tu dois difficilement supporter Forks »** Les yeux doré d'Edward l'hypnotisait totalement. Elle pencha la tête inconsciemment pour se rapprocher. **« Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici, alors ? **» La dernière question d'Edward la réveilla.

Elle se redressa. Que pouvait-elle dire? **« Je.. » **Elle ferma les yeux comme si elle souffrait. Edward lui sourit pour l'encourager à parler. **« Ma mère s'est remarier...c'est un peu compliqué »** Edward lui sourit encore. Les humains étaient tous pareille; c'était l'histoire classique. Bella ne devait pas apprécier son beau père et sa mère l'avait expédiée chez son père. Les hommes ne pensaient qu'a eux. **« Ca ne me paraît pas très compliqué. »** Il la vit se fermer totalement.

**« En quoi ça te concerne, hein? »** Elle était sèche. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle? Elle n'avait rien d'intéressante, elle n'était rien...et surtout, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais lui dire la vérité était impossible. Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

La cloche sonna et Edward partit rapidement. Bella baissa la tête découragée: elle l'avait totalement fait fuir._ C'est peut-être mieux ainsi._

Le soir même, une nouvelle entaille s'alignait sur sa cuisse.

XXXX

J'essaye de réponde aux review. Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondue, je suis désolée. Il faut pas le prendre personnellement. Pour les "anonymes", à qui je ne peux pas répondre, je le met ici: Merci beaucoup à flo-chan (Tu as tout compris...mais bon, il faut tenter de voir le soleil, hein?) ruri, Lili, Yuna et twilight33. Je suis contante que cela plaise. Espèrons que ça dure!

Je sais que le fait qu'elle se mutile n'est pas très cohérant avec la passion d'Edward (et des vampires en général) pour son sang. Mais euuu..c'est une fiction ok? On va dire que vu que les plaies sont plus ou moins cicatrisées et que cela ne les affectes pas trop.

Bye

ps: je ne sais pas comment faire pour mettre des espaces. Quelqu'un peu m'aider? Dès que je les met, je sauf-garde, puis, ils disparaissent-_-


	4. Accident

Encore un petit chapitre tout court. La suite viendra vite. Gros bisou!!!

Merci pour toutes les review et Bonne lecture.

XXXX

La nuit fut un mélange de cauchemardes concernant Phil, puis mettant en scène Edward. Un Edward haineux qui la regardait avec mépris. **« non, non, ne me déteste pas Edward. »** Bella se réveilla en pleurant.

La glace avait envahit Folk. Bella grinça. Elle espéra que Mike et les autres ne se lanceraient pas dans une nouvelle bataille de neige.

Elle roula prudemment jusqu'à l'école. Elle vit immédiatement la voiture d'Edward et son propriétaire assit sur le capot.

Très lentement, elle descendit de la voiture. Malgré son attention, elle glissa et se rattrapa comme elle put à la voiture. Edward sourit en la voyant glisser. Elle était si fragile.

Soudain, tout s'accéléra.

La camionnette de Tyler roulait sans aucun contrôle sur le parking. Bella observa le visage d'Edward figé par la peur. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Puis, elle se rendit compte que Tyler roulait droit sur elle. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Edward mis quelques secondes à réagir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Bella mourir. Impossible. Presque sans réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait, il couru se mettre entre Bella et la camionnette.

Il la poussa en dehors de la trajectoire, mais l'engin repartit. Edward tendit les bras pour stopper la machine. Il sentit le métal se tordre sous sa force.

Puis, ce fut le silence. Une minute qui sembla durer une éternité.

Des cris se firent entendre, mais rien en semblait atteindre Edward et Bella. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, prenant tout deux consciences de ce qu'il s'était passé.

**« Tu vas bien Bella? »** La voix d'Edward fit frissonner la jeune fille. **« Oui. Tout va bien »**

Elle se rendit compte qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et tenta de se dégager. **« Attention, tu t'es blessée à la tête. »** Elle le regarda sans comprendre. **« ****Comment as-tu réussi à t'approcher aussi vite ? » **Edward se figea **« J'étais juste à coté de toi, Bella. »**

**« Tu étais là bas. Près de ta voiture. » **Dit-elle butée.

**« Non. »**

**« Je t'ai vu ! »** Des larmes de frustration se bousculèrent aux coin de ses yeux.

**« S'il te plait, Bella. Fais moi confiance. »** Des accents désespérés se firent entendre dans la voix d'Edward.

**« Jure que tu m'expliqueras plus tard ! »**

**« D'accord » **siffla t-il

**« Tu as intérêt à tenir parole. »** répliqua t-elle toujours butée.

Une ambulance les amena rapidement à l'hôpital. Edward réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à son père. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait mis si rapidement sa famille en danger. Il ne regrettait pas cependant. Mais comment l'expliquer aux autres?

Les pensées de sa famille étaient chaotiques, mais une chose en ressortait: il allait devoir s'expliquer.

XXX

Comme je le disais, c'est très court. A la prochaine (qui arrivera rapidement, PROMIS)

J'ai essayé de répondre à tout ceux qui m'ont écrit et merci aussi à Pauline, Titi (Faut pas pleurer hein?), Rurii-chan et VampNinis.


	5. Chapter 5

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez^^ Bonne lecture^^

Petite remarque complêtement (ou presque hors sujet) je suis en train de relire toute la saga et j'ai un problème: je l'avoue, j'ai pas aimé la fin du dernier tome. (Ne me hué pas!) Et j'ai carrément pas envie de terminer ce livre là car j'ai adoré tout le reste. Mais bon....Me stopper juste après l'accouchement de Bella c'est spécial aussi..Es-ce que je suis la seule dans le cas?

XXXXX

Bella soupira en entendant Tyler Crowley s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle n'était pas blessée, il continuait à se lamenter. Elle décida de fermer les yeux pour lui faire croire qu'elle dormait. Peut-être la laisserait-il tranquille?

Elle était douloureusement consciente de la présence d'Edward quand il entra dans la pièce.

**« Dort-elle? » **Bella décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

**« Comment va tu? »**

**« Je n'ai rien, mais ils refusent de me relâcher. Explique moi pourquoi tu n'es pas ficelé à une civière comme nous. »**

Edward sourit à l'idée que quelqu'un tente de le forcer à monter sur une civière. **« Simple question de relations. »** Il lui fit un clin d'œil **« Ne t-inquiète pas, je me charge de ton évasion. »** Il entendit son père derrière la porte.

Edward observa intrigué à la réaction de son père et de Bella. Il su immédiatement que son père lui cachait quelque chose. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur l'instant présent, comme si il protégeait quelque chose. Edward voulu lui demander des explications, mais il se reprit et se promit d'attendre. Bella semblait ennuyée de voir Carliste. Ça aussi mit la puce à l'oreille d'Edward. Les femmes réagissaient généralement très différemment à la présence de son géniteur. Tout comme à sa propre présence d'ailleurs. Mais Bella ne rougit pas, elle semblait plutôt le connaitre.

Edward se tendit. Pour quel raison avait-elle du aller à l'hôpital? Il était facile de voir qu'elle était plutôt maladroite, mais de là à devoir se rendre aux urgences!

**« Bien, votre père vous attend à coté. Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vision. »** Carliste la regarda lourdement. Bella hocha la tête sagement.

« **Je peux te parler une minute ? » **Bella regarda Edward méchamment alors qu'il tentait de se dérober.**« J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion. En privé. Si tu veux bien. »**

Edward marcha rapidement jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il entendait Bella marché plus lentement derrière lui. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Que savait-elle exactement? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, ce n'était même pas une option. Il se tourna vers elle et attendit.

**« Tu me dois une explication. »**Dit-elle d'une petite voix**.**

** « Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Je ne te dois rien du tout »**

Elle le regarda frustrée. **« Tu as juré. »**

Edward décida de jouer la dérision.** « Bella, tu as pris un coup sur la tête. Tu délires. »**

**« Ma tête va très bien. »** Elle redevient sèche.

**« Que veux-tu de moi, Bella. »** Des accents désespérés, encore une fois. Il était si étrange de ne pas savoir ce que Bella pensait.

**« La vérité. Comprendre pourquoi tu me forces à mentir ».**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? » **Dérision.

**« Je suis sure que tu n'étais absolument pas à coté de moi. Tyler ne t'as pas vu, alors arrête de raconter des mensonges. Ce fourgon allait nous écraser tous les deux, et cela ne s'est pas produit. Tes mains ont laissé des marques dedans, et tu as aussi enfoncé l'autre voiture. Le fourgon aurait du m'écraser, mais tu l'as soulevé… » **Elle se tut, les yeux piquant. Il tenta d'en rire

**« Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture ? Personne ne te croira, tu sais. » **il la regarda, le regard moqueur.

**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits. »** Murmura t-elle. Elle baissa pour la première fois de leur conversation les yeux. Edward se sentit un peu vide. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde encore.

**« Dans ce cas, quelle importance ? »** murmura t-il à son tour

**« Pour moi, ça en a. je n'aime pas mentir, et tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison de le faire. »** reprit -elle avec fougue.

Il se fâcha **« Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et d'oublier tout ça ? »** Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Mais imaginer autre chose était impossible. Les humains et les vampires ne devaient pas vivre ensemble, ils ne devaient pas se fréquenter, ils ne pouvaient même pas être ami.

Son « Merci. » le fit sursauté

**« Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ? » **Elle soutient une nouvelle fois son regard. **« Non. » **

**« Alors…Tu risques d'être déçue. »**

**« Pourquoi t'es tu donné la peine de me sauver, alors ? »**

Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Je ne voulais pas te voir mourir. Je ne comprend pas ce que je ressent pour toi. Voilà ce qu'Edward aurait voulu lui répondre. **« Je ne sais pas. »**

Bella rentra avec son père se reposée. Elle était épuisée. Son père la couvrait d'attention, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle demanda un anti douleur qui l'endormit.

De son coté, Edward était cernée par sa famille qui attendait ses explications. Tout le monde rentra en silence dans la cuisine. Ils ne s'en servaient bien sur pas en tant que tel, mais comme salle de réunion.

Edward écoutait avec attention les pensées de sa famille. Rosalie fulminait et ne cessait de l'injurier en pensée. Elle était dangereuse, mais le pire était Jasper. C'était un combattant agérit, le meilleur d'eux tous. Edward sursauta. En était-il là? Près à se battre contre sa famille pour une humaine qu'il connaissait à peine?

Oui. Il se battrait pour elle. Bella ne mourrait pas. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Alice fut la dernière à entrer. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur le future, sur toutes les possibilité existantes.

Rosalie attaqua la première **« C'était complètement stupide. Tu pouvais enfin être débarrassé d'elle! Débarrassé de la tentation de son sang. Maintenant, il va falloir régler le problème. »**

La rage submergea Edward.

Jasper continua sur la lancée de sa sœur d'un ton suggesti_f _«** Cette fille s'est cognée la tête aujourd'hui. Peut-être que son traumatisme était plus grave qu'on le croyait. »**

**« Non »**

**« Elle aurait dû mourir ce matin, Edward. Je ne ferais rien d'autre que remettre les choses à leurs places. »**  
Edward articula lentement chaque mots. **« Je ne le permettrais pas. » **

**« Attendez **» les interrompit Alice. Jasper voulu parler mais elle le coupa encore une fois. **« Belle est mon amie. Du moins elle va le devenir. »** Edward se concentra sur l'esprit de sa sœur. **« Qu'es-ce que tu me cache Alice? »** Elle secoua sa tête, essayant de toutes ses forces de l'empêcher d'y entrer.

Son faux pas ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était déjà bien assez long.

**« NON »** Edward hurla.

Carliste le retient **« Qu'as tu vu Alice? »** demanda t-il calmement.

Edward gémit **« Non. Je changerais le futur. Ca n'arrivera pas. »**

Rosalie soupira en comprenant l'air que prenait Alice. Esmé sourit heureuse. **« Alice l'as vu s'éprendre de cette humain »** Elle sifflait **« C'est d'un ridicule »**

Emmett rit **« Raconte nous exactement Alice » **

Elle regarda Edward dans les yeux **« Tout dépendra de ta force. » **Elle se tourna vers les autres.** « Soit il la tue, soit il la transforme. Mais ce sera dur. Je ne sais pas si il en sera capable. Mais ce qui est sure, c'est qu'il n'est pas capable de la quitter. »**

Emmett rit encore une fois. **« ça change tout alors. »**

Tout le monde quitta la pièce. Edward continua à ruminer. Il ne tuerait pas Bella. Pas plus qu'il ne lui arracherait son âme. (1)

Edward resta seul, prostré un long moment. Dans sa tête, dansaient les images de Bella transformée en vampire. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Jamais.

Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle reste en vie, il se tiendrait à distance d'elle. Alice avait vu vrais en disant qu'il n'avait pas la force de partir loin d'elle, mais rien en l'empêchait de l'aimer à distance.

Sa décision prise, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il n'avait pas oublié la réaction étrange que son père et Bella avaient eu.

**« Entre Edward. »** Son père le regarda avec bienveillance. Les mêmes émotions envahissaient Edward quand il rentrait dans le bureau de son père. D'abord de l'admiration, du respect puis de l'amour. Carliste était plus que son père. C'était son idéal. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, même quand Edward s'était détourné du juste chemin.

**« Te voilà bien songeur mon fils » **Edward lui sourit, heureux de voir de la fierté dans le regard de son père. Mais il remarqua vite que son père lui masquait ses pensées.

Edward inspira. **« Que me cache tu? »** Carliste soupira.

**« Je suis sous serment d'hypocrate Edward. Et j'aimerais que tu respecte l'intimité de mes patients. »**

_Parle avec elle Edward. C'est elle qui doit te révéler ce qui jalonne sa vie. Le fait que tu ne sache pas lire ses pensées en peut-être positif Edward. Tu dois lui permettre un peu d'intimité, la laisser se dévoiler à son rythme. _

**« Le commun des mortels – et des immortels- sont dans l'ignorance. Ce n'est pas facile, mais cela rend tout beaucoup plus intense, plus surprenant »** Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. _Tu vas être heureux. _

_EDWARD!! On va être en retard!_ Edward soupira. L'école. Oui. Il allait devoir mettre en application ses décisions. Pour Bella. Pour sa vie. Pour son âme.

XXXXX

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous à plu.

J'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne. Merci aussi aux anonymes Fascination120,pauline et Fairyfaum.

(1)J'ai piqué quelques remarques de midnight sun, que l'on retrouve sur le site: http://fanpire-. (la suite écrite par Stephanie Meyer: la version d'Edward de fascination)


	6. Silence

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira!

XXXX

Le lendemain, Bella hésita à aller à l'école. Les élèves portaient encore plus attention à elle. Bella eu envie de pleurer. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, Bella s'enfermait dans les toilettes pour respirer. Elle avait envie d'hurler.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Edward ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée. En cours, il avait été tellement froid, qu'elle n'avait pas oser continuer à discuter.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa de la même manière. Rien ne semblait pouvoir rendre cet journée un peu moins morose.

Rien sauf son meilleur ami qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'école. **« Jacob! »** Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il rit et la fit tourner. **« Bella, tu m'a tellement manqué! »** Il la reposa par terre. **« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir me voir! Alors me voilà. »** Il sourit contant de lui. Enfants, ils étaient toujours fourré ensemble. Même quand elle retournait à Phénix, Jacob et elle restaient en contact.

Il était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussée à accepter de venir à Folk.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, heureux. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot.

Soudain, Jacob se mis à grogner. Bella le regarda interloquée. **« Jacob? Que se passe t-il? »** Elle observa avec inquiétude les yeux de son ami se noircir. **« Jacob? Calme toi! »** Elle chercha du regard ce qui avait perturbé son ami à un tel point. Elle vit avec surprise les Cullen rassemblés près de leur voiture. Ils ne semblaient pas tout à fait étaient plus ..sauvages, plus dangereux.

Jacob se redressa. **« Ce n'est rien Bella, allons nous en.. »** Jacob lui fit faire tout un détour, pour ne pas s'approcher des Cullen et pour qu'elle reste toujours derrière lui.

Bella voyait bien qu'il restait sur ses gardes, bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas la raison. Elle préféra ne rien dire pour l'instant. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui.

De retour chez elle, Bella tenta d'interroger son ami, mais il resta évasif. **« Bella, je t'adore, mais tu sais comme moi que je ne peux pas tout te dire. »** Bella hocha la tête en sachant à quoi il se référait. Il y avait des années de cela, Jacob lui avait avoué être un loup-garou. Cela avait provoqué de nombreuses tentions avec les membres de sa meute, bien qu'aujourd'hui, Bella s'entende très bien avec les Quileutes.

**« Disons juste, que ce sont de vieux ennemis.. »** Il y avait comme un sous entendu dans la dernière réflexion de son meilleur ami, mais Bella ne là comprit pas.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à rire et se raconter des histoires.

Avant de partir, Jacob prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes soudain sérieux. **« Ce que je vais te dire va paraitre un peu ridicule, mais ne reste pas seule avec un des Cullen, ok? »** Il la rassura en voyant son air inquiet **« Tu ne risque rien mais...Disons que je ne les aime pas trop »**

Bella resta un moment à s'interroger sur ce que son ami lui avait dis. **« Qui sont les ennemis des loups-garou? » **murmura a t-elle pensivement. Elle sursauta. _Les vampires_. Du moins dans les filmes...mais qu'en était-il dans la réalité? Bella frissonna en se souvenant des vieilles légendes Quileutes. Quand elle les avait entendue pour la première fois, elle avait rit avec Jacob de ces vieilles histoires. Puis Jacob s'était transformé....Les mythes prennaient tout leurs sens.

Étais-ce si incroyable? Et surtout qu'es-ce que cela voulait dire? Comment allait-elle agir?

Bella regarda pensivement la foret de sa fenêtre en pensant aux yeux d'Edward, qui changeaient de couleurs; à sa peau, si froide et si pale; à ses gestes, si gracieux et sa voix, envoutantes et qui parfois, utilisait d'ancienneté expressions.

Qu'es-ce que cela changeait? Rien. Cela ne changerait rien. Edward l'avait sauvé du camion de Tyler: c'était bien un signe qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer non? Il avait su se contenir, même si Bella se doutait qu'il avait eu envie de la tuer.

XXXXX

**« Ta copine, elle a vraiment de drôle de fréquentation »** **« Emmett.. »** soupira Edward.

**« Non, franchement! Un loup-garou! Tu crois qu'elle sait? » **Cette fois ce fut Rosalie qui fit taire son époux **« Le traité interdit à quiconque de révélé le secret »** _Sauf si...sauf à leur __imprégnation. _Edward sentit ses entrailles se tordre à l'écoute des pensées de la belle blonde.

Il savait bien qu'il avait prit la résolution de laisser Bella vivre sa vie, mais c'était si dure! Et puis un loup garou! Quoi de plus dangereux! _ Autant qu'un vampire_ pensa t-il désespéré.

Jasper trancha **« Ils ne sont pas liés »** Edward se sentit immédiatement soulagé. Puis, il s'en voulu. Il aurait du être heureux pour elle. Elle avait droit à tout le bonheur que le monde pouvait lui apporter et être imprégné était une source de bonheur. C'était l'amour à l'état pur. Il serra ses dents de rage envers lui même.

XXXXX

Un long mois passa. Un mois où il n'adressa pas la parole à Bella.

Elle n'essaya pas non plus.

Pourtant il en avait envie! Son odeur lui fessait toujours aussi tourner la tête et son sang semblait toujours aussi délicieux, mais plus que ça, il était attiré par elle. Il avait tellement envie qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui sourit!

Edward grinça en sentant l'odeur du loup garou mélangé à celle de Bella. C'était toujours la même chose. Il était jaloux. Ce sentiment -si humain- l'avait prit par surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si intense. Mais ça le rongeait chaque fois qu'il sentait l'odeur de Jacob où quand un garçon comme Mike recevait un des beaux sourire de Bella. Pourquoi n'y avait -il pas droit lui aussi?

Mike justement qui s'avançait vers Bella. _Comment lui demander ça? _Immédiatement, Edward grinça des dents. Le bal.

**« Tu sais, Jessica m'a proposé d'aller au bal avec elle. »** Mike guetta une réaction sur le visage de Bella. Edward aussi.

**« Super ! Vous allez vous éclater ! » **Son enthousiasme semblait feint. Était-elle déçue ? S'angoissa Edward.

**« C'est que...Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir. »** Lança Mike en espérant toujours que Bella souhaite secrètement l'inviter.  
**« Quelle idée ! »**  
**« Je me demandai si...euh, si tu comptais m'inviter, toi. »** Mike était rouge comme jamais.  
Edward sentit Bella hésiter.  
**« Mike, je crois que tu devrais accepter. »** Dis elle d'une voix douce. Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas.

Certes elle avait dis non. Mais elle finirait par dire oui. Elle dirait oui à un de ces garçon. Elle sortirait avec lui, lui dirait qu'elle l'aime. Elle irait à l'université, se marierait, aurait des enfants. La douleur fut insupportable. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne le supporterait pas.

**« Tu as déjà choisi quelqu'un ? »** Demanda Mike.

**« Non. »** Répondit Bella terriblement gênée. **« Je n'irai pas au bal. »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? »**gémit presque Mike.

**« Je vais à Seattle, ce samedi là. »** Répondit Bella. Edward se permit de la regarder. Elle mentait.

Bella n'était pas sereine comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle avait ses bras croisés contre elle, les épaule courbées en avant, comme pour se protéger.

Bella secoua un peu sa tête pour chasser une pensée de son esprit. _C'était un horrible. _Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand Edward l'appela. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était lui. Sa voix lui avait manquée. Elle sentit un hélant de joie inexplicable lui monter à la poitrine.

**« Quoi ? Tu me parles de nouveau ? »** Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il s'intéressait ne serais-ce qu'un peu à elle, en même temps, elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui montrer.

**« Non, pas vraiment. »** murmura t-il de sa voix hypnotisante. Bella en oublia presque de respirer. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas se perdre dans les yeux abyssales du vampire. Des yeux noirs profond. Il n'avait pas but depuis longtemps. Étrangement, l'information ne l'inquèta pas.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ? »** Il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche.

**« ****Je te prie de m'excuser »** Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

**« Je ne suis pas très courtois, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois moi. »**

Bella eu envie de pleurer. Es-ce qu'elle le dégoutait? Il devait savoir. Il n'avait pas pu passer à coté de l'odeur du sang. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait fait arretter de se couper. Ça et l'engueulade avec Jacob.

**« Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu avant ! Tu te serais épargné bien des regrets. »** S_i tu ne me supporte pas pourquoi m'avoir sauvé? Je suis si sale. Si cassée. Pourquoi me parle tu Edward?_

**« Des regrets ? Et pourquoi donc ? »**

**« Pour ne pas avoir laissé ce fourgon, cet imbécile de fourgon m'écraser ! »** S'écria t-elle. Parfois, elle même le regrettait. Mourir aurait été plus simple.

**« Tu penses vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvée ? »  
« Je ne _sais_ ! » **Rétorqua-t-elle.  
**« Tu ne sais rien du tout. »** Edward était furieux.

Le reste de la journée fut horrible pour Bella. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les garçons continuait à lui demander de venir au bal avec eux. Pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas? Bella se détestait un peu plus à chaque demande. Elle avait du faire quelque chose de déplacé pour qu'on s'intéresse autant à elle. Elle avait du faire une erreur. Mais quoi?

La voiture d'Edward bloquait le passage et Tyler en profita pour faire sa demande. Bella eu envie de pleurer. Une montée de rage envers Edward lui noua la gorge. Elle voulu presque encastré sa volvo pour qu'il la laisse partir. Elle le vu rire et ravala un sanglot. Qu'on la laisse partir, _pitié_.

De retour chez, elle, elle courru dans la salle de bain. Tampis pour ses bonnes résolutions. Il fallait qu'elle se punisse mais plus que cela, qu'elle sente quelque chose de connu. La douleur. Presque rassurante. C'était quelque chose de stable, qu'elle controlait presque. La seule chose sur laquel elle avait du controle.

XXX

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. N'hésité surtout pas à laisser une REVIEW!! ça fait émormement plaisir^^

Merci à tout ceux qui l'ont fait et à l' anonyme twilight33.

J'avoue que je commence un peu à me perdre...Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'arretter hein! Malheureusement, les exam sont bientôt fini (euu..ça c'est plutôt bien^^) et je vais devoir retourner en cours (et donc, me consacrer un peu à mes études-_-) mais, pas d'inquetude, j'ai de l'avance. Bisouxx


	7. Chapter 7

Au début je comptais mettre un tout petit chapitre. Un chapitre ridiculement minuscule même. Mais Kahorie m'as vraiment enthousiasmé, donc, voilà un long chapitre^^ ça c'est chouette hein?^^

XXXXXXXX

Edward entra doucement dans la chambre de Bella. Il passait presque toutes ces nuits à l'observer. Elle était souvent agitée la nuit, et surtout elle parlait. La première fois qu'il avait entendu son nom, Edward avait cru qu'elle s'était réveillé. Puis un sentiment nouveau s'était installé. L'espoir.

Elle ne le détestait pas. Mieux elle pensait à lui.

Ce soir là, Bella pleura une fois de plus **« pitié, pitié non...je..pourquoi? »** Que lui était-il arrivé pour que ces nuits ne soient que cauchemars? Edward se rapprocha. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle avait du se blesser. Encore. Heureusement la blessure ne saignait plus.

Elle était si fragile.

Edward souffla doucement. Il savait se contrôler. Il approcha sa main du visage de Bella, mais n'osa pas aller plus loin. Si belle. Si maladroite.

Il écouta son souffle endormit et son sang qui coulait si vite. Son sang qui chantait pour lui.

Elle semblait si malheureuse.

Le soleil se levait. Il aurait du partir. Il se leva à regret. **« Edward »** Il se figea. **« Edward »** Elle murmurait pleine d'espoir. Il se tourna vers elle une dernière fois. Elle rêvait de lui. Étais-ce un beau rêve? Il cru la voir sourire.

Il sentit ses résolutions fléchirent. Il ne voulait pas rester loin d'elle. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Jamais. N'y avait-il pas une autre solution? _Pourrais-je faire cela ? Être avec elle et la garder humaine ?_

De retour chez lui, Edward trouva Alice qui trépignait heureuse. J_e savais que tu finirais par craquer. Je peux aller lui parler maintenant? Dis!! dis!!_

Edward secoua la tête d'impatience. **« C'est hors de question »** Elle s'en alla en boudant avec néanmoins un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Edward hésita puis s'installa au piano. Cela fessait un moment qu'il l'avait délaissé. Il laissa ses doigts jouer un peu au hasard. Peu à peu, un nouveau morceau s'esquivait. Edward sourit. C'était Bella. Un morceau inspiré par la musique de son sang et par les sentiments confus qu'il ressentait envers elle.

Esmé s'assit à coté de lui. _C'est si beau Edward._ Celui-ci enchaina avec le morceau préféré de sa mère. _Je suis sur que tout finira bien. Tu mérite d'être heureux mon fils._

Comme d'habitude, Edward était en avance sur le parking. Comment aborder Bella? Les humains semblaient faire ça si facilement, si innocemment.

Edward observa avec un légué sourire les clés de la voiture de Bella glisser au sol.  
Elle se pencha, mais il arriva en premier et lui les tendis.  
**« Pourquoi fais tu ça? »** Bella semblait toujours fâchée.  
**« Fait quoi ? »  
« Surgir à l'improviste »**. Précisa-t-elle  
**« Bella, je ne suis quand même pas responsable si tu es particulièrement inattentive. »** Bella haussa les épaules et décida de partire.  
**« Attends ! »** s'écria Edward. **« Attends »** répétât-il plus doucement. Elle s'arrêta.  
**« Je voulais juste te poser une question, c'est toi qui m'as fais perdre le fil. »** Bella soupira. Ce vampire devait souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité.  
**« J'ai appris que tu allais à Seattle, et j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin d'un chauffeur. »**  
Bella l'observa, choquée.  
**« Quoi ? »  
« As-tu envie qu'on t'accompagne là bas ? »  
« Mais pourquoi? »  
« Disons,que j'avais l'intention de me rendre à Seattle dans les semaines à venir et, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas persuadé que ta camionnette tiendra le coup. »  
****« Ma camionnette marche très bien, merci beaucoup. »** Dit-elle surprise et vexée.  
L'anxiété d'Edward monta d'un cran. Elle n'avait pas dit « non » mais elle ne lui avait pas dit « oui ». Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué?  
**« Mais un seul réservoir te suffira-t-il ? »  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »** Bella se retrancha dans une attitude défensive.  
**« Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles devrait être l'affaire de tous. » **Bella sourit. Lui plus que quiconque serait touché par les problèmes écologiques supposât-elle. Il était peut-être déjà là lorsque l'on fit la découverte du pétrole et il en verrait la fin.  
**« Franchement, Edward ! Ton comportement m'échappe. Je croyais que tu ne désirais pas être mon ami. » **Un frisson de ravissement le prit quand elle prononça son nom.  
**« J'ai dis que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, pas que je n'en avais pas envie. » **Il s'était remit à murmurer. Il était proche d'elle, si proche. Le cœur de Bella cœur s'affola.

**« Il serait plus...**_**prudent**_** pour toi de ne pas être mon amie. Mais j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter, Bella. »** Bella s'arrêta de respirer. Il était dangereux. Elle le savait. Mais quel importance? Elle n'en accordait aucune à son espèce. Tout de même..Pourquoi s'interressait-il à elle? Pourquoi voulait-il aller à Seattle _avec elle_?  
**« Viendras-tu à Seattle avec moi ? »** Demanda Edward sans cérémonie.  
Le cœur de Bella battait la chamade. Elle acquiesça, ne fessant pas confiance à son voix.  
Edward exultait.  
**« On se voit en cours. » **

En entrant dans la cafétéria, Bella cherche Edward des yeux, pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas rêvée. Mais il n'était pas avec sa famille. Son coeur se serra. Etait-il partit comme au début de l'année?

**« Il y a Edward Cullen qui te matte »** La voix de Jessica balançait entre la jalousie et la curiosité.

Bella observa les yeux ronds, l'adonis en train de lui faire signe.

**« Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ? »** Bella lui obéit sans réfléchir.

Ils se regardèrent sans savoir que ce dire.

**« Quel changement d'attitude… »** finit énoncer Bella un peu perdue. Edward lui fit un grand sourire.

**« Oui… Je suis condamné aux Enfers, de toute façon… J'ai donc décidé de me damner. Sans avoir à regretter quoi que ce soit. »** Les sourcils de Bella se haussèrent.

**« Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre »**

_Mais qu'es-ce que Bella fait avec Cullen?_

**« ****Je crois que tes amis m'en veulent de t'avoir enlevée. »**  
**« Ils s'en remettront »** répondit-elle, indifférente.  
**« Sauf si je ne te relâche pas. »** Bella eu un légué mouvement de recule.  
**« Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter. »  
« Non. »** C'était un mensonge.

**« Pourquoi fait tu ça? »**

**« Je te l'ai dit. Je suis las de s'acharner à garder mes distances avec toi. J'abandonne. »**

**« Tu abandonnes ? »** Répéta-t-elle, circonspecte.  
**« Oui. Je renonce à être sage. Désormais, je ferais ce que je veux, et tant pis pour les conséquences. »** Bella ne sourit plus. Lui non plus.

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre ce que tu me dis. »** Edward pensa une seconde à ce qu'elle savait peut-être de lui. Puis, aussi vite que c'était venu, l'idée le quitta. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle n'oserait pas l'approcher si c'était le cas.

**« C'est aussi bien comme ça. Pour toi. »**

Bella hésita **« Alors… On peut nous qualifier d'amis ? »**

Edward sourit. Ami. C'était si peu et à la fois tant. Il ne pouvait pas espérer plus. Pour son propre bien. **« Rien ne vaut un essai. Mais je ne suis pas sur d'être un bon ami. Je n'ai pas ce genre d'expérience. » **Répondit-il doucement.

Bella secoua la tête. Il se répétait. Pourtant, c'était elle qui ne méritait pas qu'en tel être se préoccupe d'elle.

**« A quoi penses-tu ? » **C'était tellement étrange de l'ignorer.

**« A ce que l'on ait. A la vie qui nous joue de drôles de tours. »** Edward se figea. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ces paroles. Paroles qui semblaient tellement adaptée à sa propre situation.

Bella était tout autant songeuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Et voilà qu'elle rencontrait les monstres qui peuplent l'imagination. Les monstres étaient-ils destinés à se regrouper? Sauf que ni Jacob, ni Edward n'étaient des monstres. Qu'es-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire?

_Il faut que j'intervienne. Je ne supporte pas de les voir ensemble. Et si elle était intéressée par Cullen? C'est impossible! Il ne lui adresse pas la parole pendant des mois, et d'un regard, elle tombe dans ses bras. C'est trop injuste._

Edward regarda agacé Mike. **« Je crois que ton petit copain a envie de nous séparer. Il ne doit pas penser que je suis une bonne fréquentation pour toi »** Bella sursauta en regarda vivement dans la salle. Jacob serait fâché de la voir avec Edward. **« Ce n'est pas mon... »** Elle s'arrêta en ne le voyant nul part **« Mais de qui tu parle? »** Edward lui désigna Mike. **« Il est énervé. La plupart des gens sont faciles à déchiffrer. »  
« Sauf moi. »  
« En effet. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi. » **Edward retenta d'avoir accès à son esprit en vain.

**« Tu n'as pas faim? »**

Bella le regarda **« Et toi? Tu as faim? »**

Edward sourit avec ironie **« Non, merci »**

Bella détourna les yeux gênée. Que lui avait-il prit de demander ça? **« ****On va être en retard. » **

**« Je ne vais pas en science nat aujourd'hui. »  
« Pourquoi ? »**

_Parce que je ne veux pas te tuer. _**« Un peu d'école buissonnière de temps en temps est bon pour la santé. » **

XXXXX

Voilà, c'est fini..plutôt long non? Enfin moi je trouve (par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude quoi)

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont envoyé des review, elles étaient particulièrement la bienvenue, c'était vraiment super^^ N'hésitez pas à recommencer et laisser une review^^ Merci aussi aux anonymes twilight33, apprenti-sai et pauline.

ps: Comment fais-ton pour envoyer un message perso?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne lecture^^

XXXX

Une fois en classe, Bella comprit immédiatement pourquoi Edward n'était pas venu. Aujourd'hui, on fessait des testes sanguins.

Elle tenta de se calmer. _Tout va bien, Tout va bien._ Ce n'était même pas la peur de la piqure, c'était l'odeur. L'odeur du sang qui la renvoyait immédiatement dans le passé. Le plus récent d'abord. Sa manie de se faire mal. Puis, la douleur et la peur quand elle était aux mains des drogués; et enfin... Rouge. Tout était rouge.

**« Mlle Swan? Bella? Es-ce que tout va bien? »** Elle regarda son professeur sans le voir. **« Je..non. »** _Non. Je ne vais pas bien. J'ai peur et je ne sais pas comment faire pour que cela s'arrête. J'ai mal. Si mal. Et je voudrais que cela cesse._

**« M. Newton, accompagnez votre camarade à l'infirmerie. »**

Edward était en train d'écouter de la musique. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Un faible ronronnement sortit de sa gorge. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'approcher de la classe de science nat pour sentir la douce odeur du sang de Bella. Mais cela lui était interdit.

Il imaginait son gout. Fruité, doux mais tellement voluptueux sous sa langue. Il pouvait même la sentir.

Il se redressa alerte.

Ce n'était pas son imagination. L'odeur de Bella était toute proche.

Bella tremblait de tout ses membres. Malheureusement, Mike la serra plus fort contre lui, craignant sans doute qu'elle ne tombe.

**« Laisse moi faire une pause Mike »** Elle se laissa tomber par terre. **« Laisse moi tranquille! Ne me touche pas! »** s'écria t-elle énervée mais aussi un peu effrayée, bien que cela soit irrationnel.

**« Bella! »** S'écria Edward en sortant vivement de sa voiture. Il voulu courir vers elle, mais se retient. C'était trop risqué, jamais il ne saurait se retenir. Il se maudit, lui, sa nature de vampire et sa stupide faiblesse, qui l'empêchait de secourir Bella. Il avança précautionneusement en retenant sa respiration.

**« ****Que lui est-il arrivée ? Elle est blessée ? »** Edward cherche la réponse dans l'esprit de Mike, ne voulant pas attendre. _Mais qu'es-ce qui lui arrive? Elle n'as même pas eu le temps de faire l'exercice. Et qu'es-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça? Pourquoi il est toujours là au mauvais moment. C'est mon moment. C'est moi le hero qui s'occupe de Bella. Il ne peut pas me voler la vedette._

Le soulagement était si exquis qu' il en rit. Elle allait bien. Il pouvait s'approcher.

**« Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie »** Mike tenta de protester, mais Edward coupa court à toutes ses protestations en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

Edward fit bien attention à ne toucher que ses vêtements. Ce fut lui qui frissonna en sentant la chaleur de la jeune fille.

**« Lache moi »**

Edward lui offrit un grand sourire **« ****Tu as une mine affreuse. »** Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. **« ****Alors, comme ça, tu t'évanouis à la vue du sang ? »** Y avait-il au monde chose plus ironique ? **« Et il ne s'agit même pas du tien »**, ajouta-t-il, euphorique.

**« Que ce passe t-il? »** S'inquiéta Mme Hammond

**« Elle est tombée dans les pommes pendant le cours de biologie »** Résuma Edward, toujours particulièrement heureux de la situation. Il avait Bella contre lui, ne lui fessait pas du mal, au contraire, il l'aidait. Et puis cette ironie...magnifique.

**« Tous les ans, c'est pareil »**bougonna l'infirmière. **« Reste allongée un moment, ça va passer. »**

**« Sécher semble finalement bon pour la santé »** soupira Bella. Edward sourit **« J'ai toujours raison. »** Il semblait si heureux, presque comme un enfant. Il redevint sérieux **« Tu m'as fait ****peur. »** Un aveu. Gêné, il continua en riant **« J'ai cru que Newton s'apprêtait à aller t'enterrer dans la forêt. Et que j'allais devoir venger ta mort. »** Bella sourit. La situation était ridicule. **« Pauvre Mike »**

**« Il me déteste. »** Affirma Edward

**« Tu n'en sais rien. »** Edward sourit. Ho oui, il savait. Les hommes étaient si simple parfois. Et les hommes de l'acabit de Mike...il renifla discrètement de dégout. Pourtant, songea t-il, les sentiments humains et leurs conséquences, arrivaient encore à le surprendre de temps en temps. Ils étaient si forts. Si futile et destructeurs. Et parfois si beau.

**« J'en suis sur. »**

**« Tu ne devait pas sécher les cours? »**

**« J'écoutais un CD dans ma voiture. »**

Ils sortirent doucement de l'infirmerie. Edward se tenant près à la rattraper au moindre faux pas.

Mike les rejoint. «** He Bella, tu es toujours partante pour ce week-end? »**

_Prend ça Cullen. Tu n'es pas invité toi._

Bella sourit de toutes ses dents **« Oui, bien sur »** Le venin de la jalousie s'empara une fois de plus du cœur d'Edward. Ce n'était qu'une sortie de groupe, mais tout de même.

Bella se tourna vers Edward. **« Viendra tu avec nous? »** Le cœur d'Edward repartit. Le voulait-elle près de d'elle?

**« Où allez vous exactement ? » « A la Push. First Beach »** lui répondit elle heureuse.

Edward se ferma immédiatement. Impossible. Jamais. Elle semblait si heureuse d'y aller. Savait-elle le danger qui la guettait? Surement pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne devait rien savoir pour avoir osé lui proposer.

**« Désolé. Soyons sympa avec ce pauvre Mike, toi et moi. Ne le provoquons pas plus que nécessaire. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il morde. » **Ils se sourirent avec ironie.

Bella se dirigea vers sa voiture. **« Où crois tu aller comme ça? »** Elle se retourna vers Edward qui lui tirait la manche. **« Je rentre chez moi, je n'ai pas gym »** Edward secoua la tête. **« Je te ramène, tu serais capable de faire un accident » **Ses yeux s'agrandir **« Et ma voiture? » « Alice la ramènera »** Ils se dirigèrent vers la volvo d'Edward. Soudain, Bella se réveilla. Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre dans la voiture de ce garçon. Qu'es-ce qui lui prenait franchement? Pourquoi se laissait elle aller en sa présence? C'était incompréhensible!

Tournant vivement les talons, elle retourna vers sa voiture. Edward fut près d'elle à la seconde.** « Monte Bella. Je te jure que je te trainerais là-bas par la tignasse s'il le faut. »** Lui promit-il. Bella s'assit sans rien dire.

Pourquoi n'avait elle pas peur? Pourquoi se laissait elle aller?

Edward baissa le volume de la musique. Les jeunes de ce siècle n'étaient pas vraiment friant de la musique classique, mais il tenait à pouvoir l'entendre, pour avoir un ancrage.

**« **_**Clair de Lune **_**? »** Reconnu-t-elle.

**« Tu connais Debussy ? »** Elle n'était définitivement pas comme les autres.  
**« Pas bien »** Elle semblait plongée encore une fois dans ses pensées. Mélancolique. Edward brulait de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. «** Ma mère est une fan de classique. Je ne reconnais que mes morceaux préférés. » **Bella lui avait dis ça comme sur le ton de la confiance, Edward se demanda quel était les liens entre elle et sa mère. **  
« C'est également l'un de mes favoris. »** Edward fut heureux de savoir qu'il avait certaines choses en commun.

**« A quoi ressemble ta mère? »** Bella mit encore du temps à répondre. **« Nous nous ressemblons. Mais elle est..plus extravertie, totalement imprévisible et un peu irresponsable. Plus..plus ****vivante. »** Il y avait des regrets dans sa voix.

**« Quel age as tu Bella? »**

**« 17 ans »** _J'ai 17 ans et ma vie est fichue.._

Les yeux d'Edward semblaient lire en elle. **« Tu semble plus âgée »** Bella rit et le taquina **« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'un lycéen »** Edward grinça. Pourquoi devait-elle être si observatrice? Il changea de sujet. **« Pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle épousé Phil ? »** Il sentit sans comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur de jugement en parlant de son beau-père. Elle ne répondit pas et le silence s'éternisa. **« Parle moi plutôt de ta famille »** Edward fit la moue. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire la vérité. **« Que veux tu savoir? » « On m'as dis que vous aviez adopté.. » **Edward opina, pas besoin de mentir **« Mes parents biologiques sont morts, je ne me souviens pas très bien d'eux. Carlisle et Esmée les ont remplacés depuis si longtemps. »** Elle lui sourit comme pour le soutenir **« Tu les aimes »**

Edward lui sourit en retour. **« Oui. C'est grâce à eux si je suis ce que je suis maintenant. Je leur dois beaucoup. »** _Sans Carliste, je ne pourrais pas t'aimer Bella._

**« Et tes frères et sœurs? »**Edward pensa a regret à au reste de sa famille qui devait l'attendre. Rosalie ne lui pardonnerait pas. **« Ils doivent être sous la pluie en ce moment. Il faut que j'y aille. Amuse toi bien à la mer. »** Bella sourit. Edward hésita **« Essaye... »** Il se reprit **« Fait attention à toi, OK? »** Bella le regarda partir. Parlait-il de Jacob? Elle ne risquait absolument rien avec lui.

Une fois Bella partie, Edward respira profondément son parfum. Il était incrusté dans la voiture. L'accompagnait. Il frissonna. C'était si fort. Si bon.

Quand il était avec elle, il n'osait pas respirer trop souvent. Saurait-il s'habituer à cette délicieuse odeur?

Edward grinça en voyant les réactions de sa famille en respirant l'odeur de Bella. Sa Bella.

Emmett le regarda comme si il était fou **« Elle sent bon ta Bella »**, Jasper semblait aussi l'apprécier. Edward serra des dents.

La réaction qui le troubla le plus fut celle de Rosalie. Comme d'habitude, elle était furieuse.

_Comment peux tu faire ça Edward? Je pensais que c'était elle le danger, mais c'est toi! C'est toi le danger. Pour nous. Pour elle._

_Comment peux tu lui faire ça? Tu lui promet des choses que tu en peux pas lui offrir. Elle te fais confiance. Tu l'as amenée à tord à te faire confiance. Un jour pourtant, tu ne pourra pas tenir. Et tu la tuera. Ce sera de ta faute. A toi seul._

Edward se concentra sur la route. Ce que sa sœur pensait lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait.

**« J'ai envie d'aller chasser. Quelqu'un m'accompagne jusqu'aux cotes de ****Goat Rocks? »** Emmett opina. _Les ours doivent juste être sortit de l'hibernation, on va rire._

_XXX_

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu...n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre une REVIEW (le beau boutton tout vert^^) pour me dire votre avis


	9. Chapter 9

Bella attendit avec impatience qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à la plage.

Mike fut ravit de la voir si impatiente. **« Viens avec moi à l'avant Bella »** Les yeux de Bella s'affolèrent. Jessica lui lança un regard particulièrement hargneux.

Finalement, vu le nombres de personnes, Bella réussi à caser Jessica entre Mike et elle.

La morosité prit peu à peu de dessus sur son humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la réserve indienne.

Elle avait tant de bon souvenir ici!

Parfois, quand elle avait un petit coup de blues à Phénix, elle prenait le premier avion et passait quelques heures à LaPush. Inversement, Jacob venait parfois à l'improviste.

C'était comme ça qu'elle avait su qu'il était un loup garou. C'était aussi comme ça qu'il avait apprit les violences que lui fessait subir son beau-père. Jacob l'avait poussé à dénoncer Phil où à s'enfuir avec lui. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

Quand elle s'était fais agressée, Bella avait subit un examen médicale qui avait tout révélé.

Elle secoua la tête pour se forcer à penser à autre chose.

Bella n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de la camionnette pour que Jacob lui saute dessus.

Embry et Quil étaient aussi présent et montrèrent leur joie de revoir leur « petite sœur ».

Mike leur jeta un regard furieux en les voyant accaparer l'attention de Bella. **« Mais qu'es-ce que vous faites là? »** bougrenat-il. Bella se retourna vers lui, mécontente **« Je te signale que nous nous trouvons sur les terres Quileute. »** Puis, elle partit se promener avec les loups-garou sur la plage.

Une fois qu'ils furent éloigné, Jacob se mit à reniflé l'odeur de son amie. **« Tu pue »** Bella s'arrêta net et manqua de tomber quand Quil lui rentra dedans. **« Jacob! »** elle hurla outrée.

**« Bella, je t'ai dis de ne pas rester avec eux et pourtant, je sens leurs odeurs! »** Les 2 autres loups se tortillèrent inconfortables. **« C'est dangereux Bella. »**

**« Stop! » **Elle les regarda sévèrement** « Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à »** elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle **« à ce que vous étiez. Je ne compte pas en apporter plus à ce que sont la famille Cullen. »** Jacob gémit de frustration. **« Mais comment peux tu dire ça? » « Malgré le faites qu'ils soient des...des vampires...ils ne font aucun mal. Enfin, je crois. Edward m'a sauvée. Et Carelist est médecin. Ce ne sont pas...ils ne sont pas méchants. »**

Les trois hommes levèrent les yeux aux ciel. **« Non, franchement Bella,.. »**commença Quil mais il s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Le comportement des trois Quileutes changea. A leur manière de se tenir, Bella devina que Sam n'était pas loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparu avec à ses coté le reste de la meute.

**« On peut savoir comment Bella a apprit le secrets des sangsues? Tu vas trop loin Jacob! »** Jacob soupira en entendant les réclamations de Paul. **« Je ne lui ait rien dit! »** Il sourit comme un gamin. Tout les regards se posèrent sur Bella **« Il ne m'a en effet rien dit. Disons que j'ai...deviné. »** Elle roula des yeux à son tour **« Non, franchement les « ennemis des loups », les nombreuses légendes sur les sang froids, leur beauté, sa vitesse et sa force... »** Elle rougit. **« Bref..je sais. »**

Sam soupira mais hocha la tête. **« Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention Bella. J'ai l'impression que tu attire les ennuis. D'abord nous, maintenant les Cullen.. »**

Bella laissa son regard se perdre dans l'infini de l'océan. _Et pire que tout, les hommes..._continua t-elle mentalement.

Edward sauta habillement à la gorge d'un ourse. Au contraire d'Emmett, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'amuser. Toutes ses pensées était tournée vers Bella. Que fessait-elle en ce moment? A quoi pensait-elle? Et surtout, était-elle en sécurité?

_Tu semble ailleurs Edward_

Edward sourit. Emmett, comme toute sa famille s'inquiétait pour lui. **« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle »** Murmura t-il.

Emmett soupira. _Je ne comprend pas ton obsession pour cette humaine. _**« Elle est..elle est différente. Tout en elle me trouble. Son sang, son ****esprit inaccessible... » **Emmett pensa a la vision d'Alice et le refus de son frère à l'idée de transformer Bella.

Edward tenta de lui expliquer. **« Je ne veux pas détruire sa vie. Je veux qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Vivre. »** Emmett secoua la tête. _Tu l'aime. Pourtant, si tu ne la transforme pas elle finira par mourire. Et elle est si fragile. _**« Je sais tout cela! »** _Et même si tu arrive à être avec elle sans la tuer...comment fera tu pour..je ne sais pas, ne serais-ce que le toucher sans lui faire du mal? Comment fera tu pour he bien.._Edward serra les dents. **« C'est simplement impossible Emmett. Je ne dois même pas y penser. Je ne devrais pas y penser. »** Il eu un rire désabuser. La vérité, c'est qu'il y pensait. Il avait envie d'approcher ses lèvres de celle de Bella. Il avait envie de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Il serra les dents et détruisit un arbuste d'un coup de poing. 

_Si fragile_ pensa t-il à regret.

La semaine commençait magnifiquement bien décida Bella. Il fessait _beau._ Le soleil, une des seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment, était pour la première fois présent à Folk.

Bella sortit en courant de chez elle pour profiter de la chaleur. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle arriva particulièrement en avance à l'école. S'affaissant sur un banc, elle se mit à rêvasser.

**« Hey Bella! »** Elle observa d'un mauvais yeux Mike s'approcher d'elle. Baa..elle n'avait pas été très gentille avec lui ce week-end, elle pouvait bien faire un effort maintenant. Tout de même, elle n'était jamais à l'aise quand elle était seule avec un garçon.

**« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir? »** Bella se tendit immédiatement. **« On a eu dissertation à faire pour mercredi. Je pensais travailler. »** En fait, elle l'avait terminé depuis longtemps. **« Je pensais t'inviter à manger quelque part.. » « ho » **Elle se releva **« Mike, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. »**

**« ****Pourquoi ? » **Demanda-t-il soudainement. **  
« Parce que...et si jamais tu répète ce que je vais te dire je te jure que je t'étranglerai avec joie...****A mon avis, ce serait blessant envers Jessica. »**

**« Jessica ? » **Mike sembla soupeser l'idée. Pourquoi pas...elle n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre...

Toujours nerveuse, Bella s'empressa de partir en cours.

A la cantine, elle chercha des yeux Edward, mais aucun des Cullen n'étaient là. Cela lui rappela leur véritable nature. Les vampires brulaient-ils sous le soleil?

Jessica s'assit à coté d'elle sautillante. **« Vous n'allez jamais deviner qui m'as invité ce soir! »** Elle regarda Angela et Bella impatiente de pouvoir raconter sa future sortie. **« Mike Newton! »** Angela lui sourit. **« C'est génial Jess! Ca devient vraiment du sérieux entre vous! Le bal, un repas.. »** Bella sourit vaguement. Jessica redevient sérieuse **« En parlant de ça. Il me faut absolument une tenue. Je pensais aller à Port Angeles, tu m'accompagne Angela? Tu es invité aussi Bella, mais comme tu ne sera pas là samedi.. »** Angela s'empressa d'accepter et Bella se laissa convraincre.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà un nouveau chapitre et long en plus de ça^^

XXX

Edward grinça. Le soleil l'empêchait de rejoindre Bella. Il ne pouvait que l'observer dans les pensées des autres; ce qui lui occasionnait plusieurs grincement de dents.

Il ne réfléchit pas en apprenant qu'elle comptait se rendre à Port Angeles. Si dans une si petite ville, elle arrivait à se mettre en danger, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que se serait là-bas.

Edward les suivit à distance. Il se gara et attendit. Il ne pouvait pas sortir par ce temps. Edward regarda ses mains. Si blanches. Si inhumaine. Il les serra de rage et de désespoir. Jamais il ne pourrait être aussi proche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu de Bella. Elle appartenait à un monde auquel il n'appartenait plus depuis longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward fit moins attention. L'esprit de Jessica n'était vraiment pas passionnant et il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte la voir, elle ou Angela, lorsqu'elle se changeait.

La nuit commençait à tomber. C'était une délivrance.

Edward lit sans grand intérêt les pensées de Jessica. Il se redressa soudain. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Bella. Rien. Angoissé, il tenta dans l'esprit d'Angela. Rien de plus, juste le vague souvenir d'une librairie.

Edward s'en voulu. Bella était en danger maintenant. Seule, dans une grande ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Edward roula rapidement à la librairie. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille.

Frustré, Edward baissa la vitre pour respirer les fragrances de la rue.

La douce odeur de Bella flottait dans l'air. Elle était partie vers le sud.

Edward pesta. Il n'y avait absolument rien au sud de Port Angeles. Juste des usines et des engares désaffectés.

Il roula comme un fou dans les rues, tentant de trouver une trace de Bella dans les pensées des passants. Rien. Elle les avait croisé pourtant. Comment pouvaient-ils n'avoir aucun souvenir d'elle?

Edward commença à désespéré quand ils les entendit.

Des pervers.

Des pervers qui pensaient à Bella. A sa Bella.

Edward rugit.

XXX

Bella était totalement perdue. Elle frissonna de froid et de peur. Les rues étaient désertes et la nuit les rendaient menaçantes.

Un groupe de jeunes riait bruyamment au coin de la rue. Nouveau frisson.

La situation lui rappelait douloureusement celle qu'elle avait vécue à Phénix. Bella accéléra le pas.

Comme dans ses cauchemars, les hommes du groupes tentèrent de l'aborder. **« Hey, ma jolie » « Allez ma poule, vient t'amuser avec nous! »** Bella eu envie de pleurer. Tout recommençait. Elle avait cru que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais cela devait être le cas finalement. Comment expliquer tout ce qui lui arrivait autrement?

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Sa faute. C'était de sa faute. Elle tourna au coin de la rue dans l'espoir vain de leur échapper.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était piégée. Le groupe s'était scindée en deux: les premier l'attendait devant, les autres l'empêchait de partir par l'arrière.

Elle pensa un instant se défendre. Hurler peut-être. Puis, la pensée qu'elle méritait surement tout ce qui lui arrivait la stoppa.

Les hommes se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus d'elle. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. L'esprit de Bella était près à être brisé en morceau une nouvelle fois, quand un voiture manqua de renverser ses agresseurs.

Elle regarda Edward sortir de sa voiture furieux **« Monte! »** Soudain, l'espoir revient. Il la sauvait. Le cauchemar du passé s'effaça. Elle était sauvée.

XXX

Edward se retient de justesse pour ne pas écraser les misérables qui voulaient faire du mal à Bella.

Bella. Il fallait se concentrer sur Bella. Seule elle comptait.

**« Attache ta ceinture! »** Sa voix claqua un peu trop sèchement, mais il se devait de rester concentré. Il fallait penser à autre chose, partir loin d'ici pour ne pas entendre les pensées malsaines de ces hommes.

Edward se mit à rouler à toute vitesse.

Au bout d'un moment, les voix s'estompèrent. Il respira précautionneusement. C'était bon.

Il osa enfin se tourner vers elle. **« Es-ce que tu va bien? » **Si elle était blessée, il retournerait là-bas et il les tuerait. Tous. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. **« Oui »** La voix de Bella était comme pleine d'amour. Edward la regarda avec soin. Tout son être exprimait de la reconnaissance. Il n'y avait plus cette trace de peur qu'elle gardait en permanence au fond des yeux. Elle sourit de soulagement. **« Je n'ai rien. » **

**« ****Distrais-moi. S'il te plait. »**

**« Excuse moi ? »**

**« ****Parle-moi. Dis quelque chose… N'importe quoi. Jusqu'à ce que je me calme. »**

**« Tout va bien Edward. Il ne s'est rien passé » **La voix de Bella était étrangement heureuse.** « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans leur tête! » **Edward hurla. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse et calme? Ces hommes..ce n'étaient pas des hommes, non, c'étaient des monstres.

**« Ok, Edward. Reste calme.... »**

Il écouta son bavardage un moment. Elle disait n'importe quoi, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il se mit à respirer normalement. Bella s'arrêta de parler.** « ça va mieux ? »**

**« Pas terrible. J'ai…. J'ai parfois du mal à contrôler mes humeurs Bella. » **Il la regarda dans les yeux, tentant encore une fois de percer les secrets de l'esprit de Bella. **« J'essaye de me**** convaincre qu'il ne servirait à rien que je retourne là-bas pour régler leur compte à ces… »** Bella le regarda crispée. **« Jessica et Angela vont s'inquiéter. J'étais censée les retrouver. »** finit-elle par murmurer.

Edward redémarra la voiture et retourna en ville. Il s'arrêta devant le restaurant où les filles devaient se rejoindre. **« Comment sais tu que nous avions rendez vous ici? »** Il ne répondit rien et sortit de l'habitacle.

Jessica et Angela se jetèrent sur elle. **« Mais où étais-tu Bella? On t'as attendu! »** Angela lui demanda plus doucement ce qu'elle avait fait de sa soirée **« On avait commencé à s'inquièter. » « Je suis vraiment désolée les filles. Je m'étais..perdue...Et j'ai rencontré Edward »** Edward leur fit son sourire irrésistible. **« Cela ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous? »** Les deux jeunes filles rougir et se mirent bafouiller. **« Non, bien sur que non! »** La voix d'Angala se fit gênée **« Je suis désolée Bella, mais on a déjà mangé. » « Ho, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas très faim. »**

Edward sourit en entendant les pensées des jeunes filles. **« Je crois que tu devrais quand même manger quelque chose. »** Il sourit à l'idée **« Ça vous ennuie si je ramène Bella plus tard ? Vous n'aurez pas à attendre qu'elle ai fini. » **Angela regarda le visage de Bella pour avoir son approbation. Celle-ci lui sourit. **« Ok. A plus Bella. Edward. »**

**« Je n'ai vraiment pas faim tu sais. »** Edward la regarda en souriant. **« Fais moi plaisir »** Bella le regarda subjuguée lui tenir la porte. Un vrais gentilhomme.

Le restaurant était presque plein. _Ho mon Dieu..il est tellement..._Edward regarda la serveuse. **« Nous sommes deux. »** _Je me demande pourquoi ce beau mec traine avec ce genre de fille. _**« Biensur, suivez moi. »** Edward se pinça le nez. Les pensées humaines étaient vraiment...Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir Bella?

**« Ne pourrait-on pas avoir quelque chose de plus intime? »** Bella le regarda avec surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un refuser une table. Sauf dans les filmes.

**« Juste comme ça...tu ne va pas manger hein? »** Edward la contempla un instant. Qu'il était dur de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle lui disait était à double sens. Mais elle ne savait rien. Rien. Peut-être avait elle observée qu'aucun des Cullen ne mangeaient à la cantine. Surement. **« Je suis un régime particulier »** Ironie.

La serveuse sourit, dragueuse, à Edward **« Quelqu'un va venir prendre votre commande dans quelques minutes »**

**« Tu devrais arrêter de faire cela aux gens. Ce n'est pas du jeu. » **De quoi parlait-elle?

**« Pardon? »**

**« Tu ne devrais pas les éblouir ainsi. »** Edward la regarda surprise

«** Oh, s'il te plait ! Tu ne peux tout de même pas être inconscient de l'effet que tu fais aux gens ! »**

L'effet qu'il produisait sur les gens. Sur elle aussi? L'éblouissait-il?

**« Est-ce que je t'éblouis ? »**

**« Fréquemment. »** Sa réponse fusa, puis elle rougit.

**« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Amber. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous ce soir. »** _Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi mon chou..S'il me rejoignait dans la salle de repos..Mmm.._

**« Que désirez-vous ? »** Les pensées de cette humaines étaient vraiment dérangeant en ce moment. Edward ne voulait qu'être avec Bella. Juste Bella. Pouvoir profiter de l'instant avec elle.

**« Bella? »**

**« Un Coca. »**

**« Mettez en deux. » **Dit Edward à la serveuse. Il avait hâte qu'elle parte.

Il se concentra sur Bella.** « Comment vas-tu ? »** Elle ne semblait pas sur le point de pleurer. Elle semblait même heureuse. Edward voulait la comprendre, mais elle le surprenait toujours.

**« Bien, merci. »** Bien ? Après ce qu'elle avait manqué de subir ? Même si ces hommes n'avaient pas pu concrétiser leur pensées, Bella s'était fait agressée. Elle avait été traquée. Comme une proie. Edward serra les mains sous la table. Bella. Une proie. Bella. Il ne voulait plus penser à elle comme ça. Pouvoir oublier un instant qui il était. Pouvoir être juste avec Bella, comme un humain, comme un homme.

**« Tu ne te sens pas étourdie… Nauséeuse ? »**

**« Je devrais ? »** Elle le regarda avec intensité. Edward rit doucement.

**« Je guette les effets du contre-coup. »**

**« Je ne crois pas qu'il aura lieu. J'ai toujours été très douée pour réprimer les choses déplaisantes. »** Ses yeux devairent tristes un moment et elle les baissa. Puis elle se remis à le regarder et sourit. Lui sourit. Edward répondit à son sourire heureux.

**« Avez vous choisi ? »** Amber était de retour. Edward haussa un soucis interrogatif à Bella. Celle-ci choisit le premier plat de la liste. **« Et vous monsieur? »** Le ton d'Amber était sugestif. **« Rien pour moi, non. »**

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa. Edward ne comprit pas. Avait-elle peur?

Elle prit son verre de coca et le but rapidement. Edward la regarda fascinée. Il lui tendit le 2ème verre. **« Bois » **Elle frissonna. Avait- elle peur ? s'inquiéta-t-il encore une fois.

**« Tu as froid? »** Bella fit la moue. Edward observa pour la première fois les vêtements que portait Bella. **« Tu n'as pas de veste? »** Elle lui sourit désolée. **« Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture de Jessica »**

Edward n'hésita pas. Lui avait une veste. Et plus jamais il ressentirait le froid. Il lui tendit rapidement sa propre veste. Timidement, elle la mit et frissonna des chef. Edward se maudit. Il avait oublié sa peau glaciale.

Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur ses lèvre. Bella était adorable dans ce vêtement trop grand.

Bella respira profondément. L'odeur d'Edward était incomparable.

**« Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. »** Murmura Bella. Elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Pas qu'elle le regrettait, mais elle ne comptait le dire à voix haute.

Edward la regarda avec incrédulité. En sécurité? Avec lui? C'était la chose la plus insensée qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Elle ne devait pas. Elle ne l'était pas.

**« Tu ne devrais pas »** Lui dire ça le fessait souffrir, mais il le fallait.

XXX

Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les fautes qui doivent pulluler dans ce chapitre, je le corrigerai plus tard, mais je suis de bonne humeur et j'avais envie de publier un nouveau chapitre sans attendre^^

Merci aussi aux anonymes Lilou, Stella, h3min3 et twilight33.

Laissez moi une review!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre^^ Bonne lecture^^ Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai fais quelques bête manipulation avec le chapitre Port Angeles...J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de cass-_- j'ai perdu toutes les review-_-

Encore une fois désolée..Bonne lecture quand même

XXXXX

Bella lui sourit gentillement. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait surement gêné. Edward était un vampire, un immortel. Il devait avoir des centaines d'années. Jamais il ne pourrait s'intéresser à une fille dans son style. Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi il perdait son temps avec elle. Parfois cela lui fessait peur, d'autres fois elle se disait qu'elle devait profiter de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Pour le temps que ça dure.

**« D'habitude, tu es de meilleure humeur quand tes yeux sont aussi clairs. »** Edward se sentit mal. Pourquoi était-elle si observatrice? En même temps, elle était si loin de la vérité. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas juste ses humeurs. Ses yeux étaient des indicateurs sur son humanité. Sur sa nature aussi.

La serveuse revint. **« Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Il n'y a **_**rien **_**qui vous tente? » **

Edward se demanda quel réaction elle aurait si il demandait un verre de sang chaud. **« Non, merci »**

Bella grinça intérieurement. Cette femme était d'une vulgarité! Bon Dieu elle était juste à coté! Certe, on ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'Edward et elle étaient en couple mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour le draguer si effrontément.

Elle mordit dans ses raviolis de dépit. **« Je peux te poser quelques questions? »** Elle le regarda avec attention. **« Que fais-tu à Port Angeles ? »** Edward se tendit. _Ne me demande pas ça Bellla. _**« Question suivante s'il te plait »** **« C'est la plus facile ! »**

La voix d'Edward se fit plus douce. **« Question suivante Bella »**

**« Bien..Tu as dis...tu as dis que je ne savais pas ce qu'ils pensaient. Es-ce que..es-ce que toi, tu le savait? »**

Edward eu soudain envie qu'elle sache. Il se pencha vers elle. **« Je peux lire les pensées de chaque personne dans cette pièce. Tous. »** Il la regarda avec regret **« Sauf dans ton cas. »**. Il se tu, attendant sa réaction. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du le lui révéler. Avait-il tout gâché?

Bella avala sa salive. Les légendes parlaient de vampires qui possédaient un don. Mais là...Dire qu'il pouvait entendre toutes les pensées! Bella était heureuse qu'il ne sache pas lire dans ses pensées. Mais pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas? **« Es-ce qu'il y a un problème avec moi? »** _Es-ce que je suis trop brisée? Es-ce que mon esprit es si atteint que tu ne peux plus rien n'y comprendre?_

**« Bella...je suis en train de te dire que je lis les pensées des gens et toi, tu me demande si tu as un problème? »** Il rit doucement pour évacuer la pression. C'était étrange de lui avoir dit. Sa réaction était étrange. Il se sentait ..bien. Plus proche d'elle.

**« Je t'ai suivie à Port Angeles. C'est la première fois que je m'évertue à garder quelqu'un en vie, et c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais. »** Edward lui dit tout d'une traite. Il craignait qu'elle ait peur de lui, mais plus que tout, il voulait qu'elle comprend l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. La peur qu'il ressentait en ne la sachant pas en sécurité. **« Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de toi. Les gens ordinaires, eux… Ont l'ai de traverser l'existence sans collecter les catastrophes. » **

Bella reposa sa fourchette et baissa ses yeux, à nouveau triste. **« As-tu jamais songé que les Parques avaient jugé que mon heure était venue, cette première fois, avec Tyler, et que tu avais influé sur le destin? »** Il était peut-être temps pour elle de mourir. Elle serait délivrée. Bella voyait la mort comme une anesthésie. Et elle avait hâte de ne plus sentir la douleur et la honte.

**« On rentre? »** Elle avait encore cet air fragile qui le poussait à vouloir la prendre dans ses bras. **« Bien sur »**

La serveuse se précipita vers eux.** « Tout s'est bien passé ? » **Bella lui lança un regard noir.

**« Oui, merci. La note, s'il vous plait. »** Sans regarder le prix, Edward tendit un billet et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Comme pour entrer, il lui tient galamment la porte.

En observant le reflet de leur visage dans la vitre, Bella avait l'impression de voir une nouvelle version de la belle et la bête. Une version où elle était la bête. La belle et la bête. Edward et Bella. Sauf que l'amour entre eux n'existait pas.

Un silence confortable s'installa, puis Bella n'y tient plus. Elle avait des centaines de questions à poser à Edward, et pour une fois, celui-ci semblait d'humeur à lui répondre.

**« Comment tu arrives à lire dans les pensées des gens ? Ça marche avec tout le monde ? N'importe où ? Tu t'y prends de quelle façon ? Est-ce que tout les vampires peuvent.. »**

** « Quoi? » **Edward la regarda avec peur. Bella se recroquevilla contre la portière.

Si Edward avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Comment pouvait elle savoir? Comment pouvait elle rester avec lui alors qu'elle savait? C'était comme si son monde venait de se décomposer. _Elle savait._

**« Comment? Depuis quand? »** Il secoua la tête perdu. Il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle tremblait.

**« Pardon Bella. Je..je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »** Bella se redressa **« Je..je sais. »** Elle regarda la route. Edward fit de même.

**« Alors..tu sais. »**

**« Je ne pensais pas que cela avait de l'importance. Ou que tu l'ignorais. »**

Edward se retient d'exploser une nouvelle fois. **« Pas d'importance? Le fait que je sois un monstre capable de te tuer, n'as pas d'importance? »**

**« Non. Aucune. »** Il la regarda. Comment étais-ce possible? Pouvait-elle vraiment l'accepter tel qu'il était? Lui même avait du mal parfois. Comment protéger une personne qui avait si peu d'instinct de préservation?

**« J'ai voulu te tuer » **Avoua Edward. Comme c'était dur. Mais elle avait droit à la vérité. Elle devait savoir le danger qu'il représentait. **« La première fois, quand je t'ai rencontré. »** Voilà. C'était dit.

Bella lui fit un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux «** Je m'en souviens »**

Edward voulu tendre la main vers elle. Mais c'était une erreur. Il la reposa sur sa cuisse. **« Et pourtant, tu es là, assise avec moi. »**

**« Et pourtant je suis là… A cause de toi. Parce que tu as réussi à me trouver. »** Elle n'avait pas dit « grâce à toi. », toujours incertaine sur le faite que ce soit quelque chose de positif, mais ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus. Il l'avait trouvé et sauvé.

Edward la regarda à la recherche d'un indice sur ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Mais elle ne laissait rien transparaitre.

**« Comment peut tu réagir comme ça? Et comment l'as tu appris? »**

Bella sourit en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. De bon souvenir. Elle remonta ses jambes contre son torse. **« Quand j'étais petites, avec Jacob, on allait écouter les conseils des sages. On restait là caché durant des heures. Puis...un jour je suis venue à l'improviste et j'ai su que Jacob était un loup-garou »** Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir sa réaction, mais il ne dit rien. **« Et puis...Je t'ai rencontré. Je connaissais les légendes, j'ai eu un aperçu de tes capacités,...voilà. »**

**« Pourquoi..Pourquoi n'as tu pas peur? » **Bella haussa les épaules**. « Je suis amie avec des loups garou alors...je suis plus curieuse qu'effraye. » **Elle lui jeta un regard significatif. **« ****Curieuse de quoi ? »**

Bella s'assit correctement** « Quel âge as-tu ? » « 17 ans »** Bella pouffa **« Oui, mais depuis combien de temps? »** Le regard d'Edward se vit vague **« Un moment »** Bella lui sourit et Edward se mit à espérer.

**« Ne ris pas, mais… Comment se fait-il que tu sortes en plein jour ? »** Edward rit

**« C'est un mythe. »**

**« Alors le soleil qui vous réduit en cendres ? »** Il sourit.

**«Non. Mais tu as oublié le plus important. »** La voix d'Edward se fit plus dur. ** « Quoi ? »**

**« Mon… Régime alimentaire ? »**

**« Oh. Ça… »**

**« Oui, ça. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si je bois du sang ? » **

**« Je sais que tu bois du sang » **Edward sursauta. **« Mais pas celui des hommes. Ce sont les termes du traité. Et la raison pour laquelle l'arrière grand-père de Jacob a accepter de parler avec vous. Ta famille est différente. »**

**« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Nous restons une menace. Je suis surpris qu'ils te laisse me fréquenter. »** _Tellement tentante..._

**« Ho, non, ils ne sont pas ravis. Que voulais-tu dire? »**

**« Nous faisons des efforts. D'ordinaire, nous sommes très doués pour tout ce que nous entreprenons. Il arrive cependant que nous commettions des erreurs. Ainsi, quand je m'autorise à rester seul avec toi… »**

**« C'est une erreur ? »**

**« Oui »** Souffla Edward. Il cru voir une larme couler le long de la joue de Bella.

**« Es-ce que..es-ce que c'est très difficile pour toi en ce moment ? »** Edward eu envie de rire. Ou de pleurer. Difficile? Le terme était trop faible.

**« Oui »** Il n'osa pas la regarder.

**« Dis m'en plus… »**

**« Que veux tu savoir ? »** Sa voix était douce comme du velours à l'oreille de Bella.

**« Pourquoi vous chassez les animaux et pas les hommes? »** Comment expliquer à Bella la dualité qui le tourmentait à chaque instant?

**« Je ne **_**veux **_**pas être un monstre. »**

**« Tu étais parti chasser, ce week-end, avec Emmett ? »**

**« Oui. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais c'était nécessaire. Il m'est plus aisé de te fréquenter quand je n'ai pas faim. »**

**« Pourquoi ne voulais tu pas y aller ? »** Edward hésita avant de réponde. Il avait décidé d'être sincère, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

**« Ca me rend anxieux d'être… loin de toi. » **Après cet aveu, il tenta d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.** « Je ne plaisantais pas, jeudi dernier, lorsque je t'ai demandé de faire attention. J'avais la tête ailleurs tant je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir…je suis surpris que tu sois sortie indemne de ces deux jours. Enfin… Presque indemnes. »**

**« Presque? » **

**« Tu t'es blessée. Ta maladresse t'aurait-elle encore jouée des tours? »** Bella rougit. Et fut heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit. **« Je suis tombée, oui »** Son sourire était crispé, mais Edward se trompa sur la raison.

**« Enfin, avec toi, ça aurait pu être pire. Et ça m'a torturé tout le temps où j'étais loin de toi. Ces trois jours m'ont paru une éternité. J'ai vraiment tapé sur le système d'Emmett. »**

**« Trois jours. Tu n'es pas rentré aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Dimanche. »**

Elle détourna la tête.

**« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au lycée ? » **Sa voix était un murmure, doux mais triste.

**« Tu m'as demandé si je craignais de sortir au grand jour, et je t'ai répondu que non. Néanmoins, mieux vaut que j'évite le plein soleil. Du moins, en public. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je te montrerais, un jour. »** Edward fut heureux qu'elle ne proteste pas à l'idée d'une autre rencontre. Lui plaisait-il? Il l'espérait.

**« Tu aurais pu m'appeler. »** Y avait-il des traces de reproche dans sa voix?

**« Il n'y avait pas de raison. Je savais que tu allais bien. »** Edward préféra ne pas lui dire qu'il l'avait observée tout la journée et qu'il passait ses nuits à l'observer.

**« Certes, mais moi j'ignorais où tu étais, et… »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas aimé. Ne pas te voir. Moi aussi, je suis anxieuse quand tu n'es pas là. »**

Edward retient sa respiration. Si il avait encore eu besoin d'air il se serait étouffé. Ce qu'elle disait...elle le fessait espérer que..mais il ne fallait pas.

**« Il ne faut pas Bella. C'est malsain, dangereux. Je pourrai te faire du mal, Bella. Il faut que tu en aies conscience. » **

**« Je m'en fiche ! »**

**« Je suis sérieux. »**

**« Moi aussi. Je te le répète, je me moque de ce que tu es. Il est trop tard, de toute façon. »** Ce n'est qu'une fois ces paroles dite que Bella se rendie compte de combien elles étaient vraies. Edward avait prit tant d'importance dans sa vie.

**« Tais-toi ! »** Le ton était dur. Elle ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Bien sur, c'était ridicule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver que peut-être Edward...Peut-être lui portait-il plus qu'un vague intérêt, peut-être...mais c'était impossible.

**« Tu pleures ? »**

**« N..non »** Sa voix tremblait. Encore une fois, Edward amorça un mouvement vers elle. Il aurait voulu tendre la main vers elle, peut-être prendre la sienne. Où caresser sa joue. Il serra le volant plus fort.

**« Je suis désolé. »** Murmura t-il faiblement.

Ils étaient presque arrivé. Edward ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent ainsi.

**« Pourquoi n'avais tu pas tenté d'appelé au secourt ou t'enfuir? »** Bella le regarda sans rien dire. Un sourire triste s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres. **« Te verrais-je demain? »**

Edward accepta de changer de sujet. **« Oui. J'ai un devoir à rendre. » **Elle le regarda avec plus d'intensité.** « Me jure tu d'être là demain? » **Elle fouillait ses yeux à la recherche de la réponse. Ou d'autre chose**. « Oui. Je te garderai une place à la cantine. »**

Elle retira la veste d'Edward. **« Garde là. »** Elle hésita. Pouvoir garder la veste d'Edward, avec son odeur. Elle la serra contre elle et inspira profondément. **« Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer ça à Charlie. »** Elle lui la tendit. **« A demain. »**

**« A demain. Bella ? »**

Elle se pencha vers lui.

**« Dors bien. »**

Elle rentra en trébuchant chez elle.

XXX  
Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui^^ Merci a tout(e)s ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre une review, ça fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir =3 N'hésitez pas à recommencer^^

Merci aussi aux anonymes (malheureusement, j'ai perdu toutes les review que l'on m'avait envoyée pour le chapitre précédents-_-) juste un petit message à Lilou: Moi aussi je veux le même!! Mon petit ami s'appel Edward, mais bon, c'est pas la même chose..D'ailleurs, quand j'écoute le morceau "River flow in you" de Yiruma, je me dit toujours la même chose "Ho mon dieu, il l'aime" Et puis je déprime car jamais personne ne ressentira un tel amour pour moi, ni moi pour quelqu'un (d'ailleurs, je ne saurai pas répondre à un tel amour si il m'était donné-_-..bref)


	12. Chapter 12

Wahw!! Perso, j'ai pas su aller sur mon login depuis des jours..je sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais bon^^ Tout refonctionne^^ Bonne lecture, désolée, mais c'est court..disons que c'est pour faire patienter.

XXXXXX

Edward entra chez lui lentement. A vitesse humaine. Les pensées de sa famille fourmillait d'interrogations. De désaprobation aussi.

_Je ne comprend pas..es-ce de la joie ou es-ce de la souffrance? Tes émotions sont trop fortes. _*Jasper*

_Ho Edward, c'est complètement fou..._*Alice*

_Ou étais-tu Edward? Toujours avec cette humaine? _*Rosalie*

_Mon fils...Je suis si heureuse de te voir heureux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter..._*Esmé*

_Si Alice n'avait pas eu sa vision,...Être avec elle te fera souffrir Edward...Cet amour est impossible. Il ne peut qu'y avoir une fin tragique. Seule la mort d'Isabella change. _*Carliste*

**« Répond nous Edward! »** s'impatienta Rosalie.

**« J'étais avec Bella »** Sa voix était rêveuse. **« Elle sait. »**

Un silence de mort suivit son affirmation. Edward ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Rosalie voulu se jeter sur lui, retenue de justesse par Emmett. Carliste soupira. _Tu n'aura peut-être pas du Edward. _

_C'est dans l'ordre des chose je suppose..elle sera l'une des notre après tout_. Esmé, douce Esmé, toujours aimante, compréhensive.

**« Comment as-tu..? »** Demanda Emmett

Edward rit doucement, s'attirant les foudres de Rosalie. **« Elle le savait. Elle fait presque partie des Quileutes. Elle sait tout. »** Edward n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Bella savait. Et elle l'acceptait.

Le lendemain matin, Edward attendit impatiemment Bella devant chez elle.

Il n'avait pas pu la rejoindre cette nuit. Jacob était là, sous sa forme de loup, veillant. Edward avait préférer s'éloigner.

**« Je t'emmène ? »** Bella hésita et cela fit perdre toute l'assurance d'Edward. Lui avait-il fait peur hier? Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait peut-être fait changé d'avis. Jacob lui avait-il raconter quoi que ce soit? **« Oui, merci. »**

**« Je t'ai apporté la veste. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. » « Je ne suis pas si fragile. »** Protesta Bella

**« Ha bon? »** Murmura Edward, peut-être trop bas pour que la jeune fille l'entende.

**« Pas de questions, aujourd'hui ? »** Demanda t-il plus fort.

**« Mes questions te dérangent. »** Riposta Bella.

**« Pas autant que tes réactions. »**

**« Je réagis mal ? »** Demanda Bella surprise.

**« Non, c'est la le problème. Tu prends tout de façon tellement détendue… Ce n'est pas normal. Ça me pousse à m'interroger sur ce que tu penses vraiment. »**

**« Je ne te ment pas. »** _Ou juste pas omnision._

Edward ne répondit rien. Sa réponse était un mensonge. Bella éludait souvent ses questions et ne pas connaitre ses pensées, pour lui qui connaissait celle de tous,..Ignorer les sentiments qu'elle lui portait...Tout cela le rendait dingue.

Dire qu'il aurait pu chercher dans les pensées de son père ou de Charlie!

**« Où sont tes frères et sœurs ? » **Demanda avec un temps de retard Bella. Généralement, c'était Edward qui les conduisait à l'école.

Edward secoua la tête. **« Rosalie les as conduit »** il fit la moue.

**« Pourquoi semble tu contrarié? »**

Edward montra du menton la voiture **« Un peu ostentatoire, non ? »**

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent de surprise. **« C'est à se demander pourquoi elle se balade avec toi… »**

**« Nous nous **_**efforçons **_**de nous fondre dans la masse... » **

Bella rit **« C'est raté! »** Comment pouvaient-ils espérer passer inaperçu? Sans savoir pourquoi, n'importe quel humain pouvait sentir la différence entre eux, insignifiants mortel et la magnificence des vampires.

**« Pourquoi acheter des voitures pareilles si vous tentez de vous fondre dans la masse? »** Edward lui fit un petit sourire espiègle **« C'est un pêché mignon. Nous aimons tous la vitesse. »**

Bella hocha la tête. Elle avait en effet eu un appreçu: Edward roulait vraiment très très vite.

Bella se dirigea vers Jessica qui lui fessait des grands signes. «** BELLA! hum...Edward. Je t'ai rapporté te veste Bella. On se voit en math »** Le ton de Jessica semblait promettre un long interrogatoire, Bella étouffa un soupire.

Elle avait l'impression de redevenir la Bella d'avant. La Bella innocente qui s'extasiait devant les garçons et racontait des messes-basses à ses amies en cours.

**« Que va tu lui dire? »** Demanda Edward.

**« Je ne sais pas...aide moi un peu: Qu'attend-elle de moi? »** Il secoua la tête **« Ce ne serait pas du jeu »** Il sourit, mais c'était pour gagner du temps. **« Parce que refuser de partager ce que tu sais, c'est du jeu ? »**

Edward regarda fixement devant lui «** Elle désire apprendre si nous sortons secrètement ensemble. Et ce que tu ressens pour moi. »** Il osa un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Elle s'était arrêtée. Sans le regarder, elle dit d'une voix qui sonnait fausse **« Comment pourrais-je qualifier notre relation ? »** Edward se tourna vers elle. Tout en replaçant une des mèches des cheveux de Bella derrière ses oreilles, il répondit en murmurant. **« Voyons...J'imagine que tu pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à sa première question. »** Bella se tendit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. La peur, le doute, peu importe. Edward s'empressa d'ajouter **« Si ça ne te dérange pas, naturellement. Ce sera plus facile que toute autres explications. »**

Elle rougit en sentant les doigts d'Edward la frôler. Lui ne savait pas comment interpréter les gestes de Bella. Hier soir, elle avait semblé...au moins tenir à lui. Il lui avait semblé plus même. Mais il avait peut-être tord d'espérer plus.

**« ça ne me dérange pas du tout »**Chuchota-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

La sonnerie les réveilla. **« Quand à la deuxième… Et bien, je tâcherai d'écouter pour en connaître la teneur… »** Il s'éloigna rapidement. Il avait hate d'entendre ce qu'elle allait dire à son amie. Plusieurs élèves restèrent à observer Bella. Celle-ci rougit et se détourna.

En classe, Mike s'assit sur son bureau. **« Salut Bella! »** Il avait un air résigné « **Comment c'était à Port Angeles? »** Bella hésita quelques secondes. **« Génial. Jessica s'est déniché une robe formidable. »** Pourquoi continuait-il à lui parler? C'était horriblement gênant, surtout sachant qu'il sortait plus ou moins avec Jessica. Mike la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

**« Elle a parlé de lundi soir? »** Il avait mordu à l'hameçon.

**« Oui, elle a trouvé ça super. » « Sans blague? »** Bella hocha la tête en pinçant ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle paraisse un peu joyeuse **« Juré »**

Le professeur commença son cours et Mike s'assit correctement. Bella ne vit pas les cours passer. Elle était un peu perdue. _Un peu? C'est un euphémisme!_ Bella se mordillait les lèvres. Elle connaissait le secret d'Edward. Mais il ne connaissait pas le sien. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour lui dire.

Elle ne comprenait pas toujours tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ni comment elle avait pu laisser tout cela lui arriver. Alors comment l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre?

Jacob savait. Et par conséquent, toute la meute. Mais jamais elle ne leur en avait parlé. Ils avaient respecté son silence.

Et voilà qu'Edward apparaissait dans sa vie. Il lui fessait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'imaginait pas, qu'elle n'imaginait plus, pouvoir ressentir. Avec lui elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle se sentait entière quand il était près d'elle.

Comment démêler tout cela?

Bella pensa un moment téléphoner au psy. Elle avait gardé son numéro. Elle secoua la tête. Elle imaginait déjà la discutions. _« Bonjour, malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, je suis attirée par un homme. Sauf que ce n'est pas un homme. C'est un vampire. Et une partie de lui à envie de me tuer, ce qui n'aide pas vraiment. Pouvez vous m'aider? Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? »_

Bella gémit en se rendant compte que le cours de math allait commencer. Jessica l'attendait au fond de la classe. Elle sauta presque sur son siège d'impatience.

**« Donne moi tout les détails! »**

**« Que veux-tu savoir? »** Soupira Bella. _En plus, il entend tout ce que je dis._Gémis t-elle intérieurement. **« Ce qu'il s'est passé hier évidement! » « He bien, il m'a invité au restaurant et il m'a ramené à la maison »**

**« On peut savoir pourquoi tu es rentré si tôt? »** Ha, c'est vrais...Bella avait téléphoné en rentrant pour être sur qu'elle n'oublie pas sa veste.

**« Edward conduit vraiment comme un dingue »** Petite pique pour le vampire qui les espionnait surement.

**« C'était un rendez-vous ? Tu lui avais dit de nous retrouver là-bas ? » « Non. J'étais surprise de le rencontrer » **Jessica sembla déçue. **« Mais il est quand même venu te chercher ce matin, non? » « Oui. Mais c'était aussi une surprise aussi » **

Elle prit un air intéressée** « Et vous contez vous revoir? »**Bella baissa les yeux **« Il m'a offert de m'accompagner à Seattle, je suppose que ça compte? » « Evidement que ça compte! » **

Jessica semblait rêveuse.** « Waouh ! Edward Cullen ! »** **« Je sais »** murmura Bella

Jessica se tourna brusquement vers elle **« Et es-ce qu'il t'as embrassée? »** Bella serra les dents. **« Non...ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous »** En même temps, elle en avait envie, en même temps, elle le redoutait. **« Tu crois que samedi...? » « J'en doute »**

**« De quoi avez vous parlez? »** Bella soupira en répondit évasivement aux questions de Jessica jusqu'à ce que le prof leur lance un regard mauvais.

**« En tout cas tu es drôlement courageuse d'accepter d'être seule avec lui »** Bella se tourna vers Jessica surprise.

**« Pourquoi? » **C'était plutôt lui qui était courageux d'endurer sa présence.

**« Il es si...intimidant. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, moi. **» Bella lui fit un sourire compréhensif **« J'avoue qu'il m'arrive d'être incohérente en sa présence »**

Jessica trancha «** En tout cas, il faut admettre qu'il est terriblement craquant »** Elle sembla ruminer ça un moment. Puis, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Bella **« Il te plaît, hein? »**

Bella eu un sourire triste. Au même instant, dans une classe voisine, Edward retient son souffle. Il était près à accepter la réponse. Si Bella l'aimait alors...il n'osa pas espérer trop fort. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il saurait se contenter d'être là près d'elle, pour elle.

**« oui »** Souffla t-elle. Edward cru sentir son cœur exploser de bonheur. Il posa une main sur son torse. Ce n'était qu'illusion bien sur. Mais il était si heureux qu'il aurait pu croire être redevenu humain. Bella était comme ça. Elle fessait ressortir son coté humain, son meilleur coté.

**« Il te plait comment? Un peu beaucoup, à la folie? »** Nouveau sourire triste. **« Trop » « Trop? Ça veut dire quoi ça? »**

**« Tu vois Jessica... L'amour, c'est un peu comme tourner très vite sur soi-même en ouvrant les bras. C'est enivrant. On a l'impression de voler. Tu as l'impression que tout est possible. Tu es immensément heureuse. Mais, si tu n'y prend pas garde,...tu risque de tomber. Et dans ta chute, tu risque de blesser d'autres personnes. Des personnes que tu aime. Tu comprend ce que je veux dire? »**

Jessica lui jeta un regard blasée. **« Mais qu'es-ce que tu raconte? » **Bella eu un sourire de coin. Jessica n'avait pas comprit. Bella décida de changer de sujet. **« Tu sais, Mike m'as parlé de votre sorée »** Jessica mordit à l'hapa et ne l'interroga plus sur Edward.

XXX

Je retire ce que j'ai dis..c'est long finalement..tant mieux je suppose (je craque toujours: j'ai vite mauvaise conscience de mettre trop peu..j'ai déjà du mal à m'arrêter ici)^^ J'ai du mal à écrire ces dernier temps..ou plutôt non, j'ai pleins d'idée en tête, mais pour d'autres fic, ou pour des moments vraiment plus éloigné dans cette fic-ci.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'encourage et aux anonymes lÔlâ, lili, bella25, lilou et Chelha.

Laissez vos impressions et vos encouragements!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Avec mon déménagement, j'avais beaucoup de chose à penser, et pas vraiment la tête à écrire..Mais bon^^ Je me suis prise entre quatre yeux et je me suis un peu forcée à écrire quelques lignes de cette fiction ci (et oui..j'ai déjà une autre idée-_- catastrophe^^) et la magie à appoéré, j'ai a nouveau envie d'écrire^^ Bonne lecture^^

XXXXXX

Quand Bella sortit de sa classe, Edward l'attendait déjà. Il était magnifique comme toujours, nonchalamment appuyer contre le mur. Mais ce n'était qu'une image. Bella pouvait voir dans ses yeux des sentiments confus. De la joie. Beaucoup de joie. Un peu de crainte aussi. **« Hey »** Elle tenta de lui sourire. **« Salut »** lui répondit elle avant de le suivre à la cantine.

Edward marchait rapidement, fendant la foule. Il ne jeta pas un regard à la table où étaient assit sa famille. Il remplit le plateau d'un peu de tout. La nourriture n'avait pour lui aucune importance et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'aimait Bella.

**« ****Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas pour moi, tout ça ? »** La voix de Bella semblait fâchée.

**« Non. La moitié m'est destinée, bien sur. »** Edward fut le seul à sourire.

**« Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger. »** Lui dit Bella en s'asseyant.

Edward sourit. Il n'avait jamais essayé, mais le reste de sa famille s'était déjà lancé plusieurs fois ce défit. **« ****La curiosité est un vilain défaut. » **Bella ignora superbement le rappel. Elle sourit joueuse en le voyant hésiter. Il se décida à morde dans une part de pizza. C'était infecte, comme il s'y attendait.

**« Si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger de la terre, le ferais-tu ? » **

Bella rit **« C'est déjà arrivé. Et ce n'est pas si terrible. »** Edward secoua la tête amusé. Elle était parfois tellement...innocente. **« J'aurais du m'y attendre. »** Elle plissa son nez jouant l'agacement.

Bella commença à picorer dans son assiette.

**« Une des choses que tu as dites à Jessica me… Perturbe. » ** Se lança Edward.

**« Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes. »** Ils étaient tout deux sérieux maintenant.

**« Je t'avais prévenue. »**

**« Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas tout ce que j'ai dans la tête. »**

**« Tu as tort. Je tiens vraiment à connaître tes pensées. Toutes. Sans exception. C'est juste que… Il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas penser. »**

**« Tu coupes les cheveux en quatre. »** Bella préféra ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse connaitre ce que rescelait son esprit.

Edward eu un sourire crispé. **« Peu importe, ce n'est pas ce qui est important. »**

**« Qu'es-ce qui l'es alors? »** Elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas le regarder.

**« As tu peur Bella? »** Bella se mordilla la lèvre en retenant un sourire ironique. Peur? Elle avait peur constamment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. **« Tu veux dire peur de ta..nature? Non. »** Elle jouait sur les mots. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'est ce à quoi il pensait. Ce n'était pas sa nature qu'il lui fessait peur, non. C'était lui, en tant qu'homme. Et puis Edward avait prit une telle place dans sa vie qu'il pouvait sans peine la briser.

**« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber tu sais. »** Il chuchotait mais sa voix était sur.

**« J'ai plus peur de...de te blesser. Ma vie n'est pas vraiment..pas vraiment très stable. Ce n'est pas facile de... »** Elle chercha ses mots. Elle voulait le mettre en garde, mais sans trop se dévoiler. Elle n'en était pas encore capable. **« Il y a de nombreux obstacles jalonant ma vie »** Il tendit une main vers elle **« Alors nous les repousserons ensemble. »**

Edward se força a ne pas froncer les sourcils. Ce qu'elle lui disait, c'était une mise en garde. Mais contre quoi? Il y avait quelque chose dans sa vie qui l'avait blessé. Qui la blessait toujours. Il maudit encore une fois sa promesse de ne pas chercher plus que ce qu'elle lui disait. Il se l'était promis.

Bella frissonna. La main d'Edward était glacée. **« Un héros hein? **» Edward eu envie de la reprendre. Il n'était pas un héros. Il était le méchant.

**« Te sauver la vie commence à ressembler à une occupation à plein temps… qui exige ma présence permanente à tes cotés. »**

**« Hé, personne n'a essayé de me tuer, aujourd'hui ! »**

**« Pas encore. »**

Elle grimaça.

**« Certes. »**

**« J'ai une autre question. » **Edward hésita.

**« Je t'écoute. »**

**« Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller à Seattle ce week-end, ou ce n'était qu'une excuse pour éconduire tes admirateurs ? »**

Bella ouvrit la bouche choquée.

**« Je veux dire, si moi, je t'avais proposé de m'accompagner à la soirée, m'aurais tu évincée ? » **Re tenta Edward.

**« Sans doute pas. »** Reconnu Bella **« Mais j'aurais annulé plus tard en prétextant un coup de froid ou une cheville tordue. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** Bella tut la réponse qui lui semblait évidente. _Car j'ai peur de souffrir._

**« Je suis vraiment, vraiment maladroite. » **Elle tenta de sourire.

**« Réponds moi. Es-tu décidé à te rendre à Seattle ou accepterais tu que nous fassions autre chose ? »** Edward était toujours un peu tendu. Dirait-elle non?

**« Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. Néanmoins, je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur. »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Tu me laisseras conduire ? »**

**« En quel honneur ? **»Sourit Edward. Bella se voyait mal expliquer que son père ne verrait pas d'un bon œil qu'elle fréquente un garçon. Ou...Bella n'était pas sur de comment son père réagirait. Mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

D'une certaine manière, Bella avait un peu honte de sortir avec un homme. D'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Après ce qu'il lui était arrivée, étais-ce normal? Y avait-elle droit? Elle avait peur que son père pense qu'elle n'était qu'une catin.

**« J'ai dit à Charlie que je passais ma journée à Seattle. Et je ne veux pas à avoir à lui expliquer que.. »** Edward se sentit un peu tendu.

**« Tu tiens à cacher à ton père que tu passes ta journée en ma compagnie ? »**

Bella tenta de se justifier.** « Avec Charlie, en dire peu c'est déjà en dire trop. Où comptes tu m'emmener ? »**

**« Il fera beau, donc j'éviterai de me montrer en public… Mais tu pourrais venir avec moi. Si tu veux. »** Il préférait toujours lui laisser une porte de sortie.

**« Et tu me montreras à quoi tu as fait allusion ? A propos du soleil ? »**

**« Oui. En même temps, si tu… as peur d'être seule avec moi, je préfèrerais que tu n'ailles pas à Seattle sans escorte. Je tremble à la perspective des dangers qui t'attendent dans une ville de cette taille. »**

**« Phœnix est trois fois plus vaste que Seattle ! Et elle s'étend… »**Bella se tus. Phoenix était dangereuse.

**« Sauf que les Parques n'ont jamais entendu parler de Phœnix. Je serais plus rassuré si je te gardais à l'œil. »** Bella eu un sourire vide. Elle préférait ne pas s'engager sur ce sujet.

**« Tu as de la chance. Etre seule avec toi ne me rebute pas. »** Si le cœur d'Edward avait battu, il aurait loupé un battement.

**« Tu devrais quand même prévenir Charlie. »** Prévint Edward.

**« Pourquoi diable ? »**

**« Histoire de me donner une bonne raison de te ramener vivante ! »** Edward grogna. Elle était trop inconsciente.

**« Je prends le risque. »** Avant qu'Edward puisse en rajouter, elle changea encore de sujet. **« Comment fait vous pour...hum..chasser? »** Edward haussa les sourcils. **« Nous avons nos propres méthodes. »**

**« J'essaie de… De vous imaginer. Ça me dépasse. Comment faites vous… Sans armes ? »**

**« Nous en avons. Simplement, pas de celles qui sont prises en compte lors de l'élaboration des textes de lois. Tu as déjà vu un ours attaquer à la télévision ? ça donne une assez bonne idée d'Emmett en pleine action. »** Bella frissonna en regardant Emmett.

**« Ressemble tu aussi à un ours? » **Edward la regarda en tentant de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

**« A un puma, plutôt, d'après ce que disent les autres. Nos préférences sont peut-être révélatrices de nos comportements. »** **« Tu préfère donc les pumas? »** La discutions semblait polie, presque mondaine. _A quoi pensait-elle?_

**« Est-ce un chose à laquelle j'aurais le droit d'assister ? »** Edward se glaça. Bella. Sa proie. Bella, sa Bella..Non! Jamais. **« Certainement pas ! »**

**« Trop dur à supporter pour moi ? »** En y réfléchissant, ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle avait envie de voir, mais sa réaction l'avait surprise.

**« Si ce n'était que ça, je t'emmènerai dès ce soir. Tu as vraiment **_**besoin **_**d'une bonne dose de frousse. Rien ne te serait plus salutaire. **» Il était redevenu sec.

**« Alors pourquoi pas ? » « Plus tard. Nous allons manquer le début des cours. »** Elle le suivit sans rien dire.

Une fois quitté leur bulle d'intimité, Bella se rendit compte que tout le monde les observait. C'était horriblement gênant.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de science nat sous les regards des autres élèves. Curiosité, jalousie, parfois un mélange des deux.

Le cours fut...étrange. Bella devait se faire violence pour ne pas toucher Edward. De son coté Edward ressentait la même chose. Tout ses sens étaient concentrer sur Bella. Chaque partie de lui avaient douloureusement consciente de sa présence. Son odeur, sa peau, son sang.

Il tenta de se distraire en lisant les esprits des autres élèves, mais cela ne le calma que quelques instant. La fin du cours, lui apparu comme une délivrance.

**« Voilà qui est intéressant »** murmura Edward de manière circonspecte. Bella soupira. «** On y va? »** proposa Edward en bondissant sur ses pieds, terriblement élégant.

Edward leva lentement la main. Il hésita un instant mais ne s'arrêta pas. Bella tenta de déchiffrer le visage d'Edward. Elle retient sa respiration. Doucement, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Il guettât un mouvement de recule, mais Bella ne bougea pas. Un sourire éclaira doucement son visage. Edward respira profondément. Lentement, il caressa sa joue, puis, sans un mot, partit.

XXXXX

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, c'est vraiment très très encourageant (n'hésitez pas à continuer^^ j'adore ça^^) Merci aussi aux anonymes Gwenn, Lilou, Joanie et H3rmin3.


	14. Amitié lougaroutesque

Voilà un nouveau chapitre^^

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, si vous avez aimé, ou pas, ce qui vous touche, ce que vous trouver con, ou encore un truc hors sujet mais que vous voulez exprimer^^

Bonne lecture!

XXXX

Bella inspira profondément. Elle avait oublié de respirer. Ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était...cela voulait dire quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre la main dessus, mais cela représentait vraiment, vraiment, quelque chose.

La sonnerie l'a rappela à l'ordre. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le Dr Cullen, ce qui ne l'emplissait pas de joie.

Elle marcha lentement jusque chez elle pour récupéré sa voiture quand elle se rendit compte de tout ce que cela impliquait d'avoir le père d'Edward comme médecin. D'abord, cela voulait dire que le Dr Cullen était un vampire. Ensuite, comme il était médecin, il ne pourrait pas passer à coté du fait qu'elle se mutilait. Et pour finir, Edward saurait. Il saurait tout. Il devait d'ailleurs déjà tout savoir: il lui suffisait de lire l'esprit de son père.

Comment pouvait-il rester avec elle dans ce cas? Comment pouvait-il montrer de l'intérêt pour elle sachant ce qui lui était arrivée et à quoi elle ressemblait? Bella rougit en se rendant compte qu'Edward l'avait surement vue en sous-vêtement dans les souvenirs de son père. Il y avait quelque chose de totalement impossible là dedans.

Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. En soupirant, Bella composa le numéro de Jacob. Il ne saurait certainement pas l'aider dans sa vie sentimentale, mais c'était la seule personne stable dans sa vie. C'était son pilier.

Finalement, Bella ne lui parla pas un instant d'aucun des membres de la famille Cullen. Jacob comprit sans un mot que Bella avait besoin de réconfort et qu'il était inutile de la questionner. Après avoir parlé et rit, il la conduit à l'hôpital. Bella soupira. **« Aucun moyen d'y échapper hein? »** Jacob lui sourit **« Non. »** Elle descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Jacob intervint juste à temps pour la rattrapée avant qu'elle ne chute. **« Je t'attend ici, ok? Et on ira se manger une gaufre chaude » « Surmonté d'une boule de glace? »** Le ton de la voix de Bella était boudeuse. Jacob sourit en comprenant que la partie était gagnée. Bella était heureuse. «** Surmonté d'une boule de glace. »** La rassurât-il.

Malgré sa bonne humeur retrouvée, Bella entra à reculons dans la salle de consultation du Dr Cullen. Carlisle la regardait de manière circonspecte. Avait-elle peur?

**« Bonjour Bella »** Il modula sa voix pour qu'elle paraisse aussi calme et apaisante que possible. Le front de Bella se plissa. **« Bonjour Dr Cullen »** Il s'assit sans rien dire derrière son bureau, laissant un grand espace entre lui et Bella pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée. **« C'est un peu étrange, n'es-ce pas? »** Fini par exprimer Bella.

Carlisle sourit. **« Tu réagis d'une manière surprenante ma chère. »** Il hocha la tête vers elle. **« J'aurais parfaitement compris que tu ne me veuille plus comme médecin »** Bella lui rendit son sourire. **« Ce n'est pas..ce n'est pas le faite que vous soyez un..vampire..qui me dérange »** Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire **« Je sais que l'on a déjà eu cette conversation, mais vous m'aviez dit que vous ne parliez pas de vos patients à vos enfants, or, »** elle eu une sourire ironique **« Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler à proprement parler pour qu'Edward soit au courant de...tout. »**

Carliste hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, compréhensif. **« Mais ma réponse à tes craintes reste la même: Je ne parle pas, ni ne pense, à mes patients de retour chez moi »**

Bella lui sourit franchement cette fois. **« Bien, tu connais la routine Bella, les vestiaires sont derrière toi. »**

La deuxième crainte de Bella s'exprima quelques minutes plus tard. **« Bella... » **Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. **« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »** Elle serra les dents. **« Pas seulement car cela te mettrais particulièrement en danger si tu fréquente l'un des membres de ma famille, mais pour toi. »** Des larmes s'agglutinèrent dans les yeux de Bella **« C'est juste... »**Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour retenir ses larmes. **« Je sais que cela te donne ****l'impression de maitriser ta vie. Mais ce n'est pas une solution. » « Je sais »** Répondit Bella les lèvres serrées. **« Je..Je ne le fais plus »** Il la regarda fixement **« En tout cas, j'essaye. »** Reconnu t-elle.

Carlisle n'ajouta rien. Il pensa un instant dire à Edward qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir Bella tant qu'elle ne s'était pas reconstruite. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça sans s'expliquer et même sachant cela, Edward resterait près de Bella. C'était donc inutile.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella était affalée dans son canapé avec Jacob. **« Je vais exploser. »**gémit-elle en tapotant son ventre. Jacob rit. L'après midi c'était bien passée. Quelque chose perturbait son amie, mais il avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses ennuis. **« Qu'es-ce que tu ferais sans moi? »** Elle se pelota contre lui. **« Rien Jake. Sans toi... »** Il la serra dans ses bras. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. **« Tu veux en parler? »** Elle se redressa, ce que Jacob regretta immédiatement. **« Non, non...c'est des trucs de fille »** Elle lui sourit.

Le cœur de Jacob se serra. Il aimait Bella plus que tout, mais elle ne le voyait que comme un frère. Il s'était promis de lui laisser du temps, mais ce n'était pas facile de refouler son amour.

Il lui caressa le dos. **« Je serai toujours là pour toi Bella. »** Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa allée contre Jacob.

**« Je vais passer la journée de samedi avec Edward Cullen » **Jacob se tendit immédiatement.

Son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Bella s'empressa de s'éloigner à une distance raisonnable. Jamais son ami ne lui ferait du mal, mais mieux valait ne pas rester trop proche de lui durant une transformation. **« Calme toi Jacob. »** Murmura t-elle doucement. Jacob finit par cesser de trembler. **« Mais qu'es-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Bella!? »** Sa voix grondait. Elle se tassa sur elle-même **« J'ai pensé que tu préférerais le savoir avant. » « Je t'ai dis de ne pas rester seule avec lui! Quelques jours plus tard, tu passe ta soirée avec lui à Port Angeles, et puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu prévois de passer ton samedi avec lui! » **Bella se recroquevilla, avant de se mettre en colère à son tour. **« Edward est gentil avec moi et il m'a sauvée à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai pas à me justifier ou à te prévenir! » « Mais oui! Biensur! Je suis sur qu'il te sucera le sang très gentillement! »** Bella se leva de fureur. Jacob la surplombait tout aussi furieux. **« Tu ne le connais même pas! » **Jacob leva les bras au ciel **« Et je n'en ai la moindre envie! Bella c'est un vampire! L'ennemi naturel de ma race! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella! »** Elle fronça les sourcils butée. L'arrivée de son père coupa court à leur dispute.

Ils continuèrent à se fusier du regard.

**« Hey, les enfants...tout va bien? » **Le regarda de Charlie passait de Jacob et Bella. **« Non, c'est bon...je vais m'en aller »** Le ton de Jacob resta agressif.

Il prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes. **« Je t'en prie, réfléchis. »**

Charlie ne posa, comme d'habitude, aucune question. Bella secoua la tête. Il se passait des choses complètement dingue dehors; il y avait des personnages mythiques et personne (ou presque) n'en prenait conscience.

**« A propos de samedi.. »** Bella retient un soupire. **« Tu vas toujours à Seattle? »** Elle hésita à lui dire la vérité **« Oui » « Et tu es sure que tu ne seras pas rentrée à temps pour le bal? »** Bella se rendit compte que son père abordait tout autre chose que Jacob. **« papa... »** Son père leva les mains **« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je sais. Mais tu dois réapprendre à faire confiance. Une danse au bal de ton école n'engage à rien. »** Bella lui tourna le dos, puis se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. **« Merci. Mais tu me connais..je n'aime pas danser. »**

La nuit fut agitée.

Le lendemain, Bella sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en voyant Edward qui l'attendait pour aller à l'école.

**« C'est mon tour maintenant »** Edward lui sourit canaille.

**« Ton tour de quoi? »**

**« De poser des questions »** Edward voulait tout savoir de Bella. Connaître ce qu'elle pensait, savoir ce qui la rendait heureuse, ce qui lui faisait de la peine, pour comprendre un peu mieux ses réactions. Connaître ce qui l'avait blessé et la faisait souffrir.

Apprendre comment ne pas lui faire de mal, pour pouvoir l'aimer.

**« Que veux-tu savoir? »** Bella ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait l'intéresser en elle.

**« Quelle est ta couleur préféré? »**

**« Cela varie selon les jours »**

**« Quel est ta couleur préféré aujourd'hui? »** insista-t-il

**« Le marron sans doute »**

**« Ha bon? »** _Explique moi Bella. _

**« Oui, c'est une couleur chaude. Elle me manque. Tout ce qui est sensé être brun est vert ici. Les troncs, les rochers,.. »**

Edward tendit la main et d'un geste timide et vif, il repoussa les mèches des cheveux de Bella derrière ses épaules.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'école, mais Edward n'arrêta pas ses questions. Sa musique préférée, son livre les films,...Toutes les petites choses qui la personnalisait.

Bella avait peur de l'ennuyer, mais il avait une expression tellement concentrée et une curiosité si insatiable, qu'elle continuait à lui répondre, encore et encore. Certaines questions étaient plus gênante, mais dès qu'elle faisait mine de le pas vouloir y répondre, il la bombardait de nouvelle interrogation pour l'inciter à se dévoiler.

Il y en avait pourtant certaines qu'il ne posa pas. Edward observait comment ses traits changeaient, comment ses yeux se ternissaient en parlant de certains souvenirs. Parfois, cela le prenait par surprise: des questions innocentes pouvaient déclencher une vague de souffrance à Bella qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quand il voulu l'interroger sur sa mère ou sur son beau-père, elle l'arrêta net. **« Non. Pas aujourd'hui. »** Comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin, il s'arrêtait pour reprendre sur d'autres sujets.

Ils restèrent là, assis des heures devant la maison de Charlie, à apprendre à se connaitre.

**« Tu as terminé? » **

**« Loin de là, mais ton père va bientôt rentrer »** Le regard d'Edward se fit vague. «** c'est le crépuscule »** Il se tourna vers Bella rapidement, trop vite pour un humain. **« C'est le moment de la journée le plus sur pour nous. Le plus agréable, le plus triste aussi en quelque sorte... »**

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en répondit doucement **« La fin du jour, le retour de la nuit. » **Edward sourit doucement, comprenant qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de plus. Elle le regarda **« J'aime la nuit. Sans elle, nous ne verrions pas les étoiles. »** L'atmosphère s'allégea.

**« Charlie sera ici dans quelques minutes »** Bella récupéra ses affaires **« Demain, c'est mon tour, hein? » « Certainement pas! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi! »** Protesta-il

**« Qu'y a t-il de plus à savoir? »** A nouveau cette souffrance dans la voix.

**« Je te le dirai demain »** Edward se pencha vers elle pour ouvrir la portière. Un grognement se fit entendre dans les bois. Bella était assez proche pour voir les poils de la nuque d'Edward se hérisser. **« Aie »**

Bella soupira en reconnaissant le ululement de son ami. Edward haussa un sourcils. **« Il semblerait que nous soyons sous surveillance »** Bella secoua la tête. **« Je suis désolée. Jacob est...un peu sur protecteur. »** Edward serra les lèvres. **« Il n'as pas tord. »** Il se redressa. «** Je suis et je reste un danger pour toi » « Arrête avec ça! J'ai confiance en toi. »** Elle le regarda dans les yeux **« Tu ne me fera pas de mal. »**

Edward détourna le visage. **« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu y aille. »** Bella sortit de la voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon sortit des bois et la rejoint sans regarder le conducteur de la voiture argentée.

Bella alla immédiatement dans la cuisine pour commencer le repas. Si Jacob s'invitait à manger à la maison, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire, elle devait préparer le double.

Jacob entra dans la cuisine et s'assit sans un mot. Bella attendit. Elle ne craquerait pas. Jacob tapota des doigts la table. Bella n'y tient plus et lâcha ses légumes. **« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue? »** Jacob sourit. **« Je veille sur toi. C'est mon rôle de « protecteur » après tout »**

**« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Jacob. »** **« Biensur que si je peux. » « Ne-fait-pas-ça »** Répéta Bella en articulant lentement d'une manière qu'elle espérait menaçante. **« Tant que tu agira de manière inconsciente, je continuerais à tenir à l'œil cette sangsue. »**

**« Je t'en prie Jacob » **Il refusa de revenir sur sa position.

Billy les rejoint et tout le monde passa la soirée à regarder un quelconque match de foot.

A la fin de la soirée, toute trace de tension entre Bella et Jacob avait disparue. Mais il y aurait d'autres disputes, biensur.

XXXX

Voilà^^ Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review (j'en veux encore!!^^)

Bellalala (v tout ce qui lui ait arrivé, pas la peine d'être jalouse...Ok, elle partage un amour inconditionnel, mais perso, je trouverais ça ingérable!)

claudia220 (Désolée si je te donne la mauvaise impression de me dépêcher..j'essaye de moins le faire dans les suites que j'écris..mais bon..il m'arrive de pomper juste ce que S. Meyer à déjà écrit, sans rien n'avoir d'important à rajouter, donc je passe)

Lilou (Encore une fois merci pour tes review, c'est toujours un plaisir de les recevoir, elles sont vraiment génial et encouragente)


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou!! Voilà la première partie de la Clairière. J'espère que vous remarquez que la suite est venue rapidement^^ Bonne lecture!

XXXX

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla tôt, presque énervée. Elle se demanda avec angoisse si Edward allait venir. Quoi qu'il arrive samedi, ce serait un pivot dans leur relation. Penser à cela la ramenait toujours à la même interrogation: Que voulait-elle de sa relation avec Edward?

De son coté, Edward n'en menait pas plus large. Si il arrivait quelque chose à Bella, il en serait le seul responsable. _Il est encore temps de faire machine arrière_ entendit-il. Edward secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. _Tout ira bien_ l'assura Alice. Cela ne calma pas Edward; les visions d'Alice était subjective et tout pouvait basculer en un instant.

N'y tenant plus, il sauta par la fenêtre et cours vers la maison de Bella.

Il attendit un peu, faisant les cents pas dans la foret. Prenant son courage à deux main, il quitta l'abri des arbres pour le porche des Swan.

Il pouvait percevoir Bella derrière la porte. Allait-elle faire machine arrière? Il toqua. Eward sentit Bella se figer dans sa cuisine. Durant une seconde, il prit peur. Bella n'allait pas venir; elle s'était rendue compte combien il était dangereux, que tout cela était une erreur.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Bien qu'elle y soit préparée, la beauté d'Edward la frappa une nouvelle fois. Bella s'inquiéta un instant: au début, Edward ne souriait pas. Il semblait préoccupé. Puis, son expression s'éclaircit et il sourit.

**« Bonjour! »** lança-t-il joyeusement

**« Qu'es-ce qui cloche? »** interrogea Bella.

**« Nous sommes habillés pareil! »** Bella lui sourit rassurée. Si c'était le seul problème... Bella rit légèrement en voyant Edward l'attendre du coté passager de la voiture avec des airs de martyr. **« On a passé un accord » **lui rappela t-elle en s'asseyant derrière le volant.

Elle démarra et Edward ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Légère crainte quand à la conduite de Bella, mais surtout, en sentant le doux parfum qui emplissait le véhicule.

**« Où va t-on? » « Mets ta ceinture, j'ai déjà la frousse »** Hors de question que quoi que ce soit gâche notre journée. **« ****Prends la 101 en direction du Nord. »** Troublée par le regard d'Edward, Bella roula lentement.

**« Tu as l'intention de quitter Forks avant la nuit ? »**

**« Cette bagnole est assez vieille pour avoir appartenu à ton arrière grand père…. Un peu de respect. » **Edward sourit. _Non, Bella..Surement pas_

**« Tourne à droite sur la , continue jusqu'à ce que la chaussée disparaisse. » **

**« Et qu'y a t-il après la chaussée ? »** La voix de Bella était un peu inquiète.

**« Un sentier. »**

**« On part en balade ? »**

**« Ça te pose un problème ? »**

**« Non » **Bella s'efforça de prononcer ce mensonge avec assurance.

**« Détends-toi. Rien qu'une petite dizaines de kilomètres. Et nous ne sommes pas pressés »** Edward sourit: il arrivait à sentir quand elle mentait maintenant.

**« A quoi penses-tu ? » **Toujours la même interrogation.

**« Je me demandais où nous allions. »**

**« C'est un endroit où j'aime me rendre quand il fait beau. » **Edward observa la cime des arbres. Il espérait que l'endroit plairait à Bella, comme il lui plaisait. C'était un endroit magique. Un endroit où il venait oublier, se détendre. Une part de lui qu'il voulait partager avec Bella.

Un légué silence suivit que Bella tenta de briser. **« Charlie m'a assuré que la journée serait chaude. »**

**« Lui as-tu avoué ce que tu manigançais ? »**

**« Non. »** Edward se tendit. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que son père sache?

**« Jessica croit toujours que nous allons à Seattle ? »**

**« Je lui ai raconté que tu avais annulé… Ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs »**

**« Bravo Bella, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être soutenu! » **Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle risquait?

**« Jacob sait que je passe ma journée en ta présence. » **Lui rappela Bella. Elle n'était peut-être pas si inconsciente que ça...Edward se força à se détendre. C'était bien que le loup garou le sache. C'était bien. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sur. Il voulait passer ce moment avec elle. C'était leur journée.

La route s'achevait brutalement. Bella se gara sur le bas-coté et bondit de la voiture. L'air était doux. Elle retira sa veste et espérait que la chaleur et la marche ne la fasse pas transpirer. Elle portait constamment un t-shirt longue manche pour cacher son corps.

Edward se dirigea sans hésiter vers les bois. Bella retient sa respiration. **« Mais le chemin ? »** Sa voix avait des accents désespéré. **« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'emprunterions. » « Ha bon? »**

Edward sourit **« Je ne te laisserais pas te perdre, va! »** Il la regarda avec attention. Elle avait peur. **« Tu préfères rentrer? »** murmura-t-il. Edward tenta de rester sous contrôle. Il devait accepter. Bella releva la tête qu'elle avait gardée baissée. **« Non »** La vision d'Edward, la chemise déboutonnée, révélant sa peau qui s'étalait ininterrompue, de sa gorge aux contours marmoréens de son torse, libérant sa musculature impeccable des vêtements qui d'habitude n'en donnaient qu'une vague idée la frappa de plein fouet. Il était trop parfait, se rendit-elle compte avec désespoir. Il était impossible qu'une créature aussi divine pût l'être destinée.

Edward la dévisagea, décontenancé par son air torturé. **« Tu vas rentrer chez toi »** jura t-il. Il n'avait rien comprit.

Edward vit que cela ne la rassurait pas. **« Qu'y a t-il? »** Il fit un pas vers elle, avant de reculer, ne voulant pas lui faire peur.

**« Je ne suis pas une très bonne marcheuse. Il va falloir que tu sois très patient. »** Edward rit. «** J'en suis capable… Même si ça exige beaucoup d'efforts. »** Bella arriverait toujours à le surprendre. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas d'être seule avec un vampire au milieu de nul part, mais de marcher.

Bella sourit. **« Si tu veux que je crapahute dix bornes dans la jungle avant le coucher du soleil, tu ferais mieux d'avancer. »** Les yeux d'Edward brillèrent.

Bella respira profondément et le suivit.

Ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'elle l'avait craint. Le terrain était presque plat et Edward écartait galamment les fougères et les branches qui auraient put la gênée.

Lorsqu'il fallait escalader des troncs d'arbres où des rochers, il l'aidait à les franchir en la soutenant par le coude, la relâchant dès qu'elle était de l'autre coté. Le contacte froid d'Edward ne manquait jamais d'accélérer les battements du cœur de Bella, chose dont Edward avait très précisément conscience.

Enfin, Bella put observer une trouée dans cette étendue de vert. Elle se mis à accélérer. Bella entra dans la clairière en retenant son souffle d'admiration. L'endroit était magnifique. Parfaitement ronde, la clairière était tapissée de fleurs violettes et blanches. Le soleil noyait la place sous un halo de lumière mordorée. Bella tourna sur elle même lentement, pour ne pas perdre une secondes du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Edward la regardait avec appréhension. Il était resté à l'ombre des arbres. A l'abri des arbres. Il y avait quelque chose de beau et symbolique dans cette instant. Elle, au soleil, si belle, si fragile, si pleine de vie. Et lui, dans l'ombre, tel la mort qu'il représentait.

Edward hésita. Un doute l'avait prit. Et si elle prenait peur? Si c'était une vision trop dur à accepter pour elle?

Il retira sa chemise. Il devait savoir. En tremblant légèrement, il fit un premier pas dans sa direction. Bella fit un pas vers lui, mais il l'arrêta. Edward respira profondément puis plongea dans l'éclatante aura du soleil.

XXX

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous as plu!!

Sans vouloir me plaindre, ne soyez pas radin avec les review!!! C'est la seule manière pour moi de savoir si mon travail est apprécié, ou simplement si il est lu. Bref..Merci.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre^^ Je vous ait pas trop fais attendre hein? Bonne lecture!

XXX

Bella ne put retenir un petit halètement. Instinctivement, elle recula. S'en rendant compte, elle s'arrêta, n'osant plus bouger. Edward était...il était magnifique. Rien ne saurait rendre justice à pareille beauté. Sa peau blanche miroitait comme si un millier de minuscules diamants y était incrusté. C'était un ange flamboyant de lumière.

Et elle était là, insignifiante mortel à pouvoir le contempler. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Edward relâcha sa respiration. Doucement il se coucha dans l'herbe. Comme toujours la réaction de Bella le surprenait. Elle s'assit a coté de lui, posant sa main près de la sienne. Edward se mit à chanter doucement, trop bas pour que Bella l'entende.

Bella osa approcher sa main de celle de l'adonis. Doucement, elle caressa de bout des doigts sa main. Elle s'émerveilla de sa texture douce comme du satin mais froide comme du marbre.

**« Je ne t'effraie pas? » « Pas plus que d'habitude »** Il se sourirent doucement les yeux dans les yeux. Bella continua son exploration, et caressa timidement son avant bras, suivant le cheminements de ses veines. Edward frissonna.

**« Je t'embête ? »**

**« Non. Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures. »**

Bella baissa la tête et cacha son visage derrière un voile de cheveux. Parfois il la terrifiait. Edward se redressa rapidement et tendit une main vers elle. Bella sursauta. **« ****Désolé. J'ai tendance à me laisser aller à ma véritable nature avec toi. »** marmonna t-il en voyant que sa vitesse l'avais troublée. Bella souleva le poignet d'Edward et l'orienta afin de voir le soleil ricocher dessus. Elle le rapprocha de son visage, cherchant à distinguer les facettes cachées de son derme.

**« Dis moi à quoi tu pense. L'ignorer est si étrange »**

**« Je te signale que c'est notre lot commun, à nous autres » **

_Mais je ne fais pas partie de ce monde là. _**« Votre existence est dure. Dis moi » **

**« Je songeais que j'aurais aimé savoir ce que _toi_, tu pensais... »**

**« Et.. »**

**« Je songeais que j'aurais aimé croire en ta réalité. Et ne pas avoir peur »**

**« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur. »** Son chuchotement taisait ce qu'il ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude- qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

**« Pour être exacte, la peur ne me préoccupe pas tant que ça. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas négligeable. »**

Edward se rapprocha d'elle.**« Que crains-tu ? »** Bella pencha la tête, complètement ensorcelée. Elle était si proche de lui. Trop proche. L'halène d'Edward était fraiche et sucrée. Instinctivement, Bella se pencha un peu plus vers le vampire pour respirer sa délicieuse odeur.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Edward s'éloigna d'elle de plusieurs mètre en quelque secondes. Il lui tourna le dos et respira avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

**« Excuse moi » **

**« Donne moi juste un moment » **A vitesse humaine, il retourna s'assoir près de la jeune fille.

**« Désolé. Comprendrais-tu si je te disais n'être qu'un homme? »** Bella eu un mouvement de recule. Un homme. Oui. Elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

Edward eu un sourire froid.

**« Je suis le meilleur prédateur au monde, n'est-ce pas ? »** Il se leva vivement. Bella le regarda surprise. Il croyait qu'elle avait peur du vampire alors qu'elle craignait l'homme en lui.

Il continua ironiquement **« Tout en moi t'attire. Ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur ! »**

Il eu un rire de dérision. **« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça! »**

Il fit le tour de la clairière en courant. Bella le regarda les yeux écarquillé **« Tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper! »** s'esclaffa-t-il avec amertume. De manière presque désinvolte, il arracha une branche de 50 centimètre de diamètre et la lança avec fracas contre un autre tronc d'arbre où elle éclata.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètre du corps de Bella **« Tu ne pourrais pas me résister »** murmura-t-il les yeux brillant d'une âpre excitation. Le corps de Bella tremblait sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. Elle était un oiseau prit au piège d'un serpent.

Les yeux d'Edward se ternirent peu à peu. **« N'aie pas peur »** chuchota-t-il **« Je te promets..je te **_**jure**_** de ne jamais te faire de mal »**

Bella ne pouvait le quitter du regard. **« N'aie pas peur »** répéta-t-il. **« S'il te plait pardonne moi. Je sais me contrôler. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. Je vais être sage, maintenant. »**

Bella lui fit un petit sourire triste et détourna le visage. Edward sentit son cœur mort se serrer. **« ****Où en étions-nous, avant que je me comporte aussi mal ? »** Elle sourit. **« Très franchement, j'ai oublié. »** Elle reprit la main d'Edward entre les siennes. Edward reprit espoir.

**« Je crois que nous parlions de ce qui provoquait ta peur, en dehors des raisons évidentes. »**

**« Ah oui. »** Que lui dire? En plongeant ses yeux dans celui du vampire, Bella se rendit compte qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Malgré ses années d'insondable expérience, tout cela était nouveau pour lui aussi.

**« La patience n'est pas mon fort »** Bella osa se lancer.

**« J'ai peur, parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière démesurée. »**

**« Oui, désirer ma compagnie est effectivement effrayant. Et vraiment pas dans ton intérêt. J'aurais du m'éloigner depuis longtemps. Il faudrait que je parte, là, tout de suite. Hélas, je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir la force. »** _J'ai pourtant essayé ma Bella, mais je n'y arrive pas. M'éloigner de toi m'est impossible. _

**« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles »** C'était un véritable cri du cœur.

**« Voilà exactement pourquoi je devrais m'y résoudre. » **Sa voix était redevenue sèche puis il s'attendrit.** « Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je suis égoïste. Moi aussi, je désire trop ta compagnie pour être raisonnable. » **

**« J'en suis heureuse. » **C'était peut-être stupide, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.

**« C'est mal! »** Sa voix était redevenue dure. **« Ce n'est pas seulement ta compagnie que je désire. Ne l'oublie jamais. Rappelle-toi que je représente un danger sans égal pour toi, que je suis la menace absolue. »**

**« Je ne suis pas certaine de te comprendre » « Comment t'expliquer sans t'affoler? »** réfléchit-il la voix un peu plus tendre.

**« Tu es comme..Comme ma dose d'héroïne personnelle. Jamais je n'ai eu envie de sang humain comme je désire le tien. »**

Il approcha sa main libre de la gorge de Bella, sans oser la toucher.

**« Es-ce que..es-ce que cela arrive souvent? »** Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle après tout. **« J'en ai parlé à mes frères. Pour Jasper, vous êtes interchangeable »** Il fit une moue désolé de parler si crutement, qu'elle chassa d'un mouvement de tête. «** Emmett m'as avoué que ça lui était arrivé deux fois de manière très puissante. » « et toi? »** C'était la seule chose qui l'interressait. **« Jamais »** le mot résonna dans le silence, s'imprimèrent en eux.

**« Comment a réagi Emmett? »** Edward détourna les yeux. Bella respira plus lentement en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. **« Est-ce qu'il n' y a pas d'autre solution? » **Bella resta sereine. Elle ne pensait pas que vivre en valait la peine avant de rencontrer Edward, sa vie ne devait pas valoir tant que ça. Et puis si elle pouvait profité à quelqu'un.

**« Non, non! Il y en a d'autres, biensur. Il est évident que je ne...Dans le cas d'Emmett, il s'agissait d'étrangers. » **Il tenta de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressentit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Le combat qu'il menait contre ses pulsions.

**« De toute façon, il est trop tard à présent. » **

**« Pourquoi? » **

**« Isabella... » **Il reprit plus tendrement **« Bella..Je ne me supporterais plus si je le faisais. Tu ne devines pas à quels point cela m'a torturé. T'imaginer immobile, blanche, froide,...Ne plus jamais te revoir rougir, ne plus jamais revoir l'éclat de tes yeux,...ce serait intolérable. Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De _toute_ ma vie. »**

Edward se tut, attendant une réaction venant de Bella. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi dire après une telle déclaration. **« Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je suis ici..ce qui, en gros, signifie, que je ****préférerais mourir plutôt que de te perdre. Je suis une idiote. » « Tu l'es »** admit-il

Ils rirent gêné de l'improbabilité du moment. Puis, doucement, tout deux prirent consciences de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. De ce que cela signifiait.

**« Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau... »** murmura-t-il. Bella dissimula ses yeux sous une couche de cheveux. **« Quel imbécile, cet agneau! »** Soupira t-elle. **« Quel fou, ce lion...Quel masochiste... »**

**XXX**

**En fait, j'ai mis ce chapitre car j'ai une question: Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet de la sexualité entre eux. Je m'explique: Vous savez tous que Bella à un ..problème.. avec ça. Normalement, je suis le livre, donc, quand arriver le moment dans sa chambre, techniquement, il faut qu'ils parlent de ça. Et je ne sais simplement pas comment. Alors, voilà, si vous avez des idées, déchainez vous^^  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou^^ Voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos idées et surtout tout vos encouragements!! j'arrive pas à croire au nombre de review sympa que j'ai reçu!! Vous étiez tous hyper encouragement alors, vraiment merci beaucoup!!

XXXX

**« Pourquoi.. » **Bella s'interrompit, hésitant à poursuivre. **« Oui? » « Il faut que tu me dise ce que j'ai fais de mal pour que tu doivent t'enfuir » **

**« Tu n'as rien de fais de mal. C'est ma faute Bella. » **

**« Je veux juste rendre les choses plus facile » **

**« he bien...Notre proximité. Par instinct, la majorité des humains nous évitent, révulsés par notre étrangeté..Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ne te sauve pas. Puis, il y a l'odeur de ta gorge » **Bella les fit rire en cachant sa gorge. La main d'Edward se posa doucement sur le cou de la jeune fille. Sa froideur la fit vibrer.

**« Tu vois, tout va bien »** C'était plus pour se rassurer lui que pour la rassurer elle. Le sang de Bella battait fort sous ses doigts. **« Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques »**_Jamais ne saurai m'en passer. Je ne veux pas te voir froide comme la mort Bella._

Edward ferma les yeux pour profiter de la musique que le sang de Bella lui offrait.

Doucement, il dégagea son autre main. Celles de Bella retombèrent interne sur ses genoux. Edward effleura sa joue, prit son visage entre ses doigts de marbre. **« Ne bouge pas »** Chuchota-t-il.

Sans quitter Bella des yeux, Edward se pencha vers elle. Vif mais caressant, il appuya sa joue glacée contre la courbe de sa gorge. Bella était pétrifiée. Edward respirait profondément de manière la plus posée possible. Avec lenteur, ses mains glissèrent le long de son cou. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Bella. Edward resta un long moment à écouter les battements de son cœur. Si belle. Si vivante. Lentement, le pouls de Bella s'apaisa.

Bella n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter du fait qu'a chaque instant l'effort risquait d'être trop éprouvant pour le vampire, trop concentrée sur ce premier contacte intime. S'était moins dur que ce qu'elle pensait. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'Edward ne la désirait pas aussi intensément charnellement qu'il désirait son sang. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils s'aimaient.

Edward se redressa le visage serin. **« Ce ne sera plus aussi dur » « Est-ce que ça l'a été? » **Malgré tout, Bella était blessée qu'Edward ait dur à être près d' ne pouvais-ce pas être un peu plus facile? **« Pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Et pour toi? »** Que savait-il? Que voulait-il dire par là? Parlait-il encore de son coté vampirique? Bella cessa de se poser des questions et lui répondit doucement la vérité. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait, être avec lui n'avait pas été difficile. **« Non. Pour moi non. »** Edward prit la main de Bella pour la poser sur sa propre joue. **« Tu sens comme elle s'est réchauffée? »** _Tu vois comme tu me rend humain?_

Bella effleura doucement sa joue. **« Ne bouge pas »** lui ordonna-t-elle. Edward se pétrifia, sculpture offerte à sa curiosité. Lentement, Bella retraça les traits de son magnifique visage. Prudament, elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle recula, soucieuse de ne pas dépasser les limites.

Quand Edward ouvrit les yeux, Bella recula en fermant les yeux pour cacher sa terreur. Elle se reprit. Edward n'était pas comme _ça._ **« J'aimerais tant que tu sentes la..complexité..la confusion..que j'éprouve. Que tu comprennes. » **

**« Explique moi »** souffla Bella. **« Je ne pense pas y parvenir. Je t'ai déjà dit, d'un coté, la faim- la soif- que, déplorable créature, je ressent pour toi. Je crois que tu saisis ça, jusqu'à un certain point. D'autres faims me dévorent, cependant. Des pulsions qui m'échappent, même à moi. Qui me sont étrangères. »** Bella trembla. **« Tout ça m'est beaucoup plus familier que tu ne le pense. »**_ Douloureusement familier._ Edward continua sans se rendre compte des démons intérieurs qui traversaient Bella. **« Je ne suis pas habitué aux émotions humaines. Est-ce toujours ainsi? »**

Bella trembla un peu. **« Je n'y suis pas plus habituée. »**

**« J'ignore comment être proche de toi. Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir »** reconnut-il. Bella sourit tristement, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait elle-même. Ce qu'elle pouvait, saurait, donner d'elle même.

Pour oublier, elle nicha sa tête contre le torse d'Edward. **« Cela me suffit »** Chuchotât-elle. Cela la rassurait même un peu.

Edward l'enlaça et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. **« Tu te débrouille bien mieux que ce que tu prétends »** fit-elle remarquer. **« Je conserve de très vieux instincts. Ils sont peut-être enfouis ****très profondément, mais ils existent »** répondit-il amusé.

La lumière faiblissait de plus en plus.

**« Tu dois rentrer. » **Edward observa les lèvres boudeuses de Bella.** « Je croyais que tu ne pouvais lire dans mes pensées. » « Elle me deviennent de plus en plus claires. »** répondit-il gaiment.

Il se leva soudain impatient. **« Puis-je te montrer quelque chose? »** demanda-t-il enjoué. **« Quoi? » « Comment je me déplace dans les bois. Ne t'inquête pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre et nous serons à la camionnette drôlement plus vite. »** Devant son entousihasme, elle ne put rien lui refuser. **« Tu vas te transformer en chauve souris? »** demanda-t-elle mi-joueuse, mi-inquête. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. **« Allez, trouillarde, grimpe sur mon dos »**

Bella l'observa les yeux rond, mais il en plaisantait pas. «** Tu sais, je pèse un peu plus que le sac à dos moyen » **Il secoua la tête amusé et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Bella eu l'impression de chevaucher un roc. Le corps d'Edward était terriblement dur.

Edward trembla. Bella, si proche de lui. Son corps imbriqué contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur se répendre en lui. Sentir son coeur battre pour eux deux. **« De plus en plus facile »** marmona-t-il avant de se mettre à courire.

La vitesse. C'était l'un des plus grand avantage de sa nature. C'était enivrant, exaltant. Edward rit de pouvoir montrer ça à Bella. **« Génial hein? »** Bella, elle, était tétanisée. Elle n'était même pas capable de se détacher d'Edward, malgré que la promiscuité de leur corps la gêne. **« Bella? »** demanda anxieusement Edward. Il pouvait sentir ses battements de cœurs affolés. **« J'ai besoin de m'allonger »** Finalement, partager cela avec elle n'était pas une bonne idée. **« Ho, navré »**. Elle ne bougea pas. **« J'ai besoin d'aide »** Edward étouffa un rire et la fit glisser par terre. Bella mit préventivement sa tête entre ses jambes. **« Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée »** s'excusa Edward penaud.

**« C'était une expérience très intéressante »** répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

**« Tu es blanche comme un linge...Pire, même. Comme moi! »**

**« J'aurais dû fermer les yeux » « Rappelle-t'en la prochaine fois. »**Elle lui sourit. Oui, il y aurait une prochaine fois. Elle avait de la chance qu'il supporte une fille aussi faible qu'elle.

**« Regarde moi Bella »** Chuchota-t-il. Bella releva la tête. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. Bella se retient de gigoter. Edward était si sérieux...

**« En chemin, je réfléchissais.. » **

**« A la meilleure façon d'éviter les arbres, j'espère »** L'ironie, une manière comme une autre de se protéger.

**« Courir est une deuxième nature chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser. » « Frimeur. » « Non. Je réfléchissais à.. une chose.. que j'ai envie d'essayer. »** Bella retient sa respiration. Il prit son visage entre ses mains en coupe et avança lentement son visage. Bella eu envie de reculer. Non. Elle n'était pas prête. Plus que tout elle avait peur. Edward se rapprocha encore un peu. Tout doucement, ses lèvres de marbre froid se posèrent sur les siennes. Bella oublia toutes ses craintes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Sans réfléchir, elle passa ses mains autour du cou d'Edward, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Edward la repoussa aussitôt.

La sang de Bella résonnait dans tout son être. Il serra les dents et tenta de se calmer. Totalement figé, il retrouva lentement sa maitrise de lui même.

Bella se détestait. Elle était monstrueuse. Sa vie ne lui avait-elle rien apprit? Était elle comme les autres, totalement guidée par ses instincts primaires? Elle se dégoutait. **« Désolée »** Elle observa l'éclat sauvage qui illuminait les pupilles d'Edward. Elle s'éloigna. **« Non. C****'est supportable. Une minute s'il te plait. »** _Il la supportait. _

Quand Edward fut certain qu'il pouvait se contrôler, il lui adressa un petit sourire espiègle. **« Et voilà »** annonça t-il, visiblement très satisfait de lui. Bella se rappela qu'elle avait risqué de perdre sa vie. **« Je suis plus fort que ce que je pensais. Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre »**

**« J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de moi-même. Navrée » **Rien ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Bella ne savait même pas comment expliquer à Edward pourquoi elle était désolée.**« Je te pardonne. Tu n'es qu'une humaine après tout »** Humaine oui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'excusait. Pour sa faiblesse. Mais si lui la pardonnait, elle ne pouvait pas se le pardonner à elle même.

Edward était une personne mythique, et elle était là, avec ses horribles pulsion humaine. Honteusement heureuse, elle se rendait bien compte qu'Edward avait lui aussi, une certaine attirance envers elle. Une attirance avant tout pour son sang, comme il aimait le lui rappeler, mais une attirance tout de même.

Chancelante, elle se leva et fit quelque pas. _Chancelante dans mes pas, comme dans mon esprit._ Edward la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il la garda quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire contre lui avant de la relâcher. **« ****Mieux vaut que je prenne le volant »**

**« Ça ne va pas la tête? »** C'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

**« Je conduis mieux que toi dans tes meilleurs jours !Tes réflexes sont si lents ! »**

**« J'en suis convaincue, mais ni mes nerfs ni ma camionnette n'y résisteront. »** Il la regarda, le visage tendre, les yeux hypnotisant. **« Fais moi confiance, Bella. » **

**« Pas question. »** _Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire confiance. Même à toi. Je le voudrait, j'essaye. Mais je ne le peux pas encore. Ne m'en veut pas, je t'en prie, attend que je sois prête. _

**« Bella, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour te garder en vie aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser conduire alors que tu n'arrives même pas à marcher droit. »** Il la regarda se reforger. Elle était adorable. **« Ma seule présence t'intoxique. » **

Bella sourit et répondit doucement. **« Voilà un argument que je ne peux guère réfuter. »** _J'oublie tout quand tu es là._

**« Vas-y doucement. Ma voiture est une dame du troisième âge. »** Prévient-elle tout de même.

Edward haussa les épaules. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de patience. Cette voiture était si lente. **« Très juste. »**

Bella se mordilla la lèvre **« Et toi… **»Edward se tourna vers elle, toujours intrigué de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. **« Tu n'es pas affectée par ma présence ? »**

Edward sourit tendrement. _Si tu savais Bella._

Il caressa son visage du bout des lèvres, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

**« Quand bien même ce serait le cas… Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai de meilleurs réflexes. »**

En roulant, l'esprit d'Edward s'égara vers des pensées plus sombres. Bella n'avait vraiment aucune idée de combien elle lui fesait de l'effet. Aujourd'hui, il ne désirait plus que son sang. Il la désirait elle.

XXXX

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui^^ J'espère que cela vous a plu (Ne vous retenez pas: Reviewé^^) Je voulias encore une fois vous dire merci pour vos review, vos idées et vos encouragements. J'espère que ma version vous plaira^^


	18. Première journée

Voilà..ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira...Merci encore pour tout vos conseils, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.

XXXX

Bella regardait Edward chantonner une vieille chanson. Elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de contempler son visage.

**« Tu aimes la musique des années cinquante? » **

**« Elle était très bonne, à l'époque. Bien meilleure que celle des deux décennies qui ont suivi. Pouah! Au moins, c'est redevenu supportable à partir des années quatre-vingt. » **

**« M'avoueras-tu jamais ton age? »** _Combien d'années nous séparent? _

Edward inspira, caressa du pouce la main de Bella qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

**« Carlisle m'a trouvé au fond d'un hôpital durant l'été 1918. J'avais 17 ans et j'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. » **

Il regarda le soleil qui se couchait et continua ses révélations.

**« Je n'en garde pas un souvenir très net. C'était il y a longtemps, et notre mémoire humain s'estompe..En revanche, je me rappelle bien ce que j'ai éprouvé quand Carlisle m'a sauvé. Ce n'est pas une étape qu'on oublie. » **_Une douleur que je ne veut pas que tu subisse._

**« Et tes parents? » **

**« La maladie les avaient déjà emportés. Je n'avais personne. C'est pourquoi il m'a choisi, d'ailleurs. Dans le chaos de l'épidémie, qui s'apercevrait que j'avais disparu? »** Il y avait un peu d'amertume dans son propos, mais il ne regrettait pas non plus la vie qu'il avait mené ensuite avec Carlisle.

**« Comment t'a-t-il sauvé? »**

**« ça n'a pas été facile. Mais Carlisle a toujours été le plus humain, le plus compatissant de nous tous..Pour moi, ça à juste été.. très douloureux. »** Il se rappela la douleur. Indescriptible. Cela le ramena immédiatement à Bella. Il ne pourrait jamais lui infliger ça.

**« Il a agit pas solitude. C'est en général la raison qui préside à cette décision. J'ai été le premier membre de sa famille, même s'il a trouvé Esmé peu après. Elle était tombée d'une falaise. Ils l'ont transportés aussitôt à la morgue de l'hôpital, bien que, par miracle, son cœur battît encore. » **Esmé...quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Elle allait changer toute leur vie. Mais ce sentiments n'avait pas duré. Elle était comme une mère pour lui.

**« Il faut donc être à l'agonie pour devenir... »** La question dérangea Edward. Il préférait que Bella ne pense pas à ça, que cela ne lui effleure même pas l'esprit.

**« Pas forcément. C'est juste Carlisle. Il n'imposerait jamais ce choix à qui aurait une autre solution. »**

Bella n'en avait pourtant pas fini. Elle voulait tout savoir, le connaitre lui.

**« Et Emmett et Rosalie? »** **« Rosalie à été la troisième. »** A elle aussi il en avait un peu voulu. Il n'avait alors pas comprit pourquoi Esmé et Carlisle avaient voulu la jeune fille. Il leva les yeux aux ciel. Avoir imaginé qu'elle serait pour lui ce qu'Esmé était pour Carlisle franchement...

«** Deux ans après, elle a ramenée Emmett. Elle chassait -nous habitions les Appalaches, à l'époque- et elle est tombée sur un ours qui s'apprêtait à l'achever. Elle l'a porté sur plus de cent cinquante kilomètre pour le confier à Carlisle, parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver elle-même. Je commence aujourd'hui seulement à me rendre compte combien ce voyage a dû être éprouvant pour elle. »** Il caressa doucement la joue de Bella tout en la contemplant.

**« Et pourtant, elle l'a accomplit »** Reprit Bella en se détournant. Il la regardait qu'une manière si..intense.

**« Oui. Quelque chose chez Emmett lui en a donné la force. Ils sont ensemble depuis. Quelquefois, ils vont vivre ailleurs, en couple. Sauf que plus nous prétendons être jeunes, plus il nous est aisé de nous fondre dans un environnement. Forks nous ayant semblé idéal, nous nous sommes tous inscrit au lycée. J'imagine que d'ici quelques années, nous serons bons pour célébrer une nouvelle fois leur mariage! »** Bella était totalement hypnotisée. Edward ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps et sa vie et celle de sa famille était simplement passionnante.

**« Alice et Jasper? » « Tous deux sont des créatures extrêmement rare. » **Bella fut surprise par le choix des mots..._Créatures_...Edward détestait-il à se point sa nature? Doutait-il vraiment de sa nature humaine? **« Ils ont développé leur conscience seuls, sans avoir été guidés par quiconque. Jasper appartenait à une famille... _très_ différente. »** Edward frissonna à l'idée que Peter et Charelotte viennent rendre visite à son frère avec Bella dans les parages. **« Dépressif, il en est parti. C'est Alice qui l'a trouvé. Comme moi, elle possède certains dons qui dépasssent ceux dont notre espèce est normalement dotée. »**

**« Je pensais que tu était le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens. » **

**« Alice a d'autres talents. Elle voit. Ce qui risque d'arriver, ce qui va arriver. » **Il serra les dents. **« Mais c'est très subjectif. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. Les évènement sont susceptibles d'évoluer au dernier moment. **» Se hâta-t-il d'ajouter. Il lui jeta un regard de biais. _Dont cette fois-ci. Je te garderai en vie ma Bella._

**« Quel genre de chose voit-elle? » **

**« Jasper par exemple. Elle a su qu'il la cherchait avant même qu'il ne s'en doute lui-même. Elle a aussi vu Carlisle et notre famille. Alors, ils nous ont rejoins tous les deux. »** Edward sourit au souvenir de leur rencontre. Alice lui avait sauté dessus, tout sourire, pour lui annoncer qu'elle prenait sa chambre.

Les deux nouveaux vampires avaient eux aussi des pouvoirs, et ça avait été très enrichissant pour lui de pouvoir discuter avec eux. Et puis,..il était impossible de résister à Alice.

**« Et..Es-ce que vous êtes nombreux? » « Non. Pas tant que ça. La majorité ne parvient pas à se stabiliser. Seule ceux qui, comme nous, ont renoncé à chasser les humains sont capables de vivre avec eux pendant un certain temps. Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul autre groupe comme le notre, dans un petit village de l'Alaska. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quelque temps, mais nous étions si nombreux que nous avons fini par éveiller les soupçons. »**

**« Et ceux qui sont...différent de vous? » « Des nomades pour la plus avons tous connu ça, à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence. Comme tout, c'est une vie dont on finit par se laisser. Il arrive que nous les croisons, parce que, en général, les nôtre préfèrent le Nord. » **

Bella sourit. C'est vrais qu'a Phénix, ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu! Elle avait encore de nombreuses question, mais son ventre gronda. **« Excuse moi, c'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps en compagnie de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se nourrir. J'avais oublié. »**

Bella rougit. **« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. » **_Je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête. J'ai trop l'impression d'être dans un rêve. _**« Tu m'inviterais à entrer? »** Bella avait du mal à imaginer Edward, créature divine, assit dans sa cuisine. **« Si cela ne te dérange pas »** Il lui sourit et vient galamment lui tenir sa portière.

Il atteignit la porte avant elle et l'ouvrit. Bella s'arrêta net, interloquée. **« Le verrou n'était pas tiré? » « Si. J'ai utilisé la clé cachée sous l'avant toit. »**_ Jamais je ne lui ait parlé de cet clé... « _**J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi »**

Bella reteint sa respiration.** « Tu m'as espionnée? » « A quoi occuper mes nuits, sinon? »** Bella haleta.

En même temps, elle était flattée qu'il lui accorde son attention, en même temps, son comportement la terrifiait. Ne sachant pas quoi penser, elle se mit à se préparer à manger.

Légèrement plus détendue par cette tâche quotidienne, elle osa demander plus de renseignement. **« C'est arrivé souvent? » **

**« Pardon? »**

Elle se tourna vers lui. **« Combien de fois es-tu venu ici? »** insista-elle.

Il décida de lui dire la vérité. **« Je te rend visite presque toutes les nuits. »**

Elle trembla. Et déposa ce qu'elle tenait en main sur le plan de travail. _Bon sang!_ **« Pourquoi? »** finit-elle par demander.

**« Tu es très intéressante quand tu dors. Tu parles. » « Mais merde! » **Edward fut surprit par sa colère. _En même temps, quoi de plus normal? _J_e dois lui donner l'impression d'être un pervers. Mais il ne faut pas penser ça Bella...Je voulais juste être près de toi. Sentir ta présence._

**« Tu es très en colère? »** Elle respira profondément. **« ça dépend! » **

**« De quoi? » **

**« De ce que tu as entendu, tient! »** Rapidement, il se trouva à ses cotés. **« Ne t'en fais pas. »** dit-il en s'emparant de ses mains. **« Le bruit de la pluie t'énerve, tu pense à ta mère. Au début, tu faisait beaucoup de cauchemars »** C'était justement ce qu'elle craignait, mais il continua **« Tu prononce mon prénom »** Bella rougit et détourna le visage **« Ne soit pas gênée. Si je pouvais rêver, je ne rêverais que de toi. »** Comme cela semblait naturel venant d'Edward. Tout était ainsi avec lui. Elle oubliait la réalité, il l'emportait dans un monde, plus beau, plein d'amour.

Le son des pneu crissant devant la maison la réveilla. Son père était de retour. Elle de décolla immédiatement du vampire. _Mon dieu! Que va t-il penser? Si il m'avait trouvée dans cette position, je.. _Edward l'observa se tendre. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il rencontre son père? En même temps, la situation ne se prêtait pas plus au convenance.** « Est-il nécessaire que ton père sache que je suis ici? »**

**« Je suis désolée, mais il vaudrait mieux.. »** Edward sourit pincé. **« Une autre fois alors.. »** Bella se retrouva seule.

XXX

**« Bella? »** Toujours cette habitude. Comme si cela pouvait-être quelqu'un d'autre.

**« Je suis dans la cuisine papa »** Charlie couru presque pour la rejoindre, alerté par sa voix. **« Bella? »** Il s'arrêta pour la regardé inquiet. **« Tout va bien ma chérie? »** Bella tenta de ne pas fondre en larme. **« Oui. Je crois oui. »** Charlie lui sourit maladroitement.** « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma chérie. A moi ou au médecin »** Bella l'arrêta. **« Non, tout va bien. »** Elle lui fit un vrais sourire.

**« Ho Isabella »** Il prit sa fille dans ses bras. **« Je croyais ne jamais plu te voir sourire ainsi »** Doucement, il essuya les joue de sa petite fille. Sa main était chaude et rugeuse. Bella ferma les yeux un instant. Sentir son père si proche la ramenait en enfance. Au temps où elle croyait encore au conte de fée et où tout allait bien.

**« Aurais-je la chance de rencontrer celui qui à fait battre ton cœur à nouveau? »** Bella crispa et cacha son visage dans le torse de son père. **« Papa! » **Il rit. **« Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je sais reconnaitre le bonheur qu'apporte le début qu'une relation. »** _Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. _

_XX (Voilà..on arrive au moment critique..surtout dite moi quoi..même en mal -mais aussi en bien j'espère-)  
_

Bella lui fit un sourire maladroit avant de se diriger lentement vers sa chambre. C'était tout le temps la même chose avec Edward. En même temps il la terrifiait, en même temps, il l'emplissait de joie.

Il savait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Soit. Mais que savait-il de plus? Qu'avait-elle pu dire dans son sommeil?

En entrant, Bella eu la surprise de voir Edward couché sur son lit. Son cœur s'enfla de joie. Il était là. Tout ces soucis s'envolèrent quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Souriant, il l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Bella en profita quelque minutes avant de se décider à se changer. **« M'accorderais-tu quelque minutes d'humanité? » « Mais certainement »** dit il en riant.

Bella se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Elle se changea rapidement, essayant de faire abstraction de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir et du rasoir -qu'elle savait acéré- de son père. Puis, vérifiant que sa tenue ne laissait rien apercevoir, elle rejoint Edward.

**« ça semble plus facile pour toi » « C'est l'impression que je te donne? » **dit il en glissant son nez glissant le long de sa mâchoire.

**« Beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile » « Mmm...on appelle ça la victoire de la raison sur la chair »** Bella se figea. Edward se releva précautionneusement en entendant le cœur de Bella battre à une vitesse anormalement vite.

**« Aurais-je mal agit? » **Il entendait avec stupeur le cœur de Bella se calmer, puis battre lentement. **« Bella? »** Il eu peur qu'elle fasse un malaise, surtout qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas réagir. Doucement, il passa sa main sur sa joue. Bella recula précipitamment et sembla se réveiller. **« Excuse moi. »** Edward la regarda douloureusement. **« Aurais-je été incorrecte ou dit quelque chose qui..? » « Non. Ce n'est rien. »** Elle ajouta en le voyant rétissant. **« J'étais plongée dans de vieux souvenirs. Mais leurs place est dans le passé, nul part ailleurs. »** Surtout pas ici, salissant le merveilleux moment qu'elle passait en la compagnie du beau vampire.

Elle ajouta pour allèger l'atmosphère. **« Tu me fais perdre la tête » **Edward hésita à continuer de la questionner, puis accepta de changer de sujet. **« j'en suis agréablement surprit. En cent et quelques années, je n'aurait jamais imaginé quelques chose comme ça... » **Il se remis à toucher Bella, laissant sa main jouer avec ses cheveux. **« Rencontrer une personne avec laquelle j'aurais envie de me comporter... »** Bella posa sa tête contre son torse « **différement d'avec mes frères et soeurs, et découvir, même si tout est nouveau pour moi, que je ne suis pas si nul avec toi... »** Bella tenta de calmer son trouble. Elle lui répondit avec un peu d'ironie, tenté de ce qu'Edward cru reconnaitre comme de l'amertume. **« Tu excelles dans tout les domaines, »**

**« Donc, il n'y a plus de risque? »** _Il ne faut jamais que tu pense ça mon amour. Comme j'aimerai que ce soit vrais._ **« Je fais des efforts. Si cela devenait...trop dur, je suis presque sûr que j'arriverais à partir. »**Bella haussa les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça.** « Et demain ne sera pas aussi aisé. J'ai respiré ton odeur toute la journée, et j'y suis devenu moins sensible. Que je m'éloigne de toi pendant un moment, et je devrais recommencer. Mais pas à zéro, me semble-t-il »** La prévint-il.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Bella s'écria** « Alors, ne t'éloigne pas »** Edward lui sourit tendrement. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Elle était si innocente.

XX

Ils se mirent à parler doucement. Edward lui confia les conflits qui l'avait tourmenté, puis la condition de vampires en général. Bella absorbait avidement toutes les informations sur lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un être aussi parfait qu'Edward l'aime.

Ils rirent doucement quand Edward les comparèrent à un orques et un bébé phoque.

En la voyant retenir un nouveau bâillement, Edward embrassa doucement le haut de son crâne. **« Il faut dormir à présent »** Il sourit en voyant ses lèvres se retrousser sur une moue boudeuse. **« Sera tu toujours là demain?Tu es un être mythique après tout » **

**« Je ne te quitterai pas »** Entendre ça, dit de manière si assurée...Elle avait conscience d'avoir la chance de vivre un amour, comme peu de personne avaient la chance d'en vivre. Edward l'aimait de tout son être, tout comme il était devenu le centre de son monde.

Laissant son esprit vagabonder, Bella frissonna en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle était seule, avec un garçon dans son lit. Tremblant légèrement, elle s'éloigna des bras du vampire. Edward déserra son étreinte, pensant qu'elle avait froid. Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Bon sang! Elle était au lit avec un homme! Quel genre de malade était-elle?

**« Je suis désolé, j'oublie combien ma peau est froide »** Les paroles d'Edward la réveillèrent. De quoi parlait-il? Ha oui, c'était vrais. C'était un vampire. Un vampire, pas un homme. Plus qu'un homme. Peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas les mêmes désirs que les humains. Après tout, c'était son sang qui intéressait les vampires, pas son corps. Voilà, oui. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur. _Pas trop peur._ Pensa t-elle en voyant Edward la regardé amoureusement en tentant de tout faire pour qu'elle soit le plus confortable possible.

**« As quoi pense tu? »**

**« Je me demandais si...non »**

**« s'il te plait.. »** la supplia t-il avec des accents persuasif, complètement irrésistible. Bella avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle secoua la tête sans oser parler. **« Si tu te tais, j'en serai réduit à supposer que c'est pire que ça ne l'est. Je t'en prie »**

Elle s'éloigna encore un peu de lui. **« Bella? »**

Elle lui sourit nerveusement en réfléchissant comment au juste présenter ça. **« T****u as dit que Rosalie et Emmett se marieraient bientôt. Est-ce que... ce mariage... représente la même chose que pour les humaine? »**

Edward se figea. Cette question...il fallait bien l'aborder un jour. Comme il en avait envie. Honteusement envie. Monstrueusement envie. Mais il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Jamais. « C**'est donc ça que tu as en tête? » **Il détourna le visage, un instant, serrant les poings. « ** Oui je suppose que c'est l'équivalent. encore une fois, la plupart de ces désirs humains sont en nous, seulement caché par des désir plus puissant. »** Edward pensa un instant à l'éventualité qu'ils puissent..Non! Jamais! Comment pouvait-il ne serais-ce qu'imaginer avoir une telle intimité avec elle? _Mon dieu, ce ne serais même pas l'envie de son sang qui la tuerai...Un moment d'inattention, une légère perte de contrôle et...Elle est si fragile. _Il secoua la tête et continua sur un ton qu'il espérait baladin. « **Tu as éveillé ma curiosité. »** Il caressa doucement le visage de Bella, laissant sa main glisser dans son coup. ** « As tu déjà.. »** Il s'interrompit suggestif. Mais il regretta immédiatement se paroles.

Bella s'était recroquevillé contre le mur, le plus loin de lui.

Elle le regardait avec horreur. Edward recula en la voyant si effrayée. Jamais il ne voulait voir cette expression sur son visage. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. **« Bella? »** C'était presque une supplique.

Elle secoua la tête frénétique. **« Je crois qu'il faut que tu y aille maintenant. » « Bella, je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas te choquer.. »** Elle le stoppa, tentant de rester calme et de paraitre sûre d'elle.** « Je suis fatiguée. J'aimerai dormir maintenant »** Il baissa les bras qu'il avait tendu vers elle. **« Oui..bien sur. » **Il avala nerveusement sa salive. **« Excuse moi. Je ne me comporte pas vraiment en gentleman. » **Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui répondit doucement sans oser le regarder en face. **« Parfois...parfois, tout cela me fait peur. Pas le fait que tu sois un vampire, mais le fait que tu sois aussi un homme »** Il tenta vaillamment de lui sourire. **« Te reverrais-je demain? »** Les yeux embrumer de larmes, Bella leva brusquement la tête. **« Ho oui! »** Il lui sourit gentillement. **« Je serai là demain matin alors. » « Promis? » « Je te le promet. »**

Edward s'en fut rapidement par la fenêtre.

Il n'était pas tout fait sur de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il était évident qu'il l'avait brusqué et choquée. Si il avait put rougir, il l'aurait fait. Il n'avait décidément pas été élevé comme ça! Edward se posa une nouvelle fois la question angoissante « es-ce que mes parents auraient été fière de moi? » Non. Surement pas. Un monstre sans âme. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Bella avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Il était un monstre. Elle était jeune encore, jeune et innocente. Elle découvrait encore la vie et comme toute jeune fille, la sexualité lui faisait peur. Et elle avait doublement raison d'avoir peur. Elle était aimé d'un monstre.

Edward se prit la tête entre les mains. Avait-elle pensé à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si ils faisait l'amour? Edward hurla de douleur. Il lui briserai les os! Elle serait déchiré en deux! Et si par malheur elle saignait... **« NON! »** Il tomba à genou. Il était un monstre! Jamais il n'aurait du s'approcher de Bella! Jamais!

Une main froide vient lui caresser l'épaule et il reconnu l'esprit de sa sœur.

_Edward._ Il garda le visage baissé. **« Edward je t'en prie »** Alice s'assit contre lui. **« J'ai envie d'être avec elle Alice! Je l'aime. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à la laisser? Si je l'aimais vraiment je devrais la laisser vivre sa vie mais.. »**

**« Edward..tu as passé une merveilleuse journée. Ne laisse pas tes peurs gâcher ce moment. »**

**« Je veux qu'elle garde son âme! » **

**« Pourquoi ne pas profité de l'instant présent? Laisse le future là où il est. Tu aime Bella et elle t'aime. »**

**« J'ai peur » **Alice ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Autour d'eux, la nuit faisait lentement place au jour. **« Allez Edward, elle t'attend. »** _Tout ira bien._

D'abord hésitant, Edward se mit à courir rapidement vers la maison de Bella. Il sauta habillement dans la chambre de Bella. Elle dormait encore à poing fermé.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main vers son visage. Même sans la toucher, il sentait ses doigts se réchauffer. Bella se retourna en marmonnant. Edward s'éloigna. Bella roula vers lui **« Je t'aime Edward »** Edward se figea. Terriblement ému, il retourna près de Bella, toujours endormie.

Il avait envie de lui dire tant de chose, pourtant rien ne venait. Finalement, dans un souffle, il lui répondit aussi tendrement que possible **« Moi aussi je t'aime Bella »**

**XXX  
Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plu. Dites moi quoi!! Je sais pas, si cela vous décoit trop, je peux changer...Bref^^ J'espère que la lecture vous a un peu plu quand même^^ Bon..en tout cas, c'était un long chapitre hein!! Je n'ai presque plus d'avance!!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Désolée, je ne comptais vous faire attendre si longtemps, mais ma meilleur amie est morte de son cancer donc..bref..Bonne lecture!!

XXXXX

Une heure et demi plus tard, Bella montra des signes de réveil. Les yeux papillonnants, elle s'étira en regardant autour d'elle. En voyant Edward, elle se figea et celui-ci s'inquiéta. Peut-être n'aurait-il du pas rester dans sa chambre. Elle avait exprimer le fait que cela la gênait. Il s'en voulu une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas attentif à ses désirs, juste aux siens. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Mais elle le surprit une nouvelle fois en courant se jeter dans ses bras.

**« Tu es là! »** Edward eu envie de lui dire qu'il lui avait promis, mais vu comme il avait hésiter, il se tu et la serra délicatement dans ses bras.

La journée se passa calmement. Edward et elle se parlaient de leur vie respectives où, le plus souvent, ils passaient de longues minutes à se regarder.

En faite, toute la semaine se passa à peu près de la même manière. Bella n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur. Edward ne la quittait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il la conduisait à l'école et l'accompagnait en classe. Ensuite ils « mangeaient » et le soir, il la raccompagnait, puis passait discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Alice ne tenait plus en place. La situation ne pouvait pas durer. D'abord, elle n'avait toujours pas put parler à Bella, ni faire du shopping avec elle, et franchement cela s'imposait. C'est vrais quoi! Bella ne portait que les t-shirt à longue manches sans aucun décolleté! Jamais une jupe! Ce n'était pas possible. Ensuite, avec tout ça, elle ne voyait presque plus son frère! C'est à peine si il rentrait à la maison quand Bella dormait!

Il était tant d'agir.

Avec l'aide de Jasper et Emmett -déguisé pour l'occasion-, elle attrapa Edward et le séquestra dans la voiture. **« Mais qu'es-ce que?? »** Edward leva les yeux au ciel. **« On peut savoir à quoi vous jouer? »** Emmett retira sa cagoule et riant. **« Allons Eddy, un petit moment en famille.. »**Edward soupira, mais accepta de les suivre à l'intérieur. Souriante, Esmé vient les rejoindre dans le salon. Aux vue de ses pensées, si heureuse de voir sa famille réunie, Edward s'en voulu un peu d'avoir négligé sa famille, mais il ne pouvait se passer de Bella non plus. Déjà, être loin d'elle le tourmentait.

Après avoir chahuté avec ses frères, il s'installa au piano. Très vite, il se retrouva à jouer à nouveau le morceau de Bella. Sans même y penser. Elle était partout. Bella. Sa Bella. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà sous le porche, prêt à la retrouver. Elle lui manquait trop.

_Edward._** « Reste »** _Elle dort. _Soupirant, Edward accède à la demande d'Alice.

Celle-ci lui sourit avant de sautiller partout. **« J'ai une super idée! »** Voilà qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Edward sourit en entendant toutes les craintes aux sujets des _bonnes idées_ d'Alice. Edward comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire avant qu'elle ne le dise aux autres. Faire venir Bella. Ici. Chez eux. La faire rencontrer sa famille. Edward ne dit rien, la laissant parler à voix haute. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. D'un coté, il en avait envie, il souhaitait que Bella rencontre les siens et les aime, tout comme il voulait que sa famille apprenne à aimer Bella. Mais et si ce n'était pas le cas? Et si il y avait un problème?

**« Allons cesse de t'inquiéter! Tout ce passera très bien! »** Alice ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sauter partout.

Jasper sourit devant la joie de son amour, mais tenta tout de même de la calmer un peu. Malgré son assurance, il doutait. Et si il n'arrivait pas à se retenir? Si jamais il sautait sur Bella pour la tuer? Mon dieu et si il la tuait? Alice qui se faisait une joie de devenir amie avec elle! Et Edward qui était pour la première fois si heureux...Il ne voulait pas être la cause de tout leur malheur.

Alice lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant quitter ses sombres pensées. _Que ferais-je sans toi ma belle petit fée? _Elle s'embrassa avec tendresse et plongea sons regard sans le sien. Jasper put encore une foi y lire tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. La confiance qu'elle lui accordait sans limite. Son cœur s'emplit de joie.

Edward les réveilla d'un toussotement. Émergeant du beau regard de son ange, Jasper se rendit compte qu'il avait laisser ses émotions envahir les autres. Rosalie avait littéralement sauté sur Emmett et Esmé se trouvait tendrement enlacée par Carlisle.

Si il avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Et vu la gêné d'Edward, les pensées qui allait avec cette vague d'amour étaient plus..qu'intime.

Une fois calmée, Esmé se mit à parler avec animation avec Alice. _Il faut que tout soit parfait. Je vais enfin avoir la chance de rencontrer Bella. Je suis sur qu'elle sera adorable. Edward l'aime après tout. Il ne faudrait pas lui faire peur. Mon fils a enfin trouver l'amour. J'avais si peur qu'il soit trop jeune à sa transformation._

**« Attendez! On ne va pas accepter comme ça! » **

**« Rose » **

**« Non Edward! Ici c'est aussi chez moi. Ta nouvelle lubie est une chose. Une chose que je désapprouve. Mais l'amener ici..C'est..tu vas trop loin Edwartd. Tu nous met tous en danger » **_Je refuse de participer à ça._

**« Arrête Rose! » **

**« Pourquoi ça? » **_Tu ne m'as pas accepter quand je suis arrivée. _

**« J'en suis désolé, tu le sais. En sommes nous revenu à ça? »** Edward observa attentivement sa sœur.** « Qu'es-ce qui t'ennuie tant? »** _Tu vas lui gâcher la vie! _Hurla l'esprit de Rose. Mais autre chose s'y cachait, une chose qu'Edward n'eut pas de mal à trouver _Et puis de tout façon! Une humaine! Tu ne m'a jamais regardé et tu jette ton dévolu sur une simple humaine?_

Rosalie étouffa un rugissement de honte et de rage face à ses propres pensées. Furieuse, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Les chambranles explosèrent.

Emmett regarda un instant Edward, mais voyant qu'il ne dirait rien, rejoint sa femme dans le garage.

**« Je peux te parler Jasper? »** Jasper sentit sa gêne. **« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire Edward »** _Je resterai loin d'elle._ **« Merci »** Edward lu toute la souffrance de son frère. Ses doutes, la difficulté du régime que suivait la famille, sa peur de décevoir Alice.

**« Je suis désolé »** murmura Edward. Jasper haussa les épaules, mais son esprit était pleins de tourment. Arriverait-il un jour à se contrôler? Il s'assit sur la balustrade. «** Tu sais je ne comprend pas comment tu fais. »** _Être avec une humain, si proche,..._ **« Résister à son sang n'est pas facile et j'ai toujours peur de perdre le contrôle. »** Avoua Edward. _Ce n'est pas seulement à ça que je pense Edward..._ **« Les vampires et les humains sont différents. Nous vivons les choses différemment. Nos besoins, notre perception des choses,...nos expériences de vies. » **_Tout diffère._ Edward se tu. Il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Isabella qu'il ne savait pas expliquer, quelque chose qui dépassait les frontières des races ou de la logique.

**« J'ai l'impression que ton amour pour Bella tient aussi de l'amour que l'on peu porter à un papillon. Ils sont magnifiques, sublime même. Mais leur beauté tient entre autre à leur vie éphémère. »**

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde lui rappel combien Bella était fragile? Comme si il ne le savait pas lui même! Jasper avait tord toutefois. Il n'aimait pas Bella car elle était humaine. C'était plus que ça. Au début, il avait été bien sur attiré par son sang, il l'était toujours, mais il avait apprit à la connaitre. Rapidement, il était tombé amoureux de sa chanteuse. Il l'aimait doublement. Et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit, même si c'était parfois frustrant, le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était faite pour lui.

Quand il repartit pour la maison de sa bien aimée, personne ne le reteint.

XXXX

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plu^^On se rapproche vraiment fort du moment où Bella avouera tout...le problème, c'est que j'ai pas vraiment écrit sur le "après"...et je suis en blocus pour mes exam (mais bon..généralement, quand je suis sencées travailler, je fais toujours autre chose)

Laissez moi une review!!


	20. La famille

Coucou^^ Bonne lecture tout le monde^^

XXXX

Bella se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Edward absent, elle en avait profité pour passer du temps avec Jacob(et pour une fois, ils n'avaient fais que s'amuser!!), mais, heureusement pour son cœur, Edward était là à son réveil. Que rêver de mieux?

**« C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui? » **Elle observa Edward surprise. Il semblait..gêné ou ..hésitant. Que se tramait-il? **« Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille? » **

Bella s'étrangla **« ça t'effraie? » « Oui » **

**« Ne t'en fais pas, je te protègerai » **

Bella tordit ses mains. **« Je n'ai pas peurs d'eux. J'ai peur qu'ils...ne m'apprécient pas. Ne risquent-ils pas d'être surpris que tu ramène quelqu'un... comme moi.. à la maison? Savent-ils que je suis au courant? » **Edward sourit plus fort. Bella le surprendrait toujours. **« ****On ne peut rien leur cacher, tu sais. »** Il continua avec ironie.

**« Hier, ils pariaient sur les chances que tu avais de survivre avec moi à tes cotés. C'était à six voix contre celle d'Alice »** Il observa le visage de Bella s'agrandir sous l'étonnement. Elle n'avait pas conscience du danger permanent dans lequel elle se trouvait.

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas de secret les uns pour les autres. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près impossible, entre moi qui intercepte les pensées et Alice qui devine l'avenir. »**

**« Sans parler de Jasper, qui doit être capable de te donner l'impression qu'il serait tellement agréable de lui raconter tout ce que tu as sur le cœur ! »** Ils rirent un peu. Et Edward en profita pour l'embrasser.

Bella hésita **« Alice m'a t-elle vue rentrer ? »**

Edward secoua la tête. Alice avait vu bien autre chose. Non. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pourtant...imaginer Bella forte comme lui, ne plus avoir la gorge en feu à chaque instant passé au près d'elle, ne plus risque sa vie...Sa vie justement. Bella devait rester en vie. Garder son âme.

**« Quelque chose comme ça. »** Il continua, pour qu'elle ne garde pas ce sujet en tête.

**« Tu devrais aussi me présenter à ton père. »**

Silence. Edward la regarda tentant une fois de plus de lire dans ses pensées. Pourquoi était-elle si réfractaire à cette idée?

**« Il te connaît déjà. »** Il y avait un peu de crainte dans sa voix.

**« Pas comme ton petit ami. »**

Bella leva les yeux vers Edward. Elle se perdit rapidement dans ses prunelles ocres.

**« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »** _Pourquoi veux tu cela?_

**« Ce n'est pas la coutume ? »** Après tout, si il avait été encore humain, voilà longtemps qu'il aurait du se présenter au père de la jeune fille qui détenait son cœur.

**« Aucune idée. »**Bella se reteint de ne pas se dégager.

**« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que… Personne ne te force à jouer le jeu. »**

**« Je ne joue pas. »**  
Bella renifla. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Biensur, il lui avait déjà monter et dit, mais une part d'elle ne pouvait y croire. Il frôla doucement son menton pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

**« Diras-tu à Charlie que je suis le garçon avec lequel tu sors ? »**

**« C'est ce que tu es ? »** Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

**« J'admets que c'est une acceptation un peu large du mot garçon. »** Il lui sourit canaille pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pour ne pas montrer que ses réticences le blessait.

Bella sourit, et il lui sourit en retour.

**« J'avais l'impression que tu étais plus que ça. »** Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux émus.

**« Je dois passé un coup de téléphone avant de partir. »** Elle hésita en le regardant. Edward se détacha d'elle en riant, levant les mains en l'air pour monter sa innocence. **« Je t'attend » « Edward? »** Il se tourna vers elle les yeux éblouissant et elle oublia un moment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue** « Respire mon amour »** Elle rougit. **« J'aimerai qu'on prenne ma voiture »** Edward fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça.

Bella tripota nerveusement son pull. Et si ils ne l'aimaient pas? Si elle leur semblait trop insignifiante pour être avec Edward? Bella avala nerveusement sa salive. Mon dieu, mais elle l'était insignifiante! Et Carlisle le savait! Et si il y pensait? Si en la voyant il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son désappointement et qu'Edward comprenait pourquoi? Bella se força à respirer calmement.

Edward lui fit un sourire rassurant. **« Tu es magnifique »** Bella rougit, puis se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivé. Plus moyen de reculer. **« Et si ils ne m'aiment pas? »** Edward rit en lui remplaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. ** « Tu t'angoisse non pas parce que tu vas mettre les pieds dans un nid de vampires, mais parce tu as peur que ces vampires te rejettent, c'est ça? » **la taquina-t-il avec tendresse. ** « Exactement » **s'écria Bella. ** « Tu es incroyable! » **

La maison était magnifique. Bella ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'attendait, mais pas à une maison aussi ouverte et si éclairée. Un magnifique piano était placé sur une estrade -Bella espéra qu'Edward lui jouerait un morceau-

Edward secoua la tête. Il avait pourtant prévenu sa famille de ne pas faire ça.

Secouant la tête, il mena Bella dans la cuisine où l'attendait sa famille.

Esmé avait décidée de sortir le grand jeu: Avec toute la famille, ils avaient inaugurer la cuisine! Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait plus cuisiné pour quelqu'un. Une délicieuse odeur de freesia se rependit dans la maison. Isabella était arrivée.

Esmé avait envie de sauter de joie. Ce qui lui fit se rendre compte qu'Alice n'était pas là. Surement en train de chasser avec Jasper. Esmé haussa les épaules: Après tout ce n'est pas comme si Alice allait arriver en retard.

Ne pouvant pas contenir son impatience, Esmé voulu s'élancer vers son fils. Carlisle la rattrapa de justesse: **« Ne va pas trop vite ma fleure »** Esmé lui sourit tendrement. C'est vrais, il ne fallait absolument pas lui faire peur.

Même Carlisle ne pouvait la retenir d'aller au devant des autres pour l'accueillir à l'entrée de la cuisine.

**« Bonjour Isabella! »**

**« Bella, je te présente Esmé; ma mère en quelque sorte » « Enchantée de vous rencontrer » « J'espère que tu as faim, nous avons cuisiné pour toi »** Carlisle lui sourit gentillement **« Tu nous as permis d'utiliser la cuisine pour la première fois ! »**

Bella eu un sourire gêné. Elle avait prit soin de manger avant de partir, mais vu l'enthousiasme, qu'ils y mettaient, impossible de reculer. Même Rosalie, la magnifique déesse, semblait avoir mis la main à la pâte. **« ça à l'air délicieux » **

**« Bella a déjà mangé. »** Bella aurait voulu pouvoir disparaitre sous terre. Mais pourquoi avait-il dis ça? **« C'est que..je sais que vous ne manger pas alors... »** Rosalie fit éclaté le plat qu'elle tenait en main de mécontentement. Bella eu un mouvement de recule. Esmé lança un regard noir à sa fille tandis que Carlisle tentait de clamer un peu les esprit. **« C'est très attentionné de ta part Bella »**

Rosalie éclata. **« Parfait! » **

**« Rosalie! » **La prévint une nouvelle fois sa mère. **« Ignore Rosalie **»Cela énerva encore un peu plus la belle blonde. **« Oui, faisons comme si la situation n'était pas dangereuse pour nous tous. »**

**« Je ne dirai rien, je le promet. »** _De tout façon, qui me croirais? __Franchement?_

**« Oui, mais il y a un problème, vous vous affiché en publique maintenant alors.. » « Emmett! »**

Rosalie s'énerva **« Non, il faut qu'elle sache. Toute la famille va être impliquée si ça tourne mal. »** Bella se retient de se tortiller.

**« Mal, c'est à dire, si c'est moi qui deviens le repas? »** Tout le monde rit de manière un peu tendue. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Bella baissa les yeux. **« He bien, je ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'il se passera dans le future...il y a un risque que Jacob et la meute vous en veulent, mais pour cette fois, je suis officiellement à Seattle, donc, le simulacre d'un accident de voiture devrait suffire. »**

Ils la regardèrent choquée. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de penser un instant à son caractère destructeur. Edward lu dans son esprit comme un flash de bras mutilés, sans cohérence. Il ne s'attarda pas là dessus, énervé par le manque d'instinct de survie de l'humaine.

**« Es tu si déprimée par Forks que tu veuilles te suicider? »**s'emporta Edward

**« Il faut bien que j'y pense; le coup des bêtes sauvages, c'est que moyennement crédible »** Elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la famille silencieuse **« Sans vouloir offenser personne. Je ne veux pas que tu es des ennuis ou qu'il y ait des problèmes avec la meute. »**

**« Tu t'inquiètes des soucis que je pourrais avoir si toi, tu ne rentrais pas chez toi? C'est le bouquet! »** Mais qu'es-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle?

**« Il faut bien que j'y pense! Que se passerait-il si une guerre éclatait entre vous et la meute? C'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre. »**

Une vague d'apaisement les traversa. Jasper. **« Allons, pas de dispute! Tout ira bien aujourd'hui^^ »** Alice entra avec ses pas de danseuse et couru enlacer Bella. **« Bella et moi allons être de bonnes amies »** Bella ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Alice recula avec un petit sourire gênée **« Tu sens vraiment bon » **Bella était vraiment..inconfortable. Même si chacun souhaitait faire au mieux. Il y eu un nouveau moment un peu gêné quand Jasper salua Bella. Il se tenait tendu et crispé à une distance plus que respectable. **« Excuse Jasper, c'est un nouveau végétarien. C'est encore un peu difficile pour lui. »**

**« Ok..je vais faire visiter le reste de la maison à Bella **» Edward..désespérait un peu. Mais en même temps, c'était mieux comme ça. Bella voyait tout de suite dans quoi elle s'embarquait; une vrais famille de fou!Il préféra ne pas penser à l'inconscience de Bella. Mais il faudrait qu'ils en parlent sérieusement.« **A plus Bella »** fit Alice en sautillant dans les bras de Jasper.

Edward eu un sourire torve. **« Es-ce que c'était aussi étrange pour toi que pour moi? »** Bella eu un petit rire et les mimiques de son visage montrèrent à Edward tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir.

**« Voilà ma chambre »** La pièce était très claire avec un grand mur fenêtre. Les murs étaient couverts par des étagères de CD et vinyle. Il y avait aussi un canapé mais pas de lit. Bella se tourna vers lui interrogative. **« Pas de lit? »** Edward la regarda avec un peu de crainte, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui révélait quelque chose sur sa nature. **« Je ne dors pas » « Pas du tout? » « Jamais »** Il avait prit ses distances, comme pour lui permettre de fuir si l'envie lui prenait. Il ne l'empêcherait pas. Bella se dit qu'elle était une idiote: Edward lui avait révéler passer ses nuits à l'observer.

Il la regarda tendu et le silence se prolongea. **« Que ce passe-t-il? »** Demanda Bella en se rapprochant du vampire. Edward soupira en se détendant. **« Je passe mon temps à guetter ça » « Quoi? » **

**« Le moment où je t'apprendrai un détail, à moins que tu le remarque toi-même, qui sera trop dur à supporter, et où tu fuiras en hurlant. Je n'essaierai pas de te retenir. Je souhaite même que cela arrive, parce que je veux que tu survives. Et pourtant, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Ces deux désirs sont incompatibles... »**

**« Je ne m'enfuirai nulle part » « On verra bien »**commenta t-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Il mit en marche sa chaine stéréo qui diffusa un vieux morceau de jazz avant que tout deux ce mettent à l'aise. Ils n'eurent néanmoins pas beaucoup d'instant de répis. Alice entra en sautillant. **« Un orage est prévu ce soir. »** Son sourire devait faire le tour de son visage. **« Alors? Tu viens jouer une partie? Bella est invitée biensur! » « Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà la réponse! »** Alice sauta sur son frère **« Merci!! »** Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. **« A quoi as-tu dis oui? Et quel est le rapport avec l'orage? »** Edward sourit **« Nous allons jouer au basball et tu comprendra vite pour le temps. »** Il rit encore un peu. **« Mais d'abord..ton père »** Bella fit la moue.

XXX

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu...laissez une review pour me dire quoi^^

sukigirl (Merci)


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou^^ La review de PetiteFeemoi m'a fais si plaisir que j'ai voulu publier plus rapidement^^

XXXXX

**« Laisse moi lui parler avant »** Bella entre chez elle et s'arrêta un instant pour s'appuyer contre la porte. _Comment présenter ça?_ **« Papa? » « Dans le salon ma chérie! »** Elle se retient de mettre la discutions à plus tard, après tout, Edward l'attendait dehors.

**« Papa..tu te rappelle de ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois? »** Son père quitta la télévision des yeux. **« Bell's? »** Sous son regard, Bella perdit toute confiance en elle. **« Je...Écoute... »** Son père se leva pour la prendre par les épaules. **« Allons Bella..Quoi que tu ais à m'annoncer, je suis sur que ce n'est pas si terrible. Je suis là pour toi, quoi qu'il se passe »** Bella respira un grand coup. **« Edward m'a invité à jouer au basball avec sa famille ce soir. »** Puis, elle reteint son souffle. **« Ha..eu.. »** Il se gratta la tête **« Jouer au basball? Toi? » « Papa! Ce n'est pas la question! »** Charlie redevint sérieux. **« Ma chérie..je suis très fière de toi. Peut-être..peut-être pourrais-je rencontrer ce jeune homme? »** Bella lui sourit. **« Justement, il attend dehors. Il voulait te rencontrer officiellement » « Parfait, fais le entrer alors! »**

Bella se dirigea plus légère vers l'entrée avant de se retournée vers son père. **« Attend. Il..il ne sait rien. Alors..évite d'y penser ok? »** Charlie haussa les épaules face à la drôle formulation de sa fille. **« Je n'en parle pas promis »** Bella invita Edward à entrer la gorge nouée.

**« Chef Swan » « Bonjour Edward » « Alors comme ça vous allez jouer au basball ce soir? » **Edward opina la tête en souriant **« C'est ce qui est prévu »** Charlie se reforgea «** Bon, alors que ce soit claire, je ne veut pas que Bella rentre tard »** _Que se soit claire mon gas, c'est moi qui met les règles. Et la règle, c'est « pas trop vite. » Je ne veux surtout pas risqué qu'il la blesse. En même temps, elle l'aime, il ne faut pas que je lui fasse peur. _**« Je vous le promet »** Bella se tortilla puis, ni tient plus et entraina Edward dehors. **« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on doit y aller »**

Bella partit presque en courant. Mais sa maladresse la rattrapa en quelques secondes et sans l'habilitée d'Edward, elle aurait encore une fois épousé le planché.

_Il la protège._ Les pensées du père de Bella était étrange. Il décortiquait tout ses actes et Edward ne savait pas trop comment agir pour que tout ce passe bien. Il était difficile de tenir sa promesse et de tenter de ne pas entendre le père de Bella. Il entendait biensur les pensées immédiates- cela il ne pouvait l'empêcher- mais il fit attention à ne pas chercher plus loin.

**« Bella...a propos de tout à l'heure »** Elle se tourna vers lui et il se perdit dans son regard innocent. **« Tu ne peux pas.. »** il ferma les yeux une seconde pour trouver les mots juste et pour ne pas s'énerver. **« N'as tu donc aucun instinct de survie Bella? Je veux tout faire pour que ton cœur ne cesse jamais de battre, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Tu semble n'en avoir rien à faire! »**

**« Je suis désolée. Ne pense pas que c'était par un manque de confiance et toi et ta famille. »** Il voulu la couper. Bon sang, mais elle avait raison de ne pas leur faire confiance, et ce n'était absolument pas là le problème. Le problème c 'était...c'était qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas une vie comme ça pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle réfléchisse comment mettre en scène sa mort. Elle ne devait même pas à y réfléchir. Edward aurait voulu se maudire. Il allait littéralement gâcher la vie de Bella.

**« C'est juste..que j'ai un autre point de vue sur la mort je suppose. Biensur j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'un accident arrive et que tu te batte avec Jake. J'ai peur que ceux que j'aime meurt dans une bataille. » **Elle renifla **« J'ai un peu l'impression d'être tirée entre deux camps adverse. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment qu'une impression. Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas que j'aille chez Jacob, même si tu fais de ton mieux pour le cacher et lui, ne se prive pas de me dire ce qu'il pense de notre relation! » **

Elle rit doucement et enlaça leurs doigts. **« Il y aura toujours des problèmes. Essayons de passer outre d'accord? »**

Une partie du trajet devant se faire à pied -où plutôt, Edward allait courir en la portant- Bella fit attention à fermer les yeux.

Les autres les attendait déjà.

Les limites du terrains étaient étrangement grandes aux yeux de Bella. Et les Cullen avaient apporté de nombreuses battes de basball. Des battes en métal, qui normalement ne s'abimaient pas rapidement. Mais bon, avec des vampires, les choses devaient être différente.

Esmé vient accueillir Bella avec le sourire. **« Tu pourra m'aider à arbitrer. »** Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant. **« Elle croit qu'on triche! » « Je sais que vous trichez! »**

Esmé dirigea Bella vers une petite colline pour qu'elle puisse tout observer sans risquer quoi que se soit.

**« Surveille surtout Jasper et Rosalie. Les autres, ont ne peut pas faire grand chose »**

**« Je pensais que Rosalie n'avait pas de pouvoir? »** Esmé lui rougit en faisant tourner ses yeux. **« C'est vrais, mais elle mène Emmett par le bout du nez! »** Bella s'empourpra.

Le match était totalement hallucinant. Bella comprit dès les premiers instants pourquoi ils ne pouvaient jouer que lors des orages. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient en frappant sur la batte ou en se rentrant dedans! Et ils allaient à une de ces vitesses!

Soudain, alors que c'était au tour de Calisle de courir après la balle, Bella le vit ralentir. Alice gronda son mari **« Jasper!! »** Celui-ci éclata de rire, mais c'était trop tard, le point avait été accordé à leur équipe. **« Jasper donne l'impression à Carlisle de ne pas vouloir courir chercher la balle »** expliqua Esmé à Bella qui n'avait pas tout suivit. Pour se venger, lorsque ce fut au tour d'Emmett de lancer, Rosalie prit une pause aguicheuse, qui le déconcentra totalement.

Edward leva les yeux aux ciel lorsqu'au lieu de continuer la partie, Emmett sauta sur sa femme pour l'embrasser.

Après une heure, ils décidèrent de changer les équipes. Edward se concentra. Il savait que Jasper comptait utiliser son pouvoir contre lui. Il devait faire attention.

Une légère brise lui apporta l'odeur de Bella. Il eu un légé ronronnement. _Si bon..._Soudain, il ressentit de la peur. Bella sentait trop bon. Elle était trop fragile. Il fallait qu'il la protège. Elle était en danger. Courant à toute allure, il fonça droit sur Bella qui tomba au sol. Il était déjà dans une position mi-défensive, mi attaquante.

Des rires lui firent comprendre que ses peurs n'étaient pas réel.

**« Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui » **

Esmé attendait patiemment qu'Edward se déplace pour aider Bella à se relevé. Elle avait raison d'attendre, quand un vampire sentait le danger, il était plus animal qu'homme. Un homme...il était humain. _J'ai du faire peur à Bella avec tout ça_. Se redressant, Edward aida Bella à se relevée. Elle était couverte de boue. **« Mmm..aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal? »** Il la prit dans ses bras, rassuré qu'elle n'aie rien et un peu honteux de ses actes **« Non, excuse moi »** Alice et Jasper s'avancèrent vers eux. **« Excuse moi Edward, je ne croyais pas que tu allais réagir si fort »** Il reçu un petit coup dans les cotes. **« Excuse moi aussi Bella, c'était de mauvais gout »** Bella tenta de frotter un peu ses vêtements. **« Ce n'est rien, mais que c'est-il passé au juste? »** Alice lui expliqua en riant **« Ho, il a juste augmenté le sentiment protecteur d'Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« Bon, vous venez? »** Rosalie était déjà à plusieurs mètre, les fixant impatiament.

XXXX

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu...le prochain chapitre, Edward saura tout (où presque^^) ..j'ai presque peur de publier le prochain chapitre: et si il ne vous plait pas?? J'espère ne pas vous décevoir!


	22. chapitre 22

Bon...on y ait...J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)!! Bonne lecture!

XXXXXX

Bella était couverte de boue, mais elle était tellement heureuse! La famille Cullen semblait l'apprécier, même si elle restait particulièrement gênée avec Carliste et que Rosalie ne semblait pas l'apprécier plus que ça.

Alice là sortit de ses pensées. **« Hé, Bella si tu allais te changer? J'ai surement des vêtements à ta taille »** Bella rougit. **« Non, attendez. »** Bella regarda Rosalie surprise **« Bella et moi avons une carrure plus semblable. Je vais te prêter un truc »** Alice sourit à la proposition de sa sœur.

Bella entra dans la chambre de Rosalie avec révérence. Cette femme était si belle. Son cœur se réchauffa. Même Rosalie l'acceptait finalement. Tout allait merveilleusement bien.

Bella prit le vêtement le plus simple qu'elle pu trouver et alla se changer dans la salle de bain, quand Rosalie entra brusquement **« Attend, celle là t'irait beaucoup mieux »** Le visage de Rosalie devint livide. Bella tenta de cacher son corps, mais c'était trop tard.

Rosalie tremblait de tout ses membres.** « Rosalie? »** Celle-ci se mit à hurler. Bella sursauta et tenta de calmer la vampire. **« Je t'en prie Rosalie, calme toi..Calme toi.. **»Sa voix prit des airs hystériques. Mais la belle vampire était partit dans un autre monde. Un monde de cauchemars qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Elle hurla plus fort encore.

En entendant Rosalie crier, Edward et Emmett entrèrent dans la chambre inquiet. Ils restèrent figés. Bella cru qu'elle allait devenir folle. Tout allait si bien, pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant? Elle se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Tout le monde était dans la pièce maintenant. Emmett tenait Rosalie dans se bras et lui murmurait des mots rassurants. Tout les Cullen avaient les yeux rivés sur son corps couvert de cicatrices.

Bella se sentit tout d'un coup plus calme -surement l'œuvre de Jasper- et enfila vite un col roulé.

**« Qu'es-ce que c'était? Comment es-ce arrivé Bella? »** Bella se détourna d'Edward. **« Ce n'est rien..je..je vais rentrer maintenant. » **

**« Non. »** Edward lui agrippa le bras. **« Explique moi »**

**« Pas ici »** trancha Alice **« allons dans le salon »** Bella regarda alternativement les Cullen et la porte. Aurait-elle le temps de partir sans que l'un d'eux ne la rattrape? Non. Edward lui avait montré à la clairière. Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils savoir? Elle était venue pour oublier, pour se reconstruire.

Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils. Bella préféra ne pas s'assoir contre Edward, même si elle se sentait terriblement inconfortable face à tous ces yeux interrogateurs.

**« Parle nous Bella. Comment as tu eu toutes ces cicatrices? »**

Bella détourna le visage.

**« Bella. »** Elle se tourna vers Rosalie qui descendait doucement les escaliers soutenue par son compagnon. **« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fais peur. C'est juste que ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. C'était il y a si longtemps, je pensais avoir surmonté ça...Tu sais, un peu avant d'être transformée, j'ai été agressée, tabassée et violée. »** Elle marqua une pause. «** Es-ce que c'est ça? Des hommes t'ont agressés? »**

Sa voix était si douce. Rosalie savait ce que l'on ressentait après ça. Elle seule pouvait la comprendre et l'accepter. Bella se laissa emporté par les yeux hypnotisant du vampire. Bella ne regardait que Rosalie et oublia les autres personnes présentes.**« Oui » **Souffla t-elle **« Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont pas violée »** Ils la regardèrent choqués

**« Pas eux, Bella? »** Murmura Rosalie. Bella eu un petit rire hystérique «** Tu sais quoi Rose? l'agression c'était une vrais bénédiction! Grâce à ça j'ai pu partir! »**

**« Je pensais que tu étais partie à cause du remariage de ta mère »**La voix d'Edward la ramena sur terre.Y avait-il une trace de reproche ou de regrets dans la voix d'Edward? Bella ne savait plus quoi penser. **« Oui, je sais » **Elle continua sarcastique et brisée.

**« Ho mon dieu. Il avait même convaincu ma mère qu'il fallait que l'on passe du temps ensemble. Et ma mère était si heureuse avec lui! J'avais beau lui dire, j'ai essayé de lui dire! »** Elle leva les yeux et les fit papillonner pour retenir ses larmes. **« Je me voyait mal lui dire. Hé maman, demande à ton mec d'arrêter de me tripoter et de me venir dans ma chambre »**

Bella ramena ses jambes contre son ventre et laissa couler ses larmes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

Edward s'approcha d'elle incertain. **« Bella, je suis tellement désolé. »** Elle secoua la tête quand il la prit dans ses bras. «** Non, ne me touche pas. Tu n'as rien écouté? Je suis sale, si sale. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour redevenir comme avant. Toi tu es tellement parfait..je..j'ai l'impression de te salir. »**

**« Comment peux tu penser une chose pareille? Bella, je t'aime. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Ce que tu as vécu.. » **il s'arrêta, tentant de chercher les mots **« Jamais mon regard sur toi ne changera. Rien n'es de ta faute mon amour. C'est ce Phil, ta mère et ces hommes qui sont responsables. Pas toi, jamais toi. »**

Il se mis à fredonner la chanson qu'il avait écrite en berçant Bella dans ses bras. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Bella se dégagea de ses bras. **« Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi »** Edward la reprit dans ses bras. **« Je viens avec toi. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Je veux pouvoir te protéger à chaque instant. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur maintenant. Je te protègerai toujours. Je serai toujours là. »**

* * *

Quand il avait vu Bella monter avec Rosalie, Edward s'était vraiment sentit heureux et complet. Toute sa famille acceptaient Bella. Tout ceux qu'il aimait étaient réuni.

Puis il y avait eu les hurlement. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour entrer dans la chambre de Rosalie, Edward avait imaginé le pire. Mais les gémissement terrifiée de Rosalie et les images que lui renvoyait son esprit ne concernait pas Bella. C'étaient des souvenirs. _Royce riant en la frappant, les mains de ses amis sur son corps..._

Puis il avait vu Bella.

_Elle ne porte qu'un pantalon_ s'était-il dit, incapable de faire face à ce qu'il voyait. Le corps de sa Bella était couvert de cicatrice. Certaines étaient à peine refermées. L'une d'elle lui barrait le ventre, mais le pire était sans doute son dos et ses épaules.

Bella. Sa Bella. Si fragile, si pure. C'était impossible. Un vent de calme traversa la pièce et Bella se rhabilla. Avec ce pull, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait rien. Mais rien ne pouvait retirer l'image de son amour ancré dans l'esprit d'Edward. C'était impossible. Pas sa Bella. Il devait comprendre.

Il ne savait trop comment, Alice l'avait convaincu de descendre. Et il était là à écouter l'histoire de Bella. Tétaniser. Il ne savait juste pas réagir. Un était s'était refermé sur sa poitrine.

Il s'accrochait à des petites choses insignifiantes, car c'était les seules choses qui le rattachait à la réalité.

Puis il avait reprit pied en voyant Bella pleurer. Il entendit à peine sa famille leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle?

Lui qui disait l'aimer! Il y avait pourtant eu certains signes...Comment avait-il pu être si indifférent et fermé à sa douleur?

Quand Bella se leva pour renter chez elle, elle évita son contacte. Edward en fut encore un peu meurtrit. Elle avait honte. Honte d'elle-même. Mais il ne fallait pas! Surtout pas.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer. Ou hurler sa haine. Peut-être même courir à Phénix et faire un carnage. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait faire passer Bella avant lui même. La soutenir plutôt que d'étancher sa propre peine.

XXX

Bella était complètement déconnectée du monde. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle avait à peine conscience de la présence d'Edward assit à coté d'elle. Elle aurait dû en profiter pourtant. Bientôt il allait lui dire qu'entre eux, c'était impossible. Où peut-être ne dirait-il rien. Après tout, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Entre eux, tout avait été improbable.

Quand Bella sortit de la voiture, elle n'arriva même pas à regarder Edward. Elle aurait voulu avoir une dernière image de lui pourtant, mais elle craignait par dessus tout qu'il la regarde avec méprit ou dégout.

Amorphe, elle monta prendre une douche. Mais une fois dans la salle de bain, ses nerf la lâchèrent. Elle tomba au sol en pleurant.

Des bras glacés l'encerclèrent. Elle résista un moment, mais Edward la garda contre son torse en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Elle se calma un peu avant de se rendre compte, qu'elle était une nouvelle fois à moitié nue devant lui. **« Laisse moi, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça »** Edward la força à le regarder. **« Arrête. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. »** Il la regarda avec amour **« Tu est belle mon ange »**

Il retira les bras de Bella qui tentait maladroitement de cacher son corps meurtrit. Tout doucement, il embrassa le visage de Bella. Le front, les paupières, le bout du nez. Bella sentit ses doigts glacés retracer ses blessures. Elle voulu se détournée, mais il la retient, plongeant son regard dans le siens pour lui transmettre tout son amour. Encore plus lentement, il retraça les marques sur son corps. Comme il l'avait fait pour son visage lors de leur premier rendez vous. Tendrement, il se pencha et embrassa son épaule. Bella le laissa faire, tout en craignant qu'il aille plus loin.

Edward lui caressa la joue et embrassa ses lèvres. **« Je t'aime Isabella Swan. Toi, comme tu es. » **Bella s'abandonna à son étreinte et il la souleva pour la déposer sur son lit.

Elle était toujours aussi perdue et maintenant terrifiée par leur proximité. Mais Edward était Edward. Un être parfait. Et il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras en lui disant combien il l'aimait, ce qui la fit pleurer une nouvelle fois de honte. Comment pouvait-elle douter de lui? Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher; elle avait peur.

* * *

_Bella n'avait pas oser quitter sa chambre de toute la journée. Elle avait si mal. Mais les larmes ne l'avaient pas soulagée. Bella attendit que Phil rentre chez lui pour pouvoir parler à sa mère. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait un comportement inadéquate avec elle. Il rentrait dans sa chambre, ou dans la salle de bain. Parfois, il la frôlait. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi loin, jamais il n'avait jusque là...Bella eu du mal à le dire, même en pensée. Elle avait été violée. _

_Elle vit sa mère entrer dans sa chambre avec soulagement. Sa mère saurait quoi faire. _

_**« Bella.. »** La voix de sa mère était préoccupée. **« Bella, j'ai parlé avec Phil. »** Le sang de Bella se glaça dans ses veines. **« Écoute, ma chérie. Je sais qu'il est jeune et que c'est un peu une star. Mais...je l'aime. Et mon dieu il est trop âgé pour toi! »** Elle rit un peu, puis la regarda soucieuse. **« Tu comprend n'es-ce pas? Il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle mais... » **Bella n'écouta rien du discourt de sa mère. Phil avait dit à sa mère qu'elle avait filtré avec lui! Qu'il était gêné car elle semblait intéressée par lui! _

_Bella voulu pleurer. Hurler à sa mère que ce n'était pas vrai. **« Bella écoute moi! »** Sa mère la secoua. **« Dis moi que tu comprend ma chérie. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais il faut que tu arrêtes ça immédiatement »** Quelque chose se brisa dans l'esprit de Bella. Les yeux perdu, elle regarda sa mère **« Oui, oui. Biensur, je comprend » « Bon. Je vais te laisser. Mes bagages ne vont pas se ranger tout seul »** Renée sourit et quitta la pièce, sans se douter qu'elle y laissait une âme brisée._

Bella sentait une main la secouer, mais elle était piégée dans ses souvenirs. **« Bella, réveille toi! Tout va bien! Je t'en pire, réveil toi mon amour! »**

Bella se réveilla en hurlant.

Edward était là pour la rassurer. Et il le fut encore la deuxième fois et la nuit suivante. Et toutes les autres nuits.

Et peu à peu, il chassa ses souvenirs.

XXXXX

Voilà, dites moi quoi surtout hein??!! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, so review!!! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de publié car je le trouve assez moyen, mais hier, j'ai cru que j'avais perdu ma clé-usb: l'horreur totale!! Heureusement je l'ai retrouvée (je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sinon!) et donc, je me sens d'humeur généreuse^^

N'oubliez pas de mettre votre avis, vos questions,...^^

Bonne lecture

XXXXXX

**« Allo? Jacob? » « Bella? Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive? T'a vu l'heure? »** Bella rit nerveusement **« On a cours Jake! Il est tant de se lever »** Elle l'imagina sans mal lever les yeux au ciel. **« Bon, tu ne m'a pas téléphoner juste pour me dire de me lever hein? »** Bella inspira profondément. Elle était roulée en boule dans la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche coulait, faisant croire à son père qu'elle se lavait et masquant un peu aux oreilles d'Edward sa conversation. **« Il sait Jake. Il sait tout »** Elle l'entendu jurer comme un chartié. **« Bell'? Ne bouge pas, j'arrive! Un mot de toi et je le démembre! C'est pas vrais.. » « Non attend. Tu ne comprend pas. Il sait, mais il veut quand même de moi. »** Jacob grogna à la formulation. Bella manqua de pleurer de joie. **« Il..il dit qu'il m'aime et..et il sait, mais il m'aime... »** bredouilla t-elle, sans se rendre compte que son ami devait se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. **« ha ok..Je..je suis contant pour toi Bella. » « Enfin, autant contant que possible vu que c'est un foutu buveur de sang »** rajouta t-il pour cacher son peine. **« Tu sais Bella...Tu mérite d'être aimé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais il y a des gens qui t'aiment. Moi je.. » « Attend, il y a mon père qui s'impatiente! Je dois te laisser! Bye Jake! Je t'adore! » **Jacob resta un instant les yeux à fixé le téléphone sonnant, signe qu'elle avait racrochée. **« Moi aussi Bella. »** murmura t-il dans le vide.

* * *

Les jours passaient lentement. Bella et Rosalie était devenue assez proche. Au début, elles ne se parlaient pas. Elles s'asseyaient l'une près de l'autre en silence. Parfois pendant plus d'une heure. Cela suffisait. Edward était surprit par cette amitié, mais Rosalie pouvait apporter à Bella un soutient qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir.

Alice aussi était devenue une amie à Bella. Toujours de bonne humeur, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Elle n'avait qu'une mauvaise habitude, une folle envie de faire du shopping et d'acheter une nouvelle garde robe à Bella.

C'est comme ça que Bella se retrouva embarquée dans une « après midi magasin » alors qu'Edward était partis chassé.

**« Écoute Alice, je ne peux pas porter ça! » « Mais enfin cette robe est magnifique! » **C'est vrais qu'elle l'était. Bleu nuit, légère avec un décolleté et sans manche. Superbe oui. Mais pas sur un corps abimé. **« Non »** Le ton était sans réplique et Alice soupira en voyant que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. _Ce n'était pas possible tout de même! Refuser de si beau vêtements! Et puis ne pas aimer faire les magasins...il y avait quelque chose de pas naturel! Elle était si jolie cette robe...il faut que l'achète. Tampis si Bella ne voulait pas l'essayer. C'était __important__. La nouvelle collection de Paris franchement, ne pas l'acheter aurait été un crime._** « Alice! »** gémit Bella tentant de suivre son amie complètement déjantée.

Le lendemain, Bella trouva la robe sur son lit accompagnée d'une crème. En voyant le nom sur la boite, Bella eu envie de pleurer. C'était censés être une crème miracle qui boostait la peau et effaçait les cicatrices. Inutile de dire qu'il était hors de prix.

* * *

**« Bella? »** Alice entra doucement dans la salle de bain.

Bella s'était habillée, coiffée et même maquillée. Bella lui fit un sourire timide. **« Je voulais te dire merci »** Alice sourit en la faisant tournoyer **« Elle te va vraiment très bien! »** Bella rit, puis demanda à Alice de sortire. **« Il faut que je me change maintenant » « Mais non!! Tu es magnifique! »** Bella lui sourit encore un peu **« Je mettrais la crème que tu m'a offerte scrupuleusement et peut-être qu'un jour je sortirai habillée comme ça, mais en attendant, sort de cette salle de bain »**

Alice bouda en voyant Bella avec son éternel jeans et son pull à longue manches et Bella rit durant tout le trajet pour aller à l'école.

Edward lui ouvrit la portière pour s'emparer immédiatement de ses lèvres. C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'il partait chasser. La peur d'être abandonnée et puis le bonheur quand ils se retrouvaient. **« Tu m'a manqué mon amour »** Bella sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Edward regarda sa sœur un instant avant de serrer Bella dans ses bras. **« Tu était magnifique »** Bella rougit en comprenant qu'il l'avait vu dans l'esprit de sa sœur.

Edward l'accompagna devant sa classe. La plus part des autres étudiants était là et Mike lui faisait de grands signes. Edward grogna et se rapprocha de Bella. Elle lui caressa la joue amusée. **« Jaloux? » « Biensur »** Il embrassa le bout de son nez et partit à son cours de math.

Bella perdit son sourire dès qu'Edward ne fut plus en vue et avança à contre cœur vers sa chaise. Malgré son assurance, Mike lui faisait un peu peur. Qui sait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'un ado humain?

Écoutant distraitement le prof, Bella réfléchis à sa relation avec Edward. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en sous vêtement, il y avait..quelque chose. En tout cas, elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Le soir, il se couchait près d'elle et elle pouvait s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle n'avait plus peur quand il la touchait. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête pour plus. D'ailleurs voulait-elle aller plus loin? Bella soupira en rêvant du corps parfait d'Edward. _Oui._ Pas tout de suite car rien que l'idée lui faisait peur, mais un jour, définitivement oui.

Elle rit un peu gênée et Mike se tourna vers elle interrogatif.

**« Tu manger avec nous ce midi? » ** Bella se mordilla la lèvre gênée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec Angela et les autres, mais s'éloigner d'Edward...

Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir les deux? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas juste entre ses amis et Edward; c'était aussi entre Edward et sa famille. Être avec un vampire posait plus de problème qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

Était-elle prête à faire tout ces sacrifices?

Durant une terrible seconde, Alice ne vit plus Bella dans l'avenir de sa famille. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

* * *

Lorsqu'Edward la rejoint Bella lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. Edward la rattrapa surprit alors qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille pour mieux se positionner et l'embrasser.

Les mains sur la taille pour l'aider à descendre, Edward rit.** « Que me vaut cet accueil? »** Bella rougit. **« Je me suis rendue compte qu'à présent tu es tout pour moi. Le centre de mon monde. »**

Edward la reposa plus calmement. **« C'est sans doute mal, mais ce que tu me dis m'emplis de joie. Tu es toute ma vie Isabella » **Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Le cœur de Bella battit à la chamade. **« D'accord mais de temps en temps, je mange avec Angela »** Edward écarquilla les yeux. Bella était vraiment surprenante! **« OK... »** Il espéra avoir plus d'explication, mais Bella se contenta de lui sourire.

**« Alors Bella, tu nous la joue film à l'eau de rose? »** Emmett rit **« Je vous imagine bien courir l'un vers l'autre sur un plage...sauf que te connaissant, tu te péterai la gueule!! »** Il rit de sa blague tandis que Bella lui tirait la langue. **« Je vais manger avec Angela, on se voit plus tard. » **

Mike lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant marché vers sa table, mais déchanta un peu quand elle préféra s'assoir à coté d'Angela. **« Ha Bella, tu reviens enfin chez les humains! »** Bella fronça les sourcils. Es-ce qu'il savait quelque chose? **« Non allez, franchement, ils sont trop bizarre! »** Eric et Jessica rirent un peu et se mirent à parler des derniers potins. **« Ne les écoute pas Bella, s'ils sont tes amis, je suis sur qu'ils doivent être gentil »** Angela était vraiment un ange. Bella décida de ne pas écouter les autres et de papoter avec la jeune fille au cœur d'or.

Pourquoi changer ses habitudes alors qu'elle était si heureuse? Elle voyait ses amis humains en cours, cela lui suffisait, et l'homme de sa vie le reste du temps, sauf quand il partait chasser: elle allait alors voir Jacob. Heureuse de son choix, Bella glissa sa main dans celle d'Edward assit à coté d'elle en bio.

Elle passa une soirée calme avec son père -encore et toujours en train de regarder un match à la TV- puis annonça qu'elle allait se couchée.

Quand Edward la rejoint dans sa chambre se soir là, Bella s'était déjà changée. Elle ne portait plus de t-shirt à longue manche, mais un simple débardeur. La première fois qu'elle s'était habillée comme ça pour dormir, elle avait été très gênée, et craignait par dessus tout qu'il fasse une remarque. Mais Edward n'avait en rien changé ses habitudes et s'était contenter de l'embrasser.

Quand il avait apprit la vérité il avait longuement parlé à Carlisle, pour se calmer d'abord et puis surtout pour apprendre à agir sans blesser Bella.

Ce soir, Bella avait une toute autre idée en tête. Installée dans les bras d'Edward, elle caressa du bouts des doigts sa chemise.

Comment présenter ça? Elle avait envie de voir son torse_._ Bella rougit face à ses propres pensées. Devait-elle le lui dire? Le déshabiller? Mon dieu, elle était complètement folle!

**« Qu'es-ce qui te préoccupe? »** Bella sentit son visage s'embraser. **« Tu..tu m'a vu en sous vêtements! »** C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Edward la regarda surprise. C'était arrivé il y a plus d'une semaine déjà **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est euu...ce n'est pas vraiment juste » « Juste? »** Edward était amusé maintenant. **« Et que pourrais-je faire pour rétablir l'équilibre? »** Bella rougit encore plus avant de dire avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle ne se croyait capable. **« Retirer ta chemise par exemple »**

Edward retira rapidement sa chemise. **« Heureuse? »** Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à Bella et il était heureux de la voir s'ouvrir à lui. Mais jamais il ne pourrait aller plus loin avec elle. Edward frissonna le sentant la main de Bella se rapprocher de son ventre.

**« Non »** Il recula précipitamment.

Il se rapprocha soucieux. **« Bella...Je..jamais nous ne pourrons avoir..une tel intimité. »** Il serra les poings **« Je ne peux pas t'offir ça »** En voyant les épaules de Bella se vouté, il continua **« Je suis un vampire Bella. »** Elle le regarda pleine d'incompréhension. **« Depuis le début, je t'ai désiré. Mais pas comme un homme peu désiré une femme. Je désirais ton sang. »** Il secoua la tête **« L'appel de ton sang serait trop fort pour moi. Je pourrais te tuer, sans même le vouloir. Ou alors en le voulant. C'est encore pire. »** Ses yeux se perdirent dans un lointain remplit d'horreur. Il s'imagina avec elle. Ils feraient l'amour. Il pouvait presque imaginer la peau chaude de Bella contre son propre corps. Mais ce qu'il ressentirait serait trop fort. Alors il la mordrait. Elle tenterait de se débattre, mais il la dominerait sans difficulté, lui broyant les os. **« Je ne peux pas t'offrir ça »** Répétât-il. Jamais. Pourtant, elle méritait d'être aimée. Vénérée comme la princesse qu'elle était. Mais lui ne le pouvait pas.

**« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça »** La voix peu assurée de Bella le ramena à la réalité. **« Je ne sais pas si..un jour je serais prête à.. » **sa voix se perdit. Doucement Edward lui caressa la joue. Bella n'en ressentait pas le besoin aujourd'hui, mais elle était jeune. Alors un jour, elle le quitterait. Et elle aurait raison. Si il avait été capable de pleurer, des larmes auraient dévalées sur ses joues. Elle finirait par le quitter. _Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas encore_. Se dit-il alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre lui pour s'endormir.

XXXX

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui^^ J'espère que cela vous à plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review^^ Je vous rappel que c'est la seule manière pour nous de savoir si notre fic est lue et biensur, savoir ce que les gens en pensent^^

Merci aussi aux anonyme claudia220, Dawn (vos petites reveiw font toujours plaisir^^) et Alia (...Je ne crois pas que ce soit complètement impossible. Je sais que c'est triste, mais la plus part des gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir: un exemple frappant concerne les femmes battues: les proches ne "voient" rien et elles ont très dur à trouver du soutient)

REVIEW^^


	24. Le guerrier et le lutin

Désolée..Je me rend bien compte que ce chapitre n'est pas super, mais si non je ne le publierais jamais...Bonne lecture quand même!

XXXX

Bella aperçu avec surprise qu'une lettre l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Elle la tritura un instant entre ses mains, puis, n'osant pas l'ouvrir, la glissa dans son sac. Edward la regarda avec tendresse et attention durant toute la journée, attendant qu'elle veuille bien s'ouvrir à lui.

**« J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère »** Edward lui sourit, avenant, pour lui donner du courage. **« Je..Je crains un peu ce que je vais y trouver. Nous n'avons pas..vraiment parlé depuis..depuis que tout à été dévoilé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle.. »** Bella se mordit la lèvre. **« Elle...elle m'en veut. »** Edward retient un grognement. Comment la mère de Bella pouvait-elle lui en vouloir? La cruauté de humain le choquait encore. Certains parents se permettaient tant de choses juste car c'était leurs enfants.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin. Bella attendit d'être tranquillement installée dans le canapé d'Edward pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. **« Tu veux que je te laisse seule? »** Elle jeta un regard désespéré à son amour. **« Je reste »** la rassura-t-il. Il s'assit en face d'elle, lui tenant la main, leur jambes se touchant. Contacte pour l'encrer dans la réalité, pour lui monter son soutient.

_« Ma chère Isabella,_

_J'ai essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de te téléphoner. Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne sais même pas si tu me répondrai. Tu as tant de choses à me reprocher. J'ai tant de chose à me reprocher. _

_Excuse ma lâcheté, mais je n'en trouve toujours pas le courage. Je t'écris donc. _

_Ma chérie, j'espère tu vas bien à Forks. Le soleil de Phénix doit te manquer, alors je t'ai envoyé des photo d'ici, du désert,...n'oublie pas que si tu le souhaite, tu es la bienvenue à la maison._

_Je suis suivie par un psychologue depuis peu. Te parler par courrier, c'est une idée du psy. Une femme assez sympa mais qui se donne des airs « Je suis une fille profonde et réfléchie » tu vois le genre..Enfin..J'espère qu'elle pourra m'y faire voir plus claire. J'ai toujours cru que toi et moi étions si proche! Sans aucun secret, tu étais ma meilleur amie. Et puis, là, je me rend compte de tant de choses qui m'ont étés cachées..Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. _

_Dans mon élan « faisons peau neuve »j'ai repeints une partie de la maison. J'ai pensé la vendre, mais c'est ma maison alors...C'est là que tu à grandit, apprit à parlé, faire tes premiers pas..il y a trop de souvenirs pour que je m'en débarrasse. _

_J'espère que bientôt tout sera oublié et que tu pourra rentrer à la maison. Que tout redeviendra comme c'était avant. _

_Ta maman qui t'aime » (1)_

Bella ne savait pas trop si elle devait en être heureuse ou pleurer. Comme si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant! Bella avait l'impression que sa mère lui en voulait d'avoir dérangé sa vie bien net. Et puis ce « Tu as tant de chose à me reprocher » Comme si c'était ma faute! Comme si c'était un énième caprice d'enfant! En même temps, c'était et cela restait sa maman. Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimé inconditionnellement.

Edward comprit vite son humeur et l'enlaça tendrement. Bella enfui son visage dans le coup de son vampire. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité et surtout aimé. C'était là qu'était sa place. Edward sentit sa gorge devenir brûlante. Depuis qu'il connaissait Bella, il chassait presque tout les deux jours, comme un nouveau née. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être proche d'elle sans avoir envie de la tuer. A contre cœur, il s'éloigna un peu alors qu'elle tentait de le retenir contre elle. Bella n'avait jamais l'air de se rendre compte combien il était proche de perdre le contrôle.

Il devrait encore partir à la chasse. Aussitôt pensé, il entendit l'esprit de sa sœur organiser une journée shopping. Puis elle poussa un grognement. Elle se releva vivement de son fauteuil où elle était assise sur les genou de Jasper.

**« Maintenant ça suffit! Jasper déshabille toi! »** Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Alice roula les yeux au ciel et prit le temps de s'expliquer. **« J'ai vu que Bella refusait d'essayer des vêtements, il faut donc lui apprendre à ne pas avoir peur de son corps »** Elle se tourna vers Bella. **« Jasper est magnifique n'es-ce pas? » **Bella rougit, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Biensur Jasper était superbe. Le corps d'un apollon grec avec un air un peu torturé. De quoi faire craqué n'importe qui. **« Euu oui, oui »** **« Allez Jazz fais tomber la chemise »** cria Emmett en riant. Il fit de grands gestes encouragements, comme si Jasper allait faire un strip-tease.

Quand Jasper déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, Bella s'étouffa. Torse nu, il paraissait...dangereux. Ce n'était pas juste car tout ce qui touchait à la sexualité la mettait mal à l'aise, il y avait plus: Jasper était menaçant. Il lui semblait plus grand, plus costaud, plus bestiale.

Elle étouffa un cri quand il s'approcha de la lumière: Des centaines de cicatrices ornait son corps. Bella inspira profondément **« Ho mon dieu! »** Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux sont corps marqué. Qu'avait-il vécu pour récolter toutes ces blessures? C'était un vampire, rien ne devait les blesser, non?

Son choc initial passé, Bella pencha la tête intriguée «** On dirait des traces de dents »** murmura t-elle septique. Évidement, ils l'entendirent et elle eu peur d'avoir l'air ridicule. **« Seul le venin de notre espèce peut laisser une trace sur notre corps » **expliqua Jasper. Il s'était donc battu avec d'autres vampires. Edward avait mentionner que Jasper avait vécu différemment, Bella était maintenant curieuse de connaitre son histoire.

**« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais n'en profite pas trop non plus hein? Il est à moi! »** Alice rit et sauta dans les bras de son époux qui l'accueillis avec plaisir dans ses bras. Bella rougit. Elle avait presque oublié la semi nudité du vampire.

Alice et Jasper enlacés étaient une image superbe. Ils se complétaient magnifiquement bien l'un l'autre. Lui, grave et protecteur, elle si insouciante et pleine de vie. _Le guerrier et le Lutin._

XXX

(1) Je voulais que la lettre soit à première vue gentille, mais pas vraiment en y réfléchissant: plutôt égoïste..J'espère que je l'ai bien faite.

Bref...Review?^^

Merci pour tout à celle (ceux) qui en envois, c'est vraiment très plaisant^^ Merci aussi aux anonymes caroox27, Bella Naillik (Si tu écris ta fiction, n'oublie pas de me donner l'adresse!), evid3n-ce (tant que ça, vraiment? J'adore^^), lea, Bella25, Dawn, T_T (_soyons franc: Ton message m'a d'abord vexée -surtout le " En plus, je suis pas capable de faire des commentaires positifs, ça m'inspire pas" c'était un peu violent.., mais après je l'ai relus, et tu as raison: il y a de nombreuses incohérence dans mon récit -tu n'en a citée qu'une partie- ..la vérité, c'est que je ne me suis pas trop cassé la tête non plus: j'ai décidé qu'Edward avait décidé de ne pas fouiller l'esprit des proches de Bella et qu'il peut se concentrer pour n'entendre que les pensées immédiates.-c'est précisé à quelques reprises-  
_

_Pour Jacob, tu as raison, il est peu présent: C'est principalement car j'en ai besoin plus tard^^ Disons qu'il accepte la relation de Bella et Edward car il ne pense pas que cela va durer et..je ne te le dis pas tout de suite^^ mais il sera plus présent plus tard promis (crise de jalousie, puis soutient). _

_Quand au moment où je copie les livres: je l'avais prévenu, mon idée de base c'était de mettre un autre fond sans changer l'histoire, mais rassure toi, je quitte les livres (presque) totalement_ )


	25. Avenir

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolée si je vous fait attendre, mais je suis en exam'

Bonne lecture!

XXXX

**« De toute façon, quand tu sera vampire, elles disparaitrons »** Conclut Alice guillerette. Un silence lourd suivit sa déclaration.

Bella retient sa respiration. Après tout, c'était tout ce dont-elle rêvait. Mais le dire, là, à voix haute...Quand allais-ce arriver? Elle se sentait impatiente, bien qu'aussi craintive. Elle jeta un regard vers Edward. Sa réaction la refroidit immédiatement. Edward était totalement figé. Il ressemblait plus à une statue qu'à un être humain.

Alice fronça les sourcils. **« Arrête Edward, tu sais que je l'ai vu »** Cela eu le don de réveiller. Il se leva en sifflant de rage. **« Allons nous en Bella »** Bella frissonna en croisant son regard noir. Edward se radoucis un peu, mais lança un nouveau regard noir face aux pensées de sa famille. **« Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu vas éviter le problème »** Edward émit un grognement menaçant envers Alice. Bella eu peur qu'il se jette sur elle pour la frapper. **« C'est hors de question tu entend?! »**

Pourquoi était-il si réfractaire à l'idée qu'elle devienne comme lui? N'attendait-il rien de plus de leur relation? Edward jeta un coup d'œil sur Jasper, puis prit Bella dans ses bras et se mit à courir.

Quand Edward la relâcha, ils étaient à la clairière. Bella se sentait trahie et incroyablement triste. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas d'elle? Elle s'éloigna trébuchante. Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance. Un regard vers Bella permit à Edward de comprendre combien il l'avait terrifiée. **« Je t'en prie pardonne moi »**

Bella cligna des yeux et s'assit. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Edward s'assit doucement, lui laissant suffisamment d'espace pour qu'elle ne se sente pas en danger. Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient enlacés...

**« Excuse moi »** Bella pinça les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. **« Ce que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est **_**pourquoi**_** »** Edward remit une mèche des cheveux de Bella derrière son oreille, réléchissant comment lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Il ne voulait pas la rejeter, ce n'était par manque d'amour qu'il agissait, tout au contraire; il l'aimait trop pour lui infliger ça.

«** Tu as encore tant de chose à vivre » **

**« C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de les vivre. J'ai envie de passer ma vie à tes cotés »** Edward prit tendrement la main de Bella et la baisa. **« Mais je serai là. Tant que tu voudra de moi à tes cotés, je serai là. »**

Bella le regarda horrifiée. **« Avec moi humaine? »** Elle émit un son étranglé **« Mais que fera tu quand j'aurai l'age d'être ta mère? Puis ta grand-mère? Je finirai par mourir! »**

Edward se leva, incapable de rester calmement assit. **« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est! La douleur de la transformation »** Il secoua la tête furieusement «** L'envie constante de sang... »** Bella frémit sous son regard. **« Tu ne te rend pas bien compte de notre différence...Nous sommes des monstres. Tu pourrais être avec quelqu'un, avoir des enfants ou simplement te promener sous le soleil »** **« Mais ce ne sont que des broutilles face à l'amour que j'ai pour toi! »** Edward se retourna vivement. «** Mais c'est la vie que tu rejete! »** cria t-il. Bella sursauta et Edward se força à se calmer. Les battements de coeur de Bella étaient frénétiques. Edward retourna s'agenouiller près d'elle. Bella cligna des yeux surprise par sa vitesse.

Il prit doucement le visage de Bella en coupe. **« Nous n'avons pas d'âme »** murmura t-il. **« Peu m'importe! Prend mon âme, je te l'offre! »** Edward embrassa son frond **« Ne dit pas ça »** La voix d'Edward se brisa. «** Je t'en prie, parlons d'autre chose »** supplia t-il. **« Je t'en prie »** Bella avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater en sanglot. Surmontant sa gênée, -c'était généralemnt lui qui prenait les initiatives- elle le prit dans ses bras. Edward se laissa faire et colla son oreille contre le coeur de Bella. Comment pouvait-il penser à l'éteindre? Il en aimait chaque battements, ses frémissements était pour lui la plus douce des musiques, jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé. Bella ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter.

Le soir tomba. **« Tu dois avoir faim, rentrons »** Bella rougit quand son ventre gargouilla.

Edward raccompagna Bella chez elle. Bella avait l'impression qu'il la regardait comme si elle allait se briser d'un moment à l'autre. Sous son regard elle se sentait aussi précieuse et fragile que le cristal.

Bella mangea rapidement avec son père -décidément peu présent. Dans sa chambre, Edward l'attendait. Il prit sa main délicatement la main pour la retenir quand elle manqua une rencontre avec le sol. Bella lui sourit et alla s'assoir sur son lit.

La journée avait été riche en émotion et Bella ne put empêcher un bâillement. **« Dors mon amour »** Bella fit la moue. **« Reste avec moi »** Edward lui sourit **« Biensur, je suis là »** Bella se mordilla la lèvre. **« Non, je veux dire, près de moi »** Elle rougit et se décala pour lui faire une place dans son lit. Elle avait envie de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Edward sembla un moment gêné, puis accéda à sa demande.

Bella posa sa tête contre le torse d'Edward. Il se raidit un peu, mais ne bougea pas. **« Je..ça te gêne? »** Edward lui caressa les cheveux en riant. **« Je.. »** Il rit doucement **« Je n'ai jamais été dans** **un lit avec une femme »** Si il avait été humain, il aurait rougit. **« Je suis né en 1901. Je n'était pas fiancé et il n'était pas dans les mœurs de... »** Bella sourit. Edward était vraiment de la vieille école. **« Ok, j'ai compris. »** Elle se redressa. **« Je ne veux pas que tu te sente mal à l'aise » **Edward la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle se recouche. **« Je suis bien près de toi. Je me sens entier »** Edward pouvait sentir la chaleur de Bella se répande. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui transmettait un peu de son humanité.

Découvrir que Bella avait une légère tendance au somnambulisme avait été l'occasion de ses plus belle nuit. La première fois, elle l'avait appelé dans son sommeil. Il avait découvert qu'elle pensait à lui. Plus tard, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Cette nuit était..troublante. Bella ne faisait pas que parler: elle bougeait.

**« Edward » **soupira-t-elle. Lui n'osa pas bouger. Elle se pressa contre lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils un moment et Edward se demanda se qui la contrariait. Il sourit. Elle était si passionnante...même en dormant, Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciner pas elle.

Bella glissa une main sous son t-shirt. Edward se figea. Bella sourit de contentement et ne bougea plus. Si le cœur d'Edward avait été capable de battre, il aurait éclaté.

Elle était si proche de lui...Au début, la soif de son sang l'avait tiraillé. Mais à cet instant, c'était le désir d'elle.

Il se sentit honteux. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre d'idée? Il savait par quoi était passé Bella et il se doutait qu'elle ne voyait rien d'ambigu dans la situation, elle ne se doutait pas de émoit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il respira pronfondement pour se calmer. Sa gorge le brula immédiatement. Rappel constant qu'il se sera jamais humain, malgré les apparences.

XXX

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu!

Laissez une **review** pour me dire quoi! J'ai besoin d'idée pour un rapprochement physique entre eux, donc si vous avez des idées, déchainez vous!^^

Merci aux anonymes bella Naillik et evid3n-ce. Le dernier chapitre j'ai pas eu enormement de review, mais elles étaient vraiment fantastiques, donc merci beaucoup à celles (ceux?) qui suivent! C'est vraiment très gratifiant^^


	26. Chapter 26

Coucou, je sais, ça fais vraiment longtemps..les exam, tout ça...(arf..j'ai une 2ème session!) mais pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre long^^

La suite est déjà en court d'écriture...

Bisou et bonne lecture!

XXX

Bella bougea une nouvelle fois un peu avant de se réveiller. Marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Bien que sa présence ait torturé Edward, son éloignement lui fit l'effet d'un profond abandon. Il se sentit vide. C'était ridicule bien sur, et le sourire que lui offrit Bella à son réveille le lui rappela.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de Bella, mais elle semblait terriblement heureuse.

Bella était euphorique. Elle avait passée la plus belle de ses nuits. Elle se sentait aimée, ne ressentait aucune crainte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été si proche d'Edward, d'avoir passé un cap important. C'était merveilleux. Jamais elle n'aurai cru qu'elle en aurait été capable. Dormir avec un homme..même si techniquement Edward ne dormait pas, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, dans le même lit enlacé!

**« J'ai besoin de mes minutes d'humanité »** Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le moment avec une mauvaise halène.

Bella vécu la journée sur un petit nuage. Edward la couvrait des yeux, émerveillé par son sourire.

Elle ne remarqua même pas les regards méprisants de Jessica.

**« Hey » **

**« Salut Angela » **

**« Edward et toi avez l'air si bien ensemble. »** Bella rougit un peu. **« Il me rend heureuse » **Ses yeux brillèrent.

Angelas soupira. **« Haa...si seulement Ben me regardait comme ça »** sa voix se fit rêveuse. Bella lui fit un regard complice. **« Tu sais, je crois que tu dois un peu forcer le destin »** Ce fut à Angela de rougir. **« Je ne sais pas si j'oserai » « Je comprend...En même temps, Ben n'a pas l'air très rapide. »**

Les deux filles soupirèrent fataliste. **« Salut les filles. Vous parlez de quoi? » **Bella rit doucement e décida de laisser Angela avec Ben.

Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir Edward. Il était ce que tout le monde pouvait rêver. A la sortie de sa classe, il était déjà là pour l'accompagner quelques minutes.

_Mais il ne la lâche jamais c'est pas possible! Dans le genre collant et possessif...Bella verra vite qu'elle ferai mieux de le quitter pour moi. _

Les pensées de Mike dérangèrent Edward à plusieurs égards. D'abord car naturellement, Mike avait des pensées impures sur Bella. Mais et si il y avait un fond de vérité? Et si Bella le trouvait étouffant?

Il embrassa le haut du crâne de son amour. **« Mon amour? » **

**« Oui? »** Edward fronça les sourcils. **« Es-ce que..Es-ce que je suis étouffant? » **Bella pouffa. **« Mais qu'es-ce que tu raconte? » **Elle cessa de rire en voyant qu'il était sérieux. Elle le mesura du regard amusée. **« Un peu vieux jeu mais parfait. »** Elle retient un petit rire. **« Tu es parfait pour moi »** murmura t-elle plus sérieusement. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

**« Tu me le dirais si tu avais besoin d'espace hein? »** Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. **« Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec toi je me sens en sécurité et surtout aimé. Je t'aime. » **Edward lui caressa doucement la joue rassuré et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'aller en cours.

Les jours suivants se passèrent tout aussi merveilleusement bien.

Edward passait maintenant toutes ses nuits avec Bella.

Comme presque toutes les nuits, Bella gigota pour sentir la peau du vampire contre elle. Agacée par la chemise d'Edward, Bella tira avec force sur celle-ci, faisant voler quelques boutons.

Edward la contempla surprit par ses assauts. Il lui caressa la joue **« Mon petit tigre »** Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle penserait de tout ça en se réveillant, mais ensuite, il sentit les mains de Bella sur sa peau nue.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite, laissant ses doigts aériens voyager. C'était...indescriptible. Ce n'était pas juste la main douce de celle qu'il aimait; c'était la vie qui parcourait son buste.

Bella se ouvrit yeux surprise par ce qu'elle sentait. Elle était affalée sur Edward. Elle se redressa rapidement.

**« Bonjour » **murmura Edward.

Bella le regarda en rougissant avant de s'exclamer. **« Mais qu'es-ce qui es arrivé à ta chemise? »** Edward rit **« Elle n'a pas survécu au félin avec qui je passe mes nuits » **Bella rougit **« C'est moi qui ait fais ça? » **Elle se redressa avec un air un peu épouvanté. **« Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe la nuit? »**

Edward remit tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Bella.

**« Ne va pas imaginer quoi que se soit. Tu apprécie ma présence, voilà tout »** Bella rougit un peu plus mais se calma.

**« Debout ma tigresse, tu dois t'apprêter, et je dois rentrer me changer » **Il embrassa le bout de son nez. **« Je serai devant ta porte avant d'avoir eu le temps de te manquer » **Il sourit **« Sauf si je croise Emmett »** Bella rit, à présent détendue. **« Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas fini d'en entendre parler »**

**« Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'esquiver »** Promit Edward avant de partir en coup de vent.

Bella resta encore quelques minutes dans son lit, les jambes repliées contre elle. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela, mais la gêne et la honte prédominait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne réagit pas en se blessant pour calmer son mal être. Une discutions avec Rosalie s'imposait par contre.

Edward était comme promis devant sa porte quand elle sortit. Bella haussa les épaules et décida de faire bonne figure. **« Dois-je m'attendre à subir les blagues d'Emmett? »**

Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'hausser les épaules. **« Alice m'attendait dehors avec des vêtements »** Bella rougit furieusement.** « Tu veux dire qu'elle a vu notre nuit? » « Plutôt les réactions des autres si j'étais rentré comme ça »** Il ne semblait pas donner plus d'importance à cela, alors que Bella ne décolorait pas. En réalité, Edward était agacé mais surtout habitué à ce manque d'intimité – à près tout, il en était l'une des principales causes-

Une fois à l'école, Bella couru dans les bras de Rosalie. Celle-ci haussa un sourcils vers Edward mais entraina Bella vers un coin plus calme pour discuter avant le début des cours.

Voyant que Bella avait du mal à trouver ses mots, Rosalie débuta la conversation avec des banalités. **« Bien dormi? »** A sa grande surprise, Bella devint rouge tomate. **« C'est justement ça le problème » **Sous le regard bienveillant de son amie, Bella expliqua son attaque nocturne et son honte d'elle-même face à une telle action.

**« Bella, je suis si heureuse pour toi »** Rosalie l'enlaça. **« Je crois que tu te remet de ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Inconsciemment, tu est prête à avancer. »**

**« Mais comment es-ce possible? J'ai l'impression d'être complètement tordue » **

**« Tu sais moi aussi je suis passée par ça d'une certaine manière. »** Les yeux de Rosalie se firent rêveur **« Tu sais, la première fois que l'on s'est parlé, il m'a demandé si j'étais un ange. Et depuis, il continue à me voir de la même manière. »** Elle rit un peu **« Je sais qu'il peut paraitre un peu rustre parfois, mais quand il me regarde, je lis tant d'amour dans ses yeux! Malgré les années, il s'émerveille encore quand je me donne à lui. »** dit t-elle tendrement.

Bella fit une grimace, mais resta touchée par la discutions.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et frissonner en voyant Edward. Le pire fut quand elle monta dans sa chambre. Bella retarda ce moment en restant parler avec son père, puis elle eu honte en sachant qu'Edward l'attendait.

Edward ne dit rien quand Bella resta dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Il était sagement assit sur le rocking chair, la laissant faire le premier pas.

**« Bon eu..qu'es-ce qu'on.. »** bafouilla t-elle. Edward fut devant elle en un seconde, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. **« Nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soi. »** Bella rougit. Edward darra sur elle un regard pénétrant. Bella baissa les yeux, mais d'un frôlement, il lui fit relever le visage. Il passa doucement sa main sur ses joues roses.** « Va te coucher mon amour. »** Bella acquiesça et partis se changer.

Edward s'assit près d'elle et lui chanta sa berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Bella eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait de la situation, s'il était ennuyé de ses craintes ou si au contraire, il ne voulait pas non plus que ça aille trop vite..Et surtout, la présence d'Edward allongé près d'elle lui manquait, même s'il 'était pas très loin.

Edward observa Bella s'agiter dans son sommeil depuis la fenêtre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, peut-être à la recherche de sa présence, osa t-il penser. Il respira profondément avant de se rapprocher de Bella. Tendrement, il lui chanta sa berceuse et elle paru s'apaiser.

Edward resta accroupi à ses cotés, contemplant son visage. Elle paraissait si sereine. Endormie, elle n'avait pas se léger pli sur le front, ni cette légère trace de crainte qu'il voyait toujours dans ses yeux.

Bella se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir mal dormit. Quelque chose lui manquait. Plissant les yeux, Bella regarda autour d'elle. Edward était assit sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Il était immobile, comme seule ceux de sa race en sont capable. Bella avait l'impression de voir un ange. Ses yeux contemplaient la foret, et il lui paru si lointain, si éloigné d'elle qu'elle eu envie de pleurer. Une légère brise fit bouger ses cheveux couleur cuivre, apportant son incroyable odeur vers elle.

Bella inspira profondément. Edward se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Bella cligna des yeux, surprise de voir ce dieu grec qui accorder son amour.

La nuit suivante, Bella mit sa tête contre l'épaule de son amour et s'accrocha à lui. Edward rit doucement devant son air décidé avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

Tout allait bien. Bella avait à nouveau parler à Rosalie qui l'avait convaincue de se laisser aller et de voir ce que lui apporterait le future.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils avaient à présent une douce routine, le sommeil de Bella se mit plus agité. Bella se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, hurlant. Edward avait tenté de lui parler, mais elle se murait dans un le silence. Elle ne faisait que pleurer contre lui, avant de se rendormir épuisée.

Edward regarda Bella avec inquiétude. Elle avait refait un cauchemar durant la nuit et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'apaiser. Alerté par les bruits, Charlie était venu voir sa fille et Edward avait dû sauté dans un arbre pour ne pas être vu. Depuis, Bella était étrange et distante.

«** Es-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? » « Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux » **Une leurre taquine apparu brièvement dans les yeux de Bella. **« Il faudrait me conduire à la frontière après les cours **» Edward ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. **« Ce n'est pas tout. » **Bella baissa les yeux **« Ce soir, je vais rentrer chez moi et tu ne devras pas être là. Ni venir durant la nuit »** Elle leva vivement les yeux vers lui. **« Tu dois me le promettre »**

Edward était perdu. Pourquoi demandait-elle ça? **« Je t'en prie explique moi, je ne comprend pas. »** Bella lui fit un sourire un peu triste.** « Ne t'inquiète pas. On se verra demain. Promet moi Edward »**

Celui-ci était déchiré. Tout son être lui disait de refuser. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait, à quoi elle pensait. Mais rien. Son esprit lui était inaccessible et elle gardait ses sentiments pour elle-même. **« Parle moi Bella. Laisse moi être là pour toi. Tu n'es plus seule »**

**« Edward, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin d'un moment à moi. » **Edward fronça le sourcils mais acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait le sentiment d'étouffer. **« On se verra demain? »** Bella lui sourit.** « Oui »**

La fin des cours arriva trop vite aux yeux d'Edward.

Bella sourit de manière rassurante à Edward. Bien qu'il n'empêche pas Bella d'aller voir son meilleur ami -saurait été un comble- il n'aimait pas ça, et le laissait voir.

Edward demanda expressément à Bella de lui téléphoner en rentrant. Bella roula les yeux.

Bella s'arrêta un moment à la frontière.

Amusée, elle se plaça exactement sur celle-ci. Elle était à deux endroit à la fois. La réunion entre les loups et les vampires.

Edward la regarda soucieux, mais elle lui fit un petit geste de la main et traversa.

Avançant d'abord doucement, elle finit par courir pour arriver devant chez Jacob. Celui-ci sortit de la maison en riant et rattrapa son amie. **« Bella! Je suis si contant de te voir! »** Il plissa le nez dérangé par l'odeur. **« Tu reste trop avec Cullen, je te l'ai déjà dit »** Bella se dégagea en soupirant. **« Je t'en prie, ne commence pas »** Elle lui fit un sourire complice **« Je suis avec toi maintenant »**

**« wow, et jusqu'à quand puis-je te garder prisonnière? »** Le sourire de Bella se fit plus éclatant encore. **« Je suis sensée rentrer pour diner, mais un coup de file devrait convaincre mon père » **

Installée sur le siège auto de la voiture que Jacob bricolait, Bella riait. Quand il ne regardait pas, son sourire devenait moins éclatant, mais elle était vraiment heureuse.

**« J'ai vu une série stupide hier soir. Gilmore girls, un truc du genre juste bon pour les filles » **Bella rit et fit mine de le frapper gentiment. **« Quoi qu'il en soit, elles avaient un concept du repas remarquable, et je veux absolument le mettre en application »** Bella rit en suivant Jacob dans la cuisine.

Deux heures plus tard, elle manquait de peu la crise de foie. **« Je crois que mon ventre va éclater »** Jacob rit. Ils avaient passés les deux dernières heures à manger des sucreries devant la TV. Glace, chocolat, pâtisseries,...le paradis.

**« Bon allez, je te ramène. »** soupira le loup. Il était déjà 21 heures.

Bella fit de grand signe à Jacob jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en vue. Lentement, elle rentra chez elle. Charlie l'accueillit avec le sourire.

Bella lui souhaita une bonne soirée et monta dans sa chambre. Comme promis, Edward n'était pas là. Elle lui envoya un sms puis éteignit son gsm.

Bella alla fermer la fenêtre et resta un instant pensive.

**« J'utilise la salle de bain »** cria t-elle pour ne pas être dérangée. Le regard vide, elle prit une lame de rasoir. Elle la fit tournoyer un instant devant ses yeux. Une si petite chose.

Le sang gicla.

XXXX

Et voilà! J'espère que cela vous à plu!

Vous connaissez la musique: laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous espèrez, ect...j'essaye toujours de répondre quelque chose^^

ps: Je rêve de me faire une soirée à la Gilmore girls, si vous avez déjà vu la série, vous comprendrez^^ si non, en gros, c'est vraiment plein, mais plein de bouffe du traiteur et des cochonneries^^


	27. Chapter 27

Coucou,

je ne trouve pas ce chapitre excellent, mais si je m'étais écoutée, je ne l'aurai sans doute jamais publié. Donc...Voilà.

Je voulais remercier les anonymes que j'ai oublié de cité à mon dernier chapitre: sab, darkayora, clems, evid3n-ce, Dawn. Désolée, j'étais tête en l'air et n'avais plus qu'une idée, publier vite fait.

Bonne lecture!

XXX

Edward avait tourné en rond toute la nuit. _Pourquoi Bella ne voulait-elle pas de lui auprès d'elle?_

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que ça allait mal entre eux. Il devait y avoir quelque chose pourtant! Il avait bien demandé des explications à Alice, mais l'avenir de Bella disparaissait dès qu'elle passait du temps avec les loups.

_Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose? _Edward se retient de courir chez son amour. Il avait promis. Mais elle n'avait pas interdit de téléphoner. Il hésita puis renonça. Bella avait besoin d'espace, il ne devait pas l'étouffer.

Tout de même..le maigre sms qu'elle lui avait envoyé ne l'avait pas rassuré.

Jasper lui envoya des ondes de calmes, mais cela n'agit qu'un moment. Edward tourna en rond puis partit chasser. Il couru aussi vite qu'il le put, s'abreuva sauvagement d'animaux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Ne plus penser. Ne plus être un homme. Seulement suivre ses instincts. Tout oublier. S'oublier soi-même, sa famille, Bella...Bella.

Son amour. Que faisait-elle à cet instant? A quoi pensait-elle? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'aider? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de son aide?

Edward tomba à genou et hurla. Et hurla encore.

Il était furieux. Furieux et malheureux.

Lentement, la nuit fit place au jour.

Edward arriva en avance devant la maison du chef Swan. Il était particulièrement impatient. Il eu l'impression que Bella mettait plus de temps à sortir de la maison et de venir à sa rencontre.

Quand elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, Edward sentit sa gorge le brûler.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre, Edward ferma les paupières quelques secondes, puis les rouvrir, les yeux redevenu doré.

Un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit la portière à Bella et alla s'assoir.

Dévasté par les actes de sa bien aimée, il resta un moment à l'arrêt. **« Bella.. » **

**« Ce n'est rien »** Edwad se tourna vivement vers elle. Comme pouvait-elle dire ça?** « Es-ce Jacob qui..? »** demanda t-il, espérant presque une réponse positive. **« Non » **Non**. **Elle s'était fait ça elle-même.

Edward ne rajouta rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il essaya d'être présent le plus possible. Comme toujours, il l'attendait entre les cours et en profitait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Bella s'appuya contre lui, profitant du doux sentiment de protection et d'amour.

Edward, lui, était terrifié. Il sentait encore l'odeur du sang et la brulure de sa gorge était affreusement douloureuse. Mais il était terrifié de la perdre de vue. Il voulait protéger Bella mais il savait aussi qu'elle était elle-même son plus grand ennemis.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ces cicatrices. Biensur, ils avaient un peu parlé de son passé, mais il n'avait jamais parlé des marques qu'elle s'était faite elle-même.

Peut-être devraient-ils en parler.

Un petit sourire et un **« je t'aime »** murmuré, le fit remettre ses projets à plus tard.

La journée était tendue. Edward ne lui disait rien, mais il savait, impossible de le nier. Bella n'avait pas su soutenir son regard triste.

Alice lui fit un petit signe de la main mais resta éloignée avec Jasper. Bella baissa la tête honteuse que tout le monde sache ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait jamais agis comme ça pour se faire remarquer, mais car cela la soulageait d'une certaine manière. Renée n'avait jamais rien remarquée, pas plus que Charlie semblait en être conscient.

Bella eu envie de se cacher dans un trou. Les bras d'Edward autour d'elle lui dirent avec amour qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Bella fut presque contente de rentrer chez elle. Son père était rentré tôt et avait loué un dvd pour passer une soirée père-fille. Une soirée normal, où elle pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

**« Rose »**

Rosalie leva les yeux vers son frère. Edward semblait si perdu. **« J'aimerai que tu m'aide. Au sujet de Bella »** Rosalie lui sourit gentillement. **« Je te promet de faire mon possible »** _Tu veux en parler?_

Edward hésitât, puis s'assit près de sa sœur. **« C'est juste que...je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse. Elle.. »** Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Rosalie lui frotta le genou pour lui montrer son soutient. **« Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, c'était une solution pour Bella. Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle récidive de tant en tant. »** Edward eu envie d'hurler. **« Je ne dis pas que tu ne compte pas et que tu ne lui apporte rien, mais elle a longtemps été seule, elle doit encore apprendre à te faire confiance. Ça viendra. »**

Rosalie fit une légère moue et plissa le nez. **« Au moins, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça à la maison. Elle est consciente des risques. » **

_Je crois que le plus important, c'est d'être présent. Et c'est ce que tu fais. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Edward soupira mais acquiesça.

Il sortit courir dans la forêt. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller chez Bella, mais c'est là que ses pas le guidèrent. Comme toujours.

Il observa depuis l'esprit de Charlie, Bella sourire. Elle paraissait moins tendue. Quand elle riait, Bella baissait la tête en la penchant sur le coté. Elle rougissait et Edward trouva cela adorable.

Elle avait l'air si bien. Son père ne savait-il donc pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille? Non, il ne savait rien. Il ne voyait pas le regard fuyant de Bella, ses legés sursauts lorsque l'on la touchait.

La mélancolie refit surface dans son esprit.

D'une certaine manière, il en voulait à Bella de réagir comme cela. Et il s'en voulait encore plus de le penser.

Edward entra silencieusement dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui l'attendait.

**« Bella nous devons parler »**

Bella blêmit **« Je t'en prie non »** Edward ne faiblit pas. Ils devaient avoir cette conversation. Pour Bella, mais aussi pour lui. Ils en avaient besoin.

**« Je voudrais tant t'aider »** Son visage d'ange se fronça un moment de frustration puis de souffrance. **« Mais tu ne me le permet pas. »** Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et la prit par les épaules. **« Pourquoi Bella? Pourquoi? »** dit-il en la secouant. La jeune fille éclata en sanglot. **« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée »** Edward la contempla perdu avant de la serrer dans ses bras. **« Ne pleurt pas mon amour »** Il s'assit sur le rocking chair en bercant Bella. **« Ne vois tu pas que mon seul désir est d'être près de toi? »** Il lui massa gentillement le dos en fredonnant sa berceuse. Bella finit par se calmer. **« J'ai besoin de comprendre mon amour. Aurais-je mal agis? Il a t-il quelque chose qui t'es poussé à te » **Bella relava vivement la tête **« NON! Comment peux-tu croire être coupable de quoi que se soit? »** Elle rebaissa les yeux **« C'était...une comémoration je suppose »** murmura-t-elle. Cachée dans coup, Bella expliqua à mis mots la raison de ses agissements. La veille, nous étions le 5. C'était ce jour là, quelques années plutôt, qu'elle avait perdu son innocence.

XXXX

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu magré tout.

Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Merci aux anonymes :

PrincetonGirl818, evid3n-ce (je suis tout a fait comme toi^^ j'aime bien qu'ils souffrent un peu...^^ Tu vas voir, c'est pas près de s'arrêter!), shall, chris


	28. Chapter 28

Coucou,

me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de mettre votre avis à la fin^^

XXXXXX

L'un des accoudoir du rocking chair éclata en morceau.

La portant d'une main et l'épousièrant de l'autre, Edward coucha Bella sur son lit.

Elle s'accrochait à lui désespérée.

Elle avait toujours peur qu'il la rejette. Qu'un jour il comprenne combien elle était sale. Qu'il méritait mieux qu'elle.

Edward hésita mais s'allongea contre elle. Il n'était pas sur qu'être aussi proche physiquement d'elle en ce moment soit une bonne idée, mais Bella ne semblait pas le craindre, au contraire. Il resta donc là, tout contre elle, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Bella ne bougeait pas, mais il savait au son de ses battements de cœur et de sa respiration qu'elle ne dormait pas. Leur corps étaient si proches que celui d'Edward devint tiède.

Le souffle de Bella dans la coup d'Edward lui faisait ressentir milles frissons. Au début, il eu peur que se soit trop dur. Non seulement car le sang de Bella chantait pour lui, mais surtout car il était furieux. Savoir que ce..Phil était toujours en vie quelques part, lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Sa part vampire avait besoin d'exorciser cette violence.

Edward ferma les yeux. Bella avait besoin de lui. Il se concentra sur ses battements de cœur. Boum boum boum...le fragile instrument était erratique, puis il ralentit et se calma. Bella s'endormit et Edward se laissa dériver, concentrer uniquement sur les battements de vie de son amour.

Bella s'était réveillée plusieurs minutes auparavant, mais ne bougea pas. Edward était resté contre elle toute la nuit. Elle voulait profiter encore quelques instant de la sensation que l'on vit lorsque l'on n'est pas encore tout à fait éveillé. Cet instant parfait où tout va bien, notre position dans le lit est idéal et notre corps du chumigom. Mais elle sentit Edward s'éloigner pour parsemer son visage de baiser aérien. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Bella tendit ses lèvres pour réclamer un baiser, qu'Edward lui offra avec plaisir.

**« Il est tant de te lever mon amour »** Bella grogna en attirant Edward vers elle. Il rit un peu, mais finit par s'éloigner. **« Il faut que j'aille me changer »** Bella ouvrit un œil pour le contempler. Sa chemise était chiffonnée, comme s'il avait passé une nuit d'intense folie, mais cela le rendait surtout encore plus irrésistible.

Edward l'embrassa encore le visage de Bella. Bella se contenta de l'observer. Il paraissait inquiet et il lui fallu un moment avant de se rappeler pourquoi et ce dont ils avaient parlé la veille.

C'était étrange, car elle n'était plus du tout dans cette ambiance. Paresseusement, elle l'embrassa puis alla se changer.

Edward cligna des yeux, surprit, puis partit en courant. Il allait avoir besoin de Jasper.

De retour à la villa, il alla directement trouver le vampire blond. **« J'aurais besoin de tes contactes »** Jasper haussa un sourcils attentif. **« Je veux le dossier de Bella. Je veux savoir ce que sont devenu les voyous qui ont agressé Bella et surtout, je veux tout savoir sur Phil »** Il cracha le nom du violeur avec haine.

Les yeux de Jaspe se plissèrent. Il comprenait très bien l'envie de vengeance d'Edward. **« Ce sera fait »** Il s'éloigna un téléphone à l'oreille. Dans son esprit régnait une légère inquiétude. Tout ces hommes devaient être en prison. Edward comptait-il aller là-bas et les tuer? C'était compréhensible, mais cela risquait de mettre en danger leur secret. **« Je ne compte pas les tuer. Je veux juste...j'ai besoin de savoir. »**

Jasper hocha la tête _« Bonjour, vous êtes bien au cabinet de »_ **« Passez moi immédiatement M. Jenks »** La voix de Jasper était devenu froide et tranchante. Edward secoua la tête. Le don de son frère était à la fois subtile et terrifiant.

Sans plus attendre, il grimpa dans sa voiture et partit rejoindre celle qui détenait son cœur.

Bella lui semblait étonnamment bien. Elle lui souriait timidement, rougissait en le contemplant...comme si elle avait déjà tout oublié.

Cela ne rassurait pas tout à fait Edward. Car comment savoir si elle comptait à nouveau se faire du mal?

* * *

A l'heure du midi, Rosalie vient proposer une petite ballade à Bella. Celle ci regarda attentivement Edward avant de soupirer et suivre sa confidente. **« C'est lui qui t'a demandé de me parler? »** Rosalie haussa les épaules. **« Tu nous a fait peur. Il est terrifié et on s'est dit que peut être tu voudrais me parler. Carlisle s'était proposé, mais je crois que je suis la mieux placée. »** Bella soupira une nouvelle fois et baissa la tête. **« J'aurais voulu que vous n'en sachiez rien » « On peut difficilement cacher ce genre de chose dans notre famille »** Répondit Rosalie avec ironie. **« On ne peut rien cacher du tout »** continua t elle un peu agacée.

**« Je n'ai rien à te dire Rose. Je vais bien. Je ne voulais pas blesser Edward en agissant ainsi; mais j'en avais **_**besoin**_** » **Rosa leva la main pour stopper Bella qui s'emballait. **« Je sais tout ça. »** Elle la regarda en plissant le nez. **« Et d'une certaine manière, tu as bien agis en demandant à Edward de rester éloigner. Il n'aurait pas le supporter »**

Rosalie se tourna brusquement vers elle. **« Ecoute, on ne va pas polémiquer sur le passé. Ce qu'il faut que tu sache, c'est que la prochaine fois que tu as ce genre de besoin, vient m'en parler »**

Bella eu un sourire un peu tordu **« Merci Rose »**

De retour à la cantine, Bella fit une grimace à Edward puis lui sourit tendrement. Assise à coté d'Angela, elle écoutait sans grand intérêt Jessica parler d'une paire de boucle d'oreille. Comment pouvait-elle tenir une conversation de plus de 20 minutes sur ce sujet? S'en était presque impressionnant.

**« Tout va bien Bella? Il y a un problème avec Edward? »** Bella se tourna vers son amie étonnée. Jessica et Lauren avaient cessé de parler et écoutaient avidement la réponse. **« Non pourquoi? » « He bien..hier tu avais l'air un peu perturbé et aujourd'hui, c'est son tour d'avoir le regard triste »**

Bella la regarda avec un étrange sourire. **« Parfois la passé vient nous jouer de mauvais tour, mais je suis véritablement heureuse »** Angela rit un peu **« Tu parles étrangement, mais je suis heureuse pour toi. C'est bien que tu t'entende aussi avec la famille d'Edward »**

Bella sourit **« Je suis très proche de Rosalie aussi surprenant que vous puisse le penser, on se ressemble et je sais que je peux compter sur elle. Alice est aussi vraiment génial. Toujours souriant, c'est un vrai rayon de soleil. Elle est..très prévenante »** Bella vit Alice sautiller sur sa chaise et elle paria qu'elle avait entendu le compliment.

Penser à Alice lui fit rappeler une de leur première sortie...

_Bella soupira. Edward était partit chasser et ne reviendrait que le lendemain, Jacob n'était pas disponible et en plus, elle avait mal au ventre. Bref tout allait mal. _

_Elle soupira à nouveau. Assise devant la tv, Bella zappa rapidement, mais à part des émissions culinaires et des émissions sur « comment perdre du poids » il n'y avait définitivement rien à la tv. _

_Une crampe au ventre la fit grincer. Les menstruations, c'est vraiment nul. _

_Bella se redressa alerte. Elle n'allait pas tardé à être réglée. Et si..? Et si elle ne pouvait pas voir Edward durant tout la période de ses règles? Une semaine sans pouvoir approcher Edward! _

_Bella se leva énervée. Comment savoir au juste? Son gsm vibra. Bella y jeta un coup d'oeil distrait, avant de rire. _

_« On sent la différence mais cela ne nous attire pas. Rdv dans 30 minutes pour une journée shopping. A » Alice était vraiment incroyable!_

**« C'est bon on a comprit. Tu as une vie merveilleuse. »** La voix sèche de Lauren claqua faisant revenir sur terre Bella.

**« Ne l'écoute pas Bella, elle est morte de jalousie »** Répliqua Angela en lançant un regard désolée à son amie.

**« Et comment ça va avec Ben? »** Angela sourit **« Holala si tu savais..... »**

Et c'est en riant qu'elles allèrent à leur cours de français.

50 minutes plus tard, Angela partit à son cours de gym et Bella se dirigea vers la maigre bibliothèque de l'école.

**« Hey » **

Elle se tourna en souriant vers Edward. **« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours? »** fit-elle en faisant semblant de froncer les sourcils. Edward prit sa main et les mena vers sa voiture. **« Je préfère être avec toi »** répondit il simplement.

Bella lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il mettait Debussy en musique de fond.

Elle ne se lassait pas de le contempler. Angelas avait raison, il semblait malheureux. Par sa faute. Malgré le fait qu'elle se montre enjouée et qu'elle ait parlé à Rose, Edward était encore anxieux. Bella passa une main sur son front d'albâtre, puis dans ses cheveux indiscipliné. Edward accueilli la caresse en souriant, mais il y avait toujours dans ses yeux une pointe d'angoisse. **« Pardonne moi mon amour » **Edward se tourna vivement vers elle. **« Pourquoi? » « Je voudrais tant te rendre heureux, être digne de toi et de ton amour »** Il se redressa et prit son visage en coupe **« Bella, voyons! Je suis heureux à tes cotés, bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Grace à toi je vis. Tu ne te rend pas compte de ce qu'était mon éternité avant toi **» Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui **« Cesse de te sous estimer et d'inverser nos rôle: tu es si pure, si belle..je t'aime Bella. Tu es ma vie »** Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, les joues, le front et les paupières **« Tout ma vie. »** Il embrassa le bout de son nez **« Et si j'avais un semblant d'âme, alors elle t'appartient »** Bella eu les larmes aux yeux et se blottit plus étroitement contre lui. **« Je voudrait tellement effacer mon passé..mais je n'y arrive pas, il est toujours là à me hanter...j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à le dépasser » **Edward enlaça leurs doigts. **« Nous le surmonterons ensemble » **promis t-il en faisant référence à l'une de leur première discutions.

L'heure s'écoula trop vite et c'est en soupirant qu'ils se séparèrent pour leurs derniers cours de la journée.

* * *

La soirée avec son père se passa calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un appel du central et qu'il parte au boulot. **« Je suis désolé de te laisser toute seule ma chérie. » **Bella sourit **« Ne t'inquiète pas » **

Dès que Charlie eu passé la porte, Edward entra par la fenêtre faisant rire au éclat Bella.

Edward l'embrassa tendrement. Il aimait la voir ainsi, joyeuse, presque enfantine. Elle l'était si rarement.

**« ça te dirait une petite ballade au claire de lune? » **

**

* * *

  
**

Bella entra dans la clairière avec ravisaillement. Il n'y avait aucun lampadaire pour masquer le ciel étoilé; c'était magnifique.

Comme la première fois, l'endroit lui paru féérique et elle avait parfois du mal à croire la réalité de cet apollon qui la couvrait du regard.

XXXXXX

X

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu!

J'ai vraiement du mal avec ff, ce site fait foirer toutes mes présentations-__-

En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos review, c'était très encouragent^^ (= n'hésitez pas à recommencer : appuyer sur le bouton vert, c'est votre ami^____^)

Merci aussi aux anonymes twilight-ficti PrincetonGirl818 Bella-Naillik christelle Dawn et evid3n-ce.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

PS:**HELP** J'ai décidée d'écrire un lemon avec Jasper (à la base, c'est un Bella/Jasper, mais si cela plait, je peux le continuer avec un Rosalie/Jasper ect..) J'ai l'impression que c'est mieux de l'écrire en "je" mais je n'y arrive pas...Au début je le trouvais sympa mais trop court alors j'ai continuer, maintenant je le trouve chiant au possible..._Es-ce que quelqu'un pourrai m'aider?_ (= le lire et me dire ce qui ne va pas, le travailler ensemble peut-être...mais vraiment aider pas juste dire "super") Merci d'avance!

XXXXX

Soudain, comme souvent à Forks, il se mit à pleuvoir.  
**« Je suis désolé. Alice avait prévu l'orage pour demain seulement »** Bella rit. Ils étaient complètement trempé. Les vêtements d'Edward le collait à la peau laissant deviner sa musculature. Il était..terriblement sexy. Bella rougit.  
**« Tu dois être morte de froid, je suis désolé, monte vite sur mon dos ou tu vas tomber malade »**  
Bella remercia le ciel un nouvelle fois qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées.  
Tout en courant, Edward se maudit. Sa peau glacée n'allait pas aider Bella. Elle allait surement attraper un rhum ou une angine par sa faute.  
Arrivé chez elle, Edward la conduit directement à la salle de bain et lui fit couler un bain chaud. Bella grelottait. D'instinct, il voulu la serrer dans ses bras, puis il se reprit. **« vais te faire du chocolat chaud pendant que tu te lave, d'accord? »** Bella tenta de lui sourire, mais elle claquait tellement des dents que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.** « ce serait merveilleux »**  
Elle commença à s'extirper de ses vêtements, mais le froid la rendait encore plus malhabile. Edward s'agenouilla pour l'aider à retirer ses chaussures tandis qu'elle riait nerveusement. Il lui enleva son pull puis la regarda incertain. Bella tremblait toujours alors il tendit une main pour ouvrir son chemisier. Les tremblements de la jeune fille se firent plus fort, mais elle ne bougea pas. **« Ferme les yeux »** ordonna t-elle.  
Edward obéit en continuant son œuvre. Même les yeux fermé, il pouvait sentir le regard de Bella braqué sur lui. Lentement, pour lui permettre de le stopper, il fit tomber son chemisier au sol puis déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit glisser.  
Avec la perte de sa vue, ses autres sens étaient plus mit à contributions et s'en était troublant. Il entendait le tissus caresser la peau de Bella, sa respiration et ses battements de cœur affolés. Il ressentait plus fort encore son odeur de fraisia mélangé à celle de la foret et à la sienne. Il y avait une tension entre eux, mais ce n'était pas que de la peur. Doucement, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était en train de rougir. Bella prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne et embrassa sa paume.

Le vampire, tout en gardant les paupières closes, sortit.  
Bella termina de se déshabiller et entre dans l'eau. Ça avait été si intense! Elle ramena ses genou contre elle en pensant à ses discutions avec Rosalie.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Edward fixait la tasse indécis. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait étaient plutôt infecte et il n'était pas sur de sa préparation. A la base, ce n'était pas si compliqué: juste de la poudre et du lait. Oui mais, quel quantité de chocolat? Ensuite, il l'avait mit à chauffer, mais là encore, il avait du mal à juger la température car son corps ne ressentait pas ce genre de détails. Finalement, il rajouta un peu de miel, car il avait déjà entendu des humains apprécier cette touche plus douce et monta attendre Bella dans sa chambre.

La vue qu'elle lui offrit surprit Edward. Elle était...magnifique. Sa peau était rose grâce à l'eau chaude. Elle avait encore les cheveux humides, mais surtout, elle ne portait qu'un large t-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.  
Complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait, elle vient s'assoir sur ses genou et se blottit contre son torse. Edward inspira de surprise et fut frappé par son odeur. Tandis qu'elle buvait son chocolat, il plongea son nez dans sa chevelure. C'était plus fort que lui.  
Ses longues jambes fines, l'humidité de ses cheveux qui rendait le haut de son t-shirt collant, dessinant sa poitrine et son odeur qui le faisait perdre pied....Edward était un homme et son corps réagit.  
Immédiatement, il se figea, cessant de respirer et priant pour que Bella ne s'aperçoive de rien.  
Bella se crispa en sentant l'émotion d'Edward. Elle était totalement tétanisée et eu soudain du mal à respirer. En une seconde, Edward s'était relevé et éloigné d'elle.** « Je suis désolé »** murmura t-il précipitamment. Elle le regardait comme une biche au aboi.  
**« Je suis navré..je..je vais m'en aller, pardonne moi Bella »** Supplia t-il. «** Tout va bien, je ne ****vais pas te faire de mal. Regade, je m'en vais »  
« Non! »** Cria t-elle. **« Je t'en prie, ne part pas »** continua t-elle plus doucement. Elle tremblait un peu mais semblait sure d'elle.** « Je.. »** Elle détourna le visage. **« C'est bon, je comprend »** Edward lui fit un sourire crispé qu'elle ne vu pas.** « Je suis navré Bella, je ne voulais pas.. »** Bella se pinça les lèvres et il se tu.  
Bella se sentait terriblement honteuse et sale. Elle hésita à retourner dans la salle de bain pour se laver, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait alors s'empêcher de se punir avec le rasoir de son père. Elle regretta presque d'avoir demandé à Edward de rester, car tant qu'il serait là, elle ne pourrait pas agir. Elle n'osa pas le regarder.

Edward s'était statufié. La situation était vraiment gênante et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remettre Bella en confiance.  
Le téléphone sonna et Bella descendit répondre.  
Au même moment, Edward sentit son gsm vibrer. « Ne laisse pas Bella seule. Sous aucun prétexte. Tout ira bien. A » Si il l'avait pu, Edward aurait blanchit. Qu'aurait fait Bella une fois seule? Et qu'avait vu Alice? Avait-elle manigancé cette soirée?  
Immédiatement, il rejoint Bella, en grande discutions avec son père. Tout compte fait, il ne voulait pas avoir de réponse à ses interrogations. Il ne souhaitait que pouvoir serrer son amour dans ses bras. Encore fallait-elle qu'elle l'accepte.

Il faut l'avouer, Edward ne savait pas quoi faire et maudissait une fois de plus son incapacité à lire dans l'esprit de Bella, il agit alors avec un soupçon de lâcheté.  
**« Es-ce que tu veux aller à la villa? » **Sans doute espérait-il trouver de l'aide dans la personne de ses frères et sœurs.  
**« non, je suis fatiguée; tu devrais peut-être y aller, je ne vais pas tarder à dormir » **C'était un mensonge et Edward le vit immédiatement. Il voyait combien elle était nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Bella se tordait les mains à s'en faire mal. Même sans l'avertissement d'Alice, Edward savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son aimé. **« jamais »** il la serra contre lui impulsivement et fut ravis en constatant qu'elle ne se crispait pas. «** Tu n'es plus toute seule; tu ne le serait jamais plus; je suis avec toi à présent, et ce pour toujours »** Il sentit quelques larmes couler le long des joues de son ange.  
**« Excuse moi Bella »** Il respira profondément dans la chevelure de Bella. «** J'ai parfois si peur. Je ne sais pas comment agir »** Il la serra conter lui un peu plus fort «** Et j'ai conscience de parfois agir si mal. »** Il la relâcha **« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal »** Cette évidence lui fit mal car il savait qu'il n'apportait rien de bon à la jeune fille. Que pouvait-il lui offrir? Les visions d'Alice étaient unanimes: Bella deviendrait vampire. Il finirait pas lui voler son âme.  
_Concentre toi. Ce n'est pas le problème._  
Edward secoua la tête. Bella ne craignait pas le vampire, elle craignait l'homme.  
**  
« Tu devrais vraiment t'en aller »** Bella le sortit de ses pensées. Edward la regarda un peu perdu. **« Va t'en Edward »** Il était presque épouvanté. **« Non. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça »** Bella essaya de se dégager. **« Laisse moi, tu ne comprend pas »** De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. **« Je dois le faire, j'ai besoin de le faire » **Edward la maintien contre lui. **« Je suis si sale.. » **Elle étouffa un sanglot.

Edward ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était faux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire « Tu étais tellement magnifique et désirable que j'ai eu envie de te faire l'amour » sans qu'elle pense alors que c'était de sa faute et qu'elle était monstrueuse de faire réagir Edward, et il ne voulait pas non plus dire quelque chose qui laisse penser que vouloir faire l'amour à la femme qu'il aime soit mal.  
Ce qui mettait Edward devant un autre problème: il voulait que Bella prenne conscience de sa beauté, qu'elle apprenne à aimer son corps et à ne plus avoir peur de sa sexualité. Mais il était in-envisageable qu'ils fassent un jour l'amour. N'es-ce pas?  
Edward secoua la tête honteusement. Il avait envie de Bella, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Mais il devait garder pour lui se genre de penser. C'était trop dangereux. Et Bella n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Finalement, il ne dit rien, gardant Bella dans ses bras.  
La sentant épuisée, il la coucha dans son lit et resta près d'elle en lui murmurant sa berceuse.  
Bella finit par s'endormir, mais elle dormit mal, tant ses songes étaient emplis de cauchemars.  
Edward veilla sur son sommeil, tentant de la réconforter lorsqu'elle s'agitait. Le début de cette nuit avait été merveilleux et troublant. Ces instants dans la salle de bain l'avait fait rêvé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ensuite tout aille mal?  
Edward ferma les yeux pour se remémorer l'odeur de Bella, ses propres mains qui la déshabillait lentement, le bruissement de ses vêtements contre son corps.  
Bella émit un gémissement terrifié qui sortit Edward de ses souvenirs. Il eu honte de lui-même.  
Il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle se calma.  
Les rêves de Bella semblèrent être plus doux ensuite et à ses murmures, Edwars sut qu'elle rêvait à lui. C'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Savoir qu'elle allait mieux grâce à lui. Il avait presque l'impression d'être humain.

* * *

XXXXX

Je sais, il y a un passage vraiment nul et en plus étrangement écris...Je venais de lire un livre d'A. Dumas et la vieille prose à déteint sur moi...  
J'espère quand même que cela vous à plu. Au début je voulais plutôt faire quelque chose de drôle, mais ça c'est transformé en quelques chose de plutôt dépriment...  
Ma meilleur amie aurait eu 20 ans hier. Avec ses proches ont est allé fêter son anniversaire. C'était quelque chose qui m'avait vraiment fais peur, mais finalement c'était bien. Je suppose.

Bref...Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, c'est vraiment encouragent!

Merci aussi aux anonymes : evid3n-ce (_en fait, cette fic va bien terminée, mais elle est basée sur un GROS point négatif (on s'en approche tout doucement) avec quelques autre pour pimenté l'affaire^^ Promis, la torture des perso, c'est pas fini!)_, fawago, Bella-Naillik _(Quand tu dit "ce site" tu parle bien de skyrock, n'es-ce pas? Car j'y suis aussi et oui, c'est très très sympa de mettre des photo)_, Lily et dawn

N'hésitez pas à REVIEWER!!^^


	30. Chapter 30

he non, je ne suis pas morte^^  
Désolée pour toute cette attente, mais je suis (toujours) en exam! Mais bon, comme je préfère écrire qu'étudier et que je vais bientôt partir à Prague, je me décide à publier un nouveau chapitre...Bonne lecture!

XXXXXX

Assise dans sa salle de bain, Bella contempla son reflet. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de mettre une robe. La pommade n'avait pas totalement effacé les traces de ses cicatrices, mais ses blessures n'étaient plus aussi visibles.  
Elle souffla un coup pour se donner du courage et aller en cours. Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au miroir et failli se dégonfler. Le vibrement de son gsm la tira de sa contemplation. Un regard sur l'écran lui confirma qu'Alice était au courant de son choix de tenue et l'encourageait. Bella décida de ne pas répondre.

Inspirant profondément, elle descendit dans la cuisine. Elle chipota un peu dans ses cornflakes puis jetta le tout sans rien avoir avalé. Elle tripota maladroitement la lanière de son sac.  
_Ce n'est qu'une robe_ ragea-elle. _Elle n'a pas à me mettre dans un tel état! _Bella se mordit la lèvre. _Était-elle prête à sortir comme ça? Peut-être pas finalement..si cela lui était si difficile, peut-être ne l'était-elle pas?_ Bella hésita, se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer puis repartit vers le salon. Dehors elle entendit le klaxon d'Edward et se figea paniquée. Ses yeux alternèrent entre la porte d'entrer et l'escalier. Finalement elle serra les poing et sortit rejoindre son vampire.

Edward se demandait si il ne devait pas entrer voir ce que faisait Bella. Elle était en retard. Ils ne s'étaient quitté que quelques minutes mais il l'avait sentit étrange. Pas inquiète ou mal à l'aise. Plutôt décidée. Il avait pris cela pour un bon signe, mais à présent il hésitait.  
Edward sorti de sa voiture et alla toquer à la porte. Alors qu'il levait la main, Bella sortit. Elle était magnifique. Edward écarquilla les yeux subjugué.  
Bella observa les yeux d'Edward se noircir puis se faire tendre.  
Se surprenant elle même, Bella ne trembla pas. Elle était même plutôt heureuse de voir qu'elle plaisait à Edward.  
Elle alla jusqu'à sourire malicieusement en le voyant sans voix.  
Edward bafouilla puis se reprit et la saluât comme un gentleman. **« Mademoiselle »** Bella rit en acceptant son bras. Edward la conduisit à la voiture, encore sous le charme de sa beauté.  
Bella grinça en regardant l'heure avancée.

Ils ne furent pourtant pas en retard. Edward conduisait vraiment comme un fou.  
Bella était blanche de peur. Edward avait prit les tournant si rapidement qu'elle avait cru sa fin proche. Edward alla lui ouvrir la porte et une nouvelle peur emplit Bella.  
Elle pouvait voir Alice qui sautillait près de la voiture de Rosalie. Bella serra la main d'Edward de toute ses forces.

Rosalie se contenta de lui sourire et Bella lui en fut reconnaissante. Alice programma une nouvelle journée shopping. **« En fait un weekend shopping serait mieux. On partirait vendredi soir et on ira à Seattle. Maintenant que tu veux bien porter autre chose que tes vieux jeans... »**  
Edward serra Bella contre elle. Elle se détendit sous le baisé qu'il posa sur sa tempe.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé de lui pour alle en classe. Edward se détacha facilement de sa poigne et tenta de la rassurer en lui souriant. **« Tu es superbe »** lui rappela t-il avant de partir vers son propre cours.

En fait, tout se passa bien. Si Bella était tendue, il n'y avait en soit rien d'extraordinaire.  
Cela changea en biologie. Car pour la première fois de la journée, Bella croisa Mike.  
Mike était un gars pas très fin, il n'avait pas spécialement remarqué que c'était la première fois qu'elle portait une robe, mais il la trouvait particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui.  
Il la regardait avec envie et ses pensées donnèrent des envies de meurtres à Edward.  
Il s'imaginait lui caresser les fesses alors qu'elle traversait la salle pour rejoindre sa place ou encore se penche pour regarder son décolleté.  
Edward se promit que si Mike osait s'approcher de Bella, il lui fracasserait le visage.  
Heureusement pour Mike, il ne s'approcha pas, terrorisé à la vue des dents du vampire.  
Tout aussi heureusement, Bella ne remarqua aucun regards lubriques.

Edward décida de ne plus écouter les pensées des adolescents qui regardaient Bella, sans quoi, il finirait par en tuer un. Seulement, Mike regardait avec attention Bella. Il finit inévitablement par remarquer la cicatrice de son épaule, sa blessure la plus importante avec celle cachée de son ventre.  
**« Mais qu'es-ce que tu as à l'épaule? »** Bella se figea. Edward lui pressa la main pour lui montrer son soutien. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas capable de répondre, Edward répondit sèchement au garçon. **« Une vieille blessure » **  
Les yeux noirs d'Edward firent immédiatement taire Mike. _Si ça compte, il la bat _pensa Mike en se détournant. _Es-ce qu'elle aime quand c'est plus violent?_ Edward cassa une partie de leur banc. Bella était toujours tétanisée et elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Edward avait arraché une partie de leur table. Elle le regarda, surprise, presque amusée.  
**« J'ai pas fait exprès »** fit-il avec un ton de voix particulièrement ridicule. Cela suffit pour qu'elle cesse de ressasser le passé et elle rit doucement.

Edward sourit, heureux de la voir heureuse, mais garda en esprit les pensées horribles de Mike. Il devenait urgent de lui apprendre le respect. Emmett et Jasper allaient surement se faire un plaisir de l'aider.

Bella remercia le ciel de l'avoir déjà fait suivre un cours de biologie avancé, car elle ne fut pas très attentive.  
Avec la main d'Edward dans la sienne, elle réfléchit à sa réaction la veille. Biensur, en sentant l' érection du vampire, elle avait été immédiatement terrifiée. Mais cela avait aussi réveillé autre chose en elle.  
Une chose qu'elle n'était pas sur de reconnaitre, ou simplement de vouloir reconnaitre. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée le lendemain matin avec une robe et le désir de plaire. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait prit.

Elle avait apprécié le voir sans voix et elle adorait les petites attentions qu'il mettait en œuvre pour lui montrer combien il l'aimait et la trouvait magnifique. Quand Edward la regardait, les yeux brillant d'amour, elle se sentait la plus belle femme du monde, elle devenait invincible.  
L'idée de faire les magasins avec Alice ne lui paraissait plus si horrible. Elle voulait être digne de son ange.

Edward était véritablement heureux de voir son amour s'épanouir, mais les pensés autour de lui allaient vraiment le rendre dingue.  
Edward Il se concentra sur l'esprit de sa sœur qui tentait de communiquer avec lui._ Protège la._ Alice lui montra ensuite sa vision. Edward grinça des dents en voyant qu'il ne devait pas juste se méfier des hommes.

_Bella était assise à coté d'Angela et des deux pires commères du lycée: Jessica et Lauren. Elles aussi avaient remarqué l'effort vestimentaire de Bella et avaient notée combien les garçons l'admiraient.  
« On dirait bien qu'il y en a une qui sort le grand jeu »  
__« ça va être chaud se soir! » Elles pouffèrent. « Tu crois qu'elle l'a déjà fait? » il y avait un peu de mesquinerie dans la voix de Jessica mais aussi une pointe d'admiration et de crainte. « évidement qu'ils couchent ensemble: sinon, pourquoi resterait-il avec elle? » Bella s'étouffa en entendant la langue de vipère de Lauren.  
Jessica ricana en regardant Edward. Elle s'imagina avec lui et serra les dents de déception. « évidement » Bella commença à trembler, les larmes aux yeux. Se levant brusquement, elle renversa son plateau. Sans y prêter attention, elle couru dans les toilettes pour cacher ses larmes._

Edward serra les poings.  
Comment tenir éloigné Bella de ses 2 pestes?  
Ils avaient passés un accord: Bella mangeait avec ses amis ou sa famille humaine et restait le reste du temps en compagnie des être surnaturel. C'était vraiment ironique se dit Edward. Leur principale problème n'était pas sa nature vampiriques, mais les humains odieux et montueux.  
Bella se leva pour rejoindre Angela à la cantine.  
**« Hey » **Elle se tourna vers Edward interrogative. **« Et si on faisait un petit pique nique? »** Bella se mordilla la lèvre et Edward se demanda se qui lui passait par la tête. **« Ok »** Elle avait l'air un peu timide -ce qu'il ne comprit pas.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, Edward prit tendrement son amour rougissante dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Bella blottit sa tête dans le cou d'Edward. Il tressaillit en la sentant l'embrasser. Sans le savoir, elle avait embrassé l'endroit exacte où Carlisle l'avait mordu, une nonantaine d'année auparavant.  
Il décida d'y voir un bon signe et se mit à courir.

Bella contempla la vue, sous le charme. Edward les avait mené près d'une falaise. La mer se déchainait contre les rochers. Elle inspira profondément.  
Quand elle était enfant et qu'elle allait à la mer avec sa maman, celle-ci ne cessait de lui répéter. « Respire Bella! Respire! L'iode, c'est bon pour la santé »En fermant les yeux, Bella pouvait presque imaginer sa mère près d'elle.  
Ensuite Bella se remémora le visage de sa mère la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et le charme fut rompu.  
Elle se blotti contre Edward qui fixait l'immensité de la mer.  
Voir l'océan lui rappela l'éternité. Elle se demanda quand elle serait transformée. Dans quel circonstance cela aurait-il lieu? La souffrance était-elle tel que lui avait décrite Edward pour la décourager?  
Chassant les pensées négatives, elle sourit de bien être à l'idée qu'elle serait à jamais avec son ange.  
**« A quoi pense tu? »** Bella sourit un peu plus en entendant une nouvelle fois cette question. **« A ma transformation »** murmura t-elle.  
Étrangement, Edward ne dit rien, embrassant juste doucement sa tempe.

Trop tôt, Edward les ramena à l'école.  
Bella le quitta en l'embrassant chastement tandis qu'il allait à l'un de ses cours. Elle avait normalement gym dans son horaire: elle alla donc à la bibliothèque pour passienter avant sa dernière heure de cours: géographie humaine.

**« Houou! Arizona! »  
« Mike »** Le garçon ne se formalisa pas du peu d'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.  
**« Comment tu as fais pour avoir un certificat si long? »** Il rit un peu **« Il faut absolument que je fasse la même chose! » **Bella fit la moue et se mordit l'interrieur des joues pour resté stoïque. _Tout va bien. Mike est un idiot. Tout va bien..._Elle combattu avec succès l'envie de s'enfuir et de se blottir dans les bras d'Edward. **« Tu vas être en retard Mike »**  
Elle se détourna. **« Non attend! »** Bella soupira **« Je voulais pas te parler de ça...en fait..On va ****bientôt annoncer le bal de fin d'année. » **Il rougit, mais continua assez confiant **« Comme tu n'a pas pu venir la première fois, je me disais que cette fois-ci tu pourra venir avec moi »** Bella rougit puis blanchis et rougit à nouveau. **« Je..non »** Sans attendre son reste, elle partit.  
Nerveuse, elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur son devoir. **« Raa! Ça suffit! »** Bella réfléchit puis décida que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mike était un idiot et son avis importait peu. L'important se répétât-elle, c'est qu'elle avait plu à Edward. L'important, c'était l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand il la regardait. Elle remettrait des robes, s'achèterait des dessous sexy et tout le tralala...Elle rougit. Acheter des dessous sexy? Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prenait?  
Comment Mike avait-il pu penser que Bella voudrait aller au bal avec lui? Si jamais elle devait y aller, elle irait au bras d'Edward, c'était évident. Bella grinça et commença à réfléchir à comment sécher le bal.

**« Ho Melle Swan?! »** Bella se tourna rapidement vers la bibliothécaire et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. **« Oui? »  
« Pourrais-tu m'aider mon petit chou? J'ai toutes ses caisses à déplacer »** Bella se leva en soupirant. Parfois elle était trop gentille.  
20 minutes plus tard, elle se maudit. Ces caisses pesaient une tonne et il fallait en plus monter une volée d'escalier!  
Quand enfin, elle put partir, Bella avait mal partout.  
Elle rejoint Edward en rouspétant.** « Tout va bien? » « Non, j'ai mal partout! »** Elle fit la grimace. Edward lui frotta doucement le dos. **« Mmm.. »** Il lui embrassa le front. **« Tu aura un massage à la maison »** Elle soupira de soulagement. **« Tu es un ange »** murmura t-elle.

x

XX

XXX

XXXX

(je comptais arrêter ici, mais bon, j'ai été absente vraiment long temps)

x

XX

XXX

XXXX

Bella n'y avait pas réfléchit. Edward lui avait proposé un massage et c'était tout à fait innocent. Maintenant elle était couchée sur son lit et lui était là, prêt à poser ses mains sur son corps. Bella avait dépassé la simple couleur rose: elle était rouge écrevisse.

Edward fit comme si de rien n'était et Bella se demanda à quoi il pensait. Elle sentait ses mains froides à travers le tissus de son débardeur -elle s'était changée dans la salle de bain. Elle savait bien qu'il aurait été plus facile qu'elle le retire, mais elle n'avait pas osé.  
Bella fit la moue. Edward prenait garde à ne pas la blesser mais elle avait besoin qu'il masse un peu plus fort. **« Va y plus fort » **ronronna t-elle timidement. Edward s'exécuta. **« Dis moi si je te fais mal »** lui murmura t-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa nuque.  
Les mouvements d'Edward étaient parfois plus des frôlements, des caresses...Bella frissonna. Edward la regarda avec attention: il voulait lui faire prendre conscience que le contacte physique pouvait lui faire du bien.

Bella soupira de plaisir.  
Edward glissa ses mains sous les bords du débardeur bleu de Bella. Il s'immobilisa pour la laisser le stopper, mais elle ne dit rien.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle sentit les mains d'Edward remonter le long de son dos. Il caressa ses coté et elle tressaillit. Edward lui embrassa une nouvelle fois la nuque.  
Bella se retourna pour harper ses lèvres. Elle se serra contre lui comme s'il était son ancrage dans la vie. Pour cacher ses tremblements aussi.  
Edward couvrit son visage de baiser.  
Bella se serra un peu plus contre lui et leur baiser se fit langoureux.  
Edward y répondit avec fougue puis s'éloigna les yeux noir.  
Bella se rapprocha, ne voulant pas être séparé de lui.  
**« Attend. Je n'ai pas autant de contrôle »** Bella se demanda s'il parlait de son sang ou de son corps. Elle n'osa pas demander.  
D'ailleurs, Edward n'aurait su quoi répondre.

Bella eu vraiment du mal à m'endormir. Edward lui chantonnait sa berceuse, mais elle était trop fébrile pour se relaxer.  
Quand finalement elle s'endormit, elle fit des rêves étranges. Elle était entouré de couleurs lumineuses, parfois elle entendait des sons. Ici le cri d'un hibou, là le bruit du vent qui passe dans les arbres...Rien n'avait de sens. Et puis elle avait si chaud! Bella se réveilla quelques secondes, se serra contre Edward, soupira de bien être et se rendormit.

Edward lui avait laissé de l'espace mais accepta avoir joie le corps de Bella contre lui.  
Elle gigota toute la nuit et il sentit avec un peu de honte son corps réagir aux frôlements de Bella.

Il se força à penser à autre chose. Il écouta les pensées des gens au alentours mais le voisinage de Bella dormait, ce qui rendait leur pensée complètement incompréhensives.  
Plus à l'est, il entendit les pensées d'Esmé en train de chasser. Ses pensées naturellement si douces étaient entièrement concentrées sur sa proie. Entendre son excitation lors de sa course et sa satisfaction lorsqu'elle but le sang du cerf donna soif à Edward. Avec en plus le corps de Bella si proche, Edward n'y tient plus.  
Quand il fut certain que Bella ne risquait pas de se réveiller, il sauta par la fenêtre et couru se nourrie.

Les rêves de Bella prirent un nouveau sens. Tout y était toujours incompréhensif, mais elle se sentait bien, détendue. Bella soupira dans son sommeil. Elle ressentit le souvenir des caresse d'Edward. Elle rêva qu'il avait continuer l'exploration de son corps. Dans son rêve, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était juste si bien. Edward l'aimait et elle aimait Edward. Elle avait confiance en lui et il lui faisait du bien.

Au petit matin Bella se réveilla troublée par un coup de téléphone.  
**« Allo? »** Marmonna t-elle mal réveillée.  
**« Bella?Je te réveille? »** Bella cligna des yeux pour voir l'heure de son réveil. 6H44. Elle eu envie d'étrangler son amie. Puis se résigna en se disant qu'Angela avait surement une bonne raison de lui téléphoner si tôt.** « Tout va bien Angie? »** Angela bredouilla des excuses. **« C'est bon, de tout façon, il aurait bien fallu que je me lève..Et si tu m'expliquais? »  
« He bien...C'est à propos de Ben. Tu sais, il est venu a la maison hier soir et on a regardé un filme et puis...Et puis on était juste tout les deux...On n'arrêtait pas de s'embrasser et..enfin.. » **Bella rougit **« Ho euu...vous avez eu..vous l'avez fait? » « Non! » **Cria presque Angela avant de continuer en chuchotant. **« Non mais, tu vois..j'y pense et je sais que lui aussi y pense.. » **  
Bella eu envie de raccrocher. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler de ce genre de chose – à cause de son passé, mais aussi car cela touchait ce qu'elle vivait actuellement avec Edward. D'ailleurs où était Edward? Regardant autour d'elle, Bella vit un bout de papier près de son oreiller.  
**« Bon Angie..c'est pas que je ne veux pas avoir cette discutions mais je crois que se parler de vive voix serait plus approprié, tu ne crois pas? » « Ho euu..oui, biensur oui! On se retrouve en cours? » « Voilà, à tout à l'heure » **La rassura Bella qui était déjà prête à se rendormir. «** Bella? Tu viendra à l'avance pour que l'on puisse discuter? »** Bella soupira et acquiesça. Adieu Morphée...

XX

XXX

Voilà! Avouez que c'était vraiment très long!  
Lors du premier chapitre, une discutions avec Angela et..je ne sais pas encore -_- Au beau milieu de la nuit je me suis mise à imaginer un concours de sauvetage entre les Quiteules et les Cullen pour mettre tout ce beau monde en maillot, mais je vois pas comment je vais l'intégrer..

XX

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review! (particulièrement PetitFeeMoi qui m'a vraiment fort touchée)

Merci aussi aux anonymes

evid3n-ce (il va y avoir énormément de bonheur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ais pas finis avec eux!), Audrey_21, ella, mlle-margot (Pas d'inquêtude à avoir: ma fic restera bien entendu centrée sur Edward/Bella!!), PrincetonGirl818, Bella-Naillik, Esskap et PrincetonGirl818

J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai bien publié un OS LEMON Jasper/Bella (mais pas sur ff car il foire ma présentation!) Allez voir ça sur le blog que j'ai créé .com : c'est un site créé pour les lemon. Tout le monde peut y publier son lemon (OS ou courte fic) ou y faire sa pub.


	31. Discutions entre fille

Je sais cela fait longtemps...Désolée. Surtout que ce chapitre est court et pas super..mais bon, c'est important, il faut bien que Bella parle de sexualité!

Bonne lecture quand même!

XXXX

**Ps:** J'ai bien écris un lemon Jasper/Bella. Mais comme ff ruine ma présentation, je l'ai mis sur un blog " .com"

Soit dit en passant, si vous voulez écrire un lemon, n'hésitez pas à le publier là ou à y faire de la pub pour votre histoire lemon!

XXXXXX

Se doutant qu'Angela était déjà sans doute en route pour l'école, Bella se sépara courageusement de sa couette. Frissonnant, elle se hâta de s'apprêter.

Elle lut avec ravissaillement le mot que lui avait laissé Edward. Il était vraiment si romantique...si parfait!

Rêveuse, elle prit une barre aux céréales qu'elle mangea en roulant.

Angela était déjà là, sautillant sur l'un des banc. Bella s'y affala, passant outre leur humidité.

Angela semblait incapable de rester une seconde en place alors qu'elle racontait en détail sa soirée.

**« Tu sais, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la sexualité...mon père est pasteur »** Angela fit quelques pas puis continua **« Ben m'a dit que pour lui c'était la manifestation de notre amour. La mise en pratique des « j**_**e t'aime » **_**qui au fond ne sont que des mots. » **Angela gigota, fit un petit tour sur elle même puis leva les bras en l'air perdue.

**« C'est vrais que « je t'aime » c'est juste des mots. Je peux le dire à n'importe qui! Je t'aime, je t'aime...C'est presque trop facile! Alors que faire l'amour... » **Elle s'arrêta brusquement et Bella cru qu'elle allait tomber.

**« Faire l'amour c'est unique, incomparable. »** Elle pencha la tête sur le coté **« Enfin je crois »**

Bella se mordit la lèvre **« Tu sais, je pense que tout cela dépend de ce qu'on y met. Certains disent « je t'aime » comme ils diraient « bonjour », d'autres ne font pas l'amour mais baise...c'est toi qui doit voir ce que tu met dedans. » **

**« Avec Ben biensur »** rajouta Bella après sa longue tirade.

Angela vient s'assoir près de Bella. **« Tu as raison biensur »** Elle lui prit les mains. **« Tu vois, j'ai à la fois peur et en même temps, je suis impatiente. Pour moi, faire l'amour, c'est lui donner mon cœur. Et j'ai envie que l'on ne fasse plus qu'un »** Bella lui fit un sourire tordu. Angela avait une jolie vision du sujet.

Bella eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. Phil lui avait volé sa virginité. Elle était abîmée à jamais.

Pourtant une partie d'elle avait envie d'appartenir à Edward, comme il lui appartiendrait. De ne faire qu'un. Elle n'avait connu que la douleur, mais faire l'amour ne devait pas être la même chose, n'es-ce pas ?

**« Es-ce que toi et Edward vous y pensez aussi? »** Demanda Angela. Bella se mordit la lèvre. **« Disons que le sujet est dans nos têtes, mais on en est pas là..c'est compliqué »** Angela acquiesça.

**« Avec Ben, je m'étais dit que l'on devrait peut-être y aller progressivement...tu sais..fellation et tout » **Angela n'osa pas regarde son amie qui était devenu verte. **« Ben avait voulu hé bien..me faire du bien..tu vois ce que je veux dire? »** Bella bégaiera **« hein hein »**

Toujours sans regarder son amie et sans apercevoir sa gêne, Angela continua. **« Je sais que c'est bête, mais j'avais peur. Je sais pas trop..Et si je ne sentais pas bon? »** Elle pouffa de gêne.

**« Ho mon dieu je te gêne! »** sursauta t-elle. **« Pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Je parles, je parles...Ciel! je suis désolée! »**

Bella tenta de stopper le flot d'Angela **« C'est bon, les amies c'est fait pour ça, mais pas trop de détail ok? » **

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses. Les premières voitures arrivèrent doucement dans le parking de l'école.

Jessica les rejoint **« Qu'es-ce que vous faites de beau? »** Angela rougit **« On parles de nos petits amis »** Bella retient un soupire. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'en discuter avec Jessica. L'amour rendait-il Angela complètement stupide pour qu'elle engage une conversation de ce genre avec Jessica?

Bella préféra attendre Edward dans sa camionnette. Elle alluma son mp3 et partit les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Assise confortablement dans sa voiture, elle tira le mot d'Edward qu'elle avait gardé sur elle. Elle gardait précieusement les mots d'amour qu'il lui écrivait. Cela rendait son absence plus supportable. Et puis il était si romantique!

Un légé coup sur sa fenêtre la fit sursauter.  
Edward la regarda avec son petit sourire de coin. Bella sourit, ouvrit brusquement la portière et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle ferma les yeux ravie. Elle était si bien contre lui!

Edward lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

**« Encore navré d'avoir du te laisser » « Ce n'est pas grave; moi aussi il m'arrive d'avoir envie de grignoter la nuit »** Edward fit la moue.

Il n'avait pas toujours l'impression qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il était. Il avait eu cette envie, primale et sauvage et elle faisait comme si c'était normal.

Alice arriva avant qu'il puisse la gronder.

**« Ho Bella! Allons faire les magasins ensemble! Le bal approche et nous n'avons toujours pas de tenue »**

Le visage de Bella se tordit en grimace. «** Je ne vais pas aller au bal »** osa t-elle annoncer.

**« Et pourquoi ça mademoiselle? »** Fit Alice en prenant une grosse voix, les mains sur les hanches.

**« He bien parce que.. »** Elle bredouilla à la recherche d'une excuse **« parce que ..je n'ai pas été invité! »** s'exclama t-elle.

**« Edward! »** Réprimanda le petit lutin en lui frappant le bras avec force.

Celui ci haussa les épaules et se plaça devant sa sœur, faisant face à Bella.

Il la contempla avec amour et elle se laissa envouter par son regard d'or. Il lui offrit un petit sourire contrit qui se transforma en sourire de coin auquel Bella ne pouvait résister **« Me pardonne tu mon étourdille? »** Bella ne su que répondre, le souffle coupé par tant de beauté.

Edward s'agenouilla souplement et demanda un genou au sol **« Accepte tu d'être ma cavalière? »** Dans l'esprit de Bella l'image se superpose à une demande en mariage, ce qui provoqua plusieurs ratés dans ses battements de cœur. **« Bella? »** demanda Edward en lui prenant la main.

**« Oui »** souffla t-elle.

Il se releva pour l'embrasser. La soulevant sans peine, il la fit tournoyer avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Bella oublia combien elle détestait les bal de le voir si heureux. Avait-il imaginé lui demander de passer l'éternité à ses cotés, comme elle l'avait fait?

Il rit gaiement et c'était le plus beau son qu'elle ait entendu. Alice pinaillait autour d'eux en parlant de robe et de chaussures – mais cela n'avait pas d'importance; seule le sourire d'Edward et le bonheur qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux comptait.

La sonnerie des cours les réveillèrent. Alice disparu et Edward la conduisit devant le local d'histoire.

**« A tout à l'heure mon amour »** Souffla Edward en lui caressant la joue. Bella rosit et se retient de l'embrasser.

Le cours d'histoire était intéressante mais Bella se retrouvait souvent à rêvasser: _Que faisait Edward en 68? Où habitait la famille Cullen? Avaient-ils gardé de veilles photo?_ Elle imaginait mal les vampire en hippies, mais pourquoi pas?

A coté d'elle, Angela gigotait. Bella leva les yeux aux ciel. Était-elle ainsi quand elle pensait à Edward? Avait-elle eu le même sourire niai?

**« Bella! » **

**« Oui? » **

**« je voulais m'excuser. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, Jessica voulait savoir ce que l'on s'était dit, surtout ce qui concernait Edward. » **Bella retient de justesse une grimace. Jessica n'avait jamais caché son admiration pour Edward, ni sa jalousie face à leur couple.** « C'est seulement à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais fais que parler ce matin. Je ne t'ai pas écouté une seconde! »** Continua Angela. Bella lui fit un sourire rassurent. **« Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. Mais si cela arrivait, je sais à qui me confier »** Angela sourit gentillement.

**« Excuse moi, mais il faut que je sache: es-ce qu'Edward Cullen te demandait en mariage?! »**

Bella rit en secouant la tête.** « Il m'invitait au bal »**

Angela rougit les yeux rêveurs. **« j'avais cru que..ça aurait été tellement... »**

**« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite »**

**« Tu as raison..et puis que dirait les gens? Se marier si vite, c'est soit qu'il y a anguille sous roche, soit que c'est un coup de folie et généralement, ça ne tient pas longtemps »**

Le professeur les réprimanda du regard. Les deux filles prirent un air contrit et Bella attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

**« Je me suis trop longtemps inquiétée de ce que les gens penseraient. Et je continue sur bien des aspects biensur. »** Elle regarda Angela l'air de dire « Je suis comme tout le monde »** « Si Edward me demandait en mariage, je dirais oui de tout mon cœur. Et j'aime à penser que notre amour n'est pas si éphémère. » **

**« Moi, si Ben me demandait en mariage, je dirais non »** Angela continua sous le regard un peu surprit de son amie. **« Ce n'est pas par manque d'amour. Dieu sait que je l'aime! Je te parlais ce matin de lui offrir ma virginité. »** Elle rougit en terminant sa phrase, jetant des regards autour d'elle pour voir si personne n'écoutait. **« Ce n'est pas non plus par peur des racontars, même si cela joue. » **Avoua-t-elle

**« Je dirais non car je ne me sens pas prête. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir encore rien vu, rien véçu. J'ai 17 ans, je ne sais pas encore qui je suis ni ce que je veux. Je ne pourrais pas m'engager à aimer et chérire un homme dans ses conditions. En plus, je crois qu'il faut vivre en collocation avant de décider de se marier. »**

**« Mes demoiselles! S'il vous plait! » **Se plaignit le professeur; suite à quoi, elles se turent définitivement.

Bella réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit son amie, mais elle n'imaginait pas du tout ça de la même manière. En même temps, comment l'aurait-elle pu? Elle avait un passé différent et surtout, Edward était un vampire. Un jour, elle deviendrait l'une des leur et traverserait les ages avec sa famille. Elle n'avait pas peur de changer d'avis. Le choix d'être avec Edward pour l'éternité elle l'avait fait il y a longtemps.

Le seule problème venait de la mauvaise volonté d'Edward à la transformer, mais cela finirait par arriver. Rien ne se mettrait entre leur amour, n'es-ce pas?

XXXXXX

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là, je sais que vu le temps que j'ai pris, c'est vraiment nul comme chapitre, désolée.

J'espère que cela vous à quand même plu!

Merci aux anonymes mlle-margot Bella-Naillik evid3n-ce (non je n'ai pas prévu de nombre de chapitre, mais je peux déjà dire que l'on se rapproche de la fin. Ou en tout cas d'évènement marquants..Tu vas adorer^^ -petit rire sadique-) et princetonGirl818.

Je sais que sur ce coup là, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais le nombre de review baissent vraiment fort!

Bisou

Review? Merci d'avance!


	32. Chapter 32

Et voilà la suite! Remarquez que l'attente n'a pas été longue.

Que dire? Je trouve que j'avais un peu oublié Charlie, donc le revoilà^^ Avec les prémisses du concours de natation, du bal mais surtout de Renée et Phil.

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

ps: on m'a fait remarquer que l'adresse de mon blog "lemon twilight" n'était pas apparu sur le chapitre précédent: il est dans mon profile.

XXXXXXXXx

Edward l'attendait à la sortie de son cours. Il avait le regard particulièrement brillant et Bella se demanda si il avait écouté sa conversation. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, ce qui fit sourire le vampire, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en parlèrent.

Alors que Bella se blottissait contre le torse rassurant d'Edward, lui respirait avec délectation l'odeur des cheveux de sa chanteuse.

**« Laisse la moi un peu »** se plaignit Rose en attrapant Bella. Edward grogna en tentant de rattraper son amour qui ne manqua pas de trébucher.** « Fait attention. Bella est fragile » **

**« Gnanania.. »**

Bella sourit tendrement à Edward en faisant bouger l'articulation de sa main gauche. La prise de Rosalie n'avait pas été très délicate. Si Edward prenait toutes les précautions du monde quand il était avec elle, il arrivait que Rose et Emmett ne soient pas si attentif. Bella avait parfois des bleu aux bras ou aux épaules suite à une embrassade un peu trop forte; ce qui mettait Edward dans une colère noir envers son espèce.

Bella entendait souvent « qu'elle était en danger ». Mais franchement, avec les loups garou, ce n'était pas mieux. Ce qui avait le dont de mettre Edward dans tout ses états: comment protéger Bella alors qu'elle s'entêtait à vivre au milieu d'être surnaturel?

_**« Il n'y a que toi pour vivre avec des vampires et des loup garou. Tu es un vrai aimant à danger! »**_

_Il y eu un grand boum dans le salon. Emmett avait sautillé sur le canapé, l'enfonçant profondément dans le sol. **« J'ai une super idée! » **Il fut en quelques secondes auprès de Bella. **« On part à la montage toi et moi! »** Edward soupira. **« Emmett... » « Non attend, ça va peut-être fonctionner.. »** Edward ferma les yeux **« C'est hors de question! » « Mais Eddy... » « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! » **Bella les regarda perdue. **« Euu..je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? »** Emmett se tourna vers elle, le regard lumineux et pleins d'espoir. Il ressemblait à un enfant le jour de noël. Bella le trouva adorable, ce qu'elle se garda bien de lui dire. **« Toi et moi on pourrait chasser le big foot! » **Bella le contempla avec surprise. Il était complètement fou. Edward soupirait à coté d'elle au sujet des idées totalement stupide de son frère. **« Tu ferais un appât parfait! Ensuite j'arrive et je l'assomme! Pouf! Et oui, je ne suis pas inconscient MOI, je sais bien que je ne peux pas chasser avec toi dans les parages. J'attendrai que tu rentre et là...waw! Je me demande quel gout ça a... » **Emmett continuait enthousiaste. Bella se sentit presque mal de devoir casser son rêve en le regardant émerveillé au sujet de sa chasse. Finalement, Rosalie était venu récupérer son époux, le tirant par le bras.** « Mais bébé, c'est possible..allez... »**_

**« Bella youhou!! »** Bella sursauta. Elle rougit en regardant Rosalie et Edward. Elle avait perdu momentanément le contacte avec la réalité. **« Désolée, je pensais aux idées stupide d'Emmett »** Rosalie soupira. **« Il est parfoit un peu incontrôlable, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme! » **Edward leva les yeux au ciel** « On va finir par être en retard »**

Rosalie partit en leva le menton, hautaine. «** De toute façon, c'est avec moi et Alice qu'elle passera le week end! » « Pardon »** S'exclama Bella, craignant d'avance ce qu'elle risquait d'entendre. **« Alice a prévu un week end shopping! C'est pas génial?! » **

Le visage de Bella se décomposa. **« Ce n'est pas possible. »** Sa voix se raffermit **« Ce n'est pas possible. »** Elle s'expliqua en voyant que Rose ne suivait pas son raisonnement **« Tu sais qui dit bal de fin d'année dit..fin d'année et donc examen! Il faut que j'étudie moi! »**

**« Bella..Ne gâche pas tout! »** se plaignit la magnifique vampire. **« Rose! Si Bella doit travailler, il faut la laisser faire »** Conclu Edward en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de Bella.

Bella sortit son gsm de sa poche. _« OK, pour cette fois, tu gagne mais tu n'échappera pas aux salon de beauté avant le bal!Bisou. Alice »_

**« On dirait bien que c'est gagner pour cette fois »** Rit Edward.

Alice avait finalement prévu de faire les magasins le samedi après midi en se plaignant du manque de choix qu'elles auraient. **« En une après midi, impossible d'aller ailleurs d'à Port Angeles. Et il n'y a que quelques magasins qui en vaillent vraiment la peine...Tu me fais du mal Bella! Encore un peu et je commanderai par internet mais c'est vraiment moins plaisant...Et puis on pourra jouer dans les cabines d'essayage et mettre des habits ridicules! »**

**« Genial »** Fit Bella sans grand enthousiasme. **« Tu verra on va s'amuser comme des folles! »** Promit Alice.

Le restent des cours se déroulèrent normalement. Les élèves se rendaient compte que les examen approchaient et prenaient notes avec application.

Pour certains c'étaient la grande découverte: On a vraiment vu tout ça cette année?!

Mais Bella ne faisait pas partie de ces étudiants. Même s'il lui arrivait d'être distraite par son beau vampire, elle restait une élève consciencieuse et ordonnée.

Comme tout les jours où presque, elle rentra avec Edward. Ils écoutèrent de la musique en discutant jusqu'à ce qu'il faille que Bella se mette à cuisiner.

Bella décida de préparer son plat préférer: des lasagnes à l'aubergine.

Après un dernier baiser, Edward s'éclipsa. Personnellement, il trouvait l'odeur de la nourriture absolument repoussante. Et surtout, Charlie rentrait du travail et semblait de mauvaise humeur.

En entendant ses pensées, le visage d'Edward se durcit et il remercia le ciel d'avoir donner à Bella au moins un parent aimant.

Charlie s'assit à table en soupirant. Bella avait fait des lasagnes à l'aubergine et à la crème. Il n'adorait ce plat que pour voir le visage de sa fille se tordre dans une moue de contentement. Elle se resservait toujours et quand elle était plus petite, il la surnommait Garfied.

**« Tout va bien papa? » **

**« Dur journée »** Répondit-il. Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, Bella ne poursuivit pas.

En fait, la journée de Charlie avait été très calme. Mais à 19h30, alors qu'il attendait avec impatience la relève pour rentrer chez lui, il avait reçu un coup de téléphone qui l'avait chamboulé.

_**« Allo? Vous êtes bien au commissariat de police, ici le chef Swan à l'appareil »**_

_**« Charlie »** La voix de Renée le fit frissonner. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, il avait parfois envie de l'avoir en face de lui pour pouvoir la secouer. Comment la femme dont il était tombé amoureux avait elle put tant changer?_

_Elle soupira **« je n'ait même pas essayé ton fixe, je savais que j'aurai plus de chance chez les flics »** Charlie préféra ne rien répondre. Cette dispute là, ils l'avaient eu il y a 16 ans. _

_**« J'ai écris une lettre à Bella et elle ne m'a pas répondue » **Charlie avait biensur su qu'elle avait écrit, mais Bella n'avait jamais parlé avec lui du contenu. Peut-être aurait-il du en parler...Il avait voulu lui donner de l'espace et la possibilité de venir elle-même en discuter_

_**« Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dise? »** Répondit-il laconique._

_**« Je veux savoir si elle l'a bien reçue ou si tu filtre son courrier ou que sais-je encore! »** Charlie ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à 3 pour rester calme. **« Bella a bien reçu ta lettre. Je suppose qu'elle n'y a pas encore répondu ou qu'elle ne souhaite pas le faire » **_

_**« Ho je t'en prie! Je suis sa mère » ** Ha vraiment? Eu t-il envie de répondre; mais il se tu. _

_**« ça ne peux pas continuer comme ça..Bella déteste Forks. Elle a une vie à Phénix. Moi. »** _

_**« Bella s'est très bien acclimatée à Forks. Elle s'est fait des amis et n'est qu'à quelques minutes de la réserve Quileute. »**_

_Renée commença hausser le ton **« Franchement Charlie...Je suis sur que tu n'es jamais là pour elle. »**_

_Se fut au tour de Charlie de s'énerver.** « Je fais ce que je peux! C'est toujours mieux que ce que tu aura fait! »** Il continua plus doucement. **« Ecoute, Bella va vraiment mieux. Elle m'a présenté un garçon. Un bon petit gas, très poli et surtout très tendre et amoureux. Elle est heureuse »**_

_**« Tout ceci est ridicule! » **S'exclama Renée. **« Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Bella mais elle va trop loin! D'abord cette histoire avec Phil et puis ça! Pourquoi es-ce qu'elle me fait ça? »** Charlie serra le téléphone avec force. Son ex femme était folle et égocentrique. Sentant qu'il allait perdre son calme, il coupa les élucubrations de Renée. **« ça suffit. Il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je te prierais de ne plus nous importuner moi et Bella ou je finirai par sévire et tu sais que je le ferai. Au revoir »** Et il raccrocha._

Charlie savait qu'il n'était pas très présent pour sa fille. Il avait du mal à exprimer ses émotions et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais Bella avait l'air heureuse. C'était en grande partie grave à cet Edward Cullen, il devait le reconnaitre. Charlie ne savait pas grand chose de lui, mais ce qu'il savait lui laissait une excellente impression. Le docteur Cullen et sa femme étaient des gens charmants. Bella passait énormément de temps chez eux, peut-être devrait-il les inviter à manger un soir pour les remercier..

**« Que dirais tu d'inviter le docteur Cullen et sa femme à la maison vendredi? »** Bella fit la moue. **« Je ne sais pas trop. Carlisle a un horaire très chargé » **Charlie hocha la tête **« C'est vraiment un homme bien et un excellent médecin! Mais ce serait bien de les inviter à manger un jour » **

**« Je ne sais pas trop..Tu sais ils suivent un ..régime particulier. Et puis je ne sais pas si je saurait cuisiner pour autant de personne » « Je pourrais cuisiner moi » **

Bella le regarda sceptiquement. **« OK..Il vaut peut-être mieux éviter ça »** Reconnu Charlie sous le rire de sa fille.

**« Je sais pas trop, mais j'aimerai bien les remercier de prendre soin de toi. »** Il la couva d'un regard tendre. **« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas souvent là et que je ne l'exprime pas souvent mais je t'aime ma chérie »** Bella lui sourit émue «** Moi aussi papa. Et je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu me prouve ton amour tout les jours. Tu n'es pas du style à faire de grand discours mais tes gestes en disent autant »** Voyant qu'il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu, Bella ouvrit la porte du congélateur.

**« Regarde »** Elle sortit un pot de glace à la dame blanche.** « Tu déteste ça. » **Charlie baragouina. **« C'est sur que quitte à vouloir une dame blanche, rien ne vaut de la glace à la vanille et une plaquette de chocolat » **Bella sourit** « Mais tu sais que j'adore ça alors tu en a acheté »** Elle remit le pot en place et serra son père contre elle. **« Tu pense à moi, tu prend en compte mes gouts. Moi non plus je ne te le dit pas mais je t'aime »**

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux les larmes aux yeux. Charlie lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

De retour chez lui, Edward trouva Alice en train de bouder sur le canapé. _Pfff...Carlisle a de ces idées.. _A coté d'elle, Emmett était en train de sautillé ravis. _Chouette, chouette! Je vais tous les motter^^_

Edward chercha l'esprit de son père pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait. _Sa peau est si douce..Ses seins sont parfaits..Comme je l'aime.._

Edward sursauta et se concentra pour ne pas entendre les pensées bruyantes de ses parents, partis chasser.

**« Que se passe t-il? »** Demanda t-il, déclenchant de nouveau soupire chez sa sœur et un rire chez Emmett. **« Carlisle veut resserrer les liens entre notre famille et les Quileutes »** Lui répondit Rosalie en plissant le nez.

Edward sourit. «** Et quel est le thème? » « Natation! »** Hurla Emmett.

De temps en temps – environs une fois tout les 5 ans- Vampires et loup garou organisaient une compétition sportive.

Cette année, c'était les loups garou qui avaient choisit le thème. Avant ça, il y avait eu « force » qu'Emmett avait remporté haut la main -les jeunes loups avaient été trop sur d'eux et de leurs nouvelles transformations: ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais vu un vampire en action- ainsi que « pistage » – les loups l'avaient emporté haut la main-

Cette fois, les vampires avaient l'avantage: ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer.

Edward rit en songeant que les Quileutes devaient croire qu'ils allaient coulé à pic, certaines légendes les décrivant comme des corps de pierre mouvants.

_Mon dieu, l'odeur de chien mouillé va vraiment être insupportable_. Songea Rosalie.

Edward rit gaiement. **« C'est peut-être leur arme secrète! »** dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Rose fit une moue dégoutée mais un petit sourire de coin trahit son amusement.

Jasper massa délicatement le crâne de sa fleure. **« Ne cherche pas »** lui murmura t-il. Alice fit la moue. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher leur future. Pas par malice, mais car cela faisait partie d'elle.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle était incapable de voir ce qui concernait les loup garou. Et en plus de lui occasionner un mal de tête, cela la rendait folle.

**« Quand cela aura t-il lieu? »** Demanda Edward **« Le 26 juin. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit distrait dans nos études » **Répondit Jasper amusé. Vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient été en classe, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils échouent à leur examen finaux. Mais ce n'était après tout pas le cas des loups garou. Ni celui de Bella se répétât-il. Il fallait lui laisser du temps pour étudier, même si elle était une bonne élève.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il l'avait laissé avec son père et déjà sa présence lui manquait.

Edward se força malgré tout à resté un peu plus longtemps avec sa famille. Il alla se changer avant de partir chez Bella. Il remarqua un dossier posé en évidence sur sa table basse. L'odeur de Jasper flottait encore dans l'air. Edward hésitât. Il fit un geste pour ouvrir le dossier de Bella. Une simple lecture et il saurait tout de son passé. Il connaitrait dans les moindres détails les supplices qu'elle avait connu dans les mains de son beau-père, les tortures infligé par les drogués.

Son front se plissa de désarroi. Serait-il capable de supporter ce qu'il s'y trouvait?

Cela avait-il seulement un intérêt? Il n'était pas obligé de lire ce rapport. Cela n'aiderait pas Bella. Cela ne ferait que le rendre fou de chagrin et de rage.

Edward rangea le dossier dans un tiroir de la bibliothèque et partit en courant.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison des Swan, il eu la surprise de trouver Charlie encore réveillé. Lui et Bella était en train de voir un vieux film et riaient l'un à coté de l'autre.

Edward sourit, heureux de voir celle qu'il aimait heureuse. Il leva les yeux aux ciel en entendant les pensées du père de Bella. Les inviter à manger! Quel idée...

Souvent, quand il regardait Bella et Charlie vivre dans leur petite maison, il se sentait terriblement pas à sa place. Il était juste derrière la fenêtre, mais c'était comme s'il était dans un autre monde. C'était un peu le cas en fait.

Bella sourit à son père, mais elle regardait régulièrement pas la fenêtre. Cela le réconforta.

Sa place était auprès de Bella. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

XXXXXXXX

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu!

Merci pour vos review! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre avis!

Merci aussi aux anonymes evid3n-ce, mlle-margot et PrincetonGirl818


	33. Chapter 33

Coucou!

Je sais que je vous ais fait attendre, mais voilà la suite..les choses avancent et plutôt rapidement...Bonne lecture quand même!

(P'tit rappel: j'ai créé un blog lemon que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profile avec de la pub et des p'tit écris)

XXXXXXX

XXX

X

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Bella passait une grande partie de ses journées à étudier. Généralement, Edward lisait pour ne pas trop la distraire puis craquait et allait l'embrasser.

Bella avait téléphoné à Jacob pour l'assurer de sa présence au tournois. Le loup garou était ravis et tant d'enthousiasme renfrognait Edward. Il n'aimait pas savoir Jacob et Bella si proche, même s'il savait combien le jeune homme était important pour Bella.

Mais là, nous étions samedi matin et aucune chance d'y échapper, Bella devait accompagner Alice et Rosalie à Port Angeles. Bella avait espéré que par miracle Alice soit trop occupée pour faire les magasins et qu'elle ait directement acheté les vêtements qu'elle voyait dans ses visions, mais c'était mal connaitre le lutin.

Alice était venue la tirer du lit dès 8 heures du matin. Elle avait prévue les vêtements que Bella allait porter et avait apporté sa trousse de maquillage.

_Décidément, rien ne me sera épargné _pensa Bella dépitée.

**« Ne te plains pas, j'ai du annuler ton rendez vous chez l'esthéticienne aujourd'hui! Une seule petite journée pour faire du shopping! C'est presque un scandale! » « Alice! On avait dit une matinée! »** Alice leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un peu trop rapidement pour que Bella comprenne** « N'importe quoi....sacrilège.. »**

Un klaxon coupa le petit lutin dans ses élucubrations.

Les deux filles rejoignirent Rosalie dans sa superbe décapotable rouge.

Au grand amusement des demoiselles, un voisin était littéralement tombé en voyant la beauté fatale de la blonde associé à la voiture de sport. Les poteaux ça fait mal; il est recommander de les éviter.

**« Let's go! »** Fit Rosalie en levant un bras en l'air.

**« wouhou! »** Cria Alice survoltée lorsque sa sœur démarra sur les chapeau de roue. Bella préféra fermer les yeux terrifiées. Le trajet se déroula naturellement rapidement. Trop rapidement pour Bella. Alice et Rosalie finirent néanmoins par la mettre à l'aise en mettant de vieille chansons qu'elles chantèrent à tue tête.

Une fois en ville, Bella se demanda comment elle avait fait pour oublier combien faire les magasins avec Alice était..Épuisant.

La petite fée courrait dans tout les sens et poussait des cris de joies toutes les 5 minutes. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle revint avec une pile de vêtement à faire essayer à Bella.

Bella soupira et commença immédiatement à trier : il était or de question qu'elle met du rose bonbon ou un vêtement à paillettes.

Puis elle commença a essayer les différentes tenues. Au début, elle soupirait mais petit à petit l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir l'amusa. Certains vêtements coutaient ridiculement chers mais Bella savait par habitude qu'elle ne devait pas regarder le prix.

Une fois qu'elle ait trouvée la robe parfaite (bleue, comme les aimait Edward) et quelques autres vêtements dans lesquelles elle se sentait bien, Rosalie l'entraina dans les rayons.

**« Crois moi, après ça, tu vas adorer faire les magasins! »** Elle commença à farfouiller avant de trouver une robe à tache léopard. **« Comment la trouve tu? » « Parfaitement horrible »** Rosalie sourit **« tant mieux! » **

Bella la suivit intriguée.

Alice les attendait aux cabines d'essayage avec dans les mains des vêtements ridicules. **« Pff..t'es dur Rose! Tient essaye ça » **

Alice confia un petit appareil photo à Bella avant d'aller se changer. Bella fixa l'appareil un peu surprise. Puis elle éclata de rire et mitrailla les vampires quand elles défilèrent avec les vêtements les plus hideux ou les ensembles les plus improbables.

Pour finir, une caissière les photographia à 3, Alice avec un boa rose et bleu brillant, Bella avec un chapeau à plume et Rosalie avec un t-shirt psychédélique.

**« Alors, c'est si terrible de faire les magasins? »** Bella leva les yeux au ciel. **« C'était très drôle! »** Alice et Rosalie se tapèrent dans les mains. **« Yes! » **

Bella se dépêcha de calmer les ardeurs d'Alice. **« Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais dire oui à chaque fois! » **Elle rajouta devant la petite mine d'Alice.** « La plus part des gens font les magasins deux à quarte fois par ans »** Alice prit une tête horrifiée. **« Seulement 2 fois! »**

**« Mais nous ne sommes pas comme tout le monde »** Conclut Rosalie en les entrainant vers la voiture déposer leur achat.

Il fallu encore faire les magasins de chaussures – Bella se laissa tenter par une paire d'espadrille, Rosalie et Alice dévalisèrent le magasin. Puis, deux autres magasins de vêtements, suite à quoi il fallu retourner acheter des chaussures assorties aux nouveaux achats.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin -Et oui, Alice avait eu gain de cause- et Rosalie vu que même les photo stupides n'égaraient plus son amie humaine: Elle était épuisée.

Après un coup d'œil à Alice, qui acquiesça sagement, Rose lança le signale du départ. Bella tenta de le cacher – après tout, elle avait passé un agréable moment- mais elle était fatiguée et Edward lui manquait.

Bella papillonna des yeux, surprise de se trouver dans les bras d'Edward. **« Chute..Rendors toi mon ange. »** Bella jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle était à la villa. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être endormie. Maintenant bien réveillée, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant d'embrasser Edward qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

**« Tu as passé une bonne journée? » « Moui..Mais je meurs de faim »**

Edward jeta un regard sombre à ses sœurs. **« Oups » « Mais pourquoi n'a t rien dit Bella? »** Bella haussa les épaules.** « C'est pas grave » **La réponse à toute sa vie.

**« Je vais te préparer quelque chose ma chérie »** fit Esmé en courant vers la cuisine. Edward porta Bella jusqu'au divan où elle se blotti contre lui.

Edward l'observa fasciné fermer les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que même son subconscient ne cherche pas à le fuir.

Jasper et Emmett montèrent les nombreux paquets en râlant. **« Mais pourquoi devrions nous ranger vos affaires? » **Rosalie fit un sourire de coin à son époux. **« Parce que tu veux un show privé? »** Les pensées d'Emmett s'envolèrent vers la vision de sa femme qu'Edward préféra ne pas voir. Alice se contenta de regarder Jasper en faisant ses yeux de biches. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, lui embrassa tendrement le front et s'exécuta.

Alors qu'il montait le dernier paquet, Alice lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Puis vient le moment redouté par tous (ou presque): les examens.

Bella était de plus en plus stressée. Alice faisait tout pour la distraire, mais justement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être distraite! C'était facile pour eux: Ils avaient déjà passé de nombreuses fois les examen, avaient une mémoire parfaite et certains d'entre eux avaient des pouvoirs qui les avantageaient énormément.

Heureusement, Edward chassait sa sœur et rassurait Bella au mieux.

Bella soupira en pensant qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance qu'Edward soit si patient. Elle était de plus en plus irritable et il se contentait de lui sourire ou de l'embrasser.

**« Mais où sont mes chaussure?! »** Bella se mit à courir dans tout les sens. Elles n'étaient pas dans l'entrée, ni dans le salon..Bella couru dans sa chambre, même si elle était sur de ne pas les y avoir laissé.

Edward l'y attendait, tout sourire, avec les dites chaussures. Bella soupira. **« Merci »** Il l'embrassa **« Elles étaient où? »** Edward rit **« L'une d'elle sous le canapé, l'autre sous la table de la cuisine »** Bella sourit à son tour. **« Ni moi, ni ton père ne t'avons vu » « Je cours très vite »** Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Bella ne descente pour recevoir un dernier encouragement de son père et retrouve Edward dans sa voiture.

**« Tout ira bien mon amour »** Bella se mordit la lèvre. Aujourd'hui elle avait mathématique, c'était le plus difficile. Edward lui avait tout expliqué, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié.

**« Il est tant d'y aller mon ange »** Edward lui poussa doucement le dos et se rendit à son propre examen.

Les examens étaient ridiculement facile, surtout lorsque le professeur se mettait à lire les questions à voix haute: il pensait alors obligatoirement à la réponse.

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer, alors il fit intentionnellement quelques fautes.

Au début de l'année, lui et ses frères et sœurs décidaient de deux de matières chacun où ils ne seraient pas excellents.

Emmett faisait intentionnellement des fautes d'orthographes, Rosalie ne participait presque pas en sport, Jasper était moyen en math, Alice en biologie, et lui en géographie. Ils étaient souvent aussi moyen en histoire car ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'écrire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ainsi Jasper avait des points catastrophiques lorsqu'il fallait parler de la guerre car ses données étaient jugée fantaisistes par le professeur. La première fois que c'était arrivé, Emmett avait rit durant des jours devant la tête surprise et vexée du major.

Les jours s'écoulèrent. Bella était toujours aussi angoissée, mais ce n'était pas qu'à cause des examens: le bal approchait. Elle ne savait pas danser et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait ridicule. La robe était trop belle pour être portée par elle et elle ferait honte à Edward.

Milles fois, elle voulu demander à Edward d'annuler, mais il était si heureux qu'elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Un coup de téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. **« Allo? » « Hey Bella! » « Coucou Jacob! » « Tu viens toujours à la compet'? »** Bella rit **« Bien sur Jake. Je te l'ai promis. Hier et avant hier, et avant avant hier » « Haa..Qu'es-ce que tu veux..J'ai vraiment hâte de gagner » « Tu sais ce qu'on dit, ne vend pas la peau de l'ourse.. » « Pff..Si ils ne coulent pas à pic, tes encouragements me feront des nageoires » « Je n'ai jamais dis que je t'encouragerai » **Répondit Bella taquine. **« Quoi!? Tu me laisserait tomber! Moi? » « On verra » **Promis Bella. **« Bon, je dois déjà y aller, mon père m'appelle. A bientôt! »**

**« Bisou »**

Un souffle glacé lui caressa la nuque. **« Moi qui croyais pouvoir bénéficier de tes encouragements.. »** Fit Edward, survenu de nul par en lui embrassant doucement le cou. Bella frissonna de plaisir. Elle se colla contre le torse d'Edward. **« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre »** Edward mitrailla son cou de baiser papillon. **« Comment s'est passé ton dernier examen? »** Bella sourit **« J'avais littérature, tout s'est bien passé »** Edward lui embrassa le front. **« Je suis sur que tu as parfaitement tout réussi »** Bella préféra changer de sujet. **« Quand aura lieu exactement le fameux défis dont Jacob me rabat constamment les oreilles ? »** Edward fit une petite grimace à la mention du loup garou **« à 4 heures du matin cette nuit. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que tu ailles te coucher tôt si tu veux être en forme..Emmett espérait te voir affublée de pompom » **Bella pouffa. **« Des pompoms, vraiment? »**

**« Il parait que le ridicule ne tue pas »** Fit Edward avec un soupire de coin. Bella fit mine de le frapper **« Roo..toi! »** il rit en esquivant son attaque **« Fait attention mon amour »**

Bella se sentie soulevée et ferma les yeux. Le temps d'un clignement de paupière, elle sentit la douceur du matelas sous elle.

Il était à peine 20h25 et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'endormir si tôt mais c'est ce qui arriva.

Edward la veilla tendrement, même s'il dut s'éclipser lorsque Charlie vient vérifier si Bella dormait bien.

Perché sur une branche, il vit Charlie embrasser le front de sa fille et la regarder quelques minutes dormir. Il s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Son petit ange qui avait vécu tant d'épreuves. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider et il craignait que le jeune Edward fasse plus de mal que de bien. C'était un ado – Edward leva les yeux au ciel- et Charlie n'ignorait pas combien les garçons étaient frivoles et avide de sexe. - Edward espéra qu'il se trompait et fut triste d'entendre le piètre opinion qu'avait Charlie de lui, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas personnel-

Puis Charlie partit lui aussi dormir et Edward retourna veiller sur le sommeil de son amour.

**« Mon ange...Mon amour il est temps »** Bella se blottit contre Edward en fermant obstinément les yeux. **« Tu préfère rester ici? »** Bella ouvrit les yeux. **« Non, non! Je suis réveillée, on est partis »** Elle se releva en clignant des yeux. **« Edward! Il est quarte heure moins dix! »**

Bella couru dans tout les sens à la recherche de ses vêtements et d'un pull.

Edward l'emmitoufla dans une couverture puis couru au lieu de rendez vous.

**« Hey! J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais! »** Alice sautillait, apparemment inconsciente de la tension qui régnait.

Les autres vampires étaient tendu et vigilant. Jasper montrait ses dents de manière agressive, Rosalie grognait tandis qu'Emmett faisait jouer sa musculature. Même la douce Esmé semblait agitée. Seul Carlisle semblait serein. Il discutait avec son épouse, tentant de la rassurer.

De leur coté de la frontière, Quileutes tremblaient de tout leurs membres, excepté bien sur, Quil senior et Billy, qui n'avaient pas vécu la transformation.

**« Bella! »**

Bella voulu courir vers son meilleur ami, retenue sans peine par Edward. La jeune fille le regarda sans rien dire une seconde avant de la relâcher à regret. **« Fais attention »** murmura t-il, ce qui déclencha de lourds reproche dans l'esprit des loup garou.

Bella marcha plus calmement vers son ami qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne trébuche.

Jacob la serra dans ses bras avec force, occasionnant quelques grimaces à Bella. **« haa..Je vais mourir étouffée »** Il la relâcha en riant.

La chaleur étouffante de Jacob lui manqua immédiatement. Elle se rendie compte à quel point le ciel était couvert. La mer était agitée et les vagues s'écrasaient avec une rare violence contre les rochers.

**« Ho mon dieu! Mais c'est de la folie, vous n'allez pas nager là dedans! »** Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel. **« T'inquet' »** Bella se mordit la lèvre.

**« Promis, je repêcherai ta sangsue si il ne remonte pas »** Ce fut au tour de Bella de lever les yeux au ciel. **« C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète. Au dernière nouvelle, vous avez besoin de respirer vous! »** Les loups garou regardèrent les vampires sceptiquement. Emmett leur répondit avec un grand sourire. **« On sent venir la défaite? »**

Les Quileutes grognèrent de rage. Bella vit Paul trembler de plus en plus violemment et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

**« Bella! »** Edward semblait très inquiet et hésitait à venir chercher son amour, tout en sachant que cela envenimerait les choses.

Sam calma rapidement sa meute.

**« Bien..Et si nous commencions? » **Proposa Carlisle toujours aussi serein.

On expliqua rapidement les règles: Pas de contacte entre les participants, il fallait parcourir 5 fois la distance entre le rivage et un rocher émergé à quelques kilomètres.

Bella se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre pour taire ses appréhensions. Le rocher lui semblait vraiment loin et la mer de plus en plus noir.

**« Emily n'est pas là? »** Sam lui jeta un regard un peu dédaigneux. **« Jamais je ne l'exposerais à de tel danger »** Bella haussa les épaules et rejoint Esmé qui ne participait pas.

Jacob lui lança un regard déçu auquel elle ne réagit pas.

**« Bon, bon.. »** fit Billy en s'éclaircissant la voix. **« Préparez vous à plonger »**

Le contrastes entre les huit vampires et les huit loup garou se fit frappant alors qu'ils se tenaient cote à cote. Les vampires étaient resté habillé, leur peau paraissant encore plus pâles dans la nuit vis à vis des Quileutes à moité nu malgré le temps à la peau brunie.

**« A vos marques, prêt...Plongez! »**

XXXX

XX

X

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review! Elles m'encourages énormément.

Merci aussi aux anonymes kimberley, evid3n-ce, mlle-margot, PrincetonGirl818, Bella-Naillik

Gros bisou et à la prochaine


	34. Chapter 34

Désolée, je sais que je me suis fait attendre, mais me revoilà..

Bonne lecture!!!

X

XX  
XXX

Bella eu peur lorsqu'ils plongèrent, mais c'était surtout très impressionnant.  
Ils étaient si..peu humain..Ils étaient plus, tellement plus..Bella avait l'habitude de voir les Cullen droit et propre sur eux, là ils avaient laissé une partie de leur instinct animal resurgir.

Les loups garou mirent moins de temps à remonter à la surface et Bella se demanda si effectivement, les vampires coulaient à pic.  
Lorsqu'enfin, ils remontèrent, ce fut comme voir la scène au ralentit. Ils émergèrent lentement des eaux noirs. C'était des prédateurs. Les loups garou paraissaient forts et puissants, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'avancée des vampires.  
Ils ne semblaient pas déchainer leur énergie comme leur adversaires: ils étaient d'une précision froide et mortelle.  
L'océan semblait vouloir les engloutir.

******« hey sangsue! Qu'es-ce que tu pense de ça? Le gagnant emmène Bella au bal! »** Edward regarda à peine Jacob ******« non »** Répondit-il froidement ******« tu as peur de perdre? »**Railla l'indien ******« Au contraire, mais Bella n'est certainement pas le gros lot d'un pari »**Jacob devint rouge ******« Jamais je n'ai voulu insinuée ça! »** Rageur, le loup voulu sauter sur son adversaire, mais Edward plongea sous la surface.

******« Esmé! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème »**gémit Bella qui n'entendait pas la discutions des nageurs. ******« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, les garçons se chamaillent, c'est tout. Les règles ne seront pas brisées »**

Bella refixa son attention sur la course. La zone qu'ils traversaient étaient la plus agitée. Il y avait Paul en tête, suivit de près par Jacob, un peu plus loin nageait le reste de la meute mené par Sam avec Embry à la traine.  
Bella écarquilla les yeux et recompta les silhouettes. ******« Mon dieu Esmé! Ou sont ils? Ils ont tous disparu! »** Elle fit un pas en avant vers la falaise, rapidement retenue par la vampire. ******« N'ai crainte! »** Elle plissa le front _Edward. Montre toi, Bella s'inquiète _Avant de désigner une tache noir qui émergeait de l'eau.******« Voilà Edward. Ils nagent simplement sous l'agitation des vagues »**  
Edward fit un signe vers elle avant de replonger.

Bella plissa des yeux, mais elle ne put bientôt plus distinguer l'avancer des compétiteurs. Ce fut Esmé qui lui donna les résultats.******« Emmett mène suivit de Jasper et Paul. Il a ensuite Rosalie, Jacob et Edward. Les autres n'ont pas encore tout à fait fini leur longueur »**  
Bella s'était blottie contre Esmé, cherchant un peu de réconfort maternel que la vampire offrit de son mieux.  
Lorsque enfin, Bella put à nouveau les voir, Bella laissa écouler quelques larmes de joie. Les perdre de vue était bien plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.  
Edward remontait régulièrement à la surface, ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste des vampires qui ne le faisait que de temps en temps pour évaluer la distance. Il perdait du temps, mais cela n'avait aucune importance face aux craintes de Bella qu'il voyait dans l'esprit de sa mère. Il entendait depuis les sens d'Esmé la respiration de Bella se calmer dès qu'il réapparaissait et les battements de son cœur s'affoler lorsqu'elle les perdait de vue.  
Lorsqu'il était trop loin pour qu'elle le voit, Edward redoublait d'ardeur pour revenir à plus vite près du rivage et pour regagner l'avance sur les loups garou. C'était sans doute puérile, mais il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte perdre face à Jacob.

Jacob avait quand à lui augmenté la cadence et dépassé Rosalie de peu. La distance qui séparait Embry du groupe avait augmenté mais en gros, la place de chacun semblait identique.

Les nageurs allaient entamer le dernier aller-retour de la course. ******« Il ne faut pas qu'Edward se préoccupe de moi! Il doit se concentrer sur la course » **dit Bella à la belle vampire à ses cotés dans l'espoir que son amour l'entendrait.  
Cette fois, Edward ne remonta plus à la surface.  
Il se laissa couler dans les profondeurs et prit appui contre un rocher pour s'élancer. Il dépassa Rosalie puis Paul qui fatiguait.

Dernière ligne droite. Edward entendit Jasper pester. Il s'était fait emporté par le courant et avait dévié sa course. Le vampire blond se retrouva derrière Alice et Carlisle, au même niveau que la meute.  
Et Alice, peu combattive avait décidé de chatouiller son compagnon plus tôt que de poursuivre.

Edward quitta leurs esprits et se concentra.  
Jacob n'était qu'à quelques brasses mais la ligne d'arrivée se rapprochait. Edward nagea avec énergie. Encore un tout petit mètre! Oui!  
Edward exultait alors qu'il remontait devant son rival.

Sur la terre ferme, Emmett était en train d'accomplir une danse de la victoire absolument ridicule. Il se dandinait tout en criant ******« C'est qui le meilleur? C'est moi! Je suis le champion! Je suis le champion » **  
Esmé et Bella riaient en faisant des petits ******« wouwou! »** tout en agitant les bras.  
Bella sauta dans les bras d'Edward.******« Bravo. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Je suis désolée. »**Edward l'embrassa puis s'éloigna en voyant que Bella tremblait de froid. ******« Tu n'a aucune raison d'être désolée »**Elle fit la moue.******« Tu aurai gagné »** Edward leva les yeux aux ciel. Comme si cette stupide compétition avait de l'importance. ******« Hé! Je suis 2ème, c'est pas si mal! »**Bella l'embrassa à nouveau ******« C'était vraiment impressionnant »**  
Jacob avait l'air terriblement touché dans son ego et après un dernier baiser à son vampire, Bella alla féliciter son ami.  
******« woué bon...S'ils avaient nagé à la surface, on aurait pu mieux évaluer la distance »**Bella haussa les sourcils ******« Tu n'a pas l'impression d'être mauvais jouer? »**Jacob grogna en s'éloignant.  
******« Où sont passés Alice et Jasper? »**Edward lui sourit.******« Ils ont décidé d'entreprendre d'autres exploits sportif »** Bella regarda la mer incertaine quand à la réponse. Devant le sourire de coin d'Edward, qui la trouvait adorablement candide, Bella rougit.  
Dans l'eau, Quil faisait la planche pour être au même niveau qu'Embry et le soutenir jusqu'à la rive.  
Rassurée que tout se soit bien passé, Bella se blotti contre Edward. Le vampire plissa le nez.

Ce fut légé, mais Bella le vu. Son cœur se glaça. Était-il dégouté d'être avec elle? Avait-il lu dans l'esprit des loups garou à quoi elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle vivait chez sa mère? S'était-il rendue compte de qui elle était vraiment?******« Edward? »** Murmura-t-elle craintive. Pourquoi maintenant? Tout allait si bien...Cela ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois se terminer de manière heureuse? ******« Désolée mon ange mais tu pue le chien mouillé »** Le soulagement de Bella se lu sur son visage et Edward l'embrassa pour la rassurer.

Rosalie s'approcha du couple après avoir embrassé Emmett plus que langoureusement, faisant naitre de nombreuses pensées lubriques dans les esprits. ******« Il faut rentrer à présent. Leur odeur est naturellement infecte, là c'est insupportable. En plus, Alice tuerait Bella si elle avait des cernes demain »**  
Bella fit mine d'être terrifiée. ******« Tout mais pas la colère d'Alice! » **  
Elle alla embrasser les loups garou en les félicitant. Pour elle, ils sentaient bon, un mélange de mousses et d'herbes coupées avec quelques choses de chaud, de lumineux. Au vue des mines des vampires, elle allait devoir prendre une longue douche.

Trop fatiguée pour ça, Bella prit un bain où elle paraissa plus d'une heure.  
Edward l'attendit patiemment dans sa chambre. Il écoutait l'eau couler, le battement de cœur de Bella et ses longues respirations.  
Elle s'était endormie, il en était certain, mais il n'était pas sur de la marche à suivre.  
Bella n'avait certainement pas prit son bain en sous-vêtement. Elle serait nue, livrée à ses fantasmes. Il hésitât longtemps. C'était mal, il le savait. Mais il n'ignorait pas que l'eau était surement devenue froide. Bella allait tomber malade.  
La poignée de la porte semblait énorme. Edward entra.  
La vision d'un ange l'y attendait.  
Bella s'était laissée allée au sommeil. Son corps n'était plus tendu sous la crainte constante. Elle avait le corps fin et pâle comme une poupée. Ses hanches pleines étaient un délice. Et ses seins..Edward ne put les quitter des yeux. Ils étaient parfaits. Une invitation à l'amour. Il avait envie de les toucher, de les embrasser.  
Elle était si femme ainsi, qu'il ne pouvait que l'idolâtrer. Son ange..Même les cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps l'embellissaient. Elle était si forte.

_Edward!_ S'il l'avait pu, il aurait rougit. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain presque violemment. Alice entra souplement par le fenêtre. ******« Je vais m'occuper d'elle »**Elle lui fit les gros yeux. _Où sont passé tes manières?_

Gêné, Edward retourna dans la chambre de Bella et s'assit sur le rocking chair. Il était ridiculement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.  
Mais quand il pensa à pourquoi Alice était venue, toute envie disparue. Aurait-il mal réagit à sa proximité? Se serait-elle réveillé et hurlé de le voir si proche? Ou avait-elle simplement vu que Bella s'était endormie dans son bain?  
Ne commence pas Edward  
******« Ne commence pas quoi? »** S'énerva Edward. ******« A t'apitoyer »**_Et parle moins fort, tu va finir pas la réveiller_  
**  
********« Ce que j'allais faire, ce que je faisais était inacceptable! Je suis monstrueux... »** _N'ai surtout pas peur des grand mots._ Ironisa Alice. ******« Tu t'inquiétais pour elle et surtout, tu es un ado. Non, ne dit rien! »**Prévint Alice en prévision des remarques de son frère.******« Tu as peut -être une centaine d'année mais tu as 17 ans. Tu découvre l'amour et la sexualité. C'est comme ça. »**

******« Mais je ne peux pas faire ça Alice. Je ne peux pas faire vivre ça à Bella »** Alice lui sourit. ******« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Vous avancez sur le même chemin. Et pour le reste, Rose et moi ont est là »**Fit-elle avec un sourire de coin. _Nous sommes une famille. On veille sur vous._

Les deux vampires parlèrent jusqu'à ce que l'aurore les surprennent.  
******« N'oublie pas qu'elle doit manger cette fois »** Prévint Edward. ******« Oui oui! Allez ouste »**Edward se pencha pour embrasser le front de Bella. ******« Bonjour mon amour »**

Bella grogna ******« Quelle heure est-il? » « 8 heures »**Fit Alice joyeusement. Bella se retient de ne pas se cacher sous les couettes. Elle ferma néanmoins les yeux, en espérant qu'Alice disparaisse. ******« Debout! On a une journée très chargée »** Edward l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de filer. ******« Passe une bonne journée mon ange » « Mmm.. »** Fit Bella encore endormie.  
******« Allez Allez! Il faut se lever! »** Cria Alice en sautillant.  
Bella n'eu plus d'autre choix que d'obéir au petit lutin. De toute façon, après quelques minutes, Bella se rendormit dans la voiture qui les conduisait à toute allure vers le meilleur centre de soin de la région.

Bella était plus que mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver nue sous le regard d'inconnus où pire encore, se faire toucher. Mais Alice le savait et avait agit en conséquence. Elles avaient d'abord été dans un sauna et il n'y avait eu qu'un simple massage du visage. Des spécialistes s'occupèrent ensuite de leurs mains.******« Quelle couleur souhaitez vous? »** Rosalie choisit un rouge profond de la même teinte que sa robe. Alice choisie pour Bella un rose pâle et pour elle-même une couleur vive.

Vu la tête des esthéticiennes, Bella avait un peu peur du résultat: Elles lui semblaient trop maquillée et leurs cheveux teint étaient horribles. Mais aussi horrible étaient leurs propres gout, elles les coiffèrent correctement.  
Le moment où elles se firent maquiller fut éprouvant. Bella avait du mal à rester en place lorsqu'on lui mit du crayon.******« Ne pleurez pas, sinon il va falloir tout recommencer » **la menaça la femme armée d'un crayon et du mascara.  
******« Alice, à quoi cela va t-il servir? Le bal à lieu dans plusieurs heure! » « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour le plaisir, Rose et moi on va s'occuper de toi plus tard » « C'est censé me rassurer? »** Marmonna Bella, faisant rire ses deux amies.

En fait, elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Elle se trouva différente et belle dans le miroir. Étrangement, Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent à redire. Elles réajustèrent rapidement leur maquillage, payèrent une sommes absolument astronomique et partirent.  
Bella avait parfois du mal à les suivre.  
**  
********« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? »** Demanda Bella.  
Rosalie sourit ******« Faire des achats de dernières minutes ensuite..nous mangerons et irons nous préparer. »**  
Alice rajouta devinant les espoirs de Bella. ******« Cela nous laisse très peu de temps et non, tu ne pourra pas voir Edward »** Bella fit immédiatement la moue.******« Mais Alice! »**  
Un simple regard la fit taire.  
Heureusement, elles avaient déjà fait le tour des magasins. Il s'agissait juste de vérifier s'il ne se trouvait pas par hasard une paire d'escarpin qui irait mieux avec leur robe, un sac plus assortit ou une paires de boucles d'oreille absolument magnifique.  
Bella était proche du désespoir lorsqu'Alice décida d'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussure. Rosalie se contenta d'un nouveau sac à main et tenta d'en offrir un à son amie, qui refusa net, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'un sac où l'on ne pouvait pas ranger autre chose qu'un mouchoir.

Vers 3 heures, les deux vampires se déclarèrent satisfaite. Bella était affamée. Elle avait bu un milke shake à la vanille à midi mais là, elle avait la dalle. Son ventre gargouilla. ******« Haaa..j'en peux plus! »**_J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim..._  
******« Courage Bella! Esmé a commandé chinois »** La jeune fille hésita entre la joie immense et le crainte. Pitiez, faite que je ne doive pas manger avec des baguettes.  
Le trajet paru long à Bella complètement affamée mais un regard vers le compteur de vitesse la fit frissonner.  
Bella fut vraiment heureuse de voir la villa blanche. Malheureusement, comme l'avait dit Alice, elle ne put voir Edward.  
Bella se jeta sur Esmé qui l'attendait avec plusieurs plats chinois. Elle grimaça en voyant les baguettes. ******« Courage »**souffla Bella en les prenant maladroitement. Comment les chinois faisaient-ils pour manger du riz?Elle préféra ne même pas essayer et s'attaqua aux nouilles.  
Un petit rire la sortit de ses efforts. Carlisle lui tendit une fourchette. ******« Je crois que tu en as besoin »** Bella rougit ******« Merci »  
« Bon appétit » **  
Carlisle rajouta en sortant de la cuisine. ******« J'espère qu'Alice n'est pas trop difficile à suivre. Les femmes de cette famille semblent totalement folle lorsque l'on parle de bal »**

Bella grinça. Il n'était même pas encore 5 heures, elles n'allaient quand même pas commencer à s'apprêter dès maintenant!  
Les pas de courses qu'elle entendit lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait tord. ******« Bella! Tu as fini de manger j'espère! » « Ho non... »**

******XXX**

******XX**

******X**

Review please?

Merci aussi aux anonymes Evid3n-ce _(ça arrive, promis! Au prochain chapitre)_;kmi _(Alors..je suis hyper contente que tu te sois accrochée et que ma fic t'es plue! Oui, Edward va vouloir se venger, oui, ils seront bientôt proche et euu..non, Bella ne rien de la vengeance d'Edward. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue!)_; Bella-Naillik et mlle-margot.

Encore désolée de m'être tant fais attendre.

Bisou


	35. Chapter 35

Au risque de me faire trucider, j'ai été vraiment déçue par New Moon...Avant tout, à cause de la musique et des élipses et puis Hé! On est pas seulement des filles pleines d'hormones!

Enfin bref...Chacune son opinion, pas vrais?

Bonne lecture! Ici, les choses s'emballent!!

XXX

XX

X

Alice fut une moue déçue en voyant que Bella n'avait pas fini de manger.******« Bon, je vais te faire couler un bain. Presse toi! »**  
Bella manqua de s'étouffer. Elle quitta la cuisine pour courir après la vampire. ******« Ma Alice! Pourquoi devrais-je prendre un bain? »** Elle poussa un cri perçant et tombant dans les escaliers. Esmé la rattrapa in extrémiste. **  
********« Attention ma chérie »  
« On vient de se faire pouponner et maquiller! Pourquoi recommencer ici? »**

Esmé lui sourit gentillement. Bella se sentit presque idiote devant son regard maternel. Comme si elle avait été un enfant qui aurait dis « mais maman, je me suis déjà brosser les dents hier! »

******« Mieux vaut plus tôt deux fois qu'une n'es-ce pas? » **Bella soupira. ******« Rien de ce que je dirais ne vous fera changer d'avis n'es-ce pas? »** Esmé lui caressa la joue. Bella eu à nouveau l'impression d'être une petite fille. Ce n'était pas tout à fait désagréable.******« Tu sera magnifique. J'ai hâte de prendre les photo »**Bella se força à ne rien dire. ___Quelles photo?_

Un parfum de fleure embaumait l'air de la salle de bain de Rosalie. La splendide vampire avait une baignoire gigantesque ou plusieurs personnes pouvaient s'allonger sans soucis. Ce qui devait d'ailleurs être tout son intérêt.

Bella s'y glissa rapidement pour ne pas rester trop long temps exposée aux regards de ses amies.  
Elle joua un moment avec la mousse.  
Les filles s'affairaient et sortaient de nombreux objets de tortures pendant que Bella soufflait dans le savon pour faire des bulles.  
******« Au lieu de jouer, lave toi! »**Fit Rose en riant. Alice s'occupa des cheveux de Bella avec des produits revitalisant. Rosalie se démaquilla soigneusement. Vu le métabolisme des vampires, il était totalement inutile de prendre une douche même si la très haute chaleur était agréable.

Une fois sortie de l'eau, Bella s'enroula dans un grand essuie moelleux. Alice s'approcha avec un pot de crème. La jeune fille eu un mouvement de recule.******« Qu'es-ce que tu va faire? » « ça va rendre ta peau douce comme celle d'un bébé » **  
Alice prit le bras de Bella avec autorité et commença à l'enduire. Bella tenta immédiatement de se dégager. ******« Arrête! Alice arrête! »** La panique dans la voix de Bella fit obéir Alice.  
******« Je..je vais le faire, ok? »** Fit Bella plaintivement.******« Ho »** fit Alice en voyant combien Bella était mal à l'aise. ******« Biensur! »** Fit elle en souriant.  
Bella attrapa le flacon en peu tremblante et s'en appliqua. L'opération était rendue difficile par le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas exposer son corps, mais ses amies firent semblant d'être occupée à autre chose.  
Sans la regarder, Alice lui tendit des sous-vêtements. Ils étaient bleu, naturellement et bien plus féminin et affriolants que Bella n'en avait l'habitude. Ils n'étaient pas non plus gênant ou inconfortables.  
Surprise par la forme qu'avait prit ses seins, Bella en oublia d'être gênée. ******« waw..J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont doubler de volume! »** Elle fit une moue impressionnée.

Rosalie fit claquer sa langue pour la ramener à la réalité. Bella rougit évidement.  
Alice sortit avec précaution la robe de Bella. Celle-ci la frôla avec révérence. La robe était sublime, faite de voile bleu allant du bleu roi au bleu clair à partir de la taille. Les manches étaient aussi en voile, masquant habillement ses marques.  
La robe laissait voir ses formes sans être vulgaire. En un mot, elle était parfaite.  
Les filles avaient aussi prévu des bijoux turquoises et argents, naturellement assortie à ses espadrilles turquoises.

Les deux vampires s'habillèrent rapidement. Elles étaient vraiment magnifiques. Bella se mordit les lèvres, impressionnée.  
Alice avait l'air encore plus aérienne que d'habitude, elle était simplement féérique. Rosalie était dans un tout autre style: c'était une femme fatale. Une classique, mais renversante robe rouge, attachée derrière la nuque.

******« Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir sans maquillage? »**Marmonna Bella. ******« Allons! Tu as put voir cette après midi comme ça t'allait bien; avec nous comme maquilleuses, tu sera ********époustouflante »**

La vampire passa si vite avec le crayon que Bella n'eut pas envie de pleurer, bien qu'elle aie eu peur lorsqu'Alice lui expliqua comment se tenir le temps qu'elle mette du noir sur sa paupière supérieur.  
Puis, il y eu le mascara et le fard à paupière pour faire ressortir ses yeux.  
Un coup de pinceau sur les lèvres -un gloss au contraire de Rosalie- et une touche de parfum.****** « C'est totalement superflue, mais bon..Il en faut aussi pour le plaisir des humains! »** Fit Rosalie en l'aspergeant de parfum.

Ce qui devait être un coup d'œil à la glace se transforma en profonde contemplation. Bella ne se reconnu presque pas, tant sa propre image d'elle même était laide. Elle se voyait banal et pâle, le regard terni par la crasse qu'elle avait subie.  
Mais là..le canard s'était transformé en cygne.

Elle était..belle.  
C'était toujours bien elle, avec ce petit sourire timide qui donnait envie à Edward de la protéger, le légué rougissement qui le faisait sourire.  
Pour la première fois, elle se sentit vraiment digne de lui.  
Elle redressa les épaules et se sourit.

Les mains froides de Rosalie sur ses épaules lui firent lever les yeux. Elles se sourirent à leur reflet, puis Rosalie fit lever Bella.  
******« Edward t'attend en bas. »**Le sourire de Bella se fit encore plus éclatant.  
******« Je sais que tu es impatiente de le voir, mais prend ton temps pour descendre les escaliers. »** Alice prit une pause de star ******« Esmé va nous mitrailler de photo »**Elles rirent devant les mimiques d'Alice.  
******« Non, sérieusement: Edward m'a promis de ne pas regarder alors il ignore à quoi tu ressemble. Il faut que ton entrée soit remarquable! Ne tombe pas »**  
Bella inspira en haussant les épaules.****** « je vais faire de mon mieux. » « Tu vas faire mieux que ça! Tu es splendide et en descendant ces marches, tu fera vivre un vrai « moment ralentit » à Edward » « Moment ralentit? » « Mais oui..Tu sais, comme dans les film! »**  
Bella rit.******« Tu es vraiment folle Alice! »** Elle l'embrassa et se prépara à descendre.

Edward avait chassé en abondance. Dans ce genre de fête, il y avait toujours le risque qu'une bagarre éclate et que le sang se répande. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il voulait pouvoir offrir une soirée de rêve à son aimée.  
Un smoking l'attendait placé sur son lit. Classique mais élégant.  
Il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de la part d'Alice.

Edward rit de lui même quand il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour être certain d'être présentable. Il avait l'impression d'être un jeune homme à son premier rendez vous.  
Dans le salon Esmé l'embrassa émue. Edward lui sourit en entendant combien elle était ravie de voir ses enfants heureux.  
Il sortit la fleure qu'il avait choisit pour Bella du frigo et attendit. Il entendait les filles rirent à l'étage puis Bella descendre les marches.

Elle était magnifique.  
Un ange venu du paradis pour illuminer sa vie. Son ange.  
Son souffle se fit plus rapide alors qu'il laissait son regard contempler la robe évasée de Bella.  
Il resta figé alors qu'elle avançait vers lui gracieusement. Le cœur de Bella battait à la chamade et Edward avait l'impression qu'il reflétait le sien.  
Il lui tendit la main et fut émerveillé qu'elle l'attrape, répandant sa chaleur à son corps glacé.  
Bella se blottit dans ses bras et Edward sortit de son état rêveur.  
******« Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ta beauté »** Lui murmura t-il.  
Les pensées de sa famille résonnaient dans sa tête, tous heureux d'être ensemble et qu'il ait trouvé à son tour son âme sœur.  
Se reprenant, il glissa au poignet de Bella une fleure. Bella rougit devant son attention.  
******« Rassemblez vous pour la photo »**Ordonna Esmé qui n'avait pas manqué de photographier ses enfants de cœur sous tout les angles.

Bella se pressa contre Edward. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air déguisé en pingouin ou d'avoir emprunté les vêtement de son père. Il était parfait en costume. Cela lui donnait un style plus romantique, plus gentleman; bien que ses cheveux désordonnés le rendait immédiatement sexy.

******« Ok, une deuxième pour rire »**Annonça Esmé. Les vampires, jusqu'alors si distingué en tenue de soirée, prirent une pose ridicule. Alice tira la cravate de Jasper tendit qu'il tirait la langue; sur le coté, Rosalie prit une pose à la Mariline en exagérant sa mimique sexy; Emmett se plaça derrière la phratrie pour leur faire des oreilles de lapin; Bella était courbée par le rire, retenue par Edward qui levait les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.

******« Vite vite! On va finir par rater notre entrée! »** S'exclama Alice. Dans son esprit flottait les anciennes photo de famille. Edward y avait toujours été seul. Ça n'arriverait plus jamais.  
Le même genre de pensées tournaient dans l'esprit d'Esmé et Carlisle. Edward leur sourit avant de partir.

Leur arrivée fut très remarquée. Bella n'avait pas reconnu la marque de la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient monter, mais ne s'étonna pas de voir ses condisciples rester bouche bée devant l'engin. Pas besoin de s'y connaitre pour savoir que c'était une voiture de luxe.

Si on ajoutait à cela la beauté féérique des vampires, il était naturel que tout les yeux soient rivés sur eux.  
Rouge de gêne, Bella se pressa contre Edward qui avait passé un bras au dessus de ses épaules de manière protectrice.

Elle s'était trouvée belle dans la salle de bain mais les regards lubriques des garçons de la fête la mirent mal à l'aise. Le haut de sa robe n'était-il pas trop près du corps finalement?  
Heureusement, Edward eu vite fait de dissuader les adolescents de la fixer et Jasper lui envoya une bouffé de bien être.

La musique était assourdissante. Bella avait l'impression que les basses raisonnaient en elle lorsqu'elle passa près d'un des baffles. Aux grimaces des vampires, le sons devait être insupportable.  
******« Hey Bella! »** S'écria Jessica. ******« waw tu..Tu es vraiment différente! »** Bella sourit timidement. ******« Merci, tu es très jolie aussi »** la complimentât-elle, même si elle trouvait la tenue de Jessica bien trop décolletée et peu flatteuse au niveau du ventre.  
******« Alors comme ça tu es venue avec Edward.. »**La déception de Jessica surprit Bella. Après tout elle était sa petite amie, pourquoi aurait-il été avec quelqu'un d'autre?******« J'espère que tu le prêtera sur la piste de danse »** Bella écarquilla les yeux mais ravala une remarque acerbe en voyant Angela accompagnée de Ben arriver.  
******« Bella! Tu es magnifique! »** Bella sourit et lui retourna le compliment. ******« Ho Bella J'adore cette chanson! »**Angela commença à se déhancher en poussant Bella à danser avec elle.  
Bella était encore une fois mal à l'aise, mais la présence d'Edward la poussa à surmonter cette sensation.  
Edward alla galamment lui chercher à boire. Bella gouta du bout des lèvres le champagne, grimaçant aux premières gorgées. Mais ensuite les pétillements la firent rire.

Les première notes d'un slow langoureux commencèrent. Edward lui tendit la main, lui demandant son accord. Bella attrapa sa main et vient se coller à lui.  
Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir Angela la tête sur l'épaule de Ben, ce qui ne devait être qu'à moitié confortable car il était plus petit qu'elle. Il y avait aussi Jasper qui faisait tourner sa moitié. Bella trouva qu'il était très courageux d'affronter toutes ces émotions et l'odeur du sang, mais vu les regards amoureux qu'ils s'échangeaient, cela devait en valoir la peine.  
Bella se re concentra en sentant qu'elle avait marché sur le pied d'Edward. Elle devint immédiatement rouge écrivisse alors qu'Edward arborait un sourire de coin.******« Désolée »** murmura -t-elle. Edward lui embrassa le front et la fit tournée, avant de la rattraper inextremiste. ******« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te garde tout contre moi »** fit-il amusé. ******« Ce qui n'est vraiment pas pour me déplaire »** rajouta t-il en se penchant pour embrasser Bella.

La soirée se passait merveilleusement bien. Bella avait rit avec ses amis -humains et vampires- jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui dise au revoir. Jasper supportait difficilement la promiscuité avec les humains et elle voulait qu'il passe une aussi bonne soirée qu'elle.  
Rosalie et Emmett s'était aussi éclipsé, après avoir exécuté une superbe et brûlante salsa.

Le cidre avait prit la place du champagne dans la coupe de Bella. Elle commençait à fatiguer et Edward était aller cherché la voiture.  
******« Bella! »** Angela couru jusqu'à elle. Son amie regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier si elle était bien seule. ******« Ho Bella! »**Angela semblait excitée comme une puce.******« Ce sera aujourd'hui! »**Bella sourit devant la bonne humeur de son amie, sans bien comprendre le sujet de la conversation. ******« Aujourd'hui? »**Angela paru un peu anxieuse.******« Il n'y a personne chez moi, j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie et j'ai envie de le conte de fée continue. J'ai envie de montrer à Ben combien je l'aime » **  
Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Bella balbutia ******« Je suis contente pour toi Angela »**  
Angelas embrassa Bella sur les deux joues, puis retourna à l'intérieur, à la fois excitée et craintive.  
Bella frissonna.  
Un poids se pausa sur ses épaules et l'odeur d'Edward vient lui caresser le nez. Bella serra contre elle la veste de son amoureux avant de s'assoir dans la voiture chauffée. ******« Brr..ça fait du bien »**Edward lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, provocant une autre séries de frissons.  
******« Charlie va finir par venir te chercher si je ne te ramène pas bientôt »**Bella rit en imaginant fort bien son père armé de son révolvers débarquer à la fête. ******« Allons y »**

La mélodie de Debussy fit du bien à Bella. Après la musique forte et explosive sur laquelle elle avait danser, Debussy paraissait encore plus relaxant et pur.  
******« Tu as passé une bonne soirée? »**  
La jeune fille sourit. ******« Merveilleuse »**

Bella embrassa Edward en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux de bronze. Edward finit pourtant par s'éloigner. ******« Je reviens vite »** promit-il.  
Après un dernier baiser, Bella sortit de la voiture et rentra chez elle.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Angelas et sa voix pleines d'émotions quand elle lui avouait vouloir passer à l'acte avec Ben.___ « Je veux lui montrer combien je l'aime »_  
******« Bell? »**Elle sursauta******« Ha papa! »** Il lui sourit gentillement. ******« Tu es splendide ma chérie. Comment s'est passé ta soirée? »  
« C'était super »  
« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller: certains jeunes ne sont pas aussi responsable que toi et ne rentre pas chez eux à la fin de la soirée: à moi de veillé à ce qu'ils ne fasse pas n'importe quoi! »**Il lui embrassa le front après avoir enfilé sa veste. ******« Ho, avant que j'oublie: il y a une lettre pour toi, je l'ais mise sur la table »**

Bella prit distraitement la lettre et monta dans sa chambre. Que penserait son père en sachant qu'Edward allait surement la rejoindre, comme presque toutes les nuits? Elle rit joyeusement en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Alice allait la tuer si elle n'enlevait pas la robe pour la pendre.  
Au bout de quelques acrobaties, elle réussit à la retirer.

Une fois habillée d'un large t-shirt confortable, elle se glissa sous les couettes.  
Elle ouvrit la lettre avec un crayon, qu'elle mordilla joyeusement en marmonnant les paroles de Grease. ******« Ou-ou-ou honey »**

___« Bella, ma chérie. Je pense à toi à chaque instant. Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'oublier. Tu aimais ça. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, si ce n'est rêver de toi. Je m'imagine en train de te croquer.  
Te rappelle tu notre première nuit? Tu pleurais et je t'en désirais que plus. Dans quelques années je quitterais cet endroit et te rejoindrai. Tu es à moi. Comme je suis en toi.  
A bientôt mon oiseau,  
Phil » _

Bella lâcha la lettre et se mit à hurler. Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains, sans se rendre compte qu'elle se griffait.  
Elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Jamais elle ne serait libérée de ce monstre. Sa respiration se fit hachée. Elle avait pensé pouvoir lui échappé, mais il l'avait retrouvé et malgré les kilomètres de distance qui les séparaient, il arrivait toujours à lui faire du mal. Des larmes amers coulèrent le long de ses joues.  
Bella eu un soupèsement et couru à quarte pattes jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir.  
___Je ne lui appartient pas. C'est faux. Je ne lui appartient pas._  
En se rinçant la bouche, le regard de Bella fut attiré par le rasoir de son père. Elle était son propre maitre se répétât-elle. Elle saisit le rasoir et le rapprocha de ses yeux.  
___Je n'appartiens à personne. _  
******« C'est moi qui décide »** Cria t-elle.  
Bella entendit son prénom être crié au loin.******« Bella! NON! »**Mais c'était trop tard, elle fit glisser la lame sur son bras.

XXX

XX

X

Voilà! A la base, j'avais décidé de faire un chapitre hyper long, mais vous alliez encore attendre un moment..Il va encore se passer pleins de choses au prochain chapitre (en bien et en mal^^)

Merci beaucoup aux revieweuses ( et les anonymes kmi, evid3n-ce et Mia)

A la prochaine!

ps: p'tit rappel, j'ai un blog lemon où tout le monde est la bienvenu pour se faire publier ou mettre sa pub!


	36. Chapter 36

Désolée pour l'attente, surtout qu'après, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai à nouveau publier (je suis en exam, puis je pars à Dublin)

Mais à ma décharge, il est long!

Bonne lecture!

ps: je ne suis pas vraiment fan de la fin, désolée

XXXX

La douleur fut comme une bénédiction. Bella se sentait vivante, elle ressentait quelque chose. Elle en rit presque.

Edward arriva quelques secondes trop tard. Il se figea en sentant la délicieuse odeur du sang de sa chanteuse. Puis, en voyant qu'elle allait récidiver, il couru vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
Le choc fit lâcher le rasoir à Bella.  
Elle cligna des yeux surprises en regardant Edward. Son corps glacial lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité.  
**« Ne fait pas ça mon amour. Je t'en prie arrête »** murmurait Edward.  
**« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aide moi Edward. Sauve moi »** Elle éclata en sanglot.  
**« Je t'aime mon amour, ça va aller »** Tenta de la rassurer Edward.  
**« Je t'en prie aime moi »** Bella l'embrassa fiévreusement. **« Aime moi » « Je t'aime mon ange »** lui répondit Edward.** « Pas comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi »** Pleura Bella.  
**« Serre moi fort »** implora t-elle.  
Une partie d'Edward savait qu'il devait arrêter. Qu'il devait s'éloigner. Mais l'odeur de Bella, l'odeur de son sang le rendait fou. Il couvrait son visage de baiser, la pressant contre lui pour l'empêcher de disparaître.  
Bella était presque nue, échauffant encore un peu plus les sens du vampire.

Edward grogna en sentant Bella se serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Bella sentit les bras du vampire l'emprisonner. Tout en l'embrassant, elle tenta de le déshabiller. Les mains d'Edward caressaient doucement son corps. Elle gémit.  
Tout s'accéléra.  
Edward n'était plus lui même, moins humain qu'animal. Il ne se maitrisait plus tout à fait, guidé par son instinct. De son coté, Bella ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose: Edward. Elle avait besoin de lui, de manière presque maladive. Il était sa preuve que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, il était son sauveur, son soleil.  
Bella eu un légué mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nu. Edward s'arrêta immédiatement, reprenant un peu conscience. Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, un peu fou. **« Bella..je suis désolé. »** Il s'éloigna, tentant de se calmer. **« Non, reste »** Bella l'enlaça. Elle avait totalement confiance en Edward. C'était possible. Elle aussi méritait de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'elle aimait. De ressentir du plaisir et non pas de la douleur.  
**« Je t'aime Edward. » **Edward l'embrassa doucement. Bella se noya dans les yeux noir du vampire. Elle se mordit l'interrieur des lèvres lorsqu'il commença à la pénétrer. Il s'arrêta encore une fois. Bella lui sourit un peu crispée. Doucement, il rapprocha son visage du siens et embrassa son visage.  
La fougue du début laissa place à de la douceur et le reste de la nuit ne fut que tendresse.

Edward avait réfléchit toute la nuit. _Il n'était pas comme ça._ Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on l'avait élevé. Et pourtant...Pourtant il avait adoré chaque sensations, chaque baisés et caresses. Quelle importance avaient ses convictions religieuses face à son amour pour Bella? Aucune.  
Alice lui avait téléphonée en pleure car Bella était morte dans la plus part de ses visions. Suicidée, exégue par Edward ou encore broyée sous le coup de la passion.  
Mais non, ils avaient vaincu le destin.  
La soif taraudait Edward comme jamais. Il ne s'était pas imaginer avoir un tel contrôle face au sang de sa chanteuse et leur promiscuité n'aidait en rien. Pourtant, il ne partit pas chasser. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Bella se réveille seule.  
Il s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir pas su la protéger de son beau-père et avait le sentiment d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse. Allait-elle regretter? Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le réveil de son amour.  
Bella papillonna des yeux en se réveillant. Un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres, elle chercha son amant du regard. Et se mordilla les lèvres en ne le voyant nul part. Elle avait pourtant cru sentir sa présence..  
Heureusement, celui-ci apparut avec un plateau repas. **« Bonjour mon amour » **Bella lui sourit timidement. **« Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuné »**  
Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Bella le regarda du coin de l'œil un peu gênée. Elle prit son courage à deux main et décida d'aborder ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit.  
**« Pour hier.. » **Le visage d'Edward se tordit d'incertitude et de regrets. **« Non, non,..je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je regrette quoi que ce soit. Jamais. »** Elle lui sourit avec amour. Elle avait beau chercher en elle-même, elle ne ressentait que de la joie. **« Je juste voulait te remercier. Je sais que ce n'était pas pas facile pour toi.. »** Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux de gène. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte. Elle avait tant de chose à se faire pardonner. Edward mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. **« Je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela se passerai comme ça, mais je t'aime et ce fut l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie. »** Il la prit dans ses bras précautionneusement **« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir protégé. Mais je te promet que je ne le laisserai plus jamais de te faire du mal. »**  
Bella voulu se blottir contre lui mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était tendu. **« Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas? » **Edward lui caressa doucement la joue. **« Tout va merveilleusement bien mon amour. Je vais juste...je vais devoir aller chasser. » **Bella compris ce qui la chiffonnait depuis quelques minutes: Edward avait les yeux noirs. **« Je ne voulais pas te laisser »** eu envie de lui sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Il était si prévenant. **« Fonce »**

Une fois Edward partit, Bella s'apprêta, sans oser aller dans la salle de bain. Son bras gauche avait été bandé avec soin, et bien qu'elle ne s'en rappel pas, c'était sans aucun doute l'œuvre d'Edward.

Bella avait envie de crier à tout le monde combien elle était heureuse, combien elle aimait Edward. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire stupidement. Il avait été si tendre avec elle, lui caressant le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, lui murmurant des mots d'amours à ne plus en finir.

Un crissement de pneu la prévient que quelqu'un arrivait. Tout sourire, Bella descendit les marches en courant, sans tomber. Tout était parfait. Elle se sentait invincible.  
Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit avec plaisir Jacob sortant de sa voiture. **« Tu as fini ta voiture! »** Elle rit en s'avançant admirer le bolide.  
Une bourrasque de vent fit voler son odeur vers le jeune homme.  
En face d'elle, Jacob fut soudain prit de tremblement. Bella recula surprise. Elle connaissait les signes avant coureur d'une transformation. **« Jake? »** Il n'avait jamais agit ainsi. Jacob avait toujours maitrisé ses transformations. Les yeux du Quileute étaient comme fou. **« Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrais! » **grogna t-il. Bella s'éloigna en le voyant devenir incontrôlable. **« Quoi? »** gémit-elle. Jacob se transforma en hurlant le nom du vampire.

Bella se cacha dans sa maison, terrifiée malgré elle. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi? C'était incompréhensible. _Edward._ Il avait crié le nom de son amour. Jacob en voulait à Edward. Il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne.  
Bella maudit la lenteur de sa voiture. Et s'ils s'étaient battu? Bella retient ses larmes, n'osant imaginer Edward mort sous les griffes du loup garou. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste profiter de sa vie calmement? Sa matinée avait été parfaite pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose aille mal?

Heureusement, quand Bella arriva à la villa, Jacob s'était transformé pour hurler sur Edward.  
**« Comment as tu pu faire ça?! Bella n'a pas besoin qu'on la plonge encore un peu plus dans les ténèbres et la mort. Bella est faite pour la vie! Pas pour toi! »**

**« Jacob! Ça suffit! »** Elle entendit en arrière plan Alice demander à Edward de ne pas agir. Le petit lutin avait raison, ce qui arrivait était entre elle et Jacob, c'était à elle de régler le problème. Jacob se tourna vers elle furieux. **« C'est un vampire, tu es humaine. Entre vous c'est impossible et complètement contre nature » **  
Bella hurla furieuse **« Tu n'es pas plus humain que lui » **Plus tard, elle le regretterait surement, car elle savait combien cela avait meurtrit son ami.  
Jacob, blessé, se calma un peu et attrapa la main de Bella pour la poser sur son torse. **« Tu sens ça? C'est mon cœur. Un cœur qui bat pour toi. Peut-il en dire autant? »** Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Elle n'était pas son imprégnation, elle n'était pas faite pour lui.. Bella le regarda tristement, les larmes aux yeux. **« Je l'aime. Je suis désolée que tu ne l'accepte pas, mais je l'aime et il fait partie de ma vie maintenant. »**  
Cela ne calma absolument pas le loup garou. **« Tu es suicidaire Bella! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es attiré par lui. » **Il déchira la manche du t-shirt de Bella, mettant en évidence ses cicatrices. **« Tu vas peut-être me dire que ces maques sont apparues toutes seules? »** Jacob relâcha Bella qui replia son bras contre son corps. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.  
**« Bella... » **Edward s'avança lentement vers elle. _Ne fait rien Edward, si vous vous battez rien ne l'arrêtera..Bella ne te le pardonnera pas et elle risque d'être blessée dans la lutte.. _Malgré les pensées de sa soeur qui lui disait de ne pas agir, il ne pouvait pas laisser son âme sœur souffrir. Elle surprit tout le monde en giflant Jacob de toute ses forces. Si celui-ci ne sentit pas réellement la douleur, tout le monde entendit distinctement la main de l'humaine se casser.  
Edward fut au coté de Bella dans la seconde. Il chassa Jacob en montrant hostilement ses dents.  
Perdu, celui-ci déguerpit rapidement. Edward tient un moment son aimée contre lui. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et lui caressa doucement le dos. Bella nicha sa tête contre le torse du vampire.

Dans un état second, elle suivit Edward dans le bureau de Carlisle qui lui mit une attèle. L'animation autour d'elle la rendait plus perdue encore. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Cette journée avait viré au cauchemarde. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle s'éloigna d'Edward. **« Je vais rentrer chez moi »**  
Edward tenta de la retenir ou de pouvoir venir avec elle, mais Bella refusa toutes les propositions.  
Finalement, ce fut Rosalie qui conduit la camionnette pour ramener Bella chez elle.  
Le trajet se fit en silence.  
Quand Bella voulu descendre, Rosalie la retient un instant. **« Ne fais pas de bêtise ok? » **Bella hocha la tête. Rosalie lui sourit.** « Avec tout ça on n'a même pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit » « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Rose et puis comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous au courant? »** Rosalie laissa tomber son sourire enjoué. **« OK.. Laisse moi juste te dire que je suis fière de toi. Pour le reste c'est facile: nous avons un odorat très développé et ton essence est mélangée à celle d'Edward »** La belle vampire éteignit Bella puis la laissa seule.  
Bella alla s'assoir dans le divan du salon. Elle avait dit à Edward qu'elle voulait être seule, mais elle craignait que celui-ci ne l'aie pas obéit et l'attende sur son lit. En même temps, elle craignait aussi qu'il lui ait obéit et qu'elle se retrouve seule dans sa chambre.  
Jacob avait toujours été un frère pour elle. Il était son confident, son soleil..Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Ce qu'il lui avait dit devant la villa ressemblait aux paroles d'un amant déçu, c'était ridicule!

Bella n'osa pas aller voir Jacob. Elle savait que c'était par manque de courage. Elle aurait du être plus courageuse et lui faire face, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient disputer ainsi.  
Même lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle se laissait abuser par son beau-père, sans oser protester, Jacob et elle ne s'étaient jamais disputés à se point.  
Elle fit le numéro avant de raccrocher immédiatement. Bella souffla. Le visage blessé de son meilleur ami lui revint à l'esprit. Pour une fois qu'elle était totalement heureuse! Elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de son meilleur ami comme ça!  
Reprenant courage, elle refit le numéro. Elle hésitât, voulant raccrocher une nouvelle fois, mais le téléphone avait déjà commencé à sonner.  
Dring. Dring. Peut-être n'était-il pas là? Bella se mordit la lèvre.  
**« Maison Black? »**  
Bella souffla. **« Jake? »**  
Le silence lui répondit. **« Jake je t'en prie »** Un bruit de sonnerie lui répondit. Jacob avait raccroché.  
Bella se mit à pleurer. Elle refit le numéro avec acharnement. Personne ne répondit. **« Jacob, c'est moi. Ecoute, je suis désolée à propos de hier, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais cela ne change rien Jake. Je l'aime. J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois heureux pour moi! »** Elle se mit à sangloter. «** Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as réagit ainsi. Rappel moi je t'en prie »**

A peine une heure plus tard, Bella lui laissa un nouveau message. De triste elle était devenue furieuse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout? **« Jacob? C'est encore moi. Ecoute, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as réagis ainsi. Tu savais que nous sortions ensemble. Ça fait des mois Jacob. Des mois. Qu'es-ce que tu croyais enfin?! »**  
Elle raccrocha énervée.

**« Bella? » **La jeune fille tenta de faire bonne figure devant son père. «** Oui? »  
« Tout va bien? J'ai cru t'entendre crier »** Bella lui embrassa le front. **« Tout va bien papa. Je vais chez Angela »**  
Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'aller chez son amie, mais c'était une assez bonne idée.

**« Hey Bella! »** Angela rougit.** « Je suis vraiment contente de te voir Bella. Comme c'est passé ta soirée? »**  
Bella commença à éplucher des fruits qu'Angelas mit dans un mixer avec une boule de glace. **« C'était vraiment merveilleux Angelas. Je n'imaginais pas ça possible. Biensur il y a eu quelques complications, mais.. »** Angela rit nerveusement. **« Ho Bella, c'est exactement la même chose pour moi! »** Bella la regarda un peu septique. **« J'avais tout prévu: les bougies, la musique et au début tout c'est bien passé. Mais ensuite..Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tout le monde en fait tout un plat. Ça à fait mal durant..2 minutes puis » **Elle pouffa **« Puis il s'est un peu agité. Pas très longtemps et c'était fini »** Elle rit nerveusement. **« C'était aussi comme ça pour toi?Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu comptais passer le cape toi aussi » **Fit elle avec une petite moue.  
Bella fit une grimace.** « C'est que ce n'était pas prévu justement. » **Bella préféra ne rien rajouter. Même si elle et Angela vivait plus au moins la même chose, il était difficile de tout lui expliquer.  
Elle bu son milke shak. **« Disons que la difficulté vient de Jacob »** Angela éclata de rire. **« Ho mon dieu! Ne me dit pas qu'il vous à surprit! »** Bella rougit. **« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça »** Elle ajouta devant le regard de la jeune humain **« Mais c'est tout comme »**  
Angela éclata à nouveau de rire.

Les deux filles continuèrent à manger de la glace en se racontant leur expériences.** « Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais recommencer encore une fois. Je suis sur que ce sera bien plus plaisant avec de l'expérience. » **Conseilla Bella.  
**« Es-ce que tu voudra bien venir acheter des préservatifs avec moi? »** Bella la regarda étonnée. **« Tu n'en a déjà plus? »** Angela paru surprise, ce qui mit Bella en colère. **« Mais il n'en faut pas quand c'est la première fois n'es-ce pas? »  
« Mon dieu Angela! Dans quel monde vis tu? Que se soit la 1er ou la 100ème, cela ne change rien par rapport aux MST ou simplement par rapport au fait de tomber enceinte! »  
« Désolée..Chez moi on ne discute pas vraiment de tout ça tu vois..Et j'étais trop gênée pour poser des questions en cours »**  
Bella soupira. **« On ira chez le médecin pour qu'il te prescrive la pilule »  
« Mais qu'es-ce que je vais dire à mon père? » **Bella leva les yeux au ciel **« He bien le plus simple serait de lui dire la vérité, il verrait au moins que tu es responsable. En attendant d'en trouver le courage, tu pourrais toujours lui dire que tu en as marre d'être irrégulière et d'avoir mal »  
« Merci Bella. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi » **Bella haussa les épaules. Renée avait emmenée Bella dès ses 13 ans dans un planning familiales tant ses règles étaient douloureuses. Cela avait ensuite bien servit Bella qui n'aurait pas survécu au fait d'être enceinte de son violeur.  
Bella se mit à tremblée en repensant à Phil. Comment avait-il pu lui écrire? Pourquoi lui avait on permis de le faire?  
La jeune fille tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Edward, Edward, les baisers froid, ses gestes tendres..L'odeur répugnante de la transpirations de Phil, ses grognements bestiaux,..Bella devint verte.

Ding-dong.

Angelas se détourna de son amie pour aller ouvrir **« Alice? Jasper? »**  
**« Bonjour Angelas..Désolée c'est une urgence. »** Alice entra vivement et tira Bella par le bras. **« Vient Bella. »** Dès que la jeune fille approcha de Jasper, toute sa souffrance et son dégout disparurent.  
Une fois qu'elle fut installée dans la voiture d'Alice, Jasper poussa au maximum ses ondes relaxantes, faisant s'endormir Bella.  
Sonnée, elle ne sentit pas son père la porter maladroitement jusque dans sa chambre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Bella cligna des yeux, surprise de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Déboussolée, elle tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements, avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur.  
Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. D'abord, cette lettre horrible, puis Edward qui la réconfortait, et leur nuit. Elle ne regrettait rien bien sur. Mais le doute s'était installé: et si lui il le regrettait maintenant? Elle avait passé un moment pleins de douceur avec Edward mais après la scène avec Jacob, que pensait son vampire bien-aimé? Ensuite elle avait été si distante avec lui qu'il avait du se sentir rejeté..  
Le tirant de ses pensée, le vampires de ses rêves toqua doucement à la fenêtre.  
Le cœur de Bella fit un bon. Il n'avait pas prit son interdiction de venir pour un rejet et avait heureusement passé outre. Cela l'aurait sans doute agacée mais pas cette fois-ci.  
Edward entra souplement dans sa chambre et la prit dans ses bras. Bella se sentit fondre. Rien n'avait changé; il l'aimait.  
**« Bonsoir mon amour » **Bella sourit. Jamais elle ne saurait se passer de son belle voix de tenor. **« Bonsoir Edward »**  
Il prit délicatement son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa. **« Tu m'a manqué »** Bella ne répondit rien. Lui aussi lui avait manqué, mais c'est elle qui avait demandé de ne pas venir.  
**« J'avais pensé emmener en foret »** Bella tenta de comprendre ce qu'Edward lui cachait, mais ses beaux yeux ocre ne laissait rien percevoir. Il semblait impatient. Heureux. Bella regretta d'avoir douté de lui..Il faut dire qu'elle s'imaginait le pire..Elle avait même imaginé qu'Edward était comme tout les garçons et qu'il ne s'intéresserait plus à elle, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.  
Voyant qu'il attendait sa réponse, Bella s'empressa d'acquiescer.  
Edward ne la fit pas monter sur son dos comme d'habitude, mais la porta comme une mariée. Bella rit. **« Qu'es-ce que tu fais? » « Attend, c'est une surprise. Ferme les yeux »**

Edward relâcha Bella au bout de quelques minutes. **« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux mon amour »** lui souffla t-il à l'oreille. Bella ouvrit les yeux et reconnu la clairière. Un endroit magique. Elle inspira profondément en voyant ce qu'Edward avait prévu. Il avait décoré l'endroit de bougies et installé des couvertures et coussins. En s'avançant, Bella vu qu'Edward avait même pensé à apporter un repas pour elle.  
Edward l'observa marcher vers le centre de la clairière. Il espérait que cela lui plairait. Bella se tourna enfin vers lui. Elle souriait. **« Merci mon ange » **  
Rassuré, il s'avança rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras. **« Je suis heureux que cela soit à ton gout »** Il s'expliqua **« Hier soir, nous avons agit de manière un peu précipité. Je voulais te faire vivre un moment un peu magique. » **  
Bella rougit.  
Sans oser le regarder, elle s'assit en picora dans le panier de victuailles qu'il avait prévu pour elle. **« Je sais par..habitude...que les hommes ont du mal à se retenir dans..ce genre de moment..et vu que tu es un vampire..je..je m'attendais un peu à avoir des bleu.. »** Bella s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas les ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. _Merci d'avoir été si aimant. Merci de m'aimer. _  
**« Jamais je ne te ferai du mal Bella. Je te l'ai promis. »** Edward lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. **« Je t'aime »** Bella osa alors le regarder. **« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »**  
Il rit doucement, osant lui aussi exprimer ses craintes **« J'avais peur, que ce soit toi qui m'en veuille mon amour...Après cette lettre, tu étais perturbée et j'ai cru que tu regrettais..Je ne voulais pas profiter de.. »** Bella posa un doigt sur les lèvres du vampire **« Je t'aime et je ne regretterais jamais de t'aimer. » **  
Elle lui sourit timidement **« Tu n'est pas trop..frustré? »** Il rit. **« Je ne pourrai pas te décrire dans quel état tu m'a mis! »** Il prit la main de Bella et la posa contre son cœur. La jeune fille fit glisser sa main sur son torse.  
Edward ferma les yeux et laissa à son tour faire vagabonder ses mains sur le corps de sa compagne.

XXXX

Explication: de nombreux auteurs stress un peu d'écrire ce qu'elles veulent car il y a de très jeunes lectrices: topo, j'en profite pour faire un p'tit cours éducatif. Il n'y a pas de lemon car ça ne me semblait pas approprié pour cette fic, mais si vous voulez en lire, foncez sur mon blog (le dernier lien sur ma page perso)


	37. Intermèdes

Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de publier, mais j'étais en exam, puis je suis partie en Irlande..

Ce chapitre est un petit intermède..D'une part de Bella, puis dans la vie d'Edward..

Bonne lecture!

XXX

_L'expression « un moment de gêne est vite passé » était très certainement mensongère_ songea Bella._ Je déteste les petites villes._

Angelas et elle étaient allée dans la pharmacie de Port Angeles acheter des préservatif..Angelas avait été écrevisse toute la journée et une fois arrivée devant le magasin, c'était mise à bégayer. Bella avait donc prit les choses en main et fait les achats, sans se douter que la pharmacienne s'empresserait de téléphoner à son père!

De retour chez elle, Charlie l'attendait de pied ferme. **« Dans ta chambre jeune fille! » **

Et comble de la honte, il avait appelé Carlisle et Esmé pour une discutions entre parents.

Edward l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre et semblait plus amusé que gêné.** « Pourquoi as tu..? » **tenta t-il de demander, un peu inquiet que sa compagne puis-ce croire qu'ils puissent attraper une maladie ou simplement avoir un enfant. **« Ce n'était pas pour moi! »** le coupa t-elle. Elle ajouta en chuchotant. **« C'était pour Ben et Angelas! »**

Bella s'affala dans son lit. **« Ho mon dieu! Et que vont dire tes parents? Enfin..Ils savaient déjà..Foutu odorat..Mais faut-il vraiment que tout le monde est sont mot à dire?! »**

Bella se releva vivement. **« Ho mon dieu Edward! Dit moi que tout le monde ne sais pas que nous sommes « actif »! »** Edward paru gêné mais surtout amusé. **« He bien si tu entend par tout le monde, la population de Forks, alors..oui tout le monde le saura d'ici quelques heures »** Bella étouffa un cri de rage dans son oreiller. Edward devint plus grave.

**« Écoute Bella, je suis désolé. »** Il lui caressa le front. **« Je comprend que ce soit gênant, mais je n'ai certainement pas honte de t'aimer. »** Bella se calma un peu. **« He puis dis toi que les ragots ne dureront pas longtemps »**

Bella se laissa retomber dans son lit découragée. **« Et puis c'est moi qui aurait droit à la discutions entre homme avec Charlie! »** Conclu Edward. Bella laissa échapper un petit rire.

**« Ha enfin..Un brin de soleil dans les yeux de mon ange »** murmura Edward en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

La porte d'entrée grinça.** « Carlisle et Esmé sont arrivé »** Informa Edward.

**« Qu'es-ce qu'ils se disent? »** Demanda Bella. **« Ils échangent des banalités avec Charlie et te remettent le bonjour. Esmé espère te voir bientôt à la villa »** Répondit Edward.

Bella entendit Charlie haussé la voix sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Edward secoua la tête. **« Ne t'inquiète pas. Esmé arrivera à le calmer. »** Il lui embrassa le bout du nez. **« Je n'échapperai pas aux menaces de représailles cependant » **Bella rit doucement. **« Tout va bien ma chérie. Ton père t'aime, c'est tout. »** Conclu t-il.

Pour lui changer les idées, Edward lui murmura sa mélodie.

**« Il faut que j'y aille. »** dit Edward avant de l'embrasser. **« Reste encore un peu »** protesta Bella qui tenta de s'accrocher à lui. **« Je ne pense pas que ton père soit heureux de me retrouver ici »** Fit Edward avec un petit sourire de coin. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et disparu.

Bella entendit en effet son père monter les marches et s'arrêter devant sa chambre. Il n'entra pas, indécis. Finalement Bella prit les choses en main. **« Entre papa »** Elle entendit Charlie soupirer, puis il entra. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Charlie avait vraiment l'air gêné. **« Alors eu..Toi et Edward.. »** Bella lui sourit gentillement. **« On est pas obligé d'avoir cette conversation »** Son père se reforgea. **« Je sais. Mais tu me connais..Je m'inquiète. Es-ce qu'il a été doux? Es-ce que euu..Tout c'est bien passé? »** Bella rougit. **« Il est merveilleux. C'est le bon tu sais. »** Elle rit comme surprise** « Je l'aime et il m'aime » « Bon, ben..C'est ok pour moi alors »** Charlie se retient de se tortiller sur place. _Diable que c'était gênant!_ Bella alla l'embrasser et il la prit dans ses bras. **« Je suis heureux pour toi ma ****chérie. »**

Les jours suivants, tout redevint normal, si ce n'est les nombreux regards insistants, les gloussement de Jessica et Laurène et les regards médusés de Mike.

Angelas n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser pour le quiproquo. **« Arrête Angelas. Après tout, Edward et moi avons effectivement fait l'amour. »** Bella garda pour elle qu'elle pensait parfois étrangler Ben de ne pas avoir été lui même acheté des préservatifs. Après tout, c'était lui qui allait les utiliser! Mais elle savait que cela déclencherait chez Angelas une nouvelle avalanche d'excuses.

**« Tu sais, quand mon père a apprit ce qu'il croit être ton achat, il a commencé à vouloir me faire la morale. Mais j'ai pris les commandes et ma mère m'a prit un rendez vous chez le gynéco. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise..Écarter les jambes comme ça devant un inconnu, je crois que je vais mourir de honte! » **

Bella soupira. **« Angelas, la honte ce serait de mourir d'un cancer du col de l'utérus ou de devenir stérile. C'est plus que gênant, mais cela n'a lieu qu'une fois par an! Tu survivra! » **

Angelas baissa les yeux.** « Désolée, je t'agace. »** Bella s'excusa. **« Non..Ce n'est pas toi. J'ai des soucis en ce moment. Jacob ne veux plus me parler. Quand je téléphone il me raccroche au nez! »** Angelas fit la moue. **« Tu devrait peut-être aller le voir? »** Bella hocha la tête pensive. Elle y avait déjà pensé biensur, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction.

XXXXXXX

Edward avait de toutes autres pensées. A vrais dire, il était plutôt rassuré que Jacob n'approche plus Bella, même s'il détestait la voir si malheureuse.

Non, l'esprit d'Edward était concentré sur une personne bien plus noir.

Il n'avait que trop hésité. Il avait pensé que faire comme si Phil n'existait pas, le ferait disparaitre. Mais ce monstre lui avait prouvé qu'il avait eu tord. Bella ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où Phil existait. Si Alice et Jasper n'avait pas été là pour prévoir et calmer ses émotions, Bella aurait fait une nouvelle crise chez son amie.

Il avait dit à Bella qu'il partait chasser et avait prit le premier avion pour Phénix. Alice l'avait regardé gravement avant qu'il ne parte, mais n'avait rien dit.

Edward avait réellement envie de le tuer. De pouvoir à nouveau se laisser aller à ces plus bas instinct. Il voulait voir la douleur dans les yeux de ce monstre et lire la douleur dans son esprit. Mais même si tout son être réclamait justice, Edward ne voulait plus être un meurtrier. Il avait cru pouvoir tuer en tout impunité, mais il se rabaissait alors aux êtres qu'il arborait.

_Aujourd'hui il allait simplement donner un petit coup de pouce au destin _Pensa t-il violemment.

Phil avait écopé de 10 ans. La peine habituelle était normalement de 20 ans, mais le jury avait été particulièrement clément. C'était une star et Bella une adolescente. Il y avait toujours des personnes obtus qui pensaient _« ok, elle s'est fait violée..mais elle l'as un peu cherché! »_ De quoi donner envie de vomir à n'importe qui doué de raison.

Pour faire baisser un peu plus la faible estime qu'Edward avait dans le système pénal aux USA, Phil avait reçu de nombreux colis de fan. A vrais dire, le nombres de cadeaux ne faiblissait pas, mais Edward avait mit un terme à cela dès qu'il l'avait appris. Or de question que cette abomination ait des marques de soutiens!

Grâce à M. Jenck, Edward avait réussi à avoir un entretien avec Phil. Une demi heure dans une salle sans micro ni caméra. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Lorsqu'il entra, un simple regard fit reculer le garde qui comptait le fouiller. Le garde trembla. Il avait cru qu'Edward était un simple gosse et avait pensé le forcer à se déshabiller pour une fouille approfondie, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Edward, il ne put que reculer.

Edward leva un sourcil impatient, tentant de faire abstraction des pensées malsaines que le garde avait eu à son encontre..Il ne manquait plus qu'il rencontre un autre pervers!

Le garde lui fit signe de passer et alla se réfugier derrière le comptoir.

**« Je suis ici pour une _entrevue_ avec M. Dewit »**

**« Salle 6 »** répondit l'homme en murmurant. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et chercha dans son esprit la manière pour s'y rendre.

Après avoir passé deux sasses de sécurité et marché une dizaine de minutes, Edward la trouva. Il n'osa pas immédiatement rentrer, non pas car il craignait Phil, car il n'avait rien à craindre des humains, mais de ce qu'il allait entendre et surtout de sa propre réaction.

Lorsqu'il entra, Edward fut légèrement surprit. Phil n'avait pas l'aspect d'un monstre et ne paraissait guère impressionnant. Il était néanmoins grand et imposant, mais ses muscles s'étaient transformé en graisse.

Les pensées malsaines de Phil lui rappelèrent immédiatement pourquoi il était là.

_Phil grogna de contentement en sentant la peau douce et chaude de Bella contre lui. Il pressa son érection son dos. « Tu sens comme je te veux? » Il passa un coup de langue dans la nuque de Bella. « Tu es si bonne! » Bella ferma les yeux, refusant de lui faire face, tentant maladroitement de continuer à faire la vaisselle, comme s'il n'était pas là._

_Durant un instant, Phil pensa la frapper. Comment osait-elle le défier? Il était supérieur, son maitre!_

_Il lui serra les hanches avec force jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un petit cri de douleur. « Regarde moi Isabella! Regarde moi! » Bella finit par se retourner. Phil eu un sourire satisfait. « C'est bien mon oiseau » Il lui caressa le visage alors qu'elle baissait les yeux pour cacher ses larmes._

_Le bruit de la porte d'entrée força Phil à se séparer de Bella. Il retient un cri de rage. « Ce soir je penserai à toi quand je baisserai ta mère » _

_Bella trembla mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il quitta la cuisine pour accueillir sa femme._

Les mains du vampire tremblèrent tandis qu'il entendait les souvenirs du beau-père de Bella.

Phil avait les yeux fermé, ignorant qu'il n'était plus seul.

Edward fit claquer la porte avec force. Phil ouvrit les yeux sans sursauter, se demandant pourquoi il était là. Lorsqu'il regarda Edward, il fut bien malgré lui effrayé, mais il tenta de le cacher. Ce n'était qu'un gosse pas vrais?

Edward sourit, montrant hostilement les dents. Phil ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

Le prisonnier se leva pour tenter de l'intimider. Inutile biensur.

Edward grogna, faisant reculer l'adulte.

**« Asseyez vous »**

Phil hésita avant d'obéir.

**« Savez vous pourquoi on n'annonce pas aux prisonniers la raison de la condamnation des autres détenu? »** Phil grinça mais ne dit rien.

**« La plus part des hommes ici ont des valeurs..Ou du moins des restes de valeurs. »** Edward fit le tour de la table, s'approchant de Phil qui serra les dents. **« Certains ont des enfants... »** Insinua Edward.

Il continua, de manière plus académique.

**« Vous savez un peu partout dans le monde, les règles changent. D'une culture à l'autre, les règles de politesse, d'alimentation, de mariage varient. Une seule chose ne change jamais. L'inceste. L'inceste est prohibé. »**

Phil était devenu rouge de rage. Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Il se rapprocha d'Edward pour le frapper, mais Edward fut plus rapide. Il attrapa Phil par la gorge, le soulevant. Phil chercha en vain de l'air, devenant violet, ses battements de cœur devenant totalement ératiques. Il fallu toute sa volonté à Edward pour ne pas le tuer.

Il relâcha Phil qui tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

**« Dites moi, comment croyez vous qu'ils vont réagir quand ils sauront? »** Siffla Edward.

Phil ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de trembler. **« Qui été vous? »** Il tenta de se relever puis décida de rester à genou. **« Bon dieu qui été vous? » « Je suis celui qui va faire de ta vie un enfer » **Edward le regarda dédaigneusement.** « Je suis celui qui vient rendre justice. » **

Dans l'esprit de Phil le visage terrorisé de Bella s'afficha ainsi que celui d'autres enfants, à peine adolescentes.

Edward décida de lui montrer un peu plus de ses capacités. Il voulait que Phil vive dans la tourmente. Le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre du moins.

Il agrippa le t-shirt de Phil et couru à vitesse vampirique autour de la salle, puis le jeta contre un mur. Phil vomit en le suppliant d'arrêter. **« Pitié? A tu eu pitié lorsqu'elle criait et pleurait? »** Edward lui brisa un bras, avec autant de facilité qu'un enfant met à casser une brindille.

L'odeur du sang failli le rendre fou, non pas car il avait soif, mais tant il était plein de rage.

Il avait envie de lui crier dessus, lui hurler tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Bella. Mais cela lui ferait trop plaisir. A la place il ne dit rien, le regardant avec haine.

Et le laissa là, roulé en boule, couvert de bile et de sang.

Edward quitta Phénix aussi vite qu'il était venu, s'arrêtant une longue journée dans les forêts pour se calmer avant de rentrer.

Tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais rêve à présent.

XXX

Je hais la manière dont ce site bousille les mises en pages..

Merci aux anonymes plumenoire, mlle-margot, evid3n-ce (..Je suis désolée que ma fic ne te plaise plus autant, si tu arrive à mettre le doigt sur Pourquoi, n'hésite pas à me le dire! Perso, je pense que c'est car les chapitres précédents étaient écris avant le reste de la fic, au tout début, que j'ai ensuite écris, changé un peu de style, puis que paf, je publie les vieux chapitres..), FanBellaEdward (j'espère que tu vas vraiment mieux), PrincetonGirl818 et Sarah (il fut jamais dire qu'on est nul..Au début c'est pas facile, mais lance toi une fois que tu as plusieurs chapitres d'avance!)


	38. Chapter 38

Hello..Je sais, je met vraiment beaucoup de temps entre 2 publications..Désolée.

J'étais (et je suis encore un peu) dans une période "glandeuse et pas motivée" (= j'ai tué Bella d'un coup de télécommande..Anévrisme..mais bon, j'ai fini par changer le texte)

Bref..Ce n'est pas un chapitre que je suis fière de publier

Bonne lecture

XXX

Bella ne savait pas si elle dormait encore ou si elle était éveillée.  
Edward lui caressa doucement la joue. La jeune fille pencha la tête pour profiter un peu plus du contacte avec sa main glacée. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot.  
Bella en oublia presque de respirer. Il était si beau. Comme un ange. Un ange qui la sauvait, qui l'aimait. Fascinée par son regard, elle ne vit pas Edward rapprocher son visage avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Le baiser était doux mais Bella en voulait plus. Elle passa les bras autour du coup d'Edward et rapprocha son corps du siens.

Le baiser se fit plus intense.

Bella se laissa glisser sur le lit en entrainant Edward. Les mains de celui-ci bougèrent et il la caressa avec avidité. Bella commença à retirer la chemise d'Edward. Elle soupira de bonheur en sentant sa peau froide.  
**  
« Ton père pourrait nous surprendre »**

Bella souffla. **« Voilà qui serait gênant »** marmonna t-elle. Edward l'embrassa plus doucement avant de se relever.

**« Bonjour mon amour » **Bella sourit amusée. **« Bonjour Edward »** Elle couru se brosser les dents et se peigner rapidement. **« Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré »** Bella se nicha contre son torse.

Edward la serra contre lui.** « Moi aussi mon amour. Allons! Prépare toi, on va finir par être en retard »** Bella soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours..Si seulement elle pouvait passer sa journée avec Edward. Juste tout les deux, oubliant le monde extérieur.

Mais il fallu bien se lever et aller en mathématique où leur professeur leur annonça heureux, qu'il débuterait le cours sur les statistiques.._Ho joie!_

Bella manqua de tenter se faire passer pour malade, mais finalement, le cours ne se passa pas si mal. Les stat faisaient plus peur qu'ils n'étaient difficile lui sembla t-il..Impression qui fut malheureusement démentie la semaine suivante.

Edward semblait être plus serein et Bella se demanda ce qui l'avait tracassé auparavant.

Il allait être compliqué de le faire parler. Il la croyait trop fragile. Et c'est vrais, elle l'était par bien des aspects, mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, elle voulait se tenir à ses cotés en compagne et non en enfant.

Bella sourit: Elle avait toute l'Éternité pour cela.

**« A quoi pense tu? »** Bella sourit **« A notre vie ensemble. Je suis heureuse et avec toi à mes cotés, je le serais toujours » « C'est mon vœux le plus chère mon amour »** Fit Edward en l'embrassant légèrement.

**« Viendra tu à la villa ce soir? Tu manque à tout le monde » **Bella rougit. Emmett lui avait fait plusieurs clins d'œil et se retrouver dans la même pièce lui promettait des rougissement à ne plus en finir. Jasper ne serait pas en reste, même s'il paraissait calme et innocent.

Mais Rosalie lui manquait, elles n'avaient plus eu de longues discutions ensemble depuis longtemps  
**« Avec plaisir! »**

Comme prévu, Bella vient et tous l'accueillirent avec joie.

**« Ho Bella! Je peux te le dire maintenant: Merciiii »** Cria Emmett en prenant Bella dans ses bras. **« Euu..De rien? » **Répondit Bella à moitié étranglée. **« Tu as décoincé Edwardinet! »**

Edward manqua de s'étrangler en entendant le surnom stupide. Il du néanmoins attendre que son frère lâche sa bien aimé avant de l'encastré dans le mur le plus proche.

**« Edward! »** Hurla Esmé. Mais l'adolescent ne s'en préoccupa pas. Emmett venait de lui sauter dessus pour se venger. Edward n'eut aucun mal à éviter son attaque, mais il craignait de blesser Bella.

Rosalie attrapa la jeune humaine. Celle-ci cria sous la manœuvre trop rapide pour elle.**« Allez vient..Le temps qu'ils aient fini ceux-là... »**

**« Merci Rose! »** murmura Edward avant de foncer vers son frère.  
Bella souffla de soulagement en secouant la tête amusée..Ils étaient intenables!

En allant dans la chambre de Rosalie, elle eu le temps de voir Alice devant une pile de vêtement.  
Elle frissonna en espérant qu'Alice n'allait pas se mettre en tête de soit la relooker, ou pire, de faire les magasins. Mais Alice resta dans sa chambre à réfléchir et marmonner toute seule.

De nombreux boums et craquements se firent entendre, suivit par des lamentations d'Esmé.

**« Je suis heureuse de passer un moment avec toi »** Bella sourit rassurée de savoir que Rosalie l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. **« Moi aussi »**

**« Comment va tu? » **Bella sourit. Rosalie n'utilisait pas les habituels « Salut ça va? » « Bien et toi? » qui en faite, ne montrait pas un réel intérêt pour la situation de l'autre.

**« Je vais bien. Enfin mieux. Avec Edward, tout est merveilleux,..Mais Ph..Phil »** Bella grimaça. **« J'ai encore l'impression qu'il influence ma vie. Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'une impression! Il ne dirige peut-être plus ma vie, mais il a marqué à jamais mon existence »** Bella secoua la tête en montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler plus.** « Il t'a marqué, c'est vrais, mais ce n'est pas lui qui doit diriger ta vie. Ton future t'appartient. » « Je sais, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Enfin, là tout de suite, mon problème c'est Jacob. Il ne me parle plus. Il refuse de me voir! »**

Rosalie fit une moue. Biensur, elle n'aimait pas le loup garou. S'en était génétique. Mais cela allait plus loin, même s'il avait été une personne normal, il s'était montré odieux avec Bella, et Rosalie n'était pas prête à l'oublier. **« C'est peut-être pas plus mal »** fit-elle franchement.

Bella essaya de cacher son désarroi. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réponse.

**« Bella? »** Esmé passa sa tête dans l'entre bâillement de la porte. **« J'ai fait une lasagne pour toi »** Bella se leva rapidement.** « J'adore ça! »** Esmé lui sourit avec gentillesse. **« J'espère que cela te plaira »**Esmé avait toujours peur de ne pas cuisiner correctement. C'était sa fierté lorsqu'elle était humaine. Généralement, c'était excellent, mais il arrivait que parfois...parfois c'était particulièrement mauvais. Trop d'ail, trop de sel ou mal cuit...

Bella se hâta dans la cuisine. Le salon était complètement dévasté, si ce n'est le canapé, défoncé lui aussi, mais remis à se place, devant la TV.

Emmett et Jasper y étaient assis, le visage innocents**. « Salut Jasper »**

Jasper tourna son visage vers elle.** « Bonsoir Bella. Bon appétit »**

Edward l'attendait dans la cuisine, une assiette généreuse l'attendant. Il lui tira galamment la chaise. **« Bon appétit mon amour »** Bella gouta, et pour son plus grand plaisir, le repas était délicieux.

Mais tandis qu'elle mangeait, diverses émotions la traversait. La peur, l'envie, l'insouciance,... **« Jasper arrête ça! »** Cria Emmett. Bella comprit qu'il essayait de déstabiliser son frère pour gagner la partie et qu'elle en sentait les effets.

Elle entendit d'autres rires puis se sentit tirer en arrière brusquement.

_L'amener à la villa était peut-être une mauvaise idée._

Emmett ne se rendait pas compte que sa « nouvelle petite soeur » était bien plus fragile que lui. Lui même n'y prenait parfois pas garde. Il s'était amusé avec ses frères, sans prendre garde à sa sureté. Ce qui pouvait paraître innocent pouvait tout aussi bien devenir mortel pour Bella. Une simple télécommande lancée à toute vitesse, par exemple.

Télécommande qui fonçait en ce moment droit vers Bella.

Edward aurait du pouvoir empêcher ce qui suivit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait après coup. S'il s'était contenté d'attraper l'engin, rien de ce qui suivit n'aurait eu lieu. Mais non, à la place il tira Bella vers lui, lui faisant peur. Le mouvement brusque lui fit lâcher son couteau qui lui entailla la main.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Le doux son du sang de Bella se rependant sur la table de la cuisine résonnait sans que personne ne réagisse, figé par l'odeur délicieuse.

**« Ho mon dieu »** Murmura Bella. Le son de sa voix réveilla Edward. _Elle avait l'air épouvanté_ se dit-il.

_Du sang du sang.._Pensait Jasper qui s'était enfuit hors de la maison avec Emmett.

_Il faut que je me calme. Je dois sortir Edward de là. Faite qu'il résiste._

**« C'est bon Emmett. »** dit-il à son frère pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la villa. **« Tout va bien Bella »** Il tenta maladroitement de lui sourire. _Elle avait peur de lui. Avec raison_, il le savait.

Bella luttait pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Blessée dans une maison de vampire. On pouvait difficilement imaginer pire scénario! _Pitiez, je ne veux pas mourir._

Edward lui soigna rapidement la main, mais Bella pouvait voir qu'il ne cessait de trembler.

Il ne cessait de la regarder comme si elle allait s'enfuir d'un moment à l'autre. Elle comme s'il risquait de la tuer d'un instant à l'autre.

Se blessant l'un l'autre.

Bella ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu si peur. Après tout, Edward avait déjà montrer qu'il pouvait résister à son sang. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. _Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant. _Elle devait vraiment parler à Edward.

**« Je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas mourir. J'ai..J'ai encore des choses à dire à ceux que j'aime, j'ai envie de vivre, ressentir. »**

Edward était comme déconnecté. _Elle allait le quitter. Pourquoi..Non!..Il ne voulait pas être séparer d'elle..Et pourtant c'est la meilleur chose non?_

**« J'ai toujours cru que rien ne me retenait ici bas. Mais c'est faux. Je t'aime et si cela devait se présenter, je quitterais tout pour toi. Mais quitte à avoir le choix, je veux pouvoir profiter encore un peu.. »**Bella fronça les sourcils.** « Edward tu m'écoute?! »**

Edward ferma les yeux. **« Tu veux t'en aller »** Il s'en voulu d'avoir eu la voix amère._ Elle était dans son droit _se répéta-t-il. _C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle._

**« Biensur que non! »** Bella se précipita dans ses bras et tenta d'enlacer Edward. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. **« Jamais je ne te quitterai. »**

**« Mais je veux me réconcilier avec Jacob c'est important pour moi.  
Je sais que le secret sur votre nature est primordial et que le dire à mon père est impossible -il ne comprendrait pas- mais plutôt que d'être séparée de lui, j'aimerais garder contacte, ne serai-ce que par mail. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça »** La voix de Bella passionnée se fit presque murmure.

**« Je ne comprend pas Bella »** Répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Elle se détacha de lui pour lui faire face. **« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit ainsi, je suis désolée »** Edward paru perdu et fâché. **« Tu as eu raison d'avoir peur! Mon dieu Bella c'est sans doute la première fois que je te vois agir normalement.. » **Il ferma les yeux, comme pour faire partir la douleur de son esprit. **« Qu'attend tu de moi? »**

Bella réfléchit à comment elle allait formuler cela, mais rien ne lui vient . **« Une transformation organisée. »**

Edward avait envie d'hurler. _Je ne veux pas te transformer! _**« C'est de la folie »** murmura t-il en se détournant. _C'était n'importe quoi..Quel genre de monstre était-il? Et dans quoi s'engouffrait Bella?_

**« Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aime pas en parler, pas quand c'est si réel, mais c'est une bonne chose, on le sait tout les deux »**

Bella l'observa un instant et su qu'elle avait en effet prit la bonne décision, mais qu'Edward avait besoin de temps pour le comprendre lui aussi.

Lorsqu'Alice revint, elle sautillait par tout comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. «** Ho Bella quelle bonne idée! » **Edward lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien pour la stopper. **« On dira à Charlie que tu as reçu une bourse pour une université dans un autre état..Ou alors encore mieux! Pour une université en Europe! »**

Bella fut rassurée de voir qu'Alice était enthousiaste à son idée. Tout se passerait bien, elle en était sur. Et cette idée d'université était parfaite._ Tout allait bien aller, il fallait que ce soit le cas._

**« Pour fêter ça j'organiserai la plus belle fête jamais vue à Forks.. »** Edward tourna le dos à sa sœur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait plus l'entendre, ce qui ne l'arrêta bien sur pas.

**« Je vais te ramener à la maison »**

Bella sourit gauchement en se disant qu'elle devait sans doute déranger. Il y avait encore un peu de sang sur la table, chose qu'Alice nettoya rapidement avec du détergeant en lui faisant de grands signes d'au revoir.

Bella ne revit pas les autres membres de la famille.

Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Bella demanda timidement à Edward** « Ça ne t'ennuie pas? » « Quoi donc mon ange? » « Je serai plus âgée! »** Se plaignit-elle. Edward leva les yeux au ciel _Je suis amoureux d'une folle._**« Bella! Je suis bien plus âgé »** Il lui caressa doucement la tempe. **« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête parfois. » **Il la regarda plus sérieusement.** « Tu peux changer d'avis à chaque instant. Nous pourrions vraiment aller en Europe »**

**« Ha mais j'espère bien qu'on ira! »** Le regard d'Edward s'illumina un instant avant que Bella ne termine.** « On aura tout le temps pour cela »**

Elle se boudina contre lui avant de conclure **« Maintenant il faut que je trouve une idée pour me réconcilier avec Jacob »**

Edward ne la quitta pas des yeux longtemps après qu'elle se soit endormie. Il repensait sans cesse à leur journée. C'était absolument..Horrible. _Cela aurait put être pire._ Se répétât-il. Il aurait pu tuer Bella ou l'un de ses frères ne pas résister ce qui aurait entrainée..Edward se força à penser à autre chose. Mais le reste de la journée n'avait pas été plus agréable.

Une date! Bella voulait organiser sa mort comme on organise un mariage!

La pensée d'un mariage avec Bella fut plus rassurante. A vrais dire il y avait déjà penser, et s'il ne se trompait pas, elle aussi. Se marier...Après toutes ces années il n'avait plus espéré passer la bague au doigt de quiconque. Et voilà que Bella était entrée dans sa vie..

Bella qui souhaitait mourir après le bal de fin d'année.

XXX

XX

XN'hésitez pas à vous exprimer!

Merci aux anonymes: Stella (waw..Tout lu en une fois? Tu dois avoir les yeux explosés et moi je suis rouge de plaisir^^ Merci^^ c'est très flatteur); mlle-margot ; PrincetonGirl818 et evid3n-ce (L'Irlande c'est...Merveilleux! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots! Les paysages, l'ambiance,..Par contre la bouffe est hyper chère! J'ai écris 2 articles sur mon blog au sujet de ce voyage si tu veux..)

Bisou


	39. Chapter 39

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps entre les chapitres..Je pourrais vous parler des nombreux problèmes que j'ai eu avec mon pc, des exam, de mes problèmes familiaux mais la vérité c'est que Twilight ne m'inspire plus beaucoup. ça et le fait que la moitié de mes touches de claviers ne fonctionnent qu'une fois sur 3, ce qui rend l'écriture chiante au possible...je crois que je vais un peu racourcire ma fic (même si, en soit, il va se passer encore pas mal de choses!)

Après..He bien on verra..

Bisou et bonne lecture!

XXX

Le lendemain, Bella lança son plan d'attaque pour se rabibocher avec Jacob. Au programme du chocolat (des tonnes de chocolat), du beurre, du sucre, de la farine, des œufs, du mascarpone et touche final, des spéculoos. Cookies, truffes au chocolat et mascarpone au spéculoos: sa dispute avec Jacob n'avait aucune chance.

Évidement, il fallait que le fouet électrique tombe en panne à ce moment..Peu importe, cela lui permettrait de se défouler. Bella augmenta le son de la musique et se déchaina.

Une fois les cookies au four, elle rangea le dessert au mascarpone dans le frigo et celui à base de chocolat dans le congélateur avant d'appeler Seth.

**« Coucou..J'aurais besoin d'un petit service... »**

**« Ok pas de problème »**

Le premier jour, Jacob reçu un plateau de cookies, dès le lendemain, il eu droit à un bol (déjà un peu entamée par Seth) de tiramisu amélioré, puis le troisième jour, son dessert préférer; les truffes de Bella.

Ensuite, Bella attendit. La balle était dans son camps.

Jacob vint un jour ensoleillé. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, dès qu'il y avait eu un rayon de lumière, Bella avait espéré le voir. Il aimait les symboles.

**« Bon..A part l'envie très claire de me donner une indigestion, qu'es-ce que tu veux? »**

Bella haussa les sourcils mais se força à ne rien répondre. C'était la meilleur manière de le faire enrager et de garder le contrôle.

Mais cette fois, cela ne marcha pas. Jacob fit quelques pas sur le coté mal à l'aise, puis s'assit en face d'elle. **« Que veux tu? »** Demanda t-il avant de se taire. Bella serra les dents pour ne rien dire, mais le regard profond de son ami la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Sa manière de la regarder comme si elle n'existait pas allait la rendre folle. **« Je crois que tu me dois des excuses. »** Elle ajouta pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère **« Et un plat »**

Jacob éclata de rire. Mais c'était un rire froid. Glacial même. **« Des excuses? Et pourquoi ça? Aurais-je dis quelque chose de faux? »** Il se releva brusquement **« Es-ce que tu te rend compte que je crains à chaque coup de téléphone que ton père m'annonce ta mort? »** Il renifla dédaigneusement, pour cacher sa peine, mais Bella ne le remarqua pas. **« Des bêtes sauvages!Retourne donc te faire tuer chez ces monstres puis-ce qu'ils te plaisent tant! »** Bella se leva à son tour furieuse **« C'est toi qui est monstrueux! Tu refuse de me voir heureuse! »**

Jacob lui jeta un regard furieux et partit sans rien ajouter. Il tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à faire un pas devant l'autre. Bella se retient de lui crier « oui, c'est ça: fuit! » et se contenta de shooter dans le vide et partir à son tour.

Durant plusieurs semaines, les choses restèrent inchangées. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, Bella et Jacob se disputaient. Charlie ne comprenait bien sur pas les réels raisons qui les poussaient à se crier dessus: Celui-ci était certain que Bella était au centre d'un triangle amoureux, ce qui était complètement surréaliste pour Bella, mais qui ne l'était pas tout à fait pour le reste du monde.

**« Je t'interdit de dire ça! J'ai toujours été là pour toi! »** Jacob hurlait, mais Bella n'était pas en reste **« Alors pourquoi n'accepte tu pas que je suis heureuse? Raa..!Tu m'énerve! »** Elle raccrocha violemment le combiné téléphonique et souffla de rage.

Edward lui caressa doucement le dos. Bella ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes.** « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre? » **Edward lui embrassa le haut du crâne. **« Laisse lui du temps. Arrête de lui téléphoner sans cesse et je suis sur qu'après quelques jours sans nouvelles il te reviendra »**

Jacob tient 4 jours. Bella avait l'impression de devenir folle et vérifiait sans cesse son gsm et il fallu toute l'attention d'Edward pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à déprimer.

Au bout de 4 longues journées, Charlie annonça qu'ils étaient invités à manger chez les Black. L'orage semblait enfin être sur le point de passer.

**« Salut » **murmura Bella. Jacob passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné. «** Ouais, salut »**

Durant le repas, même Charlie qui ne sentait généralement pas ce genre de chose, comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

**« Mmm..Et si vous alliez vous promener les enfants? »**

La promenade se fit dans un silence gêné. Jacob ne savait pas quoi dire et Bella était décidé à le laisser commencer la conversation.

Jacob ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire tandis que Bella se concentrait sur le fait de ne pas tomber.

Le silence était presque oppressent lorsque Bella vit au loin Leah et Seth sur la plage. Elle accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre, Jacob au contraire se tendit.

La réaction des Quileutes fut étrange. Bella avait toujours été accueillie en sœur. Or, Jacob était tendu, Seth semblait alarmé et Leah..était haineuse.

**« QU'ES-CE QUE CETTE CHIENNE DE MORT VIVANT FAIT ICI! » **

Seth se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux en marmonnant à sa sœur de se calmer.

Lorsque Leah se remit à hurler, Jacob la prit violemment par le bras et l'éloigna de Bella.

Bella ouvrit et ferma la bouche choquée. **« Ce n'est pas juste Jacob »** Murmura t-elle. **« Ce n'est pas juste Jacob! » **Répéta-t-elle plus fort.**« Vous m'en voulez tous.. »**

Seth tenta de remonter l'atmosphère avec une blague qui tomba à plat **« ok, tu pue, mais he! Personne n'est parfait! »**

Mais cela ne sortit pas Bella de son état. Elle avait cru que Jacob lui en voulait personnellement, mais c'était en faite tout le clan Quileute qui n'acceptait pas sa relation.

**« Je pue? » **Finit-elle par demander.

Seth rit** « Roo..ça oui ! Une vrai infection sucrée et froide comme les sang..enfin tu vois »** Bella hocha distraitement la tête.

**« Et toi ? Comment se fait-il que tu me supporte? »** Seth lui sourit gentillement.** « Bella, on se connait depuis toujours et puis franchement, cela allait bien arrivé à un moment ou l'autre. »** Il haussa les épaules fataliste.** « Je crois qu'il est tant d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre..Et quoi de mieux qu'une alliance? »**

Bella rosit bien malgré elle de plaisir à l'idée de se marier. Seth ne le remarqua pas, sans quoi il l'aurait chambré durant des heures.

**« Allez vient..Ils en ont pour un bout de temps »** il tenta encore une fois de garder l'air désinvolte qui le caractérisait. **« Il faut absolument que tu me donne tes recettes ! Tes desserts étaient succulent »** Bella lui frappa l'épaule.** « Dites donc M. Le chapardeur ! C'était pour Jacob! »** Le jeune loup qui n'avait pour ainsi dire rien sentit se remit à rire. **« Baa et la taxe du facteur alors? »**

**« T'es grave »** rit elle en tentant de lui remettre un coup, ce qu'il évita habillement. **« Hé commence pas, j'ai déjà payé..Je te dis pas la réaction de Jacob quand il s'en ait rendu compte » « Bien fait »** marmonna Bella.

Lorsque Jacob revint, il semblait toujours aussi renfrogné. **« Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne traine pas ici seule » **Bella serra les dents **« Mais c'est comme chez moi ici..Vous êtes ma famille »** Le loup-garou la coupa** « He bien tu aurais du réfléchir avant! »**

Ils se turent tout les deux avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute.

**« Ecoute...Il va falloir que tu m'explique : pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup vous vous affolez? »**

Jacob fit la moue mais finit par lui répondre **« Il est vrais que notre attitude peut paraitre étrange mais si tu avais notre odorat tu comprendrais que trainer avec un Cullen, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que de coucher avec l'un d'eux »**

**« Seth m'a dit que je puais.. »** Jacob secoua la tête **« Ce n'est pas juste une petite incommodité, c'est physique »** Il recula d'un pas **« Je..Je ne sais pas si l'on pourra réellement resté ami »**

Bella encaissa les paroles de Jacob comme si c'était des coups.

Finalement, elle tourna le dos à Jacob et demanda à son père pour rentrer. La voyant sur le point de pleurer, Charlie se leva sans chercher plus d'explications.

Une fois dans la voiture il se contenta de dire avec pudeur **« Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler »**

Une fois à la maison, Bella s'affala sur le canapé, déprimée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que lorsque le bonheur est à porté de sa main, un malheur l'accable ?

Son père farfouilla dans la cuisine et lui tendit un pot de glace. **« Dans les histoires ça semble réconfortant »** Bella rit puis éclata en sanglot **« T'es le meilleur des pères papa »**

La nuit ne fut pas très agréable, malgré la présence réconfortante d'Edward.

De son coté, chaque larmes de sa bien aimé lui fendait le cœur. Bella prenait conscience de ce qu'elle perdait à être avec lui. Il était tout aussi tourmenté par la possibilité qu'elle rejoigne les loups que de la voir tout abandonner pour lui.

Les jours passèrent sans autres nouvelles des Quileutes. Bella ne tenta pas non plus de contacter Jacob.** « J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais s'il ne peut pas surmonter ses instincts alors tempis »** Répondait elle quand Edward e llui demandât.

Edward n'en resta néanmoins pas là. Si Bella tentait de faire bonne figure la journée, la nuit, elle appelait les loups-garou en pleurant.

Il l'observa depuis un arbre. Il avait organisé une rencontre avec Sam à 3 heures du matin. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir alors que Bella était malheureuse. Secouant la tête, il s'élança vers la chambre de Bella en entendant une larme couler.

Bella ferma son livre et fondit en larme devant l'amour que se portaient Ling et QiLuo. Ils étaient près à tout les sacrifices l'un pour l'autre et avaient tant d'obstacles à surmonter.

La ressemblance entre eux et sa propre histoire d'amour avec Edward était facile à faire: Comme Ling, Edward devait accepter qui il était, retenir ses pulsions meurtrières, et comme QiLuo, elle avait été violée par son beau-père.

Lorsqu'Edward comprit pourquoi elle était si émue, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.** « Allons mon amour, ce n'est qu'une série »** Il secoua la tête** « Et plutôt mal faite en plus »** Bella lui frappa le torse, oubliant qu'elle allait plus se faire mal qu'autre chose. **« Comment peux tu dire ça! **» Il l'embrassa pour calmer sa colère. Bella se laissa facilement distraire, d'humeur soudain coquine.

**« Il n'y a personne à la maison, mon père ne rentrera pas avant 3 bonnes heures »** Fit-elle taquine** « Ho vraiment? »** Lui répondit Edward en lui enlevant le pull que portait Bella **« Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter »**

**« Tait toi et embrasse moi »** Gémit Bella en voyant qu'il allait encore parler.

Plus tard, couchée contre le torse immobile du vampire, Bella se laissa doucement aller au sommeil. Edward lui caressa le cheveux, jamais rassasié de sa présence. Il ne cessait de l'embrassé ou de frôler son corps engourdit. **« Je ne savait pas que tu lisais des manga »** murmura t-il amusé en voyant les gouts hétéroclites de sa compagne. Bella marmonna ce qui semblât être **« Heureuse d'être encore pleines de surprises » **

Edward tut son ravissement sachant qu'elle était épuisée. Il aurait tout le temps pour découvrir les différentes facettes de son amour.

Pour l'heure, il devait trouver la force de quitter le bras chaud de Bella pour aller à la rencontre du loups-garou.

Sam avait accepté une rencontre dans un parking de Forks. Edward y fut en une seconde.

Sam y était avec Jared – Il n'avait apparemment pas confiance en lui.

**« Bonsoir » **fit Edward poliment. Il réprima un sourire en entendant les pensées de Jared qui se remémorait les vieux filme de vampires. Les gens vivaient difficilement le fait qu'il sache tout et c'était toujours plus avantageux pour lui si ses interlocuteurs oubliaient ses capacités.

Sam hocha la tête mais ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Edward soupira en voyant que ce n'était définitivement pas gagné.

**« Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir? »** Edward espéra qu'il ne regretterait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. **« C'est à propos de Bella »**

XXX**  
**XX

J'espère que cela vous a plu, c'est le moment de vous exprimer!

Merci aux anonymes

caparali

evid3n-ce (alors j'ai 3 blog skyrock: celui qui reprend cette fic "niennalo", le lemon ''xxx-lemon-twilight-xxx" et celui ou je raconte ma vie "dumlaurence" Bisou)

PrincetonGirl818


	40. Chapter 40

_Désolée pour l'attente..Je sais, je suis un monstre, c'est pas sérieux ect,..Mais voilà._  
_En tout cas, le chapitre suivant sera réellement rapidement publié. Ça, c'est promis._  
_Bonne lecture_

_XXX  
_

La discutions fut agitée, la présence de Jared n'aidant pas à avoir une conversation civilisée. Edward en repartit satisfait mais il n'y eu plus aucun changement durant les jours qui suivirent et le vampire eut peur que les loups-garou aient changé d'avis.  
Sam lui avait pourtant paru comprendre...

Et un jour, le miracle eut lieu...  
Alice lui envoya un sms durant la nuit. _L'avenir de Bella disparait ce matin_ Edward embrassa le front de Bella puis quitta la maison pour laisser place à son rival.

* * *

Bella ne su pas immédiatement ce qui l'avait réveillée. Mais lorsqu'elle étendit les bras, Edward était absent et cela suffit.  
Faisant la moue, elle alla prendre sa douche.  
Elle entendit un bruit sourd dans sa chambre. Ce n'était certainement pas Edward.  
Elle hésitât, puis, seulement couverte d'un essuie, couru dans sa chambre.

Jacob y était, son pas faisant craquer les lattes du planché. Ils se regardèrent presque autant surprit l'un que l'autre.** « Jake » « Bella »** finirent-ils par dire en même temps.

Jacob prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes. **« Essaye de pas me couper ok ? »** Il tenta de sourire **« Il y a pleine de choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler dans la vie. L'amour, la mort.. »** Il leva les yeux au ciel pour cacher un début de larme.** « On peut fuir, maudire, mais au fond il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : accepter et faire avec. Essayer de profiter de chaque instant »** Il renifla.** « Enfin tu vois quoi..ce que..Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es comme une part de moi Bella. Alors je suis avec toi. Quelque soit tes choix. »** Il tenta de rire mais ne put empêcher une larme.** « Enfin je vais essayer » **Bella lui sauta dans les bras.  
**« Merci Jake »** Murmura t-elle contre son torse. **« Merci »**

Ils s'écartèrent tout les deux ému. **« Bon, il faudrait peut-être que tu t'habille »**  
Bella rit à travers ses larmes et ramassa des vêtements jeté la veille au sol. **« Ne t'en va pas d'accord? »** Jacob hocha la tête en essuyant ses propres larmes.

Bella couru dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Avant de sortir, elle envoya un message à Edward. « Merci » puis un autre « Je t'aime tant »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Bella et Jacob parlèrent durant des heures.  
**« Il va y avoir une fête à la Push. Viens » **Jacob vit Bella hésiter. **« On va raconter nos légendes, manger, danser,...Tu peux inviter Edward si tu veux »** La voix de Jacob était presque un murmure. Bella le regarda surprise. C'était du jamais vu, l'Interdit des interdits. Et elle savait combien il lui coutait de proposer ça. **« Merci Jacob. Merci beaucoup. »** Il rit gêner. **« Si ça compte, il ne voudra pas venir. **» Sa voix laissa montrer que c'était ce qu'il espérait.  
Bella rit à son tour**. « Quoi qu'il réponde, je suis heureuse que tu l'ai proposer. Et quelque soit sa réponse, je viendrai » **_Parviendrait-elle à rapprocher les deux partie de sa vie ?_  
Elle savait que Jacob avait vraiment prit sur lui pour venir lui parler. Il la comparait à une cancéreuse : il espérait qu'elle s'en remettrait, mais savait qu'il devait profiter de chaque instant avec elle.  
Bien que la comparaison ne soit pas flatteuse et que Bella continue à espérer qu'après sa transformation, ils puissent garder contacte, elle savait que c'était déjà un effort énorme.

Dès que Jacob prit congé, Bella couru dans sa voiture pour rejoindre Edward. Pour la première fois, elle trouva sa voiture trop lente. Elle avait tant hâte de parler de la fête à Edward. Elle espérait qu'il accepterait.  
Dans sa hâte, Bella glissa en sortant de l'habitacle. Elle ne toucha pourtant pas le sol: Un bras froid l'avait retenu à la dernière minute**. « Halala Bella..Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire de toi? » **Rosalie rit en la remettant sur pied. **« Fonce, Edward s'impatiente! **» Edward l'attendait devant le porche. Il ouvrit ses bras, dans lesquels Bella s'empressa de se blottir.  
Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.** « Tu m'as manquée » **Bella sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Elle avait tant de chance de l'avoir.  
Edward lui caressa la joue. Bella se sentit rougir. Il rit heureux.** « Jamais je ne m'en passerai » **Bella pensa un instant le reprendre : hors de question de remettre sa transformation en doute ou de retomber dans une auto- flagellation comme seul Edward savait ce les infliger !  
Le reste de la famille accueillit Bella avec le sourire et elle décida de ne pas le reprendre. Elle était tellement impatiente, qu'elle n'attendit pas qu'ils furent seul pour parler à Edward. **« Il y a une fête à LaPush. » **Edward la regardait avec attention. _Elle semblait si heureuse. Rayonnante._ Il su qu'il avait bien fait. **« Jacob nous invite. » **Elle appuya en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. **« Tout les deux »**

Emmett éclata de rire. Edward la regardait, le visage hésitant entre l'amusement et l'incompréhension. Bella sourit joueuse.** « Tu vas voir...Les anciens racontent de vieilles histoires d'horreurs: tu imagine? Les vampires existeraient! » « Terrifiant »** Répondit il avec flegme. Bella sourit et lui tapota l'épaule «** Ne t'inquiète pas: d'après les légendes, certains d'entre eux savent se tenir. On dit qu'un traité a été passé et qu'ils reviennent parfois à Forks. »** Voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu, elle s'amusa à rajouter **« N'ait pas peur: les loups nous protègerons »  
« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi »** entendit-elle en reconnaissant la voix d'Emmett**.« Ce serait intéressant d'écouter la création du traité par l'autre camp »** Contra Jasper que Bella s'empressa de soutenir.  
**« Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème Bella. Je ne pourrais pas vous voir »** fit sèchement Alice. Bella se tourna vers la voyante qui était visiblement en colère.** « Il n'y a rien a craindre »** Elle vit que toute la famille était récitante, malgré l'humour. **« Sam donnera un ordre d'Alpha pour que personne ne t'attaque. »  
« C'est une belle preuve d'amitié »** commença Carlisle et elle su qu'elle allait gagner. Edward embrassa ses cheveux** « Dis lui que je suis heureux d'accepter » **Alice quitta la pièce en râlant. _On ne l'écoutait jamais puis on venait se plaindre!_

Bella fut débordante d'énergie tout le reste de la journée. Elle arriverai à réunir sa famille. Les loups-garou et les vampires. Jacob et Edward.  
Elle pouvait voir combien Edward était récitant et elle le remercia pour lui faire ce cadeau.** « J'aime te voir heureuse »** Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
Si tout était si simple..

XXX

Merci au anonymes PrincetonGirl818, Popo et evid3n-ce (merci pour ton com' sur mon blog, c'est lui qui m'a forcé à me bouger)

Je sais que c'est pas drôle un auteur qui met tant de temps entre ces chapitres, mais ne recevoir aucune review, c'est pas très sympa non plus...Faisons tous des efforts! REVIEW!


	41. Chapter 41

Comme promis, pas d'attente monstrueuse pour ce nouveau chapitre. Normalement, cela devait être 2 petits chapitres, mais bon, vos gentils messages m'ont poussé à me bouger un peu...

Bonne lecture!

XXX

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la frontière, Bella commença à s'inquiétée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée finalement...Entre Jared qui s'emportait si facilement, Leah qui était odieuse,..la rencontre risquait de tourner au carnage.  
Elle se tourna vers Edward angoissée. Lui semblait être calme et confiant. En sentant son regard sur lui, il se tourna et lui sourit tendrement. Bella ne trouva pas la force de lui sourire. Et si elle l'envoyait à la mort ?

Une partie de la meute était présente à la frontière et il y avait aussi le vieux Quil, qui représentait le conseil.  
Les indiens semblaient sur leur garde, mais en même temps, excité par la fête et la présence d'un vampire.  
**« Pour cette nuit et cette nuit seulement l'entrée de nos terres t'es accordé Vampire **» Edward hocha solennellement la tête. **« Je suis honoré par votre confiance »** A ces mots, Jacob eut un petit rire. Après tout, « confiance » n'était vraiment pas le mot.  
Bella ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle lorsqu'Edward franchit la ligne séparant les 2 races. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'imaginait certains loups, il n'y rien eu de spectaculaire: juste un homme faisant un pas. Même pas le moindre petit grondement de tonnerre.

Puis, heureuse, Bella fit un petit bond et marcha vivement vers le lieu de la fête.

A l'approche du feu de camp, Bella retira ses sandales et couru pieds nu dans l'herbe. Sa jupe volait sous le vent. Elle semblait si insouciante. Edward se sentit fondre.

Dans le souvenir de Jacob, Bella courrait sur la plage. _Ses jambes pâles contrastaient avec sa jupe noir. Elle portait un t shirt turquoise qui dévoilait ses épaules et une grande partie de ses bras. Le soleil donnait à ses cheveux avait des reflets aubain. Elle était heureuse.  
Jacob lui courait après et ils riaient en s'éclaboussant. Il finit par l'attraper et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Quand il la reposa, Bella resta contre lui, en reprenant son souffle contre son torse. Elle attrapa sa main et caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui traversait sa paume. Elle avait exactement la même sur la main gauche. C'était le symbole d'une vieille promesse. La promesse de rester ensemble. De se soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. La promesse de s'aimer._

Edward eu un drôle de sourire. La Bella des souvenirs de Jacob souriait tout le temps. Elle n'avait pas cette lueur de peur dans les yeux, ni cette tension quand on la touchait. Jamais il ne la connaitrait ainsi.

Bella frissonna, ce qui ramena Edward à la réalité. La soirée était bien entamée et il ne faisait déjà plus très chaud. Il s'éloigna un peu de Bella. Il savait combien sa peau était froide pour les mortel.  
Le frisson n'échappa pas à Jacob. **« Viens ici Bella, tu vas mourir gelée avec ce sang-froid »**  
Bella lui fit les gros yeux. Il rit **« Allons, allons,...ce n'est pas vraiment une insulte. Ne soit pas bête, viens ici. » **Jacob la tira contre lui. Edward retient un grognement. Bella ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être. Jacob avait la peau délicieusement chaude.  
Elle devinait sans mal les regards vainqueurs que lançait Jacob à Edward. Elle lui donna un coup de coude. C'était tout à fait inutile. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il était ridicule de vouloir concilier en plus des loups garou et des vampires, les caractères propre d'Edward et Jacob mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.  
Autour d'eux, la soirée battait son plein. La nourriture passait de main en main, des rires éclataient d'un peu partout. Le ton cérémonieux avait laisser place à une ambiance festive. Edward n'avait fait aucune remarque sur les légendes Quileutes -qui parlait pourtant de vampires- bien que tout le monde l'avait épilé de l'œil lorsque cela avait eu lieu, mais il avait sourit, intéressé par l'histoire.

C'était étrange pour lui d'entendre le point de vue des descendants Quileute. Mais comme l'avait dit Jasper, c'était très intéressant.  
Il se rappelait bien de cette soirée brumeuse où ils avaient fait la rencontre des loups-garou. Au début, il avait eu peur, en entendant les pensées des loups. Il entendait déjà celle de tous les hommes, fallait-il en plus qu'il entende celles de animaux? Mais ensuite, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas de simple loups. De part leur apparence bien sur, puis car ils pensaient à des choses purement humaine, et ensuite par leurs comportements, si différent des autres animaux. Ces étranges loups ne les fuyaient pas: ils voulaient les combattre!  
Il se rappelait sans mal, les envies bagarreuses d'Emmett, le dégout face à leur puanteur de Rosalie mais surtout l'esprit pacifiste de Carlisle qui avait mené à la signature du Traité.

Il fut à nouveau sortis de ses pensées par un jeune qui sauta soudainement au centre du cercle avec un coq dans la main.** « Non! »** cria Bella. Elle put voir que de nombreuses personnes étaient tendue. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans les esprits des indiens, Edward comprit rapidement. **« Je peux parfaitement me contrôler, Bella. »**  
Il sourit et certains indiens eurent un légué mouvement de recule en voyant ses dents.** « Dire que je croyais être le seul buveur de sang ici » **L'assemblée frissonna sous quelques rire nerveux. Billy hocha la tête et le jeune égorgea le coq. Un calice récolta le sang, puis passa de main en main. Chaque personne avala une gorgée.  
Edward passa la coupe à son voisin sans y toucher, prenant garde à ne pas respirer. Il regarda avec effarement Bella boire une gorgée avant de passer la coupe à Jacob. Celui-ci rit et passa les doigts sur les lèvres de Bella pour en retirer toutes traces sanguine.  
De la musique se fit entendre. Peu à peu, les indiens se levèrent pour danser autour du feu. Bella sentit son corps raisonner au son du didgeridoo. Elle ne dansait pas, mais tout son être vibrait avec la musique.  
Edward la regardait.  
Il découvrait une autre facette de Bella. Une Bella plus libre, plus sauvage.  
Cela le rendait à la fois heureux, car il ne pouvait en être autrement quand elle l'était, et à la fois triste. C'était comme si un gouffre se créait entre eux. Edward la voyait évoluer dans un autre monde que le siens. Un monde plus humain. C'était sans aucun doute mieux pour elle, mais ce n'était pas facile pour autant. Il se devait de s'éloigner.

Bella lui caressa la joue, le prenant par surprise.** « Hey »** Chuchota-t-elle.** « Si on y allait? »** Elle savait parfaitement, combien cela devait-être dur pour lui et elle l'en remerciait. Cette fête et ces personnes étaient très importante pour elle. C'était une partie de sa vie. Malgré que ce ne soit pas facile, Edward l'acceptait.  
Ils se levèrent.** « Tu peux rester Bella »** Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna de plaisir et de froid.  
Seth s'approcha d'eux.** « Ne partez pas encore tout de suite! La cérémonie de la promesse n'est pas finie et tu me dois une danse Bella. »** Le front de Bella se plissa. **« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte. » **Répondit gentillement Edward.** « Je reste avec toi »** Renchéris Bella. Edward la regarda encore une fois. Sans en être consciente, elle s'était mis à bouger au rythme de la musique, puis en sentant le regard d'Edward sur elle, elle tenta de se reprendre. Elle lui fit un sourire contrit **« Quil rajoute un mélange d'herbe au sang. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était, mais... »** Elle vacilla légèrement. Edward lui sourit. **« Va danser. Je reste là. » **Elle lui sourit à son tour et rejoint Seth.  
Sous l'effet de la drogue, Bella n'eut aucun mal à se laisser aller. Le rythme de la musique était déchainé, les corps autour d'elle dégageait une chaleur suffocante. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est danser. Bouger au rythme des autres, se laisser guider par les autres, par le son, cesser de réfléchir.  
Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les mains de Jacob sur ses hanches, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils rirent.

Edward se tendit une fois de plus. La graine de la jalousie poussait en son sein. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grincer des dents en voyant Bella danser. La chaleur faisait transpirer les danseurs, cela rendait les mouvements plus sensuel. Les pensées de Jacob allait le rendre fou de rage.

_Bella, sa Bella._ Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. _Elle était à lui! _Pas à ce foutu louveteau! Le mouvement des hanches de Jacob contre celle de Bella était une véritable provocation. Quand il lui prit la main de Bella dans la sienne, pour relier leur deux cicatrices, Edward n'en pu plus.  
Il se leva à une vitesse tout sauf humaine pour les séparer. Bella sourit contre son torse de marbre, inconsciente de son état d'esprit.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, son regard de braise la réveilla. Elle recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder de face**. « Excuse moi. » **Sa voix était ferme, mais Edward restait tendu, hors de la réalité. Elle pressa sa main pour le faire réagir et quitter l'assemblée.** « Allons nous en » **  
Jacob voulu faire un geste pour la retenir, mais elle le fit taire d'un regard. La drogue agissant aussi dans son organisme, son esprit ne resta pas concentrer suffisamment longtemps sur le départ de Bella et Edward: il fut entrainé dans la danse.

* * *

Edward était furieux. Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence de mort, bien qu'on entende encore au loin le bruit des tamtam.  
Une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre, Bella se décida à parler, sans vraiment savoir que dire. **« Edward..Ce qui est arrivé..Ce n'est rien! Ça ne représente rien! Je t'aime. Je suis à toi. »** Edward l'embrassa fougueusement. **« Redis le » **Bella soutient son regard, la drogue lui donnant plus d'assurance** « Je suis à toi ». **Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, presque violent. Edward la plaqua contre le mur tout en la caressant. Bella se sentit fondre. _C'était si fort._ Elle agrippa la nuque d'Edward pour le rapprocher et entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de son amants en sentant les mains d'Edward soulever ses fesses.  
_C'était si bon._ Entre chaque baiser, Bella répétait comme une prière **« Je suis à toi, je suis à toi. »**  
Edward commença à lui retirer ses vêtements. Où plutôt, il lui déchira ses vêtements.  
A moitié nue, Bella regarda son amant avec envie. Elle déchira sa chemise pour avoir accès à sa peau. Un soupire de soulagement leur échappèrent quand leur peau entrèrent en contacte.  
Edward la pénétra avec force. Elle haleta et fit mine d'enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos de marbre.  
Bella gémit en sentant le matelas s'affaisser dans son dos. Elle n'avait même pas sentit Edward les transporter.  
Ils firent l'amour de manière presque bestiale.

Dans un coin reculé de son esprit, Bella savait que cela aurait des conséquences le lendemain matin, mais sur le moment, la prise qu'Edward avait sur ses hanches ne lui semblait pas trop forte, pas plus que ses coups de reins trop vigoureux. C'était si bon. Si fort.  
Bella gémit encore plus fort en se laissant aller à l'orgasme. Edward rugit.

Soudain il s'arrêta et la regarda horrifié. **« Mon Dieu...qu'es-ce que j'ai fait? »** Il la regarda, comme si il ne l'avait pas vue auparavant. **« Qu'es-ce que je ****_t'_****ai fait? » **Il respira profondément et ses yeux s'obscurcirent un peu plus.** « Mon dieu..Je...pardonne moi Bella »** et il s'enfuit.

Bella était totalement pétrifiée. Elle se redressa pour l'appeler mais resta clouée au lit de douleur. Elle jura. Une légère odeur de sang la prévient que leur nuit de folie n'avait pas été sans conséquences et qu'Edward ne pourrait pas revenir avant un petit moment.  
Bella frissonna_. Pourquoi étais-ce si compliqué?_

Épuisée, elle s'enroula dans sa couette et s'endormit.  
Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillé par une sonnerie. **« Allo? »  
« Bella? C'est Carlisle. Edward ma prévenu de ce qu'il s'était passé...J'arrive. »  
**Bella se leva de surprise** « QUOI? »** mais le médecin avait déjà raccroché. Bella regarda interloquée le gsm. Pourquoi Edward avait-il demandé à son père de venir? Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Il allait falloir qu'ils parlent tout les deux: elle n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait pas besoin de la surprotéger à ce point. Que ce passait-il dans sa tête? Edward avait toujours tendance à se torturer et à se sentir coupable.  
Bella soupira et partit prendre une douche.  
En se regardant dans le miroir, elle eu un choc. Ses bras et ses hanches étaient couverts de bleu.  
Tombant au sol, elle ferma les yeux pour oublier les images de son passé qui s'y superposaient. Elle avait beau se raccrocher au faite qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Edward, c'était comme si elle était de retour là-bas. Et puis, si elle était couverte de bleu maintenant, de manière consentante, et avait apprécié ce qui avait causé ces blessures, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était anormale? Faisait-elle partie de ces filles qui après avoir étés battues, aimaient être violentée? Confondait-elle souffrance et plaisir?  
Bella avait envie de vomir.  
Soudain, le fait qu'Edward soit absent lui paru être une bonne nouvelle. Son désire morbide était de retour. Elle voulait se rappeler la douleur.  
Pour que cela ne se remarque pas trop, elle se coupa dans le dos. La douleur fut immédiate et bienvenue. Mais n'était-ce pas pire?  
Puis, n'y tenant plus elle vomit.

XXX

Edward couru comme un fou dans la foret. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, voilà qu'a son tour il la brutalisait. Edward hurla sa frustration. Il avait imaginé qu'il se contrôlerait toujours. Pourtant les autres l'avaient prévenu! Combien de fois Rosalie ne lui avait-elle pas dit que Bella était fragile, une simple humaine?  
C'était presque pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé...Il lui avait fait du mal, et il y avait prit du plaisir.  
Edward se jeta sur tout les animaux qui avaient le malheur de passer près de lui. Deux heures plus tard, il était légèrement calmé, mais toujours aussi tourmenté. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Edward se retient de courir chez Bella et de lui supplier de l'excuser. _Elle était blessée._ Edward gémit de douleur à se souvenir. _Carlisle. _Lui saurait résister à l'odeur de son sang et saurait la soigner.  
Comment expliquer ça à son père? Jamais il n' avait eu aussi honte de lui même de sa vie.  
Edward couru jusque chez lui. Il s'arrêta une demi seconde devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Jasper sursauta en percevant ses émotions. Edward le regarda se rouler en boule pour se protéger de la souffrance.  
**« Edward, il faut que tu ailles chez Bella »** Edward ne regarda pas Alice dans les yeux et appela son père. **« Carliste. Carliste, il faut que tu viennes »** Carlisle apparu aussitôt en sentant de mal être de son fils.  
Alice secoua la tête **« Non, Edward, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, vous êtes resté un long moment à LaPush, mais je vous ait vu parler. Et ça se terminait bien. »**  
Edward émit un rugissement furieux et blessé **« Comment veux tu que ça aille bien? Je l'ai blessé! »** Edward regarda son père suppliant.** « il faut que tu viennes l'aider. Je t'en prie »**  
Son père le regarda dans les yeux en hochant lentement la tête.** « Je vais la prévenir de ma venue. Mais tu m'accompagne. »** Edward hocha la tête** « Oui. Bien sur. » **

Edward raconta rapidement à son père ce qu'il s'était passé sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Il resta figé dans la voiture, puis il se reprit et alla toquer à la porte des Swan.  
Bella leur ouvrit presque immédiatement. Il la regarda douloureusement. Il l'aimait si fort! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça?  
Elle les fit entré en silence. Ses cheveux humides sentaient délicieusement bon. Elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisée mais Edward savait bien que Bella pouvait être une bonne actrice. Comme il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête...**  
« Carlisle, je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté Edward, mais je vais bien »** Elle jeta un regard lourd à son amour.** « Je n'ai rien. »  
« Peut-être me laissera tu t'examiner Bella? Edward m'as dit que tu avait saigné »** Bella rougit honteuse. **« Non, vraiment. Carlisle, je sais très bien comment réagir dans se cas..et je sais que je n'ai rien de grave. C'est tout à fait normal. Mon corps est resté fragile et c'est pour ça que.. » **elle ne termina pas sa phrase et soupira.** « Peut-on parler? » **Elle fit signe à Edward et il la suivit dans sa cuisine.  
**« Bella »** Edward la regarda douloureusement.** « Je sais que je suis impardonnable...Je ne saurais rien dire de suffisant pour effacer ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas Bella! Je sais que c'est impardonnable, mais je t'en prie.. »** Bella le coupa **« Mais enfin Edward! Je ne t'en veux pas! Je ne regrette rien! »** Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre** « Je.. » **elle rougit **« J'ai aimé, j'aime toujours quand tu me fais l'amour, même quand c'est plus... intense »**  
Edward gémit désespéré** « Bella ce n'était pas juste intense..Je t'ai fait mal. **» Il baissa les yeux et frémit en sentant la main de Bella relever sa tête. Elle rit doucement** « Je t'aime Edward »**

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Et lui désigna un arbre.** « Te faudrait-il dépenser beaucoup de force pour abattre cet arbre? »** Edward y jeta un coup d'œil. Malgré l'envergure du tronc, il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes. **« non. »**

_Non. Il était un monstre à la force gigantesque. Dangereux. _  
Bella rit. **« Tu ne comprend toujours pas? » **Il la regarda dans les yeux et se retient de la toucher.** « Tu aurais pu me casser un bras. Ce ne te serait pas difficile. »** _C'était vrai. Si vrai...un monstre._** « Et pourtant, je n'aie rien. » **Edward voulu immédiatement la contredire**. « Tu pense avoir perdu le contrôle, mais c'est faux. Le fait que je sois en vie en ait la preuve. Tu étais furieux, mais jamais tu n'a cessé de penser à moi et à mon bien-être. »** Il osa caresser son coup, laissant ses doigts effleurer sa clavicule. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et il caressa la joue offerte.  
**« Je t'aime »** répétât-elle. Edward lui répondit douloureusement **« Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout. »** _Comme il aurait aimé être capable de pleurer._**« Il faut tout de même que tu laisse Carlisle t'examiner. »** Bella soupira **« Si cela peut te rassurer. »**

XXX  
Merci pour toutes vos review!

Merci aux anonymes popo, anonyme et SAND 91


	42. Chapter 42

Pas grand chose à dire...BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE!

XXX

Malgré ses paroles et son air assurée, Bella avait été marquée par cet incident. Elle ne supportait simplement pas de se voir dans un miroir et d'observer son corps. Malgré les regards désespérés d'Alice, elle s'était remise à porter des vêtements larges sans forme. Ses nuits étaient agitées, non plus part ses craintes de rejet vis à vis de Jacob ou part la passion qu'elle partageait avec Edward, mais par des souvenirs de Phil et de ses agresseurs.

Depuis « l'incident » Bella avait demandé à rencontrer une psychologue. Carlisle avait été ravis de sa décision. Il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec lui et lui-même ne savait pas comment l'aider. Se faire soigner par lui avait été profondément humiliant, même s'il avait été professionnel et avait tu du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses pensées. Ainsi, Bella voyait sa psy 1 à 2 fois par semaine. Bella lui parlait principalement de ses craintes vis à vis de sa sexualité, mais aussi de ses sentiments envers sa mère. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas parler de tout : Bella gardait secret l'aspect « mythique » de sa vie, mais c'était déjà un grand réconfort.

Parfois, leur séance se passait mal. La dernière fois, la psychologue l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchement, et Bella s'était retrouvée debout à hurler. **« N'es-ce pas ironique ? On a découvert que je me faisais violée grâce à une autre agression! »** Mais même si cela faisait éclater de fortes émotions chez Bella, c'était une bonne chose et Edward était toujours là pour la soutenir ensuite.

Edward, bien qu'il ait été convaincu par les paroles de Bella, ne la touchait pour ainsi dire plus. Au début, cela soulageait Bella, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le reconnaitre. Mais voilà. Cela faisait bientôt 4 semaines. Ses bleu avaient disparu, ses cauchemars disparaissaient et sa frustration augmentait.

Dans un premier temps, Bella avait été vexée et un peu terrifiée : Es-ce qu'elle le dégoutait ? Ne l'attirait plus ? Mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'en était rien : Elle sentait son désir contre son corps, voyait ses beaux yeux miel devenir noir de passion. Pourtant..Rien.

Edward avait des excuses bien sûr : Il devait aller chasser, elle devait se reposer, il n'était pas sur que Charlie dorme,...

Tant et si bien que Bella décida de se confier à Rosalie. Elle se sentait un peu gênée et ridicule d'en parler avec son amie, car après tout ce n'était pas du tout le genre de chose qui devait lui arriver à _elle !_ Rosalie fit d'ailleurs une entrée dans le salon très remarquée, comme pour confirmer ce que Bella pensait. La belle blonde descendit les marches de l'escalier lentement dans une robe de soirée moulante. Elle était parfaite, comme d'habitude.

Alors qu'elle allait lui exposer son problème, Alice arriva en sautillant. **« J'ai une super idée pour toi Bella! » **Le petit lutin sauta dans ses bras tandis que Rose haussait les sourcils, ne sachant pas encore de quoi il en retournait. **« Allons faire du shopping »** gloussa Alice en entrainant les deux autres filles.

**« Es-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer? »** S'impatienta la superbe blonde. **« Nous allons acheter à Bella des sous vêtements affriolants pour faire craquer Edward! »**

L'humaine se tourna vers Rosalie pour lui expliquer, vu qu'apparemment, Alice savait déjà tout.** « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Edward était devenu terriblement distant avec moi. Il se crispe dès que je le frôle et disparait sous de fausses excuses lorsque je me fais trop aventureuse. »**

Si Bella avait quelques apriori, ils disparurent rapidement. Faire les magasins avec Alice n'était pas toujours une corvée, cela pouvait même se révéler drôle. Sous la directive d'Alice et Rosalie, elle s'acheta plusieurs dessous sexy, puis plusieurs nouveaux vêtements qui mettaient ses formes en valeur.** « Si tu veux vraiment mettre toutes les chances de ton coté, sort le grand jeu juste après tes règles. »** Expliqua Rosalie. **« Pourquoi? »** Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

**« Les vampires ont des sens bien plus affiner que les humains, notre odorat est particulièrement plus sensible. Les règles te donnent..une odeur en plus, quelque chose de plus féminin, de plus attirant » « Alors quand je serai réglée Edward sera encore plus attiré par moi? »** Bella était vraiment gênée. Généralement, elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise durant cette période et ne voulait pas avoir de rapports sexuels à ce moment là.

**« Un peu, mais c'est la semaine suivante que tu lui fera le plus d'effet. Si tu veux, même si il ne le sens pas consciemment, son corps saura que tu es dans ta période nubile et sa part animal aura envie de se reproduire »** Bella rougit et demanda stupidement. **« Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant n'es-ce pas? »** Le regard de Rose se fit plus terne.** « Non, c'est impossible »** Bella cru qu'elle allait pleurer tant les yeux de la belle vampire brillaient. Bella se fusilla d'avoir poser la question, elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse et cela avait blessé son amie. Franchement, qu'es-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Rosalie se reprit** « Mais cela n'empêche qu'il sera naturellement attiré vers toi. Alors avec tes achats, il n'aura aucun moyen de se défiler. »**

Bella se força à sourire.

**« Il faut que j'y aille »** Finit-elle pas dire gênée. Elle avait rendez vous chez la psy dans moins d'une demi heure.

La séance ne fut pas très constructive. Bella était encore ennuyée d'avoir blessé Rosalie.

Bella devait attendre 2 semaine pour mettre son plan en route.

2 semaines qui allaient lui paraitre insurmontables.

Edward était un perdu. Il passait ses nuits à la contempler, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu partir, emportant tout ce qui pouvait rappeler à Bella son existence et disparaitre. Il était un monstre. Et elle, aimait un monstre. Non. C'était faux de dire ça. Bella aimait l'idée qu'elle avait de lui. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était méprisable. Mais à chaque fois que l'envie de partir traversait son corps, il abandonnait. Il était un monstre doublé d'un lâche. Tant que Bella l'aimait, il pouvait profité de sa présence, de son amour, même s'il n'en était pas digne.

_Un amour platonique_ se força t-il a se rappeler. Mais c'était si dur ! Entre Bella qui tentait de le séduire, et ses propres pulsions...Maintenant qu'il avait gouté au plaisir de la chair, comment ne plus y succomber ?

_Il n'était pas un_ _animal_ se reprit-il. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrais. Jasper avait eu raison quand il avait dit que les humains et les vampires n'étaient pas pareil. Ce n'était pas juste une question de force ou de vitesse, c'était plus profond. Les vampires étaient...Plus instinctif que les humains. Ils n'obéissaient pas aux mêmes règles, même si le clan Cullen s'efforçait de suivre les lois humaines. Ces différences se voyaient surtout en ce qui concerne les compagnons et le temps, naturellement. Un vampire qui vit un changement sera à tout jamais transformé. Il aime et hait passionnément. Les humains vivaient instinctivement en sachant qu'ils finiraient par mourir. C'était dans leur nature.

Mais un vampire ! Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant, il était là, à se torturer car celle qu'il aimait vivait pour ainsi dire dans un espace temps différent.

Edward arrêta là ses pensées. Son stress était ridicule. Voilà qu'il se remettait à penser à la condition de vampire -comme lorsqu'il était encore un nouveau néé- alors que son problème de base était ses relations physique avec Bella.

Ses frères et sœurs avaient raison, il se torturait trop. Bella lui avait dit un jour en riant** « Si on te laisse faire, tu finira par t'en vouloir qu'il n'y a pas d'oxygène dans l'univers »** Elle avait rit tendrement. **« Je t'imagine bien : Holala, si seulement je faisais plus d'effort alors peut-être... »** Edward s'était vengé en la chatouillant, mais au vue de ses pensées, elle n'avait pas toujours tord.

Son gsm sonna.

Edward décrocha en croyant que c'était Bella. **« Hey mon ange.. »**

**« Mmm.. »**

La voix était celle d'un homme et Edward vérifia le numéro surprit. Il pensait tant à Bella qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de vérifier. **« Qui est à l'appareil? »** Demanda-t-il plus sèchement.** « C'est eu...je m'appelle Jack Miller, vous m'aviez demander de vous téléphoner quand.. » **L'humeur d'Edward retomba immédiatement. Il se rappelait bien de Miller. Il l'avait engagé avec les conseil de M. Jenck et de Jasper.

Cela semblait être dans une autre vie.

**« Bien » **Fit-il d'une voix polaire. **« Et es-ce que le travail est fait? »**

**« Oui M. Cullen, c'est fait. Phil Dewits est mort »**

XXX

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que cela vous à plu

C'est à votre tour d'écrire! Allez hop! Un p'tit clique sur le bouton "review"!

J'y répond toujours (même si c'est pas très intelligent) Merci aux anonymes PrincetonGirl818, la fille et popo


	43. Chapter 43

Bonne lecture...Moi j'attend mes résultats, et je stress...C'est horrible de penser que des gens, qui ne me connaissent pas, vont décider d'une part importante de mon futur.

X

XX

XXX

Cela aurait du être une bonne nouvelle. Vraiment. Mais cela ne fit qu'ajouter un poids sur les épaules d'Edward. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Bella. Elle finirait par l'apprendre et il valait peut-être mieux que ce soit lui qui lui annonce. Ou pas ? Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais alors ce serait un mensonge. Une simple omission essaya t-il de se convaincre. Cette nouvelle tombait au mauvais moment. Bella et lui passait un mauvaise passe, et elle venait d'accepter de faire une thérapie. Mais n'étais-ce pas au contraire le bon moment ?

Bella s'observait dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle avait enfilée une des tenue sexy qu'elle avait choisie avec Rosalie et Alice. Comme celles-ci lui avait conseillée, elle avait attendu la fin de ses menstruations pour mettre son plan en action. Maintenant, il fallait se lancer. C'était stupide, mais elle stressait un peu. Il faut dire que cela faisait un certain temps maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de rapport sexuel et elle voulait que tout soit parfait.  
Et si elle ne lui plaisait pas ainsi ?

Inconscient des troubles de Bella, Edward l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler avec Bella. Il fallait pourtant qu'il le fasse : c'était un miracle qu'elle ne l'ais pas encore apprit. Non pas qu'il croit que l'on annoncerait aux victimes la mort de leur bourreau mais Charlie finirait par l'apprendre. Il fallait qu'il trouve le courage, il fallait..ho.

Bella venait d'entrer dans la chambre, dans un ensemble osé bleu roi. Cette couleur avait toujours attiré Edward et il ne put refréner un ronronnement. Bella était magnifique. Et si..désirable.

Edward se figea. Bella en profita pour se glisser sur ces genou et passer ses bras autour de son coup.

**« Tu ne m'échappera pas cette fois » **Fit-elle mi moqueuse, mi séductrice.

Elle s'appliqua ensuite à charmer Edward. Elle avait tellement peur d'être ridicule, mais il fallait bien se lancer. Elle attrapa le lobe de l'oreille d'Edward et le mordilla -elle avait vu ça dans un filme, mais cela eu naturellement pas le même effet : la peau d'Edward était aussi dur que du marbre.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas à ce petit désappointement et descendit dans son coup pour l'embrasser.

Edward, cette fois, réagit.

Il retourna la situation, plaquant Bella contre le lit.

**« Je ne veux pas risquer.. »** Bella le stoppa en mettant sa main devant les lèvres du vampire. **« Chuut »**

Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser. **« Aime moi »** Dit-elle d'une manière qu'on aurait pu croire autoritaire si il n'y avait pas eu ses yeux emplit de crainte de rejet et d'espoirs.

**« Je t'aime »** Répondit-il, comme lors de leur première fois. **« Je t'aime »**

Puis il s'appliqua à le lui faire ressentir.

Edward avait à nouveau le sentiment de se sentir entier. Bella s'était endormie contre lui, le visage encore rouge de leur passion. _C'était ainsi qu'elle était était la plus belle_ se dit-il. Comment lui dire son sombre secret ?

Il devait attendre.

* * *

Edward retient un grognement d'agacement en voyant encore une fois son gsm vibrer._ « Nous avons un problème »_ Il leva les yeux au plafond._ Encore ? _Sérieusement, quand n'avaient-ils pas de problème ?

Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Bella, enfila ses vêtements et sauta par la fenêtre.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour rejoindre sa famille dans le salon.

**« Que ce passe t-il? »** Il entendit la réponse en même temps qu'il la lue dans leur esprit. **« Nous avons été invité par les Volturi »**

Immédiatement, Edward craint que ceux ci aient entendu parler de Bella. Elle était humaine et connaissait leur secret. Il avait transgressé la règle.

Carlisle devina ses inquiétudes. **« Ce n'est peut-être rien. Les Volturi ont l'habitude de faire des réceptions et cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été leur présenter nos respects »**

**« Mais dans tout les cas, ils finiront par le savoir. Aro le verra immédiatement. »** Répliqua Alice inquiète.

**« On devrait peut-être les devancer : Présenter Bella, annoncer sa future transformation »** Proposa Rosalie. Jasper acquiesça **« Il est même probable qu'il soit intéressé par elle : Si ça compte le bouclier qui empêche Edward de lire dans ses pensées marchera aussi pour lui. » « Trop risqué! » **Répliqua immédiatement Edward. Jamais il n'amènerait Bella dans cet endroit.

Alice appuya sa remarque **« Son sang sent trop bon. Les vampires non végétariens risquent de ne pas savoir résister et cela créerai un sacré foutoir »**

Chacun imaginait sans mal la réaction d'Edward si l'un des vampire voulaient s'en prendre à Bella, et la réaction des Volturi si Edward tuait l'un des invités.

Il n'y a pas mieux pour déclencher une guerre.

**« Bien. Nous irons sans Bella alors »** Trancha Carlisle.

**« Quand partons nous ? » **Demanda Edward, guère ravi de la situation.

**« Au plus tôt »** Prévint Esmé. **« Je réserve des places d'avions pour demain après midi »**

Edward ravala un soupire de dépit. _Si tôt._ Impossible de ne pas y aller naturellement..Fuir ou désobéir les Volturi étaient du suicide. Il allait falloir jouer finement et avec les capacités d'Aro...Heureusement le clan d'Edward était aussi soudé et puissant. Aro n'avait aucun avantage à entrer en conflit avec eux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répéta.

**« Je vais la rejoindre et lui annoncer »** Soupira Edward. Esmé n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander de transmettre son bonjour : il était déjà partit. Néanmoins, sa mère ne s'en offusqua pas : Elle savait qu'Edward avait surement entendu ses pensées et elle était plus qu'émue en voyant les liens qu'ils partageaient. Edward avait toujours été spécial. Il était déjà là lorsqu'elle avait été transformée et elle s'était inquiétée à son sujet, craignant qu'il ne l'accepte pas. Son pouvoir n'avait rien arrangé. Bien qu'elle l'aime comme son fils, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait cette place. Il avait beau l'appeler maman, il était plus âgé et expérimenté qu'elle. Au début, les rôles avaient été complètement inversé puisse que c'était lui qui la guidait dans le monde des vampires. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait enfin réellement être une mère pour lui. Le guider, l'encourager,..Bella était vraiment une bénédiction pour toute la famille.

Lorsqu'Edward revient chez Bella, elle dormait toujours. Le vampire voulu la réveiller, pour pouvoir profiter de chaque heures avant son départ, puis il se rappela qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il n'était pas aussi égoïste. Il se coucha près d'elle et s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois qu'elle se rapproche de lui, allant à l'encontre de tout les instincts humain. Elle ne le craignait pas.

Quand il lui annonça leur départ, la réaction de Bella ne se fit pas attendre.** « Emmène moi avec toi » « C'est impossible. Les Volturi sont des être dangereux et sans coeur, de plus, il y aura aussi surement d'autres vampires, moins exercé à résister à l'appel du sang. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »** Edward lui cacha que les Volturi étaient peut-être au courant de son existence, préférant ne pas l'affoler.

Bella s'assit contre lui, cachant son visage dans son coup **« J'ai peur. Sans toi j'ai toujours peur. »** Edward lui embrassa le haut de la tête. **« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, ici tu ne risque rien »** Bella se blottit un peu plus contre lui **« Je sais, c'est stupide ».** Elle se força à rire.

Edward la força à le regarder. **« Ce n'est pas stupide. Parle moi »** Bella tente d'éviter son regard puis avoua. **« J'ai beau savoir qu'il ne peux rien me faire, je continue à faire des cauchemars »**

Cette fois, Edward trouva le courage de parler.** « Il est mort Bella. Il est mort »**

Bella se figea.

Le vampire cru un instant qu'il aurait mieux fais de se taire. Puis Bella se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglot. Elle ne cessait de répéter **« Mort..Il est mort.. »**

Enfin, entre deux crises de larmes, elle rit de manière hystérique. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles, et même avec son ouille exceptionnelle Edward n'en comprit que quelques brides. **« Plus jamais...mal..non..mort.. »** Il resta l'heure suivante à la serrer dans ses bras, murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête.** « Plus jamais il ne te fera du mal »** Assura -t-il milles fois.

Malheureusement, les pleurs de Bella avait alarmé son père, qui montait les marches. **« Bella, je suis désolée. Charlie arrive » **Edward lui embrassa le front et voulu partir. Bella s'accrocha à lui, comme une naufragée à sa barque. **« Ne me laisse pas »** Edward la serra à nouveau contre lui. **« Je suis désolé Bella, il faut que je parte. Je ne serai pas loin Bella, je te le jure. »** Se fut un déchirement, mais il du partir, alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

**« Bella ? Ma chérie que se passe-t-il? »** Charlie entra dans sa chambre puis se figea en voyant sa fille en larme. Puis la seconde passa, et il couru vers elle.

**« Chérie? »** Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment réagir, mais il se devait d'essayer. Il se l'était promis. Lorsqu'il avait apprit ce qui était arrivé à Bella, il s'était demandé durant une vingtaine de minutes si il saurait s'occuper d'une fille si blessée. Il avait eu peur. Serait-il être à la hauteur ? Puis il avait eu honte de sa propre couardise. Il ne savait pas comment être père ? Soit. Il apprendrait. Il ne savait pas comment gérer une jeune fille traumatisée ? He bien en tout cas il ne reculerait pas. Il avait fuit ses responsabilités trop longtemps. Il ne le ferait plus jamais.** « Tout va bien ma chérie. Parle moi. »** Charlie lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux. **« Tu peux tout me dire Bella »**

L'adolescente prit le temps de se calmer. **« Je viens d'apprendre que..que Phil était mort. » **Elle s'éloigna de son père. **« Je devrais être heureuse. Bondissante de joie. » **Elle essuya les larmes de ses joues. **« Mais en faite, cela ne change rien. Il est mort mais rien ne change. Mon passé restera tel qu'il à été, et il restera l'acteur principale de mes cauchemars. »**

Heureusement, Charlie ne demanda pas comment elle avait apprit cette nouvelle, car Bella n'aurait su lui répondre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se réjouir de la mort d'un homme, mais Charlie ne réfréna pas sa satisfaction. Il avait dédié sa vie à la justice et si se venger contre ce monstre était tentant, cela aurait été contre tout ce qu'il était.

Il avait prit le temps d'y réfléchir, tout comme à la venue de Bella, et il savait qu'il pouvait sans crainte se regarder dans un miroir. Et voilà que Phil mourait..Le destin était bon.

Phil était mort et il allait aider Bella à surmonter ses blessures.

**« Je sais ma puce. Il faudra du temps. »** _Et je serai là._

_XXX_

_XX_

_X_

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plu!

A vous d'écrire...

Merci aux anonymes: Becob85, djhades, PrincetonGirl818, popo. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours!


	44. Chapter 44

Le premier jour se passa sans grand chose de notable. Une journée comme il y en a 100. Se réveiller, aller en cours, rentrer, faire à manger, monter dormir.

L'absence d'Edward lui faisait ressentir combien sa vie sans lui était insignifiante. C'était grâce à lui que sa vie avait un sens.

Pourtant, le lendemain, lorsque Bella rentra de l'école, une surprise l'attendait devant la maison. Sa mère. Renée.

Habillée en brun, elle avait l'air éteinte et fatiguée.

Le choc lui ôta la voix.

Sa mère lui demanda poliment si elle pouvait entrer et Bella s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

De manière automatique, Bella fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Sa mère faisait irrémédiablement tache, assise à la table à manger de la maison qu'elle avait fuit. Renée attendit qu'elles soient toutes les deux servie pour parler.

**« Tu a l'air d'aller bien »** Tenta-t-elle maladroitement. Bella la regarda sans rien dire.** « Tu connais sans doute la raison de ma visite »**

Bella continuait à se taire, mais elle hocha faiblement la tête en signe de négation. Renée s'expliqua **« Je veux enterrer mon mari » **

Bella ne su pas quoi répondre. Elle savait qu'au USA un prisonnier faisait sa peine, vivant ou mort. Elle n'avait pas pensé au cadavre de son beau père.

Personnellement, Bella n'avait pas de soucis à ce qu'il soit enterré hors de la prison. Phil était mort et c'était le principale. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit.

Renée y avait déjà réfléchis et sa solution horrifia Bella.** « Je veux innocenter Phil »** Bella devint blanche. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. C'était...c'était complètement fou. Comment pouvait elle dire ça ? Le visage de Renée se durcit **« Il faut cesser cette comédie Isabella! »** Une moue de haine lui échappa **« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! N'en a tu donc jamais assez ? Il est mort ! »** Elle cria **« MORT ! **» puis se mit à sangloter. **« Tes mensonges lui ont couté la vie ! Ça suffit Isabella. Il faut que tu arrête. »**

Bella eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Sa mère l'accusait d'avoir mentit...Comment osait elle affirmer ça ? Elle avait tu les violes pour ne pas blesser sa mère et voilà qu'elle ne la croyait pas ?

Ses scarifications la démangèrent. Bella eut envie de monter dans la salle de bain pour se couper.

Heureusement, les séances avec sa psy la poussa à parler à sa mère presque calmement.** « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dise ça. »** Elle renifla et papillonna des paupières pour ne pas faire couler ses larmes.** « Mais ce que j'ai vécu n'était pas un mensonge. Je suis désolée que cela te blesse, mais je refuse de nier ça. Je ne peux pas. »** Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus lorsqu'elle dit **« Je voudrais que tu parte à présent »**

**« Tu ne pouvais pas accepter que je sois heureuse ! »** Hurla Renée. Bella se refusa d'y penser comme à sa mère. Une mère ne devait pas être ainsi. Elle n'avait pas à supporter ses délires pensa Bella, mais malgré tout ses belles pensées, Renée restait sa mère. Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer un mot gentil de sa génitrice, du réconfort.

Mais il semblait plutôt que Renée se soit tournée du coté de Phil. **« Tu tentais de le charmer ! C'est toi ! Ta faute ! Et quand il s'est refusé, tu as profité de ton agression pour inventer des violes »** Renée positionnait sur son visage. **« Je te hais ! Tu entends je te hais! » **

Cette fois, s'en était trop. Si ça mère ne voulait pas partir, c'est elle qui le ferait. Bella tenta de quitter la pièce, décidée à se réfugiée chez Angelas.

Sa mère l'attrapa violemment par le bras. **« Non ! Cette fois tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu! » **Elle secoua Bella.

Les deux femmes étaient si troublées qu'elles n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée claquer.

Bella soupira de contentement en voyant son père furieux. Lui saurait faire partir Renée.

En voyant son ex femme au prise avec Bella, Charlie vit rouge** « Sort de chez moi ! Je t'interdis de nous approcher! » **

Renée poussa un hurlement de rage.

Ensuite, tout ce passa vite.

Elle empoigna la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et voulu frapper Bella.

Charlie se jeta en avant et reçu le coup violemment sur le crâne à sa place.

Puis il y eu un grand silence. C'était comme si le temps avait décidé de ralentir après cet accès de vitesse.

Bella vit avec horreur son père s'effondrer.

La suite fut floue.

Elle hurla et sa génitrice s'enfuit. Ce fut les voisins qui, alarmé par les cris, appelèrent les urgences.

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, les yeux d'Alice se firent flou.

Immédiatement, sa famille se tu, ne voulant pas la perturber. Toutes visions des Volturi serait capital.

**« Bella.. »** Souffla la voyante.

Edward fut immédiatement à ses cotés, inquiet.** « Que vois tu Alice? »** La jeune fille cligna des yeux, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

**« Elle..Elle se dirige vers l'hôpital, mais rien de grave, elle n'est pas blessée »** Puis elle ajouta dans un soupire **« Elle traine vraiment trop avec les loups »**

Edward voulu lui téléphoner, mais il n'avait pas de réseau.

Jasper tenta de le calmer alors qu'une hôtesse venait lui demander de s'assoir.

Ils étaient arrivé très tôt dans la matinée en Italie mais les seigneurs Volturi les avaient fait patienter

depuis. L'attente était insupportable.

Malgré les heures d'attentes, tous étaient relativement calme. Même Emmett était étrangement silencieux.

Chacun regardait sa compagne ou son compagnon avec amour, espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois.

Pour Edward, c'était un calvaire. Lui n'avait rien dit à Bella pour ne pas l'inquiété et il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il allait peut-être être la cause de la mort de sa famille.

**« Les Volturi sont près à vous recevoir »**

**

* * *

**

Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Je suis aussi navrée pour la mise en page, mais ff est une pu.. et je n'arrive pas à modifie cela.

Si cela interresse quelqu'un, je reviens d'Allemagne, pour le 7ème Championat d'Europe de Naginata. En individuel femme, la Belgique est un peu nulle part (la française Chloée Bellec à finie première), en technique, j'ai fini 4ème avec mon partenaire (la France à à nouveau gagné), en individuel homme, la Belgique à les 4 premières places et en équipe, la Belgique à finie première (et j'étais dedans!)


	45. Volturi

Bien que dis de manière polie et accueillante, ces paroles terrifièrent Edward.  
Alice sauta de sa chaise avec légèreté. Son esprit était fermé au télépathe, mais elle semblait plus calme et sur d'elle.

Ils entrèrent et s'inclinèrent devant les trois rois.  
Comme souvent, Marcus était affalée sur son trône, Caïus semblait vouloir en sortir et semblait se retenir aux accoudoirs et Aro profitait des marques de puissances que lui conférait son trône et les courbettes des vampires arrivants.  
**  
« Vous pouvez vous relever »** Fit Aro quelques secondes plus tard. La nature profonde des vampires haïssait la domination et pour les nouveaux nées, s'incliner était un défis. Néanmoins, ils apprenaient vite à le faire si ils voulaient survivre : Jane et les autres gardes y veillaient.  
**  
« Carlisle, cela fait si longtemps » **parla Aro en lui tendant la main -demandant implicitement que celui-ci le touche pour lire ses souvenirs.  
Alice fit un pas en avant, surprenant chacun, et tendit sa propre main. Aro aurait pu être insulté -elle n'était pas la chef de clan- mais il avait toujours été attiré par le don de la voyante et désirait entrevoir ce qu'elle voyait.

Alice avait passé les dernières heures à chercher dans les méandre des possibilités, mais aussi dans ses souvenirs. Ce fut ce que vu Aro en premier lieu.

Il vu Alice, sans aucun souvenir, presque à moitié folle, découvrir sa nouvelle nature de vampire, puis ses visions qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et ne comprenait pas. Il vit la vision qu'elle avait elle-même eut de Jasper, de leur rencontre, de leur amour. Puis il vu la vision du clan Cullen.  
Un clan différent, où ils pourraient vivre sans tuer.

Aro voulu forcer l'esprit d'Alice à revenir au présent, il n'avait que faire de leur rencontre, mais Alice était décidé à lui faire voir quelque chose. Des choses qu'elle-même n'avait pas comprit par le passé, mais qui prenait tout leur sens à présent.  
Aro vit donc la jeune Alice chercher dans le futur pour voir si le clan Cullen était stable et sur pour elle et Jasper, et dans les affres du future, une ombre se trouvait parmi eux. Quelque chose où quelqu'un qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer.  
Puis, Alice permit à Aro d'avancer rapidement dans ses souvenirs, passant à peine en revue les siècles écoulé paisiblement. Mais elle le força à ralentir sur une nouvelle vision qu'elle avait eu 18 ans plus tôt. C'était encore plus vague qu'une vision, juste une impression floue que quelque chose de déterminant allait arriver.  
Cette année là, prit de peur, la famille Cullen avait déménagé en toute hate, faisant confiance au don de la voyante.

Enfin, Aro vu Bella.  
Il vit le combat d'Edward pour ne pas la tuer, et son amour grandissant qu'il ne savait réfréner. Il vit le futur où Bella se tenait transformée auprès de son compagnon.  
Les pièces du passées se mirent en place. Bella était destinée à Edward, des années avant sa naissance.

Edward entendit et vu tout.  
Il était...surprit qu'Alice ne lui ait rien dit, sans doute un peu ennuyé, mais tellement ému qu'il n'aurait pas su lui en vouloir.  
Bella était son âme sœur, ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer et s'aimer. C'était si beau...si parfait.  
**  
« Vient ici Edward »** Ordonna Aro, le coupant dans ses pensées.  
Edward obéit et tendit à son tour sa main au roi.  
Les yeux d'Aro se noircirent immédiatement. Dans les souvenirs du télépathe, la jeune fille sentait si bon!  
Y résister avait du demander une force et une maitrise incroyable !  
Aro divagua sur la puissance qui serait sienne si Edward et Alice se joignait à sa garde. Il serait totalement omniscient. Il serait...Dieu.

Edward recula d'un pas.  
Aro revint sur terre. **  
« Mon don comporte autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients » **Murmura Edward, presque imperceptiblement en lui montrant les disputes que son don avait engendré.  
Aro eut un sourire crispé.  
Il préférait en effet qu'Edward ne connaisse pas tout ses secrets. Voltera était une ville où les intrigues étaient constante. L'entente avec ses frères était fragile et faire entrer Edward créerait un trop gros déséquilibre.  
**  
« Ainsi donc, le jeune Edward a trouvé sa destinée. »** Il fit une pause dramatique.** « Une humaine. Sa Chanteuse de surcroit » **

Il regarda Carlisle** « Mon cher ami. Nos rencontres sont toujours passionnantes »** Alice et Edward reculèrent tandis qu'il continuait à discourir.  
Leur cas semblait surtout amusé les souverains. Caïus les prenait pour des dégénérés. Il était certain que le sang animal les rendait fou et être dans la même pièce qu'eux le repoussait.  
Marcus semblait presque...intéressé. Il avait toujours été subjugué par les liens qui unissaient les gens entre eux, c'était pourquoi une fois transformé il avait développé son don. Depuis la mort de sa bien aimée, il était amorphe, mais l'histoire insolite de l'amour que partageait Edward et Bella le touchait. Il pouvait voir les liens si fort qui les unissaient.  
Marcus enviait et détestait le clan Cullen. Tout les membres du clan s'aimaient entre eux et il existait une réel harmonie. Ils représentaient son idéal.  
Mais un idéal qu'il n'avait jamais atteint, et, il en était conscient, qu'il n'atteindrait jamais.

Quand à Aro...Il s'ennuyait ferme et cette histoire était un bon divertissement. Le vampire et l'humaine..franchement ! Il était certain que s'il racontait cette histoire à ses invités, ceux-ci ne le croiraient pas !  
C'était si étrange...un peu dégoutant même.

**« Quand sera-t-elle initiée? »** Demanda t-il pour clore le sujet.** « Dès la fin de l'année »** le rassura Carlisle. Aro fit un geste vague de la main.** « Allons allons ! C'est parfait ! »** Il rit, bien que cela sonne totalement faux. **« Quelle histoire! » **

Il finit par se rassoir.** « Mais je ne vous ais pas fait venir pour cela, tout autant divertissante était votre histoire. » **Sa voix fut froide et calme lorsqu'il continua.** « Je vous ais fait venir pour parler des Russe. » **


	46. Chapter 46

J'ai écris ceci en regardant un filme du 17ème

..Et cela se lit, j'en ai peur!

Bonne lecture tout de même!

XXX

XX

X

En entendant Aro parler, les différents membres du clan grincèrent. L'histoire que leur conta Aro était absolument immonde. Les russes avaient depuis déjà plusieurs siècles émis des protestations vis à vis de la royauté des Volturi. Bien que fâcheux, c'était plutôt courant et les gardes d'Aro s'en chargeaient sans problème. Mais là..les russes avaient complètement perdu l'esprit.

D'après le roi, ils avaient non seulement dévoilé leur existence aux humains, mais participaient à des expériences pour faire de leur venin une drogue sensée augmenter les capacités humaines. Les expériences avaient toutes échouées mais apparemment, une humaine avait survécu aux expérimentations et serait devenue..une sorte d'hybride.

**"Vous comprenez pourquoi il est primordial de détruire cette chose et tout ce qui s'y rapporte" **Ordonna Aro.

Naturellement, les Cullen acceptèrent. Ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix cela dis, mais Aro préférait garder ce clan puissant dans ses petits papiers.

Cela créait pourtant un précédent fâcheux : Aucun d'eux n'appréciaient servir les Volturi et ils espéraient que les italiens n'y prendrait pas gout!

**« He bien qu'attendez vous? »** S'exclama la terrible Jane **« Courrez »**

Les végétariens se regardèrent surprit. Ils avaient l'habitude des technologies humaines -chose qu'ignorait volontairement des rois, nostalgique d'un temps révolu-

Hochant la tête, ils obéirent.

XXX

Courir, encore et encore, sans jamais ressentir la fatigue, si vite qu'ils étaient presque invisibles. Cette course folle faisait ressortir de vieux souvenirs chez chacun.

Courir, si vite que le monde environnant devienne flou, c'est la totale liberté, la perte de soi,..Jasper songea inévitablement à sa vie de guerrier. Aucune contrainte : autant de sang qu'il pouvait en boire, pas de destination, pas d'horaire,.. Pour Rosalie, c'était tout différent : Cette course folle lui en rappelait une autre, pleine de peur et d'espoir pour la vie d'un jeune humain mourant qui deviendrait son époux. De son coté, Edward pensait surtout à sa tendre Bella. Il ne courrait pas à son maximum, ne souhaitant pas distancer sa famille.

Sans réfléchir, il s'empara de son téléphone pour l'appeler. Il avait déjà envoyé un message la prévenant de la prolongation de son voyage, mais il n'avait pu entendre sa voix.

**« Edward, non! »** S'exclama Alice. Edward comprit trop tard la raison : il allait trop vite et son gsm ne le supporta pas.

Il jura, rappelant qu'il était un adolescent.

* * *

Bien loin de la, Bella réécoutait le message d'Edward._ « Mon amour, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je dois malheureusement t'annoncer que mon absence devra se prolonger. Mon amour, veille sur mon cœur laissé à ton coté »_

Cela ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal : Elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle sur l'état de son père, ni de sa mère en fuite.

Jacob allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Son fidèle ami répondait toujours à l'appel et c'était lui qui était à contacté en cas de problème -ce qu'avait fait les membres de l'hôpital dès que Bella était arrivée hystérique avec son père sans connaissance. Sachant qu'elle allait disparaitre des visions d'Alice, elle téléphona à Edward, tombant elle aussi sur la messagerie. **« Mon ange, je vais aller vivre à la réserve quelques temps. Tu me manque mon ****amour, reviens moi vite »**

**« Bella! »** La voix de Jacob claqua, inquiète et furieuse. Bien que inconsolable, Bella se préoccupa immédiatement de Jacob : Il tremblait comme jamais. **« On l'attrapera Bella ! »**

**« Bon sang Jake ! Allons dans un endroit tranquille »** Sans le toucher elle lui montra les wc et s'y engouffra avec lui.

C'était une erreur dont elle ne devinait pas encore les conséquences..

* * *

A peine la porte fermée, Jacob se transforma.

Bella hurla de surprise et de peur. Elle fut projetée contre la porte. Voyant venir un coup de patte incontrôlable vers son visage, elle se protégea avec ce qu'elle avait en main : son sac qui se déchira comme du papier. Elle cria une nouvelle fois, des larmes perlaient ses joues. Une part d'elle-même souhaitait se taire : Si quelqu'un l'entendait et ouvrait la porte... Mais elle était terrifiée. La vie qu'elle avait trop souvent voulu quitter, elle y tenait finalement ! Elle voulait revoir Edward, son père, son Jacob -le vrai, l'humain et non pas cette bête enragée-

**« Pitié Jake..Calme toi..Pitié »** Implora-t-elle.

Perdue dans ses peurs, elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que la folie meurtrière de son ami avait prit fin.

Une truffe humide sur son visage lui fit reprendre contacte avec la réalité.

Elle était sauvée.


	47. Chapitre 47: la suite

Bella pleura en serrant la tête de son ami toujours sous sa forme lupine. Jacob finit par se transformer pour serrer à son tour Bella dans ses bras. Faisant fi de sa nudité, ils restèrent enlacé de longues minutes.

Lorsque Bella fut calmée, cela devint néanmoins un problème.

Ils étaient tout deux aussi rouge qu'un humain peut l'être et finir par faire la seule chose sensée : éclater de rire.** « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir te trouver des vêtements » **Décréta Bella

Jacob ne put qu'acquiescer, les mains à présent placées stratégiquement.

**« Je suppose que tu n'as pas un sac de rechange tout près d'ici? » **Demanda Bella qui eut immédiatement sa réponse en voyant l'air penaud de son ami. **« Je suis venu très précipitamment »** ajouta t-il pour se justifier.

**« Reste ici »** intima Bella

**« Je me vois mal partir en vadrouille »** marmonna Jacob dans sa barbe inexistante.

Bella rit un peu et sortit. Être seule de retour dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital lui rappela ce qu'elle faisait la. Son amusement semblait à présent un peu déplacé et elle se dépêcha de voler un pantalon d'hôpital ainsi que ces horribles chemises ouverte à l'arrière. Jacob avait lui aussi une mine plus grave lorsqu'elle revint. Ils se serrèrent une nouvelle fois longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de quitter les wc -un retour vers le monde réel.

A l'accueil, Bella ne réussi pas à aligner une phrase correcte, et ce fut Jacob qui du demander des nouvelles de Charlie. Le visage de l'infirmière se para de pitié, serrant le coeur de Bella. _Pas Charlie, pitiez, pas mon père !_

**« Le chef Swan est dans le coma les enfants »**

La jeune fille serra avec force la main de l'indien **« Je veux le voir »** L'infirmière ne prit pas mal le ton de Bella, habituée à la douleur des proches.

**« Bien sur ma petite. Chambre 4 au 3ème étage à gauche de l'ascenseur..hum..Il faudra remplir les papiers pour l'assurance »**

Jacob serra Bella contre lui en jetant un regard noir à la femme de l'accueil. **« Plus tard »** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il conduisit ensuite Bella vers les ascenseurs. Elle lui jeta un regard perdu **« Comment vais-je faire ? Les assurances, la maison,.. »**

**« Plus tard »** Répéta-t-il avec douceur. **« Je suis sur que Charlie avait prit des arrangements et mon père t'aidera »** Il lui embrassa le front **« Ne te préoccupe de rien pour le moment » **

**

* * *

**

A leur arrivée en Russie, les vampires ralentir leur folle cadence. Ils n'avaient presque aucune information : Aro leur avait fait sentir l'odeur des dissidents russes (leur paranoïa les avait garder des bouts de tissus retenant l'odeur de nombreux ennemis ou allier réticents) mais ils n'avaient presque aucune autre information.

**« Comment s'y prend-t-on? »** Demanda Carlisle.

Emmett, bien sur, voulait foncer dans le tas et détruire la créature.

Jasper le stoppa et prit la tête des opérations. **« Ne vois tu rien Alice? »** Sa compagne hocha négativement la tête. **« Ils doivent avoir un vampire au don capable de bloquer les mien..Où alors la créature a-t-elle les même dons que les Quileutes..Je ne vois rien, même pas nous même »**

**« Impossible de passer pour des allier, notre clan est trop connu »** Pensa t-il a voix haute. _Il ne reste que toi Edward. _

Celui-ci hocha la tête. **« Il ne me suffirait d'entendre leur voix qu'une fois. Ensuite, je n'ai plus ****besoin d'être proche d'eux » **

Il entendit les inquiétudes de sa famille, mais c'était la solution la moins risquée. Esmé le prit dans ses bras. A une autre époque, Edward l'aurai laissé faire avec réticence, mais il savait à présent combien ces petits gestes d'amour comptait pour elle et il avait apprit à les apprécier aussi. Avant de partir il adressa un long regard avec Alice et Rosalie**. « Si jamais.. »** Commença-t-il mais elles le coupèrent **« Tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas » **

Edward sourit légèrement il savait que si il ne revenait pas, Bella ne serait pas démunie.

**« Bon, et sinon, il y a quoi a manger dans ce bled? »** Emmett évidement.

Edward couru jusqu'au centre ville et inspira profondément. Il sentit des milliers d'effluves alléchantes, faisant brûler sa langue, ainsi qu'une odeur sucrée et froide -distinctive de leur espèce. Passant devant un magasin de farce et attrape, il y acheta des lentilles rouges. Il ne comptait pas être suffisamment proche d'un vampire russes pour que ce subterfuge soit utile, mais il valait mieux être prudent.

L'odeur sucrée se fit plus fort à l'est de la ville. Si les enjeux n'avaient pas été si important Edward aurait sans doute profité de la ville qu'il n'avait jamais visité.

Il finit par arriver près d'entrepôts. Ici l'odeur des vampires étaient plus forte que jamais. Edward inspira profondément et ouvrit tout ses sens.

Il y avait une autre odeur. Une odeur infecte. Pire que les Quileutes, une odeur acre de la mort et de la chaire en putréfaction. Il avait trouvé la bête.

_« il faut que je me dépêche.. » « Quand allons nous être payé? » « J'ai soif » « Interressant » « Ho..oui...ho..encore »_ Les pensées de ses congénaires se bousculaient dans sa tête, quand il capta un esprit humain. _« Ho mon dieu ! Pourquoi moi ? Seigneur aidez moi! »_ Edward s'engouffra sans tarder dans celui-ci et pu voir à travers ses yeux qu'un vampire le trainait vers un endroit inconnu. Un autre vampire les attendait devant une porte blindée qu'il ouvrit avant que l'humain ne soit jeté à l'intérieur.

Edward n'eut qu'un aperçu de la bête car celle-ci se jeta sur sa victime et la tua rapidement. Le télépathe quitta précipitamment l'esprit de la victime.

Cette chose était...ignoble.

Elle avait été une femme autrefois mais il n'en restait presque plus rien. Les expériences en avaient fait un monstre difforme avec une mâchoire proéminente, des dents acérées. Sa peau ne semblait pas aussi dur que celle d'un vampire car la bête se blessait avec ses propres dents et l'odeur du sang- bien qu'il s'agisse du sien- l'excitait, la rendant incontrôlable. Ses muscles et tendons étaient étiré à l'extrême. Ses bras avaient poussé et ses mains étaient griffues. Ses jambes étaient arquées mais puissantes.

Edward eut envie de vomir et regretta de ne pas pouvoir le faire -cela l'aurait peut-être aidé à se sentir mieux.

Il décida de partir immédiatement- il avait ce qui lui fallait de tout façon.

* * *

Voir son père couché sur ce lit d'hôpital fut étrange. Elle s'attendait à une vision d'horreur et c'était plutôt le contraire : il semblait juste dormir. Il était un peu pale -les draps accentuaient cette impression- mais Bella s'attendit presque à ce qu'il ronfle comme il savait le faire si fort.

Mais Charlie ne bougea pas.

Bella s'approcha de lui craintivement soutenue pas Jacob. Elle tendit une main vers son père et fut surprise de sentir sa peau chaude. Impulsivement, elle recula puis se mit à le secouer. **« Réveille toi ! Réveille toi! »** Jacob la tira immédiatement contre lui alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot. **« ça va aller Bella »**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital, Jacob serrait toujours Bella dans ses bras et jeta un regard noir à l'infirmière pour qu'elle n'ose pas demander à Bella de faire des démarches administratives. Il ne ramena pas Bella chez elle. En fait, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas, Bella ne reviendrait presque plus jamais chez elle. Sa notion de « maison » avait toujours été étrange. Maison : quatre mur, un toit, lieu qui devrait être synonyme de sécurité. Cela n'avait définitivement pas été le cas en Floride.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'enfance sécurisée avec Renée tant sa mère était tête en l'air. Puis il y avait eu Phil..et toutes ses chances d'avoir une enfance s'était envolée.

Charlie avait représenté la sécurité. Bella avait pourtant toujours eut peur de baisser sa garde. Et à présent...

Edward et sa famille représentait une nouvelle chance d'avoir une vie sécurisée et stable. Ainsi que Jacob et les loups.

En y pensant, Bella sourit. Sa famille était vraiment atypique.

Mais c'était la sienne.

XXXX

Dois-je préciser que je regarde des filmes un peu niais?

Quel est l'intéret des review? Dire ce que l'on pense, bien sur, mais c'est aussi l'occasion de rappeler à l'auteur (c'est moi) de bouger un peu ses fesses.

Et qu'on me dise de bouger mes fesses et d'écrire, j'en ai vraiment besoin...


	48. Bon baiser de Russie

Il y avait simplement trop de monde au courant de cette abomination pour que les Cullen tuent la chose et volent les papiers la concernant. Il allait falloir tous les tuer.

Esmé se blottit contre Carlisle en entendant la sentence. Comme son époux, elle détestait la violence et l'idée de tuer une trentaine d'être la révulsait.

**« Nous ne pouvons pas ne permettre de les attaquer fondamentalement »** Trancha Jasper qui écoutait les manifestations soit disant viril et pleines d'assurance d'Emmett.** « Que propose tu ? »** Demanda Alice de mauvaise humeur sans son don. Elle se sentait si vulnérable ainsi ! Le plan de Jasper était d'une simplicité enfantine. Il fallait juste ne pas se faire repérer trop vite et espérer que la planque qu'Edward avait trouver soit la seule existante. Celui-ci passa de longues minutes à chercher dans l'esprit des vampires qu'il avait entendu la trave d'un autre repère, mais il n'y en avait aucune apparemment.

**« Bon, maintenant que c'est clair...allons faire les magasins! » **Souris Alice en tapant dans ses mains. Chacun secoua la tête devant la manière dont elle l'avait formulé, mais connaissant Alice, c'était une manière de se protéger. Emmett, qui comme elle avait besoin de rire pour ne pas que la peur le gagne fit à son tour une remarque incongrue puis chacun alla acheter ce qui leur fallait.

A 17h, ils se retrouvèrent et s'élancèrent vers leur cible, guidé par Edward. Presque sans un mot, ils allèrent placer leur précieux chargement aux points stratégiques que leur avait désigné Jasper.

Une fois à distance, Jasper appuya sur un innocent petit bouton, faisant de l'endroit un enfer. Immédiatement, les explosifs explosèrent, ce qui entraina l'explosion gigantesque des bombonnes de gaz qui avaient été placé près d'eux. Les bâtiments éclatèrent en morceaux, il y n'y eu presque pas de cri tant cela eu lieu vite.

Le feu consumait tout, humain et vampire.

Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas. Il y avait encore quelques survivants. Les vampires aux yeux dorés s'élancèrent vers eux tel des anges de la mort.

Edward lança un bras dans la direction d'Esmé. Celle-ci étant moins apte au combat, il avait été décidé qu'elle « terminerait » les blessées. Ce n'était pas une tache facile, loin de là, mais c'était la moins dangereuse. Jasper se chargeait de la Bête. Celle-ci avait en effet malheureusement survécu. Techniquement, elle était plutôt mauvaise. Elle comptait sur sa force pur et l'attaquait sans réfléchir. Mais elle était très forte et sa peau plus dur que celle des nouveaux nées qu'avait du dompter le texan par le passé.

La bataille était presque terminée lorsque l'adversaire de Rosalie la poussa violemment vers un feu. Emmett couru pour changer la trajectoire de sa bien aimé et la sauver des flemmes. Le vampire russe tenta de s'enfuir, bousculant Jasper qui l'attrapa et le démembra. Mais ces secondes d'inattention furent suffisante pour que la bête en profite et se mette à courir.

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard affolé. **« Jasper, Alice, poursuivez là, on vous rejoint »** Ordonna Carlisle sachant qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas que cette monstruosité atteigne les habitations.

Heureusement, la chose couru vers d'autres entrepôts. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes d'avance, mais cela suffit à ce qu'elle disparaisse de la vue de Jasper et Alice. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu'ils devaient se séparer. Jasper détestait ces moments. Il savait que la meilleurs chose à faire était de se séparer, mais il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Alice.

Alice avança lentement. Il y avait des centaines de caisses ici, autrement dit, des milliers de recoins où se cacher.

Elle entendit un gémissement terrifié. Sans attendre, elle s'élança.

Un jeune homme -surement un ouvrier- était dans les mains de la bête. La chose ne l'avait pas encore mordu mais il avait la jambe cassée et était plus que terrifié. Alice fonça vers eux et réussi à éloigner le garçon et ne s'en préoccupa plus : une de ses artères avait été sectionnée et il mourrait dans la minute.

_(mes connaissances en russes sont...nul. J'ai juste été sur un site de traduction)_

**« Вы...Вы различны »** (_vous êtes différents) _balbucilla la bête._  
_

**« Да »**_(oui)_ Dit maladroitement Alice.

**« Помогите мне »** _(aidez moi) _Supplia la chose.

Pour la première fois Alice la vu comme un être vivant, un être humain.** « Я жаль »** _(je suis désolée)_Et c'était vrais.

La fille se mit à pleurer. C'était des larmes d'acides. **« Я имею боль, когда я кричу. Я всегда имею боль »** (_J'ai mal quand je pleure, j'ai toujours mal)_

**« Я жаль »** Répéta Alice.

**« Вы идете, чтобы убивать меня »** _(vous allez me tuer)_ Alice ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que dire. Tuer un ennemis était une chose. Là...

**« Нет никаких других решений »** _(il n'y a pas d'autre solutions)_ La jeune fille sursauta car la voix était grave.

Elle se mit en position de défense. Jasper lui envoya une forte dose de calme qui agit moyennement. Alice s'appuya contre lui, ce qui le rendit plus inoffensif aux yeux de la jeune fille.

**« ..Смерть.. » **Elle eut un sourire malheureux. **« ..Большое приключение, A? »** _(la mort..une grande aventure hein?)_

**« Я буду иметь боль? » **(_aurai-je mal?)_

**« Нет »**_(non)_ Promit Jasper en s'avancent vers elle. Alice continua à lui parler pour la distraire alors qu'il se mettait dans son dos. Il lui coupa la tête rapidement. Alice continua à parler. **« C'est finit Alice »** murmura Jasper et il la prit dans ses bras.** « Partons rejoindre les autres »**

Alice se détestait. Bien sur, elle était triste. Mais c'est elle qui aurait du réconforter Jasper. Pas le contraire. Il avait du tuer, chose qu'il haïssait redevenir durant quelques instants la personne qu'il avait fuit. Elle savait qu'il se sentait mal, mais à la place, il la réconfortait _elle_. Passant outre sa propre douleur.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent les autres, elle le stoppa et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Un baiser plus légé qu'un frôlement d'aile de papillon. **« Merci mon amour. Merci pour tout **» Murmura elle avant de le ré embrasser. **« Je t'aime »** Répondit-il simplement.

**« Rentrons chez nous » **

XXX

Merci beaucoup pour vos review et vos encouragements! Le prochain chapitre, Bella évidement!


	49. Chapter 49

Avant de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, je souhaite réaffirmer mon désespoire face à la mise en page de FF. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il gache tout?

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!

XXXX

Vivre avec les loups était...différent. Il y avait toutes une série de code et coutume qui les rendait différent du reste du monde. Les membres du clan les respectaient, les saluaient en dégageant leur cou. Leurs interactions étaient plus complexes qu'on ne pouvait le croire au premier abord plus structurée. A les voir, on aurait pu croire à un sacré bordel : ils ne cessaient jamais de se chamailler, se pousser, crier et de se goinfrer. Mais un œil avertit pouvait voir comme ils tournaient tous autour de Sam, comme ils prenaient soin les uns des autres. Ils s'aimaient d'un lien qui dépassait l'amour fraternel.

C'était même parfois difficile à vivre pour la famille de sang des loups : leur fils les quittaient pour faire partie d'une entité plus grande. Ce n'était pas juste les humeurs dues aux transformations leurs esprits étaient _connectés_.

Au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Bella.  
Elle était..un membre honoraire. Elle était constamment avec Jacob. Elle mangeait avec eux, s'endormait dans leur enchevêtrement de corps,...Quand Jacob patrouillait, elle cuisinait avec Emily ou se promenait avec Seth.

La vie aurait pu être idyllique si son père n'était pas dans le coma.

Néanmoins, comme Jacob l'avait prévu, Charlie avait fait le nécessaire si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose : c'était un homme prudent et de toute façon, c'était obligatoire avec sa profession. Le secrétariat avait reçu tout les papiers nécessaires.

Bella allait le voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Les jours où elle n'y allait pas, elle s'en voulait mais lorsqu'elle y était, elle voulait repartir. Le médecin lui avait dit de lui parler, mais Charlie était un homme silencieux et ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup parlé tout les deux.

Finalement, Bella allait à l'hôpital avec le journal et lui lisait la page des sports.

L'école de Forks était très compréhensive vis à vis d'elle. En fait, elle n'y était pas retourné depuis l'incident avec Renée. Angelas venait parfois lui apporter des devoirs et lui donnait des nouvelles. Elle avait néanmoins assez de tact pour ne pas demander quand Bella reviendrait en cours : elle se doutait que cela attendrait le retour des Cullen. Angelas comprenait que Bella ait peur : elle s'était faite agressée par sa mère et celle-ci avait gravement blessé son père, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un retour à la normal -de donc à l'école- lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte en faite : Bella avait aussi simplement du mal à revenir dans la réalité « humaine ». Auparavant, on père l'ancrait dans cette réalité, ce que ne faisait pas du tout la réserve, bien au contraire.

Une part d'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir cette partie de sa vie éternellement. Mais en attendant, la vie était douce ici.

Bella et Emily était en train de mettre en place un potager à l'arrière de la maison. Pour le moment, il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose : juste de la terre retournée. Mais d'ici quelques semaines, il y aurait des tonnes de légumes. Les loups avaient été horrifié en apprenant la nouvelle.

**« Tu veux qu'on mange QUOI ? » **

Bella avait lever les yeux au ciel. **« On dirait que je vous fait manger de la mort au rat ! C'est juste une salade »**

Jacob l'avait regardé d'un air triste et malheureux **« Mais pourquoi es-ce que tu me fais ça ? Es-ce que j'ai dis ou fait quelque chose..? »** Encore un peu et il allait faire apparaitre des larmes.

Bella leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. **« Ja-cob »** le ton ne laissait plus place à la discutions. **« Tu vas manger et tu vas adorer c'est clair? »**

Sam, qui avait été au même régime, avait finit par rendre obligatoire la présence de viande à tout les repas soit disant pour satisfaire leur part lupine. Hum.

Bella avait vu avec amusement Emily, peu découragée, accepter tout en restant ferme sur ses positions : la viande et les sucreries, ça ne suffisait pas. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques paroles douces et un regard appuyé pour que Sam accède à ce qu'il appelait sa lubie. A elles deux, elles avaient finit par vaincre. Bella n'avait pas le talent pour amadouer, dorloter et influencer les loups, mais elle était une super cuisinière : qui pouvait résister à leurs charmes combiné ?

Ce monde parfait avait tout de même une ombre noir que même Bella n'arrivait pas à occulter : Edward ne répondait pas. Ella avait appelé à de nombreuses reprises et rien. La jeune fille ne savait même pas quand il devait rentrer.

Bella attendit encore deux jours avant qu'elle n'apprenne par Paul que les vampires étaient de retour. Immédiatement, elle partit à leur villa. Sa vieille voiture eut du mal à suivre tant elle avait hâte de les revoir. Bella descendit de sa voiture en courant pour rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle entra le sourire aux lèvres et sourit en voyant Alice et Jasper sur le canapé en train de se dire des mots doux. Rien ne changeait.

Esmé s'avança vers elle quand soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Bella fronça les sourcils mais s'avança vers le centre de la pièce en entendant Edward descendre les escaliers.

Mais plus elle s'avançait, plus elle se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Esmé avait porté sa main à sa bouche choquée. Alice et Jasper la regardaient avec incrédulité et pire que tout, Edward la regardait, le visage figé par la souffrance.

**« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? »** Bella commençait à avoir peur.

**« Mon dieu! »** cria Rosalie qui venait d'entrer. **« Mais comment as tu pu faire ça? »**

Bella recula. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. **« Je ne comprend pas »**

Alice murmura **« Ton odeur Bella. Elle a changé. Tu es.. » **Alice bouleversée.

**« Enceinte »** termina Edward.

XXX  
Ha!

J'espère que cela vous à plu^^

Je préviens tout de suite: je n'ai pas aimé la fin de Twilight, à un tel point qu'en le relisant je n'ai pas lu la fin. Donc, non, cela ne sera pas pareil!

Une autre bonne nouvelle: J'ai déjà écris la suite! (je l'ai écrite il y a un an donc quelques modifications s'imposent mais ça ira vite)...C'est pas beau la vie?


	50. teste

Voici un minuscule chapitre pour vous embêter^^

Nan, pas d'inquiétude, c'est important...bonne lecture!

XXX

Quand Bella entra dans la pharmacie, elle était plus furieuse que triste.

Elle avait ressassé durant le trajet. Soit tout cela était faux et elle leur en voulait de leur comportement; soit elle était enceinte d'Edward.

Ce serait totalement fou, mais après tout, elle n'en était pas à ça près...sa vie tout entière était remplie de folie et de chose improbable.

Dans tout les cas, les Cullen avaient tord. Comment pouvaient ils une secondes imaginer qu'elle avait trompé Edward? Comment pouvait-il seulement _l'envisager?_

**"Pourquoi es-ce que tu me fais ça?"** marmonna-t-elle.

Elle prit un teste de grossesse et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Tout cela allait être réglé dans quelques minutes. Bella était presque surprise qu'Alice n'ait pas vu combien tout cela était stupide.

3 minutes.

_Pourquoi étais-ce si long? C'était ridicule, vraiment_. **"Aller, aller"**

2 minutes.

_Et si il était positif? C'était impossible bien sur, mais si.._le doute la paralysa. S_i il était positif (_ce qui était impossible se repérât-elle)_ Edward et elle l'élèveraient._

Bella tenta d'avaler sa salive. Elle était trop jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune.

Quelles autres solutions y avait-il? L'adoption était impossible. Totalement. Jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner son bébé. Et puis, franchement, qui voudrait d'un enfant à moitié vampire? L'autre solution était l'avortement. Mais Bella n'avait pas envie d'avorter. De toute façon comment faire? On ne tue pas un vampire comme ça. Et qui sait si elle aurait une nouvelle chance? C'était peu probable. Rosalie et Esmé rêvaient toutes les 2 d'avoir un enfant et c'était, et cela resterait, impossible. - de toute façon s'était impossible décréta Bella.

1 minute.

Bella avait envie de pleurer. _Qu'on en finisse!_

A la vue du résultat, Bella retient sa respiration. Et vérifia les indications.

« Sans résultat » Non. Comment pouvais-être _sans résultat_? Le teste aurait du être négatif. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et Bella éclata en sanglot.

Les indications proposaient de refaire un nouveau teste. Elle sortit des toilettes totalement défaite. De retour dans les rayons, elle en acheta un autre, d'une marque différente. Au troisième résultat identique, Bella devint hystérique. Le regard flou, elle se mit à chercher son gsm. Nerveuse, elle renversa le contenu de son sac par terre pour le trouver plus rapidement. Frénétique, elle composa le numéro d'Edward. "**Le numméro que vous avez appellé n'est plus attribué, the nummer.."** elle fixa le gsm incrédule. **"Non"** la souffrance la mit à genou. **"non"** Bella eu soudain de mal à respirer. Elle essaya un à un tout les Cullen. Toujours le même résultat. Bella éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot.

XXX

Haha! Es-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça? Je n'en dis pas plus...A la prochaine


	51. Et on recommence

Elle resta là presque une heure, repoussant les gens qui voulaient l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas d'eux. Elle avait besoin d'Edward. Elle avait besoin de son amour. Tremblante, elle finit par se lever et entrer dans sa voiture. **"Allo Jacob?"** Les sanglots se faisaient encore entendre dans sa voix. **"Bella? que se passe t-il?" **

**"Jacob, j'ai besoin que tu viennes" **

**"ok, ok. Ne bouge pas. Où es tu?" **

**"Je suis..je suis dans ma voiture à Port Angeles" **

**"OK, ma chérie. attend. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne bouge pas : j'arrive." **

Jacob ne pausa aucune question. Il était comme ça : il savait quand elle avait besoin de lui, savait s'effacer pour son bien. Il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée par la dernière heure.

* * *

Bella était presque certaine de rêver.

Elle était dans un nouvel établissement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais c'était comme ça. Elle était à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Un lieu banal: Bruyant et bondé. Sauf qu'ILS étaient là.

ILS ETAIENT LA.

**« Ho mon dieu »**

**« Tu les connais? »** La fille qui avait parlé semblait gentille et sans histoire. Blonde, le visage poupin et un sourire niais. **« Oui »** Souffla Bella.

**« Je suis Sarah, la petite amie de Jasper »** Bella se tourna vers elle brusquement. **« Quoi ? Mais Alice.. »** Bella secoua la tête à cours de mot. La jeune fille la regarda étrangement. **« ..Sort avec Emmett. »** Elle ajouta en riant **« Tu es sur que tu les connais? »** Bella leur jeta un regard songeur.** « Je le croyais »**Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas placé de la même manière qu'à Forks : Alice était sur les genou d'Emmett, Jasper se tenait seul et Rosalie et Edward s'embrassait.

Bella cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Edward, son Edward,..

A ce moment là, Rosalie leva la tête et la vit. Elle fit signe à Edward qui se contenta d'avoir l'air ennuyé.** « Salut » **Fit la belle vampire. C'était juste tout à fait surréaliste._ Salut ? _Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand Edward et elle sortaient-ils ensemble ? Rosalie sourit, comme si elle savait ce que Bella pensait. **« ça doit-être surprenant »** Elle rit un peu. **« Qu'es-ce que tu veux, l'éternité c'est long alors on varie. C'est au tour de Jasper de se taper une humaine. »**

Bella ouvrit la bouche à cours de mot **« Se taper l'humaine? » **Bella tenta de ne PAS cligner des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais la douleur était trop fort.** « C'était un jeu ? Tout ce que l'on a vécu.. » « Ho je t'en prie ! Franchement, à chaque fois je suis surprise par votre crédulité. Un vampire qui est irrésistiblement attiré par vous ? Tourne le dos à sa vrais nature juste pour vous ? Tu pensais vraiment être l'exception à son don? »** Rosalie éclata de rire. Bella ne tentait même plus de retenir ses larmes. C'était impossible, pas ça...** « Tais toi »** Supplia-t-elle. **« Tais toi »**

**« J'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Isabella : le végétarisme c'était n'importe quoi mais on disait la vérité à propos de ton odeur »** Rosalie ajouta dans un grognement sinistre** « Et j'ai faim »**

Bella se réveilla en hurlant.

Depuis qu'ILS étaient partit, Bella faisait sans cesse des cauchemars. Elle revoyait les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Edward ou avec les autres membres de sa famille. Elle se demandait quel moment avait été vrais, quelle était la part du mensonge. Elle ne pouvait croire que son rêve soit vrais. Edward l'avait aimé. D'une manière ou d'une autre il l'avait aimé. La relation privilégier qu'elle avait avec Rosalie ne pouvait pas être un jeu d'actrice. Les blagues d'Emmett, la joie d'Alice,...tout ne pouvait pas être faux. Parfois -les premiers jours- Bella rêvassait qu'Edward avait mit en place cette scène pour la protéger. Qu'il était menacé par ces vampires italiens. Mais Edward n'était pas venu la voir pour rétablir la vérité.

La vérité, c'était qu'ils étaient partis, sans aucune raison, sans lui laisser la chance de s'expliquer.

Elle avait eu du mal à accepter de faire confiance, mais pour la famille de vampire, elle avait ouvert son coeur, oubliant que c'était aussi le meilleur moyen d'être blessé.

Et ils l'avaient trahis de la pire des façons.

Parfois, la rage de Bella était si forte qu'elle la faisait suffoquer. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils s'expliquent, qu'ils lui disent vraiment quel était le problème. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se défendre.

Mais le plus souvent, c'était la peine qui dominait. Elle avait beau se répéter que ses rêves n'étaient pas réel, une part d'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était en primaire,Bella avait du faire un travail sur l'espoir. Elle n'avait alors pas tout compris, mais les citations de son enfance prenaient à présent tout son sens. «_ Il ne faut jamais dire que l'espoir est mort. Ça ne meurt pas, l'espoir »_ Comme elle aurait voulu que Gabrielle Roy ait tord ! Car Sandor Petöfi aussi avait raison_ « Qu'es-ce que l'espoir ? Une catin qui nous séduit pour se faire tout donner ». _

Ainsi, lorsque Bella eut mal au ventre, signe de ses prochaines règles, elle ne pu s'empêcher de hurler **"Pourquoi es-ce que vous me fait ça? Regarde Alice! Je vais être règlée, je ..ce n'est pas vrais!"** Elle se mit à hurler de manière désordonnée. **"Ce n'est pas vrais! ce n'est pas vrais"**

Elle n'avait pas eut conscience de ses propres espoirs et doutes avant cette journée. A présent, quelque chose s'était cassé en elle. L'espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger, que tout ceci ne soit qu'une terrible méprise, disparaissait. Elle allait être réglée, pourquoi cette mascarade ne prenait-elle pas fin ? Elle n'avait fait rien de mal ! Rien ! Mais si Edward ne revenait pas, malgré la preuve de son erreur, alors c'est qu'ils l'avaient toujours su. Que tout cela n'était qu'une supercherie. Bella hurla et supplia le ciel, espérant qu'Alice l'entende.

Heureusement, Jacob était là, fidèle ami, toujours présent. Il réussit à la calmer après quelques heurs à la bercer dans ses bras.

**"Il m'a mentit! Il ne m'aime juste plus. Il ne m'as sans doute jamais aimé!" **Sanglota-t-elle, le visage contre le torse de son ami.

**"Bella calme toi. Et si tu m'expliquais?"** Bella le regarda les yeux brouillé de larmes.

Depuis deux semaines, il prenait soin d'elle, sans jamais avoir demandé des explications. Il l'avait mis en garde contre les sangsues, mais elle n'avait pas voulu entendre. Elle avait cru aux contes de fée. Elle avait cru, un instant qu'elle aussi pourrait être heureuse.

Tremblante, elle lui expliqua la trahison d'Edward et des siens. Ne la voulant plus dans les pattes, ils avaient monté cette mascarade et elle, elle était rentrée dans le panneau comme une idiote!

Jacob retient sa respiration. Alors que Bella parlait, il entrevoyait toute l'horreur de la situation. **"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai put être aussi bête. Je sais que tu m'avais dit qu'ils se moqueraient de moi, qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, mais j'avais cru.." **

**"Bella arrête."** **"Non, je.." ** **"Arrête Bella!"** Il l'empoigna par les épaules, serrant jusqu'à lui en faire mal. **"Es-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu m'as dit? Mon dieu pourquoi avoir attendu si long temps?"** Il la força à se relever. **"Attend Jacob! Doucement! Je ne comprend rien!" ** **"Tu ne comprend rien, ça c'est vrais! Ton odeur a changée Bella! Ton odeur! Tu comprend ce que cela veux dire? J'ai cru que ce n'était rien mais.." **

Bella se mit à trembler. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ce mettait-il lui aussi à lui parler de son odeur? **"Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais on ne peut pas laisser le doute planer."** Il la tira dehors avant de se diriger vivement vers la foret. **« Pas toi Jacob, ne me fait pas ça! »** Bella avait l'impression que Jacob lui faisait une blague cruelle.

**"Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre! .?docid=21922751e sur mon dos! Tout de suite!" ** Arrivé à La Push, Bella fut entourée du clan entier. **« Qu'es-ce qui se passe? »** Pourquoi toute cette animation? C'était tellement réjouissant de voir combien elle avait été stupide et faible ?

Seth couru vers Jacob «** Tiens en voilà un! »** Jacob fourra la boite dans la main de Bella **« Va y! Fais le! »** Bella regarda avec surprise le teste de grossesse qu'il lui avait donné. **« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule.. » « Fais-le Bella! »** S'écria Jacob à bout de nerf. Bella tremblait comme une feuille, mais acquiesça.

**« Où va tu? »** Elle se tourna vers lui énervée.** « Au toilette Jake! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais faire ça par terre! »** Il eu l'air honteux un instant, redevenant son meilleur ami.

Assise sur le trône, Bella se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. C'était ridicule. Elle avait déjà fait le teste, merci. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire d'odeur?

Elle se leva pour donner le teste à Jacob qui l'attendait toujours avec le reste de la meute dehors. Il avait intérêt à s'excuser et à la supplier de lui pardonner cette humiliation. La seule chose positive, c'était qu'elle ne pleurait plus, trop furieuse pour cela.

Bella jeta distraitement un œil aux résultats.

Positif.

XXX

merci aussi aux anonymes Tia63, loue222, popo et " "

Je suppose que ce n'était une surprise pour personne^^

A la prochaine pour un nouveau rebondissement (la réaction des Quileutes)!


	52. Chapter 52

Comme vous ne vous en souvenez surement pas, il y a maintenant 2 ans jours pour jours, ma moitiée s'endormait pour toujours. A ma meilleurs amie donc!

Bonne lecture

XXX

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bella se retrouvait assise avec une tasse de thé dans les mains.

Emily lui caressait doucement le dos en regardant inquiète les hommes s'agiter. Jared était particulièrement emporté.

Bella ne comprenait rien, elle n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Elle voyait juste Sam froncer de plus en plus les sourcils.

Elle chercha des yeux Jacob. Elle mit un moment avant de le trouver. Il était assis par terre et fixait le vide sans participer à la discutions.

Depuis que l'annonce était tombée, il n'avait rien dit. 

**« Fini ton thé Bella, ça va te faire du bien »** Bella eu une petite grimace. L'infusion était amer mais elle préféra ne pas contrarier Emily. Elle avala la boisson rapidement.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se sentit nauséeuse. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Une crampe au ventre la fit grincer. **« Qu'es-ce...qu'es-ce qui m'arrive? »**

** « Je suis désolé Bella, mais c'est pour ton bien. »** Bella se mit à pleurer. **« Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive? »** hurla t-elle avant de se plier sous la douleur. Elle éclata en sanglot en serrant son ventre. **« Qu'es-ce que vous m'avez fait? »**

Emily voulu l'aider à se relever, mais Bella la poussa de toute ses forces. Elle tenta de se relever pour partir. Des nouvelles crampes la firent hurler de douleur.

Elle avait l'impression que des lames lui traversaient le ventre. Son bébé...ils avaient tué son bébé. Elle était en train de le perdre.

Incapable de tenir debout, elle tenta de s'éloigner des loups. Elle se roula en boule contre le mur et hurlant et pleurant de douleur. Bella se mit à vomir violemment. Elle entendait les Quileutes s'agiter autour d'elle, sans rien comprendre. La douleur était atroce. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchiquetait le ventre. Bella fut prise de soupèse-ment puis fut avalée dans la noirceur de l'inconscience.

La jeune fille se réveilla en pleurant. Elle avait tout perdu. Son amour, son enfant, ses amis sur qui elle ne pouvait pas compter.

Sanglotant, elle se roula en boule. A travers ses larmes, elle reconnu être dans la chambre de Jacob, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Plus que jamais, elle souhaitait mourir. Après quelques minutes, ses idées redevinrent claires. E

lle n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête. Mourir.

Bella se releva en s'agrippant à une armoire. Sa tête lui tournait. _Surement le manque de sang p_ensa -elle froidement.

Lentement, Bella sortit de chez les Black. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne. Bella avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle se sentait si faible.

Pleurant doucement, Bella se dirigea vers les falaises. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Edward lui avait arraché le cœur, les loups avaient jeté du sel sur ses plaies.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, non.

Bella cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle y était presque. En contre bas les vagues agitées se jetant violemment contre les rochers. Ce sera bientôt fini. Toute cette souffrance.

Bella pleura de plus belle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi devait-elle tant souffrir? Sa vue était floue à présent.

A travers son rideau de larmes, Bella reconnu Jacob qui courrait vers elle. Peu importe. Il n'arriverait pas à temps. Mais alors qu'elle se préparait à sauter, son hurlement la fit de figer net. **« Il est en vie! »**

Bella sursauta et se retourna vers celui qu'elle avait appelé son meilleur ami. **« Quoi? »** demanda t-elle dans un sursaut d'espoir. **« L'avortement n'a pas fonctionner. Tu as vomis le poison. Ce..il n'est pas mort. »**

Bella tomba à genou. En vie. Son bébé était en vie. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, coupée du monde extérieur. Jacob parcouru les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et la porta en sureté. **« Je suis désolé » **Murmura t-il la tête dans ses cheveux. **« Pardonne moi » **

Mais Bella ne l'entendait pas. Son bébé était en vie. En vie!

Quand elle reprit pied dans la réalité, elle était dans l'entrée de chez Jacob. Elle se débattu pour qu'il la pose au sol. Hors de question de rester une minute de plus ici! Ils avaient essayé de tuer son enfant! Sans rien lui dire, ils avaient prit la décision de tuer le petit être qui représentait l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward et celui éphémère, mais ayant existé, du vampire pour elle. **« Je veux rentrer chez moi! »** Jacob fit la sourde oreille. **« Tu es trop faible. Retourne te coucher »** **« NON! Je veux rentrer chez moi et maintenant! »** **« C'est ici chez toi »** Répondit-il lacolique.

XXX

L'espoir des hommes, c'est leur raison de vivre et de mourir/ André Malraux


	53. Chapter 53

Je suis désolée, entre mon boulot qui me prend tout mon temps et ma clé usb qui meurt...J'avais un peu (beaucoup) mis de coté cette fic...Pourtant le chapitre était pour ainsi dire prête...honte sur moi-_-

XXX

XX

X

* * *

_C'est ici chez toi._ En voilà une image terrifiante. Elle n'avait pas confiance en les loups garou. Elle n'avait plus confiance.  
Mais Bella n'avait presque jamais pu se sentir en confiance et en sécurité chez elle. Ça ne changeait donc pas grand chose à d'habitude. Il était juste douloureux d'en refaire l'expérience.

Impossible d'accepter de la nourriture, de l'eau de la part d'un Quileute.

La peur. La peur constante. Qu'on en veuille à son enfant, à sa vie.  
Bella en était venue à avoir peur de sortir. Elle détestait les regards que lui lançaient les loups, en particulier les regards de haines de Paul. Mais le pire restait les regards de craintes que lui lançait Emily.  
Elle la regardait comme si Bella allait se jeter sur elle pour l'égorger.  
Non pas que Bella n'y ait pas penser, mais bon..

Bella cuisinait tout et jetait directement tout ce dont elle ne connaissait pas précisément l'origine. Le reste du temps, elle restait cloitré dans l'ancienne chambre de Rachel.

**« Ne reste pas là Bella. Je ne sais pas sort, va en cours ou faire du shopping »** Tenta de plaidoyer Jacob.  
Bella lui jeta un regard venimeux. **« Comme si tu allais me laisser partir en toute liberté »** répondit-elle rageusement. Effectivement Jacob ne la laissait jamais seule.  
Les rares fois où elle sortait faire des courses, Jacob l'accompagnait. Même dans la maison, elle ne restait jamais la porte fermée, pour que Jacob puisse la surveiller.  
Elle était prisonnière.  
Pour sa propre sécurité, pour celle de autres, elle le devinait.

**« Ne dit pas ça comme ça! »**Fit Jacob blessé. Bella se contenta de détourner le visage en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Malgré le teste de grossesse, l'état de Bella ne changeait pas.  
Billy disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Qu'elle était juste au premier stade de sa grossesse et le resterait toute sa vie.  
Bella n'y croyait pas. Elle refusait d'y croire. Son bébé avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

A présent qu'elle se savait enceinte, Bella passait son temps la main sur le ventre, caressant son ventre encore plat.

**« Alors je veux aller en cours! »** Hurla Bella.  
**« Très bien, je t'inscris aux cours »** Répondit Jacob en tentant de ne pas s'énerver à son tour. Bella serra les dents. **« Je ne suis pas Amérindienne ! Je veux aller à l'école de Forks »**

Jacob faillit lui crier dessus. A la place, il quitta la pièce, laissant Bella seule.

Celle-ci se rendit bien compte qu'elle n'allait pas ravoir sa liberté de cette manière. Les Quileutes la voyaient comme une menace, elle devait montrer que ce n'était pas le cas.

Serrant les dents, Bella prit une douche, puis alla dans la cuisine, préparer le repas préféré de Jacob.  
Pour une fois, elle mit la table pour trois (elle avait pris l'habitude de parfois ne faire à manger que pour elle-même ou dans tout les cas, de ne pas mettre la table pour ses deux hôtes)  
Et enfin, elle attendit que Jacob revienne à la maison.

La discutions fut difficilement. Vraiment.  
Mais tout deux souhaitaient reprendre une amitié saine, aussi Jacob ne put que céder.

Bella réintégra l'école de Forks la semaine suivante.  
C'était...étrange. Définitivement étrange.  
Heureusement, la population de Forks n'osa pas refuser que Bella réintègre le lycée. Cette petite ville n'avait pas l'habitude d'enfants rebelles. Ils ne savaient presque pas comment réagir face à cette situation d'absentéisme.  
Ils posèrent des questions, auxquelles elle ne répondit pas et la discutions fut close.

Mike et Jessica la regardèrent étrangement durant plusieurs jours. Mais tout deux étaient trop avides de potins pour rester loin d'elle trop longtemps. Quand à Angelas, c'était une amie fidèle et bien qu'elle soit aussi curieuse que les autres, elle respecta son silence.

A part ça, tout se passait bien.  
Jacob la conduisait et venait la rechercher – Elle était presque sur qu'il restait aussi parfois la surveiller alors qu'elle était en cours, mais n'avait pas su lui faire avouer.

Le calme ne dura qu'un temps.  
Au début se fut progressif. Si légué qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.  
Mais peu à peu, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : Elle était épuisée.  
Si fatiguée qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des vertiges. Mais la nuit, impossible de trouver le sommeil.

Les joies de la grossesse..

Puis il y eut les vomissements. Bella avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait plus que ça. Vomir et encore vomir.  
Elle avait du dans un premier temps arrêter les cours de gym et ne restait presque pas au cours de biologie : Elle finissait par sortir vomir dans les toilettes.

Jacob avait finit par l'obliger à se promener avec un sac plastique et à avoir les cheveux constamment attaché.

Ces faiblesses constantes avaient fini par briser l'optimisme de Bella.  
Elle se trainait. Tentant de donner le change lorsque Jacob était présent.

Celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Il savait que la liaison qu'elle avait eut avec ce maudit vampire allait la tuer.  
Depuis qu'elle vivait sa romance avec son vampire, il avait su qu'elle allait mourir. Il savait qu'il devait être fort, et l'accepter. Car c'était son choix.  
Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit. Mais c'était si dur.

Il n'y avait qu'une simple chose à faire pour qu'elle vive. Une si petite chose.  
Ce serait aller à l'encontre de ses choix, mais elle vivrait. _Elle vivrait._  
Bien sur, Bella le détesterait, le haïrait même. Mais cela avait-il une importance ? Jacob était son ami, il devait faire prévaloir la vie de Bella, plutôt que son propre bien être, non?

Il savait que les anciens étaient toujours en train de chercher un moyen de tuer la chose qui la détruisait. Jacob détournait le regard quand il les voyait comploter.  
Il n'avait qu'à continuer. Détourner le regard quand ils mettraient leur plan à exécution.  
Mon dieu qu'il était lâche !

* * *

Merci aussi aux anonymes Alison et popo!


	54. La vie continue

L'amour est sans aucun doute la chose la plus destructrice qui existe. Aimer quelqu'un, c'était avant tout le laisser nous blesser. Une sorte de pari. _J'ai jouer et j'ai perdu. _Edward l'avait totalement détruite.

Bella avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Littéralement. Elle couru vers les toilettes et vomi. Elle eu plusieurs soubassements avant que son estomac se calme. Elle posa sa tête contre la porcelaine froide. Cela calma sa douleur un instant. Mais cela lui rappela douloureusement la peau glaciale de son amour.

Des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Bella fit un effort pour se relever et se débarbouiller.

**« Bella? » **

**« Au toilette! » **Cria-t-elle. Elle se rinça la bouche à plusieurs reprise, tant de cacher l'odeur de vomi.

Elle n'y arriva pas totalement, mais Jacob ne commenta pas.

**« Comment s'est passé ta journée? »** Tenta-t-elle de demander de manière joyeuse.

**« J'ai aidé à réparer le toit de chez Sam. Une vrais saloperie cette toiture..Je suis peut-être bon en mécano mais en menuiserie..Ra, l'horreur totale! »** Se plaignit Jacob, entrant comme toujours dans son jeu. **« Et toi? »**

Bella fit mine de sourire. **« Rien de passionnant..J'ai lu un peu.. »**

Puis elle haussa les épaules, de manière exagérément coquine **« J'ai fait à manger »**

**« Ho.. » **Fit Jacob joueur **« Là tu m'intéresse ! »**

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Un vrai rire.

Le rire se transforma en fou rire. Impossible de s'arrêter. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils riaient, et ça n'avait aucune importance. Ça faisait tant de bien !

C'était comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas eu lieu. Comme si il n'y avait aucune conséquence.

Jacob la serra dans ses bras. **« Bon sang Bella, ce que ça m'avait manqué! »** Bella se calma à son tour, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. **« Moi aussi »** Répondit-elle doucement.

Puis elle s'éloigna -mais garda le sourire-** « Et si on allait le manger ce repas? »**

Jacob lui fit un sourire entendu, puis lui présenta son bras, tel un gentleman. Le sourire de Bella s'agrandit alors qu'elle s'y accrochait. Le plus ridicule était que le couloir était trop étroit pour qu'ils passent ainsi. Mais refusant de se lâcher, ils marchèrent de manière ridicule, coincé l'un contre l'autre.

En fait le repas se révéla infecte.

Ce fut l'occasion d'une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

**« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je suis désolée Jacob! »** tenta de dire Bella, entre deux fou rire. Jake était en train de boire à même le robinet toute l'eau dont il était capable. Bon sang, que cela piquait !

**« Aaarrg! »** Il voulu faire une blague comme _« tu tentais de m'empoisonner, pas vrais? »_ mais vu la situation, il se retient.

**« Bon, je vois qu'une seule chose à faire : Commander une pizza »**

Bella rit encore un peu et accepta d'un signe de tête.

Elle n'y prit pas garde, mais ce serait le premier plat qu'elle n'aurait pas surveillé et fait elle-même qu'elle allait manger depuis son arrivée chez les loups.

* * *

Lorsque Bella était partie, Edward était resté longtemps là, sans bouger.

Il n'avait émit aucun son, mais Jasper avait immédiatement fuit la maison, suivit par Alice ce qui laissait présager le pire. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'Esmé le porta dans sa chambre._ « Edward, mon chéris, dit quelque chose »_ Supplia-t-elle en pensée.

Carlisle était en train de prendre des arrangements pour les faire partir au plus vite. Impossible de rester dans ces conditions.

Esmé tenta de comprendre pourquoi Bella avait fait une telle chose. Elle et Edward semblaient s'aimer si fort. Son fils avait attendu si longtemps avant de trouver le bonheur, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se termine ainsi ?

Mettre Edward dans la voiture n'avait pas été facile. Tous repensaient au derniers évènements sans pouvoir leur en donner un sens. C'était..incompréhensible.

« Nous lui avions fait confiance ! C'était une soeur pour moi ! Comment a-t-elle pu? » Rageait Rose, incapable de se calmer, malgré les interventions de son époux.

Mais même les insultes mentales ne firent réagir le télépathe.

Durant plusieurs semaines, ce fut comme avoir un objet de décoration. Carlisle avait demandé aux autres de lui laisser du temps mais même lui commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir s'alimenter.

Dans le doute, ils déménagèrent une nouvelle fois, très loin des habitations humaines, pour être certains qu'Edward, devenu affamé, ne commet par l'irréparable.

Il fallu attendre des semaines pour que d'un coup, Edward s'exprime. Tout d'un coup, il bougea, semblant s'éveillé d'un long songe. **« C'est une bonne nouvelle en fait, non? »**

Toutes sa famille se retourna vers lui, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il voulait dire par la.

**« Un bébé! »** Il sembla rire mais il était clair que si il avait pu, il aurait fondu en larme. **« C'est magnifique! »** Il baissa les yeux **« C'est magnifique, n'es-ce pas ? Bella sera humaine, aura une vie, longue heureuse, des enfants...Tout ce que je ne peux pas lui offrir »**

Sa voie se brisa sur la fin mais il ne retomba pas dans son état de strasse.

A la place il se mit à trembler. Esmé se détacha des bras de son maris pour soutenir son ainé. **« Mon dieu, Carlisle, que lui arrive-t-il? » **

Celui-ci, bien que particulièrement instruit sur les vampires, n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable.

Le vampire tremblait comme un épileptique -un épileptique à la force titanesque. Emmett vient en aide à Esmé pour contenir Edward, mais ils avaient peur de le blesser. De larges trou dans le sol se créèrent et une fissure traversa le mur.

Soudain il se calma, redevenant amorphe.

L'explication de cette accalmie vient avec l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper. Ce dernier paraissait excessivement concentré. Pas besoin d'explications pour savoir que c'était lui qui maintenait Edward dans cet état.

**« Jasper ne pourra pas le maintenir ainsi éternellement »** murmura Alice.

**« Que peut-on faire? »**

La réponse fut sombre **« Attendre »**


	55. Chapter 55

A tout celle et ceux qui ne sont pas content(e)s: He bien tampis pour vous!

Je suis partie au Japon, c'était merveilleux, je ne regrette pas, même si ça vous fait attendre.

Sur un ton plus sympa: Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à vos review. Je ne vous oublie pas et je vous remercie vraiment du fond du coeur mais FF à un problème donc je n'y arrive pas...

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand ils étaient enfants, Bella et Jacob passaient des heures à se promener. Ils se racontaient tout et n'importe quoi ou restaient en silence. Mais à présent..Bella avait certes toujours été maladroite, ce n'était pas une pierre ou une racine qui la faisait tomber : c'était son manque de force et les vertiges qui l'accablaient.

Elle avait -à nouveau- arrêté d'aller à l'école. A ce propos, l'établissement de Forks ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, et avait fini par adopter la tactique de l'autruche. Ce qui simplifiait la vie de tout le monde. Quand elle pensait aux nombreuses disputes qu'elle avait eut avec Jacob pour réintégré l'établissement, c'était un peu ridicule. Mais l'énergie qu'elle devait déployer pour aller jusque là ou restée éveillée en cours...non, c'était impossible.

A la place, elle en était revenue à se tourner les pouces à la maison de Billy et Jake. Enfin..ce tourner les pouces n'était pas la bonne expression : Elle dormait, faisait à manger, dormait, lisait, dormait, nettoyait et se rendormait,..Avait-elle précisé qu'elle dormait tout le temps ?

Jacob l'appelait « La marmotte ». Bien qu'il dise cela sur un ton moqueur ou affectueux, il était terrifié. Terrifié de la voir, parfois essoufflée après avoir monté les escaliers, parfois prête à s'évanouir.

C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit Paul et Sam s'inviter à dinner. Ils avaient pêché avec Billy et riaient à présent de leur journée, fière de leur prises. A priori, cette visite était innocente. Ils avaient chassé ensemble et voulaient continuer cette journée par un bon repas,..Quoi de mal à cela ?

Dès que Bella sentit l'odeur abominable du poisson, elle du lutter pour ne pas vomir. Verte, elle couru, à moitié courbée en deux vers la salle de bain.

Les autres occupants se jetèrent un court regard. **« Va aider Bella Jake »** Ordonna Billy.

Jacob hésita une seconde. Il savait ce qu'ils allaient faire. C'était le moment de les en empêcher, d'agir.

Mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux et quitter la pièce.

* * *

Le poisson fut rangé et Bella pu revenir et leur faire à manger. Jacob ne vit rien de suspect, rien qui n'eut changer, mais il savait que le poison était là, quelque part.

Il n'agit pas immédiatement. Jacob su, à l'odeur, que les autres étaient inquiet.

Mais il finit par agir. Il prit Bella par surprise, la nuit.

Elle se réveilla après un sommeil agité. Elle était couverte de sueur, bien que Jacob soit à ses cotés, essuyant son front.

**« Jake? »** Croassa-t-elle.

**« Tout va bien ma belle »** marmonna-t-il, mais elle su immédiatement qu'il mentait. Elle se sentit tout de même obligé de dire, d'une petite voix d'enfant **« J'ai mal Jake »** Il du se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Ce qui arrivait était en partie sa faute. Il aurait pu les arrêter et n'avait rien fait.

Tout le corps de Bella se mit à trembler. On aurait dit une épileptique.

Jacob avait envie d'hurler « papa ! »Pour qu'un adulte vienne les aider. Mais il savait bien que malgré sa gentillesse envers Bella, son père ne pourrait rien faire, sous le joug du chef de meute. Il se contenta de serrer son amie dans ses bras, espérant que cela passe.

De la bave coula sur son visage. Elle se mit à pleurer.

**« Je..je ne veux pas mourir..pas.. tout de suite.. »**

Elle se mit à vomir et Jacob la mit sur le coté, ayant lu un jour que c'était le meilleur moyen d'empêcher les étouffements. Elle avait dit « pas tout de suite ». Elle pensait encore à son monstre.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans un étrange brouillard. Bella n'était pas sur d'être consciente. Elle voyait bien que Jacob s'inquiétait, qu'il y avait du monde autour d'elle, mais rien de précis. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait mais l'air puait la peur et la transpiration.

Et puis, un beau matin, Bella se réveilla.

La fenêtre de sa chambre avait été ouverte et des oiseaux chantaient. C'était assez paradisiaque.

Elle était calme. C'était comme si tout allait bien. Elle sentait son bébé bouger. C'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait et ça aurait du être merveilleux. Ça l'était dans un sens. Mais ça aurait été bien mieux si elle n'avait pas conscience de ne plus avoir aucune sensibilité dans les jambes.

Elle ne sentait plus rien. Ou plutôt si, elle sentait ses jambes, mais comme si elles ne faisait plus partie de son corps. C'était 2 masses immobiles, qui la plaquaient au sol.

**« Bella! »** Son nom sonnait comme un cri de joie. **« Tu es réveillé ! Viens, Pa' nous a fait un petit déj' du tonnerre. »**

**« Je ne peux pas »** La voix de Bella tremblait bien qu'elle ait tenté de le cacher.** « Je ne sens plus mes jambes Jake » **Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

** « Je ne sens plus rien » **


	56. Chapter 56

Je n'écrirai sans doute jamais la suite de cette histoire, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Mais je peux vous écrire grosso modo ce qui était prévu.

Alors que les Cullen reviennent de chez les Volturi, Edward sent que Bella est enceinte. Il n'imagine pas un instant qu'il puisse être le père et se fige dans la douleur. Il passe par des phase de transition à « Je suis une statue, vide de tout sentiment » à « j'hurle ma douleur » en passant par « En fait, c'est bien, Bella sera heureuse ainsi. »

Jasper manque de devenir fou tant sa douleur est forte.

Rosalie est furieuse, se sentant aussi trahie.

Jacob est terrifié par la grossesse de Bella. Mais c'est un ami fidèle et il va la soutenir. Elle finira par emménager chez lui.

Le bébé lui pompant toute son énergie, elle finit par n'avoir aucune force, devant de déplacer en chaise roulante.

Mais elle finit par retrouver de la force en buvant le sang le sang d'un chien. (Elle tentera plus tard de boire son propre sang)

Terrifié par l'affaiblissement de Bella, Jacob va retrouver les Cullen et par pensée menacer Edward.

Concernant le bébé, comme je n'aimais par du tout la version de Meyer, j'ai fait le contraire, à savoir que le bébé mettra plus d'un an à venir au monde.

Entre temps, Bella est retournée vivre chez les Cullen, mais elle ne pense pas qu'ils vivent ensemble car ils l'aiment. Elle pense être un simple réceptacle, une mère porteuse.

Jacob tente de lui faire comprendre que c'est malsain, qu'elle doit partir. Mais Bella tente de lui expliquer que cela lui suffit si c'est tout ce qu'elle peut avoir.

Elle aime trop Edward.

Edward entend ça et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'aime pour elle, amis juste pour le bébé.

Rosalie et Bella finissent par se réconcilier, mais le sujet est sensible, tout comme pour Esmée qui a perdu son propre bébé un peu avant de mourir.

A la fin, well...tout fini bien pour le couple.

Bella accouche, le bébé grandit, bien que très lentement.

Entre temps, Bella allait recevoir d'autres lettres de sa mère, toute haineuse. On découvrira ensuite que Renée n'était pas une aussi mauvaise femme que l'on pourrait le croire : En fait, elle était manipulée par Phil. Celui-ci lui écrivait sans cesse, mélangeant tout dans son esprit.

Genre « Ma chérie, il faut que tu soutienne Bella, après tout, elle souffre sans doute énormément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'en prend à moi. Je suis sa figure paternel, et ce n'est jamais facile. Je vous aime tout les deux et sais que c'est réciproque. Je suis prêt à payer le prix de votre amour. »

Voilà, je suis désolée, mais non seulement je n'ai plus de motivation à écrire, mais en plus j'ai perdu tout mes fichiers (il y avait encore des centaines de pages écrites -_- )

Merci pour votre soutient, peut-être que je recommencerai une histoire un jour, sans doute pas sur twilight, mais cette histoire restera toujours dans mon coeur, car c'était la première et qu'elle m'a permit de faire la connaissance de personne merveilleuse (Je pense surtout à toi Cha!)


End file.
